


Calendar Girls

by megamatt09



Category: DC Comics, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Comics - Fandom
Genre: Harems, Lemon, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:29:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 166,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2812049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RAO Enterprises creates a calendar starring Harry Potter. What madness has been spawned from this idea? DC/Marvel Crossover featuring Harry Potter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was one of those days. A day where Harry felt like he should have had a ton of work to do but for some reason, it was a slow day. He would have welcomed one of the bi-weekly alien invasions to break up the monotony and the insanity of it all. He kicked back on his desk and went through the paperwork that he had for the ten millionth time.

"Is it just me or is the key to madness constant and never ending repetition?"

Harry looked up and saw her standing in the office door. The blonde had a black head band clipped over the top of her head. She wore a nice female business suit that stretched over every single inch of her body. She was a complete stunner wearing her sheer stockings even though her skirt covered them fairly modestly.

"Yes, never ending repetition," Harry agreed. He finally put his paperwork away and smiled. She sauntered over towards him to give him a kiss. "How are you doing Gwen?"

"Pretty good," the blonde said in an excited voice. She thought about taking the chair next to him. She had a better idea which situated herself so she was pretty much sitting pretty off by the side of his desk. "And for the record, business is booming this month. So you're stuck in a rut because of it, aren't you?"

"Not necessarily stuck in a rut," Harry commented. Gwen raised her eyebrow in surprise and Harry amended. "I guess a better description would be that I'm a hamster running on a wheel."

"Well, welcome to the world of mundane business," Gwen said. She took a lollipop that was on a tin on his desk and slowly undid the wrapper. The blonde gave him one of those grins, popping the lollipop into her mouth. She slowly sucked on it. "But am I making things a little less mundane?"

Harry smiled. He wasn't going to say a word but he was pretty sure that Gwen was making things a little less mundane with her actions.

"I might have an idea," Gwen said. She amended herself quickly. Gwen Stacy was always one to give credit where credit was mostly due. "Actually, I don't have an idea. But Kara and Barbara on the other hand, they might have topped themselves with this brilliant scheme of theirs."

There was a moment where Harry looked at Gwen. She calmly removed the lollipop from her mouth and offered him a taste. While he took it, his eyes kept locked onto hers. His eyebrow raised when he continued to look at her.

"Should I be concerned about what those two collaborated on with each other?" Harry asked.

"I'm sure that it will be amazing," Gwen said. "They've been making all sorts of phone calls all day, you know. They wanted to surprise you. Consider it a bit of an early Christmas present. Even though it's a week off…we could really get something out for the holiday season."

"Hmmm," Harry muttered. "You know, where are those two anyway?"

"They're working on something downstairs," Gwen admitted. She figured that Harry's curiosity would be grabbed heavily.

"Oh, are they?" Harry asked.

"I'm sure that they'd like to see you," Gwen commented. She could see Harry rise to his feet. His height was deceptive.

"You know, you might be the smartest girl of your age," Harry told her. Gwen nodded, beaming at the praise. "But you are an absolutely terrible liar."

Gwen snorted. She was guilty as charged with that one.

"You were just as much involved in that as those two were…..or three if we count Donna?" Harry asked. "I know those two wouldn't have left her out of their masterful scheme."

"Yeah, and there might have been a few others who contributed to it," Gwen admitted. She figured that there was no use in lying to Harry. He always seemed to know when someone was lying to him. It made dealing with him a challenge and a half. "But, I suppose that all of us should discuss it with you. I think that you'll be very interested in the idea they've cooked up."

* * *

"I know, but I'm pretty sure that you'll be a good fit," Kara said. The blonde's hair clipped back and she wore a pair of eyeglasses. She wore a loose fitting red blouse and a black skirt that flowed down her legs. Her nice stockings and high heel shoes added to the assemble fairly nicely. "Yeah, I know…..I'm sure Harry will find out about it soon enough anyway."

"He just did."

Kara nearly jumped ten feet off of the ground. Barbara chuckled in amusement. The fact was she was just as startled by Harry arriving. She just did a better job of not showing it.

"When did you get here?" Kara asked him. Harry smiled at her. "Actually, you were standing there the entire time, weren't you?"

"Gwen tells me that you're up to something," Harry said. He grabbed Kara firmly by the waist and pulled her in.

Barbara gave her a "someone just got busted" look. Kara scowled at her and was about ready to say something. Harry beat her to the punch though.

"Both of you have been up to something."

Kara pumped her fist into the air. Harry backed her off towards the desk. He motioned for her to sit. He motioned for Barbara to sit.

"Hi, Harry," Donna said, popping her head around the corner. There were seconds where she got the look as well. "Oh, he knows, doesn't he?"

"Yes he does," Kara confirmed. She motioned for Donna to take a seat.

"Gwen's inability to lie, I swear," Barbara said. She dipped her head down and shook it.

"The three of you have been down here for three days working on something," Harry confirmed.

"I thought that you'd be busy…." Kara said. She trailed off. "What did you find out?"

"That you've been making a lot of calls," Harry continued. There was no use in denying that so all three girls nodded. Gwen popped out from behind the door.

"Well, we were going to give you this nice presentation when we figured out all of the odds and ends," Kara suggested. "Seriously we were, you've got to believe us."

Harry smiled at her. It was obvious that he was curious.

"It's something that will be a huge money maker for this company," Kara said. "And yes I know we shattered pretty much every record this company ever made last quarter and are in the process of doing so next time."

"The RAO Corporation has matched all of its goals and exceeded them," Gwen said. Given she was Harry's Chief Operating Officer, she should know. "But there's always a lot of room for growth."

"Always," Harry agreed. He was pretty much surprised that his hard to reach goals actually were reached. That proved something although he wasn't sure what it was. "We've got a really impressive money maker on our hands. This company can only rise from here. But what do you have that is going to break all records? Is there some new piece of technology that we can scrap together?"

"No, nothing that high tech," Barbara said. She smiled and wondered what his reaction would be. There was only one way to find out. "It's actually something relatively low tech. It's pretty cheap to produce and this might be the biggest return on investment that the RAO Corporation has ever seen. It will lead an entirely new life of its own."

Harry let Barbara babble herself into a stupor. That was just the best way to handle things with her. The redhead's cheeks grew flushed when she spoke.

Once she was done, Harry smirked at her. "Explain this to me."

Donna decided to be the one to jump on in. Being an Amazon warrior, she could be pretty hot tempered and rather blunt. "We're going to make a calendar."

Harry raised his eyebrow.

"You see, you have forged relationships with several women inside the super heroine community," Kara continued.

Gwen couldn't help but mutter underneath her breath. "That's putting things really mildly."

Barbara and Donna laughed. Kara didn't break her stride to her credit. Shaking her head after giving those two one more look.

"And there are a lot of people who owe you favors, and I figured that this would be good for everyone," Kara commented. "Super powered people have had a rough year, and yes, Gwen, I know that's putting it mildly, there's no need to say anything."

Gwen lifted her hands slowly up as if to tell Kara to chill things out. Kara didn't seem like the type to chill.

"But, our public image isn't the best if you're a cape and even if you're a cape that's not really a cape," Kara said. "And I think that this calendar will be a good thing because…..well I'll be perfectly honest, if people see your name and face on it, it will sell like hot cakes."

Harry prided himself with being rather quick on the draw.

"You know, this calendar….is it going to be suitable for all ages?" Harry asked her.

"Actually, I think that we can have our cake and eat it too," Barbara chimed in. Harry turned towards her. "We market ourselves through Justice Communications and we can get a safer calendar out there for the all ages. But the all ages ones, while it might do well, won't be anything compared to the real calendar."

"The perverted is a market that is vast and should be exploited at any time," Gwen recited.

Harry couldn't help but make a comment. "Is that what all that market research is telling us?"

"Yes," Gwen agreed with him. "So, how about it? Are you in all the way or are you…."

"Gwen, you know that I'm in all of the way," Harry told her. Gwen blinked and nodded. She folded her arms over her chest and smiled.

"Good, if you're in, than I'm in," Gwen said.

"And I take it that you've been working on this project for a long time."

Kara nodded eagerly. "Getting all of our ducks in a row is a hard one. Because we have to work around the schedules of a lot of people. You know how busy the various superhero teams get. And even when we work together, that's against threats that put the world in peril. Things have slowed down a lot recently. There might never be another chance to get something like this in order."

Kara placed her hands on the side of Harry's neck.

"But we can't do this project without you," Kara said. "This is going to be a chance to see the infamous…..what's your codename this week anyway?"

"It really doesn't matter since I pulled a Tony Stark and am not even bothering with a secret identity," Harry said. Kara nodded in agreement. "But I think that the name Harry Potter holds a lot of clout, doesn't it?"

"Oh yes, it holds a lot of backing, in fact it might be more valuable than anyone in a mask is," Kara agreed. "And let's face it, with all of these girls, people will be drooling for a lot of skin. And if you're there…..well that could fuel many fantasies."

Harry had to agree. He knew Kara since he was twelve. She flew literally through his bedroom window. Scared the shit out of his relatives she did. His wife did have a way of making something like this sound extremely appealing.

Not that this scenario didn't sound appealing on its own. It did sound extremely appealing. It made Harry sit up and smile in interest.

"And I take it that you have some of the girls in mind," Harry said.

"Donna, Barbara, and I have been down here working on the list," Kara said. "We want to go with certain themes depending on the month and well….everything is in that folder. I'm sure that you can read it at your leisure."

Kara slapped the file folder down on the desk for Harry to read. He took a moment to read through it. The girls watched for Harry's reaction. He chuckled at a couple of notes and muttered "interesting." They were not sure whether that was a good type of interesting or a bad type of interesting.

"So?" Kara asked.

"I don't really see any problems with this, really," Harry said. The girls looked relieved because they thought for a brief moment that Harry was going to be mad. "It would put some people in some scenarios that you didn't think that they would be in."

"Well that's the idea, got to think outside the box," Kara said. She laughed in amusement. "But you can't deny that the expected is not bad either."

"Hey, if it's cliché, it just means that it's been perfected," Gwen commented wisely. There was no one who was going to deny that. "So, when do we start?"

Harry looked thoughtful and nodded.

"No time like the present, I think. As soon as everyone is ready."

"Great, the girls for January are on their way here and should be here within the hour," Kara said. Harry looked at her.

"And what prey tell would you have done if I had said this wasn't a good idea?"

Kara gave him a sheepish grin. "Well, I would have found a way to convince you."

"Then I regret agreeing off hand," Harry said. That caused everyone to laugh.

* * *

**To Be Continued on January 1** **st** **, 2015.**

* * *

_**So this will have twelve chapters posted in 2015. No more, no less.** _


	2. January 2015

**January 2015:**

Gwen Stacy waited calmly for her first two test subjects er calendar girls to arrive. The blonde pulled her hair back so it was out of her face. The pair of glasses she wore enhanced her bright blue eyes. She wore a tight white blouse, along with a black skirt and black stockings that covered her legs all the way down.

"Gwen, they're here," Kara said in excitement. The blonde rubbed her hands together with glee.

"Careful with that one, you look like an evil mastermind," Gwen commented. Kara smiled. "Yeah, I know, look like, you are an evil mastermind."

Donna let the two of them in. Kitty Pryde turned up first of all. She dressed in a black shirt and a matching tight pair of black pants. Her pair tied back in a ponytail and she had a bright smile on her face. Jubilation Lee, Jubilee, followed her next. She wore a yellow coat, along with a tight black shirt, and a tight pair of black pants as well that showcased her tight Asian ass. Which Kara appreciated and slowly watched when she walked past.

"Glad to see that you two ladies could make it," Gwen said with a bright smile on her face.

"Oh yeah, anything to help out with a project, especially when Harry is intimately involved in that project," Kitty said.

"So, when do we start?" Jubilee asked. She looked eagerly.

"Subtly, you must learn it," Kitty said with a sigh. In response to that sigh, she slugged Kitty in the shoulders.

"Hey, it wasn't like you weren't this way when you were my age," Jubilee said.

Kitty hung her head and chuckled in amusement. "Yeah, those were some dark times, weren't there? Thankfully I grew up and all that stuff."

"Yes, although the Buffy speak still lingers," Gwen commented lightly. "Then again Harry is banging her too so..."

"Not important right now," Barbara said. Her arrival abruptly exchanged the subject. She stuck her head into the next room and she carried two duffle bags in each hand. "Kitty, Jubilee, welcome."

"Hey, it's a project for a good cause, so why wouldn't be here?" Kitty asked.

"You nearly jumped out of bed and ran here when you saw that Harry was involved," Jubilee commented coyly. Kitty's eyes looked towards her.

"Careful, you're not too old to be spanked," Kitty said. Her arms folded underneath her chest and she gave Jubilee one of those stern looks. Jubilee looked back at her in amusement.

"And I thought that you'd leave the spanking to Harry," Jubilee whispered. She slapped her hand down on her palm. It was obvious what she implied. "But anyway…..we better get into uniform."

"Yes, you better get into uniform so we can get the shooting done," Kara said. She smiled. "Plus we need a few angles to educate any new members that might be going into the cult."

"Oh, we've got the Harry Potter sex tape series, don't we?" Kitty asked. She caught the game right now.

"You make it sound so seedy," Kara said. She smiled. "But in essence, yes."

"Oh, that's good, just to make sure that it's completely clear," Kitty said with a smile on her face. "So, I guess we better get into character and into uniform."

"That would be a good idea," Gwen confirmed. She wanted to get this show on the road because they had twelve months to get to. Even with the time dilation, she was pushing things.

Kitty and Jubilee left the next room to get changed into their uniforms. The girls waited. Kara leaned forward but Barbara grabbed her firmly by the shoulder.

"No peaking," Barbara muttered in her ear.

"Sorry," Kara said with a frown on her face. She shifted herself and crossed her legs together. She tapped her foot on the ground nervously.

The door opened and Kitty was the first one to exit. She was dressed in a school girl's uniform but a naughty one. The white top looked to be snug against her breasts that pressed against the outline of her shirt. Her checks inhaled and exhaled when she sauntered forward. It rode up a little bit showing her toned belly. The skirt was about a few inches too short and showed that she wore a skimpy thong underneath. She wore sheer white stockings and high heel shoes.

Jubilee showed up next. She wore a white top that wasn't nearly as tight as Kitty's around her neck. She did wore a choker tie around her neck though and fingerless black gloves. The black skirt wrapped snugly around her ass.

"No panties?" Kara asked.

"In this skirt, you must be fucking kidding me," Jubilee said. She wore stockings but no shoes. She carried a lollipop. That was an essential part of any schoolgirl uniform if she had to stay so herself.

Her tongue brushed against the lollipop when she sucked on it.

"Are you ready?" Gwen asked.

"Yes, I'm ready," Kitty said. She gave a faux innocent look, her bangs draped over her head. "Does this look like a nice innocent little girl look?"

"Honey, it's perfect," Gwen said. She snapped her fingers and Kitty smiled. "Knock them dead."

She slapped Kitty on the ass which caused her to jump up and yelp. Jubilee walked next to her and Kara did the same to her.

"And here's the star here," Kitty said. She made her way into the room.

"Ladies, thank you for making it," Harry said. He wore a tight shirt that showed off his body and a tight pair of pants as well. That image left both girls spell bound and drooling. "So, I think that a few tamer, yet suggestive poses."

"Then we can get onto the main event," Jubilee said. She walked over and wrapped her arms around Harry's neck. She looked over his shoulder with a coy and innocent look on her face. Her lollipop dangled in her mouth.

"That's perfect," Gwen said. She waved her hand. "Hold that pose, Jubilee, and Kitty, get into position, on his other side."

Kitty felt Harry's strong arm wrap around her and he pulled her into her. The brunette mutant leaned into him and smirked. She smirked big time when he held her into him. He wrapped his arm around her and she gave her little innocent schoolgirl pose with a smile on her face.

"So, how's that?" Kitty asked. She could feel Harry's hand rest on her thigh and that really added to the allure of the situation.

Gwen turned to her camera woman who was in position. "So what do you think, Mary Jane?"

"Perfect," Mary Jane said. "Just hold that pose for about five more seconds and…..we've just hit the jackpot."

Mary Jane snapped a photo of them. It was a suggestive pose and the look in Harry's eyes would moisten many panties across the world.

"Okay, just a couple more, you can never be too careful," Mary Jane said. She snapped another picture of them in position.

"I agree, you can never be too careful," Harry commented to her. Mary Jane's grin grew wicked when she got the photo.

"And ladies and Harry, we're good to go," Mary Jane said. She was rather pleased with how well the first shot went.

"And now it's time to go to phase two," Gwen said. Kara, Barbara, and Donna all watched eagerly and soon their collective would be watching eagerly.

"Let the shameless porn commence," Kara dead panned.

Mary Jane counted down. "In three, two, one."

"Harry, you're the smartest boy in the entire school, so we were sent to you," Kitty said, leaning up against him with a smile on her face. She pushed herself back. She bit down on her lip really coyly.

"Yeah, we're going to flunk biology if you don't help us," Jubilee said. She placed her hands over each other. "Do you think that you could help us?"

"Yeah, I mean you're so smart and we're just not worthy," Kitty said. There was a bubbly tone to her voice. She leaned in to face Harry. "We're not worthy, not at all. Could you please help us?"

"We'd be so grateful if you were able to help us," Jubilee said.

"Well, you two girls are doing well in other classes, and it would be a shame if you flunked," Harry said to them. "But…..there are girls that come to me every day and ask me to tutor them. What makes you so special?"

"Please, Harry," Kitty said. She almost got on her knees to beg and she realized that it would be a bit too much.

"We'd do anything to you…..for you, if you just helped us," Jubilee said. She looked at him.

"Oh, you would?" Harry asked. "And how do you propose you compensate me for my services?"

"Well we don't have much money," Kitty admitted. She bit down on her lip and was extremely nervous. "But maybe we can work out another deal, if you just…..if we just figure that out."

"Yes, we will," Harry agreed to her. He reached forward and cupped her underneath the chin. He slowly took the lollipop from her mouth. "I noticed that both of you have amazing oral skills."

He popped the lollipop into his mouth briefly and then placed it back into Kitty's mouth. Or rather he teased it placing back into Kitty's mouth. He pulled back from it at the last possible second.

"How about you give me something in return?" Harry asked.

"I don't know about that," Kitty said. She acted like she was innocent.

"Well we really do want help with our Biology," Jubilee whispered. She licked the lollipop when she looked at Harry with a steamy look in her eyes.

Kitty gave a nervous squeak when Harry's strong arms wrapped around her body. She was sealed in tight around him.

He leaned into her and kissed her. Kitty leaned into the kiss and it felt really explosive. Harry's hands rested on her legs.

"And now, I believe that you should demonstrate how talented your mouth really is."

Kitty got down on her knees. She unbuckled Harry's pants and slowly revealed him towards her. It was like unveiling a prize before her. She felt weak in the knees and even weaker between her legs.

"It's so big," Kitty whispered. She grabbed her hand around him and stroked it. It grew bigger in her hand. She went down at the base.

She slowly licked him like she was licking the body part. Kitty wrapped her tongue around the base and licked him up and down.

Jubilee looked at him with a forlorn look. "That looks really yummy."

"There's more than enough for both of you."

Jubilee got down onto her knees and got between his legs. She pressed her lips against his balls and gave him a long and loving kiss. She slowly played with his balls and curled her tongue around the base of it.

Kitty placed her mouth his head and sucked on it. Harry placed his hand on the back of her head. Jubilee kissed up and down the base. She used her hot little tongue to drag it up and down the balls.

"Keep that up, and you two will earn an A in biology in no time," Harry grunted. Both of their hot mouths worked him over.

Both of them met at the top of his head and kissed at his throbbing manhood. The two of them brought themselves into the middle. The searing kiss continued when they sucked on his cock head and worked him over.

"Feels so good," Harry whispered. Jubilee and Kitty continued to double team his cock.

Both of them stroked and played with it. There was a roaring sensation that came from deep within his balls.

"Oh here it comes," Kitty said. She could feel it. She took his cock and started jerking it off.

She jerked it off. Harry's cum splattered Jubilee's face. The cum rolled down in her face.

"Oh, I can't believe it, you got it in my hair," Jubilee whined. Kitty jerked the last bit of it off into her mouth and held it out on her tongue, showing Jubilee.

Then she rushed on in and stuck her tongue down Jubilee's throat. She gave the Asian mutant a taste of her gift. Slowly, Kitty pulled away and grinned. She cleaned the mess she left off Jubilee's face with her tongue.

When she was done, she crammed her cum soaked tongue down the Asian teenager's throat. Her fingers dipped underneath Jubilee's skirt.

They turned around and saw Harry's throbbing cock extend for them. Kitty smiled.

"She isn't wearing panties," Kitty whispered. This was spoken as if she was telling someone's dirty little secret. "Maybe you should spank her and fondle her like the slut that she is."

"Maybe," Harry agreed. He beckoned for Jubilee to come over him. He reached underneath her skirt. For a brief moment, he brushed his fingers against her dripping snatch. "Did that get you off?"

"Yes," Jubilee whimpered.

"It's my job as an upper classman to make sure that Freshmen know their place around the school," Harry said. He placed his hand on her ass and cupped her underneath her skirt. His fingers played with her gushing slit. "It's my job to make sure that you're properly broken in."

He took his spare hand and pushed underneath her shirt. He felt up her B-Cup breasts in his hand. Jubilee panted when Harry played with her. Her nipples grew harder.

"And no bra either, naughty, naughty girl," Harry whispered. He pushed her skirt back a little bit.

Jubilee closed her eyes and she impaled herself on his cock. She realized that someone added a charm to the uniforms that made her feel like a virgin all over again. Something that Harry took care of a long time ago.

"Oh, god, that feels so good," Jubilee whimpered. She spread her legs when she worked herself down onto his throbbing tool.

"Yes, spear your tight cunt on my cock, you know that you like that," Harry said. He reached his hand underneath her skirt and cupped her ass.

Her shirt ripped open to reveal her breasts with dark nipples. He leaned forward and kissed her on the nipple. His tongue brushed against her nipple. Jubilee pumped him with his throbbing manhood when she bounced up and down.

"That's so hot," Kitty said. She pushed her panties off and started to diddle herself to Jubilee spearing herself over and over on Harry's cock.

"Don't worry, you're next," Harry whispered to her.

Kitty nodded. She stroked her fingers all over her kitty. The brunette lifted the sinful juices to her mouth and wrapped her lips around them. She suckled them off of her fingers. Her panting escalated when she slowly licked her fingers clean.

Delicious, it was extremely delicious. Kitty sucked the cream off of her fingers and hungered for him.

Jubilee felt herself driven down onto her. She came so hard.

"Are you going to finish me off?" Harry asked. Jubilee's arms wrapped around him. Her sweaty face looked at him.

"I'm going to finish you off, oh I'm going to finish you off."

She had determination and adrenaline. It was obvious that Harry would finish her off when he was done inside her.

Her snug cunt wrapped tightly around his large iron pole. She pumped herself up and down. Her tight body felt good and he stuffed her full of his cock. Jubilee felt it in her. She never felt so good in her life.

"Fuck," Jubilee said. She panted when she got herself up and down on him.

"Yes, break that bitch, BREAK HER!" Kitty yelled. She diddled herself rapidly, her fingers going intangible when she pumped herself into her. "Oh god, that feels really good, really good, oh that feels really good."

Jubilee hung onto Harry. Her eyes grew extremely glassy eyed. She continued to bounce onto her. Jubilee's tight Asian cunt rubbed up and down his manhood.

"Getting close," Harry whispered.

Jubilee reared her head back and she screamed. He saw Kitty rub her pussy raw. She tasted the juices that stuck to her fingers. The brunette popped them into her mouth.

"Fuck that's so good," Kitty whimpered. She kept pumping her fingers into her dripping hot pussy.

Jubilee plunged herself down onto him. She tightened around him. She clenched him and rode him out to the end of his orgasm.

Her overstuffed pussy was filled with his cum. He shot several loads of dreamy cream into her dripping hot cunt. Jubilee grinded herself down onto him when she wrapped her walls around him. She pumped him all the way until she couldn't take it anymore. Her breath grew extremely labored when she pumped herself up and down onto him.

"That's so good."

She collapsed immediately. Kitty walked over and she sauntered out of her clothes. Her tight body was revealed to Harry.

"Good, just enough for me," Kitty said. Her dark hair framed on her face. She rubbed herself up and down his pole.

Kitty did the splits and brought herself down onto his re-hardened cock.

"So, do I get an A?" Kitty asked. A wicked grin on her face spread.

Harry responded for a moment when he reached on in. He cupped her sensitive breasts and squeezed them. Her C-Cup breasts were fondled in his hand.

"I don't know about an A, but you're getting a really big O right about now," Harry said.

Kitty screamed. He thrust himself into her. She used her powers to sink him further into her than anything should go by law.

"Yes, yes, I can see that," Kitty said. Her eyes flashed when she slammed her hips down onto him.

Her wet walls caressed him. She was having her fun. His hands cupped her ass when he rubbed her cheek. He lifted his hand back and slapped her rear.

"Damn," Kitty whimpered. She grinded herself down on him, her walls pumping him up and down.

"Yes, damn," Harry agreed.

He lavished her breasts. That drove her completely insane with madness. Madness and lust, it was an amazing combination that caused her body to feel like it was on fire.

Kitty moaned and thrashed around him. He had her down on the desk that he had on her on.

"Time to get used to your place," Harry said. He slapped her rear.

"Spank me, spank me like the silly Freshman bitch I am!" Kitty yelled. She was playing for the camera now. Harry hammered her ass with a series of slaps. "Oh, I like your strong senior hand over my ass….please, sir, fuck me hard with your cock now."

Harry speared his throbbing manhood into her wet walls.

"This cunt has never got wetter for anyone than it has for me," Harry said. He bit Kitty on the ear which caused her to moan.

"YES!" Kitty agreed. She felt his throbbing manhood spiking into her body.

She grinded her knuckles into the desk, and he kept hammering her heavily. His hands placed on her breasts when he kept rubbing circles around her. Her nipples stood out and he played with them.

"You're going to get a really big O!" Harry grunted.

He speared his manhood into her body and Kitty grinded her dripping cunt around his mighty rod. She matched his actions but her body longed for his cum.

Jubilee slowly came back to life. Kitty could see her lying within tongue's length. Her pussy oozed with so much yummy cum.

She pressed her lips on Jubilee's nether lips and gave them a long kiss. That caused real fireworks to be delivered.

"Nice to see I haven't killed you with over stimulation," Harry said. Kitty's tongue dug into Jubilee's tongue and did a good job at cleaning her out. "But Kitty might be able to finish the job that I started."

"Oh god, clean out my dirty pussy, suck out all of his cum!" Jubilee begged him. She felt like her body was about to explode again.

She watched Harry's cock spearing into Kitty's dripping hot cunt. She could feel Kitty's moans into her.

"Just wait, you haven't felt anything yet."

Kitty waited and he hammered her pussy into putty. The brunette clenched his manhood when he continued to hammer her from behind.

"Yes, yes, oh god, yes, yes, more, oh god yes, YES!" Kitty screamed. His manhood spiked into her body.

She came so hard. She came twice as hard as normal. Harry's hands explored her nubile body.

Jubilee arched her hips up and shoved her pussy into Kitty's mouth. The brunette mutant kept sucking down her juices and she did it extremely hard.

Harry grunted. Her snug pussy wrapped around him. She used her powers to bring his cock deep into her, by going intangible and then trapping him deep in her.

It felt good to be balls deep in this perfect pussy. Harry felt his balls aching. It wouldn't be too long before he was about to cum. He was about to cum so hard. He could feel it. He was at the edge.

Kitty closed her eyes. She could feel herself getting closer to her edge as well. Jubilee's legs tightened around her head. The brunette buried her friend's hot cunt.

"Don't worry, you're more than good, and now you're going to get more than an O," Harry grunted.

Kitty felt miniature explosions blowing through her body. The more he wrecked her with his cock, the better she felt. His manhood pushed into the depths of her body.

"Yes, cum in her, drown her in it like you did me," Jubilee begged. The fact Kitty would pass out over her pussy was so hot to her.

Harry gripped Kitty's ass for nice leverage and plowed into her body. The brunette woman's walls clamped down onto him.

He grunted. Seconds later, he released a built up orgasm between both of the girls. Their moans could be picked up on camera. The looks of pleasure that both of them had would inspire a lot of things from anyone who watched it.

Harry released his built up load of semen into Kitty's pussy. The brunette contorted her legs around him when he fired his thick load into her.

He splattered his seed on her insides. She whimpered when he rammed his thick tool into her body. Each dose of cum caused her to lose her mind.

Jubilee came as well. She nearly choked Kitty with her juices. Harry held Kitty up by the hair, so he could finish unloading in her. Also it had the interesting added bonus of him keeping her from dying from lack of oxygen with her face trapped between Jubilee's pussy.

Even though that was quite the way to go to be honest but that was not to be today. Harry plowed into her and finished off.

"I think we can continue this arrangement and I'll make it worth your while, teaching you biology in every sense of the word," Harry whispered.

Both girls felt zapped. Their sore and sticky bodies were a sight to see, as both of them pressed themselves on either side of Harry.

"And that's a wrap," Mary Jane said. She found it very hard to aim a camera with one hand but she considered it a challenge.

**To Be Continued on February 1** **st** **, 2015.**


	3. February 2015

**February 2015:**

Mary Jane critically analyzed the fruits of her work with a careful eye. Kara walked up behind her and gave her a smile.

"You know, you've studied that about three or four times," Kara replied. Mary Jane managed to pull herself away from the spectacle.

"Just making sure all of my camera angles were right," Mary Jane answered. "This is the first time that I've filmed something like that."

Kara raised her eyebrow. She did wonder if that was the first time for real. She didn't call MJ out on the situation though. She waited for Donna and Barbara to come and meet her. Harry was off talking to Gwen about something or other.

The blonde Kryptonian shook her head. _'That bitch better not have scored a quickie in between filming.'_

Kara couldn't explore this train of thought for much longer. Donna popped up next and then Barbara did. Both of them were wearing female business executive outfits. They had tight blouses, short skirts, and nice stockings that showcased their legs. A pair of nice glasses pretty much off set the outfit as well. Kara would be lying if she said that she wasn't drooling just a little bit at the spectacle that was laid out before her.

"So, we're not going on yet, right?" Kara asked. She shook her head so much that she thought that it was water logged. She took a deep breath and calmed herself.

Barbara confirmed something for Kara. "No, we're not going on for yet. We've got a while before we have our moment with the star. I showed you the schedule that we got confirmed, didn't we?"

Kara consulted the clipboard underneath her hand. She looked it over and smiled. 2015 would be an extremely interesting year. There were a lot of girls that they wanted but couldn't fit in.

She mused that there was always next year. She could hear the footsteps of Harry approach. Gwen followed right behind him.

"The pictures came out nicely," Gwen answered. "You know, the ones that the people will be paying good money for."

"Won't the videos be released some day on the Internet?" Donna asked. Gwen turned towards the young Amazon Princess and cast her a tiny bit of a smile.

"They might be, and we'll be able to make even more for them, once we accidentally leak them," Gwen said. She used her fingers to give some nice little air quotes.

Harry picked up where his partner left off in her statement. "For now, we're going to just use them for training purposes."

"Is that what they're calling it?" Donna asked. She gave Harry a cheeky grin. That caused Kara to slap her on the rear. The Amazon Princess jumped halfway up into the air. She spun around to glare at Kara. "What was that for?"

Kara grinned. "That was a friendly reminder for you to behave. Because Diana wasn't here to remind you not to act like a spoiled brat."

Donna frowned and crossed her arms. Kara patted her on the back of her head in response. The Amazon Princess glared at Kara even more and her agitation became even more prominent.

"Behave now, ladies," Harry reminded them. Kara and Donna turned towards. He decided to turn to Barbara, who was barely concealing her obvious amusement. "About what time do our newest co-stars arrive?"

Barbara checked her watch and leaned forward to tell Harry. "Our co-starts are going to arrive in about five minutes."

Gwen could hear the footsteps approaching. "Actually, Barbara, they're already here."

Barbara folded her arms in response and stuck out her lip. "Okay, I stand corrected."

Two extremely attractive young women showed up at this point. Harry smiled when they approached. An attractive redhead stepped forward. Her vibrant green eyes shined at Harry. A long coat stretched over an extremely fit body, with ample assets and long legs. One could see a pair of fingerless gloves that were white. She shifted the long coat over her and walked forward.

"Hi, Jean," Harry said.

Jean Grey smiled and greeted Harry with a kiss. Their lips tingled with electricity when Jean worked her tongue deep into her mouth.

"Save that kind of energy for the shooting," the second woman muttered. She seemed both amused and annoyed, annoyed that she was skipping out on some of the action.

The woman's blonde hair swung over her face, given her a fairly seductive and dangerous quality. She wore a long coat as well. A pair of black boots and fingerless black gloves covered her hands. She waited for Jean and Harry to part.

"Thanks for making it, Emma," Harry said. He moved his way over to greet her.

Emma wrapped her legs around Harry, determined to outdo Jean in every way. Her arms wrapped around him, when she pushed him against the wall. Emma enjoyed this brief moment of dominance that she would have over Harry, because that was all that she was going to get.

"MJ, we really should have the camera rolling," Gwen muttered to the redhead.

"Yes, I know," Mary Jane said. Emma and Harry pulled away from each other. She nibbled on Harry's lip when she parted ways.

"You just wait until we get in there," Jean answered. She looked at Emma with a devious gaze.

"We'll see honey, we'll see," Emma said.

Harry cleared his throat. "Shall we begin with the shoot, ladies?"

"Yes, the calendar part," Emma answered. She could hardly wait for the after show, but she was game to play ball for the tame, but slightly suggestive parts.

"Let's roll this then," Gwen answered. She led the girls forward.

To say the shooting area had a few modifications would be putting things extremely mildly. The lights changed to shine a glowing red spotlight over what appeared to be a dungeon. It just wasn't any kind of dungeon, it was a sex dungeon.

Toys and whips hung from the wall. There was another box full of goodies on the floor. Restraints lowered from the ceiling. Above those restraints was a lavish heart shaped bed.

"You play the Sims way too much," Donna said to Gwen when she caught sight of the bed. Gwen shrugged her shoulders.

Emma Frost looked over the room with a critical eye. "I see that you're going for the entire Hellfire Club sex dungeon motif."

"So, that means that you like it?" Jean asked.

"He went with it and improved upon it," Emma said. She gave Jean an extremely sultry smile. That caused Jean to shiver. "What do you think, honey?"

"I think that you like it," Jean replied. Emma smiled and looked at Jean in agreement. The two girls looked towards each other.

Harry invited them in to the Dungeon. The lightning changed to something that was more conductive to a photo shoot.

Barbara snickered when she looked over the dungeon. She was almost glad, but at the same time a bit sad, that she wasn't part of this little shoot. "So, is this going to be the shoot that's going to get all of the soccer moms in an uproar."

"Please, we've just begun," Kara said. She wished that she was in the scene, but it was all about timing and more importantly about anticipation.

Emma decided to kick start this little shoot, and get into attire that was more appropriate for it. She slowly buttoned the coat. She allowed more flesh to be revealed. Her eyes never left the group that was watching. Mary Jane filmed this one for research purposes, naturally.

Emma revealed a tight black corset that caused her breasts to be pushed up. This corset made her extremely ample tits look even more ample. A lacy black thong stretched over her bottom half, barely covering what needed to be covered. She decided to unzip her black boots, to reveal a pair of lacy black stockings that matched. She bent over to play to the camera.

"And we better mark this one down on the calendar," Kara said to Gwen. "The White Queen wears something that isn't white. The sign of the apocalypse is at hand."

"Just wait," Emma said. She snapped her fingers and turned to Jean. She spoke in a sing-song voice. Your turn, honey."

Jean swayed her hips to imaginary music. It was not every day that someone outdid Emma Frost in the seduction department. She arched her neck back with a sultry moan. Jean's hands flew towards the buttons and she removed the coat. She slid it off to reveal a tight white corset that was much like what Emma wore. It showcased her flat and toned stomach. Her breasts barely were contained with the corset. She wore a nice white thong and sheer white stockings.

She made her way to the other side of Harry and smiled.

"Emma, take your place on the bed so we can begin the shoot," Jean ordered her. Emma really didn't take too kindly to orders. Jean's burning gaze was hard to deny and even harder to ignore.

She got down on the bed, on her hands and knees. Harry smiled and he pulled out a pair of handcuffs. He saw Emma was on the bed, her rear presented in the air.

Jean walked over to the wall. She removed a whip from the wall. Walking over to join Emma, Jean sat on the bed. She allowed the whip to dangle in her hand and she acted like she was going to whip Emma with it. Jean's free hand rested on Emma's bare back.

Harry held the handcuffs suggestively with his fingers, twirling them. That small action caused each of the girls to shudder.

"Picture, this is a calendar," Gwen reminded Mary Jane.

Mary Jane shook her head and returned herself to sanity. She steadied her hands. She snapped the picture.

"Okay, I just need to get a couple more shots," Mary Jane replied. Her hands steadied the camera when she tried to adjust things.

"Right, a couple more shots," Emma said. She decided to bite down on her lip and give her an innocent quality. Or at least what passed for innocent with the White Queen.

Jean, Emma, and Harry continued their suggestive pose. It didn't go too far over the line, but obviously some dirty minds were going to go in an interesting direction.

"And now, it's time for the main event," Mary Jane said. She licked her lips. This already fueled more than a couple of fantasies.

"Yes, let the shameless porn commence," Kara said dryly.

"How many times are you going to say that?" Donna asked her.

"Are you trying to say that this isn't shameless porn?" Kara asked. Donna sighed and she pointed forward.

"Rise to your feet," Harry ordered Emma. Shameless porno music started playing to go with the shameless porn that they created.

Emma rose to her feet. Her hips started to sway obediently with the music. Her breasts bounced in the tight white corset that she wore.

"Strip, pet," Jean said.

Emma wanted to pleased her master and her mistress. The White Queen swayed her hips. She slowly pulled the material of the corset down her chest. Her ample breasts flowed out freely. Her nice round breasts with thick areolas and erect nipples were showed. More creamy flesh was revealed. Emma slowly pulled down the panties, not that there was much for her to pull down.

"Keep the stockings," Harry told her. Emma smiled and she walked over towards Harry. Her pussy bared for him, with only a trimmed bit of blonde hair.

Jean cleared her throat and Emma turned around to greet her mistress.

"On the bed," Jean said, she snapped her fingers.

Emma crawled in a sultry manner onto the bed. The White Queen balanced herself on her hands and knees. Her hips swayed lustfully. Harry restrained her to the bed.

Jean reached over to the box and pulled out a nice large vibrator.

"You'll earn your master's cock when I feel that you're good and ready," Jean said. She stepped towards Emma and whispered in her ear. "And if you cum before I say that you can, you won't get anything."

Emma was strapped to the bed and a ball gag placed in her mouth. Her pussy spread nicely. Jean aimed the vibrator into her pussy and set it to a medium setting. She didn't want to overwhelm the bitch before they were done playing.

Jean walked over and she placed her hands on Harry's chest. "May I?"

"Be my guest," Harry said. Jean unbuttoned his shirt and revealed his muscular chest. She kissed the side of his neck.

Jean worshipped Harry's body, making sure Emma kept her eyes focused on what she was doing. She ran her hands down and cupped his ass. She made her way further down, kissing his chest and his abs, lathering it with salvia.

The redhead kneeled down before Harry. She undid his belt buckle and pulled his pants down. The redhead played with his throbbing manhood. His boxers gave way.

"Have a taste," Harry offered her.

Jean thought that was a wonderful idea. She licked him from the base of his cock, all the way to the head. She tasted his wonderful cock. Her hair swung over her face, forming a seductive curtain.

She motioned for Harry to situated them so Emma can see her face. Jean's hot mouth sank down onto Harry's throbbing tool.

Harry groaned when he felt Jean's mouth go down onto him. Her hot throat encased itself around his pole. He rested his hands down on the back of her head when she came down onto him. Jean really made sure to make him feel good when she bobbed up and down onto him. Her mouth tightened around him when she worked him.

Jean allowed him to spear into the back of her throat. Her lips sealed around the base of his cock. The redhead took him deep into her throat and made sure that he felt it.

Her hand stroked his balls lovingly. The young redhead made sure to coax the cum out of his balls.

"Jean, keep sucking that cock, make that bitch on the bed watch," Harry groaned. He placed his hands on the back of Jean's head. He forced her mouth onto him.

The redhead made delightful slurping sounds in response. She kept working his throbbing tool down. She pulled him all the way out of her mouth. Her hot tongue tickled his head and Jean pushed herself down onto his tool.

Harry groaned when her lips continued to assault him and pleasure him. This felt good beyond all description. Harry thought that he was going to lose it in her mouth. Jean's hand stroked his balls.

"Oh, god, Jean," Harry whispered. Her hot lips popped around his tool.

She did the most delightful things to his crotch. Her hot lips continued to work him over and she licked him nice and hard.

Harry's balls burst and fired a load into Jean's mouth. Jean tilted her head back and hummed when she accepted Harry's load right down her throat. The redhead's green eyes widened when she accepted this wonderful gift into her mouth.

Jean got up to her feet and walked over. Emma seemed to be utilizing every fiber of her self-control not to cum.

"I think you've earned a small treat, pet," Harry said.

Jean stuck out her tongue, showing Emma Harry's cum. She removed the ball gag and pushed her tongue deep into Emma's mouth.

Emma's eyes widened when she sucked in Jean's cum sucked tongue. She allowed herself a treat for a moment.

Harry walked over towards Jean. Her pussy was wet and willing. Harry grabbed Jean and pulled her over.

He pushed her into the wall. Harry pulled down her corset and revealed her ample breasts. Her nipples stood out and begged for attention. He latched his mouth around one of the buds and sucked it.

Jean's eyes closed when she held his head into her nipple. His tongue brushed against her. Harry roamed his hand down her body.

Her pussy now was exposed. Harry pulled away from Jean and lined up his cock next to her. His throbbing manhood brushed against her.

"Harry, Harry, please," Jean begged him. "I need your cock inside me, stretch me out."

Harry grabbed Jean's hips and pushed his manhood into her. Her tight pussy closed around his tool when he entered her. Jean arched her back and accepted his manhood when it entered inside her. The redhead's moans escalated when Harry pushed into her body.

Jean felt like she was in heaven when Harry pounded into her dripping pussy. Her legs wrapped around him and she pushed her hips up.

Harry grunted when his large cock plunged into her body. The redhead's slick walls closed around him when he pounded into her from above.

"More, please, more," Jean begged him. She could feel his cock enter her and then exit her over and over again. She felt the rush that escalated inside her body.

Emma cursed this. She really needed relief and she was not getting any at all. She could see Harry's large cock sliding out of Jean and pushing into her.

Jean thought that she hit a gusher when Harry struck into her. He ran his hands down her legs when fire shot through her loins.

Harry groaned. Her slick juices caressed his manhood. Harry pushed her breasts together and played with them. The redhead's moans intensified when Harry kept plunging into her. Her wet snatch worked him over and caused him to groan.

He thought for a moment that he was going to lose himself inside her.

"Time for a change of venue," Harry whispered to her.

Jean was allowed more orgasm. Harry pulled out of her and turned her around. Jean faced the wall and Harry pushed his manhood against her tight asshole.

"Take it, take my ass," Jean begged him. His fingers teased her pussy.

"Taste how horny you are for me taking your ass," Harry whispered in her ear. Jean's pussy twitched and Harry was at her entrance.

Jean closed her eyes and dug her nails into the wall when she sucked her juices off of Harry's fingers. Harry aimed himself at her entrance and rubbed her asshole.

Her tight asshole looked to be seconds away from sucking him in. Harry wrapped his hands around Jean's hips and slowly began to pump into her body.

Her hot asshole felt really good. The young man pushed deep into her asshole.

Emma watched on the bed. It seemed like the vibrator switched to a higher setting and caused her self control to become even more in depth. Harry's manhood pummeled Jean to the point where she was barely hanging onto the wall. His hands groped her breasts and played with her. Jean slumped hard against the wall.

"Ready to get the rest of your gift?" Harry asked her. He pushed his fingers into her pussy and vibrated them inside her at hyper speed.

"Oh yes, give them to me!" Jean whimpered. She came so hard that she thought that her knees were going to give out on her.

Somehow, she managed to hold on. She came hard, saturating Harry's fingers.

Harry's cock was encased between her tight ass, holding onto her waist. He rocked into her body and hammered her. His balls built up a nice load and it was about time for him to explode. He closed his eyes and allowed the rush to fly through his body.

The young man pumped his load deep into her ass. Jean clutched her nails against the wall and Harry emptied the contents of his balls into her tight and juicy ass.

Harry pulled away and teleported over right next to Emma. He pulled the vibrator out of her.

"Excellent," Harry said. He snapped his fingers. "Clean her up."

Emma got to her feet, but Harry waved his hand. "On your knees when you do so. Pets don't walk upright."

The White Queen sank to her knees obediently. She walked on her knees towards Jean. She saw the cum oozing out of her ass.

Jean felt Emma's tongue inserted into her ass when she licked the cum out. "Oh, such a dirty pet."

Emma licked Jean's cum soaked ass, making sure to suck everything out.

"Now clean me up," Harry ordered, once Emma was finished.

Emma crawled over towards Harry. Jean smacked her on the ass to cause her to crawl over faster. The beautiful blonde kneeled before her master. Her hand wrapped around his cock.

She used her mouth to clean Harry up. Her hot lips caressed his throbbing tool when she continued to work him over. Harry closed his eyes and groaned when she played with him. Her hand caressed his manhood when she licked him.

"Good pet," Jean said in an approving manner. She patted Emma on the head. "Now on the bed, honey."

Emma crawled over towards the bed. She pulled herself up on it.

Jean was behind Emma, with the same whip that she got out earlier. She cracked the whip.

"You've been a bad girl, haven't you?" Jean asked. She cracked the whip and spanked Emma with it. "You can cum now, because you get off on that, you dirty bitch."

"Yes, yes," Emma begged.

"Bark like a dog," Jean ordered her. She was grinning, and enjoying this role way too much.

Emma rolled her eyes for a brief second, and did so.

"That's right, you like it rough, don't you?" Jean asked. She pushed her finger into Emma's ass and fingered it. "You're like a bitch in heat."

Harry grabbed Emma swinging breasts and fondled them. He teased them briefly.

Jean summoned one of the toys from the crate. It was a large strap on that was about ten inches long and adhered to her body, making it feel like a real cock.

"I think this bitch needs both of her holes filled," Harry said to Jean.

Jean snapped her fingers and smiled.

Harry aimed his throbbing manhood towards Emma's pussy.

"Finally," Emma breathed. Jean frowned and smacked her on the ass in response.

"Pets don't get to speak," Jean whispered hotly in Emma's ear.

"Forgive me mistress, for speaking out of turn," Emma whimpered. She could feel Harry's manhood brush against her dripping pussy.

"Don't do it again," Jean said. She grabbed Emma's hips and plunged into her ass, tearing her apart.

Emma bit down onto her lip with a moan. Harry's throbbing cock rammed into her pussy as well.

Jean and Harry made an Emma sandwich, violating both of her holes. She whimpered and yelped.

"I think that she's still coherent," Jean whispered. She rammed her cock deep into Emma's ass. Emma closed her eyes when Harry rammed into her wet pussy.

Harry felt her juicy center grip him and pull on his cock. It felt good to be enveloped in such a delicious sheath of womanhood. The young woman caressed his throbbing cock with her wet womanhood. She pumped herself up and down on his tool.

"Feels good, feels so good," Emma begged him. She wrapped her legs around him when she brought him into her.

Jean smacked her on the ass in warning. Emma closed her eyes.

"Cum," Harry ordered her.

Emma's body shook and her cum spilled out. It spilled onto Harry's cock, allowing his manhood to slide into her slick center. He spiked himself into her and worked into her tight and needy pussy.

Harry built up some momentum inside her. Emma's body was covered in sweat as Harry and Jean put her through the paces.

"Oh, your ass feels good, I can fuck it all day," Jean whimpered. She could feel Emma's tight ass around her. These strapons worked so well in stimulating a person. She rammed into her and wrecked her when she pounded into her.

Emma closed her eyes and her nipples hardened immensely. They were almost as sharp as her diamond form. Harry wrapped his lips around them and sucked on them.

The White Queen was put through the paces immensely. Something had to give.

Both of her holes were about to get a nice creamy filling. Jean pushed into her first. She came hard, with the properties of the strap on enhancing her cum. It was speculated that a woman could knock off another with this toy, although thankfully her cum shot into Emma's tight ass and gave the blonde a creamy filling.

"I think she's ready for your seed," Jean whispered. She pressed her breasts against Emma's back and grinded into her.

Emma closed her eyes when Harry slammed his tool into her body. She hung on for what felt like a nice and amazing ride. Harry impacted himself into her.

This tight, juicy, pussy felt good for the final destination for the load he was building up. Harry held onto her hips and hammered into her extremely hard. Emma whimpered underneath him. His cock slammed into her tight body.

Harry's balls unleashed their load into Emma's love box. He shot rope after rope of cum into her womb.

Harry pulled out of Emma and Jean was now between her legs, preparing to clean her up.

Mary Jane wondered how long she could go on. She held the camera steady with one hand, while alternating between her breasts and her hands.

"Figured, I'd help out a bit," Gwen muttered. Mary Jane felt Gwen's familiar and able tongue work her over.

"Gwen, I need to steady the camera," Mary Jane whined. She felt her orgasm blow her mind and somehow, instinctively, she held the camera.

Harry entered Jean when she made Emma beg for her tongue. Things were about to heat up.

**To Be Continued on March 1** **st** **, 2015.**


	4. March 2015

**March 2015:**

Mary Jane turned towards Kara. "Do you think that you can take control of the camera while I'm in the next shot?"

"Hey, I took some photos for Lois before, it really should be a piece of cake," Kara replied. Mary Jane looked at her with a smile and Gwen dragged her into the next room with a smile on her face.

The two girls plotted something devious and Harry couldn't help but be a bit intrigued by how devious they were being. And speaking of devious, a knock on the door signaled the arrival of a certain party.

Her platinum blonde hair hung loosely down her back, tied up in a ponytail. She sauntered forward, dressed in an extremely tight black suit that fit around every last curve of her body. It might have been tighter than normal, you couldn't really tell half of the time. Regardless, Felicia Hardy, better known as the Black Cat arrived.

"Harry, it's good to see you," Felicia said. She swayed her hips when she walked forward and gave Harry one of those passionate and powerful kisses.

Harry returned the kiss with an equal amount of passion and hunger. His arms wrapped around the woman's waist, holding her in tightly. Their mouths molded with each other when the two of them tangled their tongues with the purest of passion.

The two of them finally broke apart, with Felicia giving Harry a smoldering gaze. Her hands placed her hands on her side and looked at him with one of those grins. Her smirk got even wider when she gazed into his eyes. "I think that we better save some of that for the main event."

"Yes, we better," Harry agreed to her with a chuckle. He led her forward into the main room. "Gwen and Mary Jane should be joining us momentarily."

Sure enough, almost on cue, Gwen and Mary Jane exited the room, wearing some skintight Spider-Girl costumes. They fit around her quite nicely. Gwen was wearing the black and white costume and Mary Jane was wearing the classic blue and red costume.

"That's really nice," Felicia said. She placed her hand on the side of her hip and ran her eyes over Mary Jane and Gwen. There was amusement in her eyes. "So, should we get this show on the road?"

Felicia made her way over, sliding onto the bed. She rolled over onto the bed and struck a seductive pose. Mary Jane and Gwen stood on either side of her, their web shooters at the ready.

"Oh, I better get into character," Felicia whispered with a smoldering smile growing on her face. She stuck her lip out, folding her arms over her chest and there was a look of mock horror crossing her face.

The woman's legs crossed each other and she swayed her head a little bit nervously. Gwen and Mary Jane pointed their respective web shooters at her.

Kara thought that she got a pretty good shot. Harry was playing a good role as the home owner who had trapped the Black Cat with the help from Spider-Girl and Spider-Girl.

"And get a couple more good shots," Harry said. Gwen added a webbing gag to Felicia.

"Wouldn't be the first time that you got something sticky shot in your face, would it?" Gwen asked her. There was a part of her that was really taunting Felicia.

The woman was looking at Gwen with one of those looks that really sold the photo. It was half annoyed, and half amused.

"We'd bind it around her breasts, but that might be a bit too much," Mary Jane said. They nodded in agreement.

Kara got a couple more shots and it was good to go.

"Okay, now that we've got the official photos…" Kara said. She paused for dramatic effect and grinned. "Allow, the shameless porn commence."

Harry stood over the Black Cat and smiled when he looked down at her. Now Spider-Girl and Spider-Girl webbed her chest and legs together.

"You really think that you could have gotten away from breaking into my loft and taking my family jewels," Harry commented. He cupped the woman's cheek and ran his hand down her. Harry's hand passed through the valley between her breasts, and kept cupping down her. "Oh, you're getting off on this, aren't you?"

She didn't say anything. The Dark Spider-Girl looked at the Black Cat. The woman's eyes flashed over the woman's tight body and then she looked at Harry, who was dressed in a costume.

"And don't forget, we helped you," the Dark Spider-Girl replied.

"Oh, you did, didn't you?" Harry asked. He backed her off.

Gwen realized that there was a douse of pheromones attacking her body. Her eyes closed shut and Harry placed his hands on her hips.

The Light Spider-Girl decided to unzip the Black Cat's costume from where she was. Her breasts spilled out and the girls hands stuck to the Black Cat's chest, molding her breasts. The woman moaned through the web gag.

Mary Jane was pleased with her moans and kept squeezing her breasts. The moans continued.

Speaking of moans, Gwen was pushed against the wall, with her legs spread. She climbed backwards up the wall and her pussy was exposed for him. The small strip of blonde hair on her cunt was beautiful.

Harry pushed his tongue into her and Gwen closed her eyes. His tongue drove into her pussy.

"Oh, that feels so good, so fucking good," Gwen moaned, feeling Harry's tongue drive deeper into her cunt. Her hips pushed forward and Harry's tongue pushed further into her.

Speaking of tongue action, Mary Jane pushed her mask up halfway, to expose her mouth. Now that Felicia's pussy was exposed, the hot vixen pushed her tongue inside.

Felicia groaned the tongue drilled harder into her body, and she grabbed her hands down onto the back of her head. Mary Jane whimpered and kept licking her tongue into Felicia's pussy over and over again.

"Yes, oh yes, oh god," Gwen groaned. Her juices spilled into Harry's mouth and he sucked them up like there was no tomorrow.

Harry pulled himself up to his feet. His throbbing cock was aimed towards her entrance. Gwen could really feel his manhood against her.

"Are you ready to fuck me?" Gwen asked her.

"Yes," Harry said with a smile. "After all, isn't that what you deserve?"

Harry pushed himself deep into her dripping pussy. Gwen's walls clamped down onto him when he pumped into her body. The beautiful heroine returned fire, pumping her hips back and forth against him.

Her arms wrapped around his head and held his face into her breasts. Harry closed his eyes and motorboarded her beautiful breasts. He kept hammering her pussy over and over again.

"Are you going to cum now?" Harry asked her. Her walls closed against him and started to gush around him.

"God, you're really making me cum, I love it, oh I love it, I need it," Gwen whimpered. She squeezed him within her.

Harry grunted when he pushed into her. "But, I'm going to have to make you earn your reward, you know."

"No, fucking problem, I always earn my reward," Gwen said. She wrapped her legs tighter around Harry. Gwen prepared to make sure that his throbbing cock didn't stray too far from her dripping hot pussy. Her determination to make him cum was pretty nice.

Gwen might have thought that she won, but Harry was the real winner.

Felicia was rolled over onto the bed and Mary Jane hovered over her with a strap on.

"It's time for me to take your bitch ass a lesson," Mary Jane whispered. She stroked her pussy from behind. The fake cock pushed into her. "But not your ass, you're not good enough for that."

Mary Jane groped her breasts roughly and slammed into the girl's tight ass. She hammered her really hard.

"Yes, I'm sure you enjoy this, don't you?" Mary Jane asked her. She rammed the dildo into Felicia's pussy and stretched her out.

Meanwhile Gwen's back arced back when Harry plowed her hard against the wall. His throbbing cock rammed into her. His hands ran over her breasts and that caused her whimpers to increase. Harry kissed her neck and she closed her eyes when he kept working her over.

"Oh, you're cumming again," Harry said. He looked smug about this fact. "So wet, so horny, oh god you feel so really good."

Gwen would have to agree that she felt good. Her body heated up. His hands roamed her body. That felt increasingly good. Harry knew was things were going to really burst at any minute. All he had to do was push himself into her a little bit more. The two of them swayed against each other.

Their organs met with each other in the age old mating dance. Both of them seemed to want to psyche out the other with this pleasurable encounter. Gwen reared her head back and felt Harry go deep into her depths. Her moans increased when Harry made his way further into her body.

"Fuck me, fuck me," Gwen begged him. She dug her fingernails into his shoulder.

Harry could see her hang on. The moans of Felicia really were amazing as well and that caused him to throb deep within Gwen's wet and moist depths. He grunted, pushing hard into her womanhood.

His cock caused her body to flow through with pleasure. Gwen's walls closed around him with an immense amount of pleasure.

"Oh, that's good, but you're going to have to work a little harder to get me to cum," Harry teased her.

"Yes, I know, but I need it," Gwen said. She allowed him to pound her hard. Her hands lifted up and grabbed onto the back of his head. Her tongue pushed into her mouth when he kept slamming his manhood into her harder and harder.

She could feel his pleasure about ready to burst. Gwen was going to milk him for everything that he was worth, with every single drop of her body.

Harry grunted when he pushed into her body and fired his load into her. He spurted rope after rope of his sticking cum into her body.

Gwen's body heated up, her pussy wrapped around him. The woman kept milking his tool when she came down onto him. Her hands wrapped around him and there was a heavy breath that came out of her body.

She collapsed down onto the floor for a second. The Dark Spider-Girl could really feel the pleasure explode throughout every inch of her body. Harry smiled and he reached down on the ground, helping her up to her feet.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Gwen said, shaking her head. She got up to her feet, shaking her head. There was a few seconds where she needed to catch her breath, but other than that, she was pretty fine.

Actually she was better than fine, she was really fucking great. Gwen's eyes motioned over to Mary Jane and she continued to dominate the Black Cat.

"Why don't we switch out?" Gwen asked.

Mary Jane didn't protest, especially when she caught sight of Harry's really large cock. She made her way over with shaky legs.

The redheaded vixen threw her arms around Harry's neck. Harry responded with a huge kiss that moistened her loins and rocked her body. Pleasure increased when Harry spun her around and pressed her hard against the wall.

Speaking of hard, Harry's hardness pushed against her thigh. Mary Jane closed her eyes when Harry pushed against her. This was amazing what she felt and she couldn't even begin to describe it with mere words.

Harry was seconds away from entering her dripping pussy. All she had to do was push on forward and she would have him. He would be inside her and things would really feel great.

He decided to tease her by kissing her body up and down. Each kiss brought a miniature orgasm through her body.

"I can tell how much you want it," Harry said. He cupped her perfectly tight pussy in her hand.

"If you don't fuck me, I'll web you up and impale myself on your cock," Mary Jane warned him.

Harry removed her own web shooters and webbed her against the wall. He approached her, with the sticky webbing allowing him access to her breasts and pussy, but biding her otherwise. "Interesting suggestion."

Harry's tip was at her entrance. Mary Jane could feel the hot fire that was about ready to plunge into her.

"But you should know who leads this dance," Harry informed her. His hands played with her breasts. She closed her eyes when Harry was working his hands around her.

Mary Jane's pussy closed around him. This was really feeling so good, so good, she couldn't really even begin to describe how good it felt.

Harry nearly pulled all the way out of her. His manhood was a second away from entering her. She returned the kiss that she gave him. Mary Jane bit down on his lip encouragingly and he was seconds away from entering her body.

"Please," she begged him.

"Well thank you for asking so nicely," Harry said. He held his hands around her hips and Harry rammed into her body.

Mary Jane's body reacted to his manhood into her. He pumped into her, working her against the wall.

He managed to reach behind her and cup her ass. That caused Mary Jane's pussy to tighten around him. Harry nearly pulled almost all the way out of her and Harry rammed hard into her. Her pussy clamped down onto him. The dripping pussy rubbed up and down his manhood.

Meanwhile, Gwen treated Felicia a bit more roughly than Mary Jane did. Her hands molested her body, Felicia closed her eyes.

The woman's false cock entered her body and slammed into her body. Gwen had her now chest down on the bed. Her hand was placed on the back of the Black Cat's head and slammed her down onto the bed. She pushed into her body over and over again on her, slamming into her body.

"How do you like that, do you like being dominated?" Gwen asked. She slapped Felicia's ass, smacking her. "I bet you like it, I bet you like being punished. I bet you'd like your ass being taken, don't you?"

Her finger was pushed deep into her ass. Felicia moaned when Gwen pumped hard into her.

Speaking of being moaned, Mary Jane was now hanging from the wall by her own webbing.

"Oh, face it Tigress, you've hit the jackpot," Harry whispered to her. He grabbed her ass and rubbed it down.

"Hey, that's my line," Mary Jane whimpered.

Harry was this close was about ready to enter her from behind. Mary Jane's wet pussy engulfed him. Harry drilled into her hard from behind.

Mary Jane's wet cunt engulfed him. Harry plowed into her and he kissed on the side of her neck, her collarbone, and went down to nibble on her breasts. She was really getting into her. The webbing tightened around her if it was possible and made her cum really hard.

"That's it, we're almost there, good, good," Harry grunted. He kept working on Mary Jane. Her slick walls closed around him.

She closed her eyes and pumped back against him. Mary Jane thought that she was going to lose her mind when Harry passed between her legs. Her smoldering thighs felt inviting when Harry plowed into her from above. She lifted her hips up when Harry kept working into her from above. Her pussy moistened and tightened around Harry when he worked into her body as hard as possible from above.

This really felt good and Mary Jane couldn't get enough of his throbbing cock enter her body. Each and every thrust caused her body to engulf him deep into her. Mary Jane's wet pussy lips pushed around him when she milked him with increasing pleasure.

Harry picked up the speed with a series of thrusts into her. She kept working up against him and her walls tightened even more intensely around him.

"Yes,' Mary Jane begged him. He pushed deep into her and caused an explosion to go through her loins.

Harry thrust into her. The pleasure that went through her body was increasingly intense and Harry pushed into her body. Mary Jane's walls closed around him when Harry planted his throbbing cock deep into her body.

He also planted his load into her. Mary Jane squealed when he filled her up with his cum. Her cunt really got heated and tight around him.

"Time for the main event," Harry said.

Had Mary Jane not been webbed to the wall, she would have fallen straight to the ground. Hopefully she would have time to return herself for her bearings.

Felicia was exposed to him and Harry smiled when he approached her. His grin widened when he edged closer towards her. Her pussy looked to be so tasty and Harry couldn't really get enough of it.

"I'll take her ass, and you take her cunt," Gwen offered.

Felicia couldn't speak through the web gag. Her body language did all of the speaking for her.

Harry's thick manhood found his way inside her. He held onto her hips, to balance himself and give Gwen enough room. "That sounds like a great idea."

Felicia had already been worked over by Gwen and now she was excited to have Harry's cock inside her. Her pussy moistened with Harry sliding into her with the greatest of ease.

She wrapped around his tool when he entered her from behind. Harry held his hands around her hips and kept pumping into her hard from behind.

"That feels so good," Felicia mewled in agreement. She could feel Harry almost all the way into her and that was better than anything. Her pussy squeezed around him when Harry plowed into her from behind.

She didn't think that she would appreciate anything more than what she got, but she was wrong. Harry really was taking things to the furthest level.

When you added Gwen into the situation that really caused her the greatest of excitement and she couldn't appreciate this any more than she wanted to. She was plowed from both sides, with Gwen situated inside her ass.

"Oh, you're going to cum alright," Harry said. He could feel her heated up. "But it's going to be done on my own terms."

Felicia didn't really become too bothered because of this. Both hammered into her all sides. She closed her eyes when she could feel their cocks in either side of her. She was the cream filling in a Gwen and Harry sandwich and she was perfectly fine with this. Both of them plowed her on both sides and excited her.

Both cocks went into her body, deeper, and with more pleasure. She felt a spark of excitement fly from her loins the deeper that they went inside her.

Things were starting to heat up and get sweaty and sticky. Felicia's ass was being worn out by Gwen.

"Something tells me that constant reinforcement will be needed to teach this naughty thief a lesson," Gwen whispered. She groped Felicia's breasts.

"If you're up to it, then I'm up to it," Harry whispered. He grunted when Felicia's sweet tool box closed down onto him.

He enjoyed how her love box was milking him. Harry was able to hold back the sweet sensations. The lust in her eyes was amazing.

"I'm always up for a little lesson being told by some platinum haired tart," Gwen commented, grinning wildly.

Felicia wished that she could defend herself. Although even if she was gagged, she doubted that she could be able to do much. Given the fact that she was double stuffed on both sides.

"Do, you think that she deserves a prize?" Harry grunted.

"We might as well, but just a small one," Gwen said. She bit down on Felicia's shoulder hard and that caused her to close her eyes in response.

Felicia was blown away this and she could feel Harry's manhood go deeper into her depths. It was almost all the way inside her. Her walls snugly fit around him when he pushed into her hard from next to her.

The explosion through her loins caused Felicia to collapse down onto him. Harry held onto her hips and started to fire into her body from behind.

She closed around on him and whimpered when he shot his load into her body. The web gag dissolved just in time for Felicia to scream in passion and pleasure.

Felicia deflated into orgasmic bliss, still trapped between Gwen and Harry. It was obvious though that she wanted even more and she pulled herself away from Gwen.

"Still not in control as much as you'd like," Harry whispered. He held her on top of him and speared her down, with her costume half hanging off her legs. Her erect nipples bouncing.

As they say, the show must go on.

**To Be Continued on 4/1/2015.**


	5. April 2015

**April 2015:**

Donna, Barbara, and Kara were in the process of wrapping up a quick lunch with Harry, while Gwen and Mary Jane were in the process of recovering from last month's spread. Kara placed her hand on the edge of her chin and pondered nicely.

"Overall, I'd have to say that the first quarter of this calendar was a success," Kara commented with a smirk. "But, there's really a lot more to go as well."

"We've cooked up some amazing surprises, and I have a feeling that the best is yet to come," Barbara said. Harry looked at her, with a smile on his face. She shrugged in response. "Well, why wouldn't the best be yet to come? I mean, we've just got to keep topping ourselves. If we aren't able to top ourselves, there really isn't too much of a point, if you know what I mean."

"Yes," Harry agreed, nodding his head in response. "I know what you mean."

Harry in particular was fairly confident that the best was yet to come and he could not wait for it to come.

"I believe that our next co-stars should be arriving in a matter of moments," Donna suggested. She could see Kara's smile cross her face.

"Yes," Kara replied, folding her arms. She craned her neck back in response. "In fact, they should be arriving right now, or at least one of them is."

Almost on cue, the doors pushed open. A woman who resembled a taller version of Donna showed up, a wonderful looking woman. Her dark hair cascaded down past her shoulders. Her blue eyes shined brightly like gorgeous sapphires. She had a regal looking face and soft looking features. She was currently wearing a tight looking white top that fit firmly around a pair of breasts that were round and firm. When she made the right movement, her toned stomach could be revealed. A pair of jean shorts showed her nice and muscular legs.

"Diana!" Donna said. She nearly got up to her feet, tipping over the table and knocking Kara back in the process. Kara folded her arms, looking a bit annoyed by the entire process, but she didn't call Donna out on it, at least not yet.

Donna flew in like a ballistic missile and threw her arms around Diana. Diana relaxed for a second and she could feel Donna's arms snugly fit around her.

"Yes, Donna, it's good to see you as well," Diana commented. She seemed bemused, but backed off never the less. Shaking her head she turned to Harry, who smiled.

"Hello, Diana, I should have known that I would be seeing you soon," Harry said. Diana crossed the room and closed the distance between the two of them with an extremely powerful kiss.

"Yes," Diana agreed, the moment that she pulled away. "You should have known that I was stopping by, and this might not be the first time."

"How did Kara get to agree you to do this anyway?" Harry asked.

"Oh, she can be very persuasive," Diana said. She could tell that Harry wished that he was at the business meeting for that one. She pulled Harry in with a smile. "She can be extremely persuasive indeed."

"I know that she can," Harry replied. He gave Diana another kiss. "So, it's going to be you and Donna?"

"That's what everyone expects," Diana said.

"Hence why it's not going to be you and Donna," Harry informed her. Diana shrugged her shoulders in response and grinned.

"I guess that we're really mixing things up just a little bit then," Diana replied. She could hear another person walking down the hallway. "And our co-star is going to be here right any second now."

Sure enough, she showed up on cue, and she showed up in style. Diana was a fairly tall woman, but this was one of the few women on the planet that could give her a run for her money in many departments. She was pretty tall, with a muscular frame that fit into a nice business suit rather well. Her huge breasts and tight ass fit into the skirt. Her legs showcased nicely. Her green eyes shined brightly, along with her green skin. Jennifer Walters, better known as She-Hulk, was ready and ready to rock and roll.

"Harry!" she called in an excited voice. She made her way over crossing the distance and kissed him passionately, practically shoving her tongue down his throat, as she tried to push him againt the wall.

"Hey, save some of that for the shoot!" Kara replied. She-Hulk turned around and gave Kara the evil eye and a more evil grin.

"Sorry, honey, you know that I get carried away sometimes," She-Hulk said. She adjusted her blouse, which had a couple of buttons tastefully undone to show her impressive cleavage. "I'm glad that you found a spot for me."

"Well, there are spots for many women, and I'm sure when the first calendar comes out, there will be many women running around the block, clamoring for even more," Kara suggested. That caused Harry to turn towards her, smiling.

"That's one way to put that," Harry said. He could see Jen reach into her bag and pull out a pair of glasses, perching them on her nose.

"Got to complete the look," Jen informed him.

"I'm really not complaining," Harry told her, with a smile on his face. He wondered where Diana walked off to.

"Just wait until what you see is underneath," Jen added. Her lips curled into a devious little grin, that grew even more devious by the second. "It's going to rock your world."

Diana turned back up and the mystery of where she ran off to was solved. Harry smiled when he saw her turn back up. Her hair was clipped back and she wore a pair of glasses that covered her soulful blue eyes. She wore a shimmering blouse that stretched over her breasts, covering them nicely. A flowing black skirt and stockings added to the fun and games, and some high heels.

"Put all that on, only to take it all off later," Jens said with a grin on her face. Diana waved her words off. "Can't say that I don't like your style, Diana."

"So, are we ready to get this show on the road?" Harry asked.

"Let me go wake up our camera girl," Kara said. She might have to shoot it again if Mary Jane was already.

"You know, hindsight being what it is, dragging the camera girl into the shoot might not have been the best idea we ever had," Barbara said.

That was the idea that they would have to work with though. Kara returned with Mary Jane and Gwen followed her. Both girls walked a little bit funny. Mary Jane stopped and looked the She Hulk up and down.

"You know, we're not missing this one," Mary Jane said, her eyes moving from She Hulk to Diana. There was a brief second where the woman licked her lips in an extremely suggestive way.

Jen and Diana followed Harry into the shooting room. It had been transferred into an office area. The two women smiled when they stood on either side of Harry.

"Well, it does go with the entire motif that we're doing," Diana said. Jen made her way over to the desk and knocked on it.

"Structurally sound, with plenty of room," Jen answered. I'm liking the looks of this.

"Yeah, you would be," Harry agreed. Jen gave him a playful swat to the shoulder and situated herself on the desk right in front of him. Her legs crossed.

Harry took his position on the chair right in front of her. She turned so he could get a hint of what she was wearing underneath her skirt, at least from his position. He could get the hint, but no impressionable little kids could.

"Okay, I think that I should get the perfect position," Diana answered. That caused Jen to raise her eyebrow and bit down on her lip to stifle a snicker. The Amazon Princess's eyes looked towards her. "For the shoot I mean."

"Right," Jen said. She winked at Diana. "For the shoot."

Diana made her way behind Harry. She thought about it looking like she had just crawled out from underneath the desk, but that might be a bit too much. She did place her hand on his hip and looked straight into the camera, with a suggestive smile.

"Yes, give me some love," Mary Jane said. She could feel a tingling go through her loins when she adjusted the camera. Her hands grew a bit shaky when she tried to measure everything. Somehow, she managed to hold the camera and get the shot.

She took a couple of images. The girls switched positions for the sake of variety. Then the two of them took a picture with Harry sitting on the desk and both of them about ready to crawl onto it on either side.

"Do you think that these are good enough shots?" Gwen asked. She could see where this was going and her heart was a flutter.

"I think that these are great shots," Donna said.

"So, are we ready for the shameless porn to commence?" Jen asked with a grin on her face.

Kara looked all sour. "Hey, that's my line."

"Sorry, I'm sure that I can make it up for you later," Jen said. She slowly got to her feet. "Do you think that you can have some music to set the tone?"

"You mean something cheesy and straight out of the worst of the 1970s?" Barbara asked. Jen looked towards her and nodded. "I think that we can hook you up."

"Start the music," Kara told Barbara. Barbara nodded in response. "And when the music starts, I want you to start rolling the camera, MJ."

"Right," Mary Jane said. She placed her hands together and was ready to shoot the camera.

The music kicked up and the camera started rolling. The moment that the camera started rolling, Jen got to her feet. Diana raised an eyebrow, but she didn't break character other than that. She got to her feet as well.

Jen started to sway her hips back and forth to the music. She was kicking up an immense beat when she kept rocking herself back and forth. She swiveled her hips when she danced. Slowly, the green skinned beauty lifted up her hands and unbuttoned her blouse. She slid it off, to reveal a nice dark bra that snugly fit around her breasts.

Diana did the same thing. She had no wasted movement when she pulled off her top. Both women needed their bras custom made. She slowly removed her top, looking at Harry with a sultry look.

Both women grabbed the clasp of their skirts and pulled them down to reveal thong panties, a garter belt, and stockings.

Jen lifted her leg and put it on the desk, right in front of Harry's face. She slowly ran her hands down her stocking clad legs, and pulled one of her shoes off. After removing her right leg, she put her left leg down on the desk. She did the same.

Diana was out of her shoes as well. Both sexy women were wearing nothing but their lingerie and their glasses.

"I think that you're a bit overdressed," Jen said. She stepped forward and smiled. She grabbed Harry's shirt and tore it off.

"Well, I never liked that shirt anyway," Harry said. Jen ran her hands down his chest and pulled him up to his feet for a moment.

Diana moved behind Jen and unclipped her bra. This action allowed her nice breasts to spill out from her top. The Amazon Princess did the same as well to herself.

Jen could feel Diana's breasts press against her back and the beautiful Amazon kissed Jen on the back of her neck. She ran her hands all over Jen's body, feeling up every bit of her ample, delicious curves.

Diana slowly kissed all over Jen's neck as well and pressed her against Harry's body. Harry wrapped his arms around Jen, and placed his fingertips on Diana's waist. His crotch pushed against Jen's, as Diana's wet pussy rubbed into Jen's thong clad ass.

Diana let go of Jen for a moment and switched positions so she was behind Harry. The beautiful warrior woman placed her hands down on the side of Harry's neck and then slowly kissed him. She pressed her breasts against his back.

Harry groaned, when one girl kissed him from behind, rubbing her breasts against his back and the other girl kissed him from the front, pressing his breasts against the chest.

Diana grabbed Harry's belt and pulled it off. She pulled down his pants and revealed his boxer clad bottoms.

"Oh, that looks uncomfortable," Diana said. She reached between Jen and Harry and cupped Harry's private parts. She gave it a soft squeeze.

Jen backed off and smiled. "Why don't we see if we can relieve Harry's tension for him?"

"That would be a great idea," Diana commented, with an eager grin. She slipped her hand into Harry's pants and that caused him to groan in response. "Just relax, and we'll make sure your tension slowly slips away."

Harry wasn't about to argue about that, especially considering the circumstances. Diana's able hand pushed her way into his pants and that caused Harry to groan when she tightened around him.

"Give him some more room to breathe," Jen suggested. She tugged on his boxers and pulled it down. His large cock sprang out and was ready for all kinds of attention and love.

Diana jerked him off.

"Damn, that feels so good," Harry said.

"I hope that I can convince you to give me that promotion that I want so bad," Diana said, looking him in the eye. She was about ready to settle down to her knees to service him.

Jen stopped her before she could take the plunge, in more ways than one. "You know, as hot as that was, I think that I've got a better way to service Harry."

"Oh?" Diana asked. She gave a grin in response. "What do you got in mind?"

Jen sauntered over towards a cabinet. Opening it up, she pulled out a bottle. Diana raised her eyebrow. She opened the bottle and smeared the contents on her hands.

Diana gave a gasp of surprise, followed by an extremely pleasurable moan when Jen's able hands slowly began to work over her breasts. She closed her eyes, feeling what Jen was able to do to her. It was really amazing to have such able hands roll all over her breasts.

"Just think, the best is yet to come," Jen informed Diana. Diana closed her eyes and could feel Jen slowly work her breasts. The tingles coming through her body were intense.

"Yes, oh Hera," Diana breathed. Her pussy clenched when Jen oiled up her tits with able pleasure.

"Now, it's your turn to do me," Jen said. Her tone was suggestive and grin that she gave Diana in response was even more suggestive.

"With pleasure," Diana said.

Jen looked towards Harry, making eye contact with him. She gave a smile and she could see Harry watch them. He had a pretty good idea what was coming and he was willing to wait patiently for it.

Diana's hands rolled all over Jen's amazing tits, causing her to moan in response. It was obvious that the Amazon Princess was rather skilled in this procedure for the reasons one may suspect.

"Now, we're ready," Jen said.

Jen kneeled down on Harry's right side and Diana kneeled down on Harry's left side. Their oiled up breasts squashed against his throbbing cock.

"Feels so fucking good," Harry groaned. Diana and Jen rubbed their ample tit flesh up against his throbbing manhood.

Harry leaned back and experienced a thrill that most men would not survive the experience. The double tit fuck caused him to tingle and feel himself about ready to explode.

Thankfully for him, Harry was able to savor the moment and hold back his pleasure. These nice, luscious tits ran up and down his manhood. The young man felt the pleasure go up his balls when they kept working him over.

"Fuck me, oh fuck me," Harry said.

"Yes, Harry, don't resist, cum on our beautiful tits, you know that you want to," Jen said. She gave him a look that made her look like a slut.

Jen and Diana leaned over Harry's cock. They didn't break their stride, when they continued to jerk him off with her tits. The young man grunted when he felt himself immersed in some really great tit flesh. He closed his eyes and really enjoyed the moment that he was feeling. He was about ready to explode when they bombarded him.

"Yes, Harry, it would feel so good to have your spunk all over us, coating our faces, our tits, and having it roll down our bodies," Jen said.

"Yes, love, release, us, oh release yourself," Diana said. The oil from their tits rubbed off and gave his cock the perfect lubrication. "Cum all over us, make us your slutty little cum dumpsters, bathe us in your jizz, shower us in it!"

The dirty talk was able to push Harry slightly over the edge. He groaned when he felt himself about ready to burst.

The oil from their tits and their delicious actions caused him to be perfectly lubricated. He was about to add even more lubricate to them. His balls were fit to burst.

A large explosion of cum went off. Harry's cock spurted several times and launched a mother load of cum in the air. It fired onto Jen and Diana, splattering against their faces, their tits, and smearing their glasses.

"We need to clean up now, I think," Jen managed. She shakily got up to her feet and looked at Diana.

Diana smiled, when she gave Jen a kiss ,sucking the cum off that landed on her lips. She slowly kissed down Jen's body and slowly sucked the cum from her tits, licking them off. Her body was cleaned. Diana left her glasses stained with Harry's cum.

Jen returned the favor, slowly cleaning off Diana's breasts. She made sure not miss a single spot on her.

The two women made their way onto the desk. Diana sat on the desk, with a sultry look on her face. Jen got on her hands and knees and wiggled her rear at him.

"Well, time to take your pick, stud," Jen said.

"I pick all of the above," Harry commented when he walked over towards her.

"Oh, that's a good choice," Jen said. She looked over at him. She could see Harry consider his options.

She could feel triumph enter her body, along with Harry's cock. She could not discount the fact that Harry's cock slid into her body. Her tight walls wrapped around her.

"Oh, She Hulk horniest there is," she groaned. She decided to get into the spirit of really bad porno by talking like something out of a really bad porno.

Diana was not left out by the fact that Harry mentally stimulated her pussy. She could feel the astral projection of Harry hover over the top of her. It wasn't as good as the real thing, but it would have to do in a pinch.

The Amazon Princess mewled underneath Harry.

Jen felt Harry roll his hands over her sweaty green body. Her breasts felt like they were on fire when Harry assaulted with his skilled hands. She moaned with Harry rocking himself back and forth into her body.

"Yes, that's it, take me, fuck me harder, harder, HARDER!" Jen yelled.

"Guess we're going to test how strong this desk really is," Diana said. She was allowed to come down from an orgasm.

"Still coherent," Harry told her. He used a magical charge to twist Diana's nipples. That drove her completely wild.

When he left Diana panting and wet, he rammed into Jen on the desk. Jen positioned herself, shrewdly next to Diana. She reached over towards a desk drawer and pulled out a large dildo.

"Now, let's see how well you can take the royal treatment, princess," Jen commented with a grin. She aimed the dildo next to Diana.

Diana was going to take the royal treatment and take it good. The large dildo rammed into her. The Amazon's walls clenched around the fake dick.

Jen was doing a good job in matching Harry's movements into her, shakily as it is. Harry held onto her hips and pistoned into her.

Her walls clamped around him, with Harry pushing into her. He gained the momentum that he needed. His balls were about ready to load up.

"Make me your cum dumpster, oh that would be so hot," Jen managed. She pulled the dildo out of Diana's pussy and then rammed her tongue into her roughly.

Diana, not to be outdone, grabbed Jen's head. She pushed her hips up and Jen messily ate her out.

"Hera, she's a messy fucking eater," Diana panted. She lost all sense of coherent speech and pretty much descended into mindless babbling.

Harry held onto Jen's hips and kept pumping his way into her body. He could feel a twitch coming from him and he knew he was close. All he would need was one more expert push to send him over the edge and into her.

The push came when he felt her hot walls milk him. Harry grunted when he kept plowing into her. Jen's slick walls caressed him.

Harry rammed into her and sent a burst of cum shooting into her body. He spilled his seed into her body, launching rope after rope of his cum into her. Harry shuddered to a stop when he kept spraying his essence into her body.

He finished up inside her, panting heavily. Harry pulled out of her body and felt his cock still hard.

Jen was slumped halfway over the desk and Diana crawled over towards Harry. She smiled and grabbed his cock.

"There better be something left in the tank for me, stud," Diana said. She grabbed his cock and looked into his eyes. Her gaze remained smoldering when she stared him down. She slid closer towards him, grinning when she crossed the threshold.

"Why don't you find out?" Harry asked her. Diana clenched him and pushed herself towards him. Her pussy ached for want and more importantly, for the need of him.

Diana pushed herself down onto his hard rod. The Amazon felt herself spear down onto him and felt him her fill up her body.

"That's exactly what I want," Diana said. She grabbed her hands on his shoulders and started to rock herself up and down on his pole, riding him like there was no tomorrow.

Diana felt him go between her wet thighs. The fact that she was riding such a stud was making her so hot. Her juicy center pumped around him. Her legs wrapped around him when she rode her god.

"Yes, Diana, that feels really good, fuck me baby, ride me like there's no tomorrow," Harry grunted. He reached around and grabbed her breasts, playing with them and squeezing them. This action drove Diana wild and she continued to rock herself up and down Harry's pole, pushing herself to the edge and beyond.

Diana thought that she was going to gush better than ever before. She kept driving herself down onto his throbbing manhood, rocking herself down onto his pole.

"Fuck, oh yes, fuck me," Diana begged him. She kept working herself around his tool and rammed her hot pussy down onto his manhood.

"You're being fucked hard," Harry breathed.

The two of them worked together. Diana kept riding Harry. She hit an amazing gusher and saturated his already lubricated cock with her juices. Diana kept rocking her hips up and down on him.

Eventually, all good things had to come to an end. Diana was able to milk this for everything that it was worth, quite literally.

Harry was not going to go that quickly. He wanted to make this amazing for her. He leaned forward and kissed each of her nipples. Harry took each of them into her mouth.

Diana screamed at the top of her lungs when Harry assaulted her breasts with his extremely able mouth. This was heaven on Earth and it caused her to experience a series of miniature orgasms. It felt like an Earthquake erupted between her thighs.

The desk barely was able to hold up and only did so, thanks to the sheer force of will and the magic of magic. She pumped Harry's cock.

The two of them groaned in response. Diana was wetter than anything ever and she could feel her mate's orgasm about ready to come. She kept drilling herself down onto his massive tool.

"Damn it, Diana, your juicy cunt feels so good," Harry breathed. She hummed when she rocked him.

"Rocking your cock feels even better," Diana said. She bent back slightly, with a sexy look on her face. Her glasses came off and her hair came down. The wonderful woman kept ramming herself down onto Harry's massive tool.

He stimulated her clit with a bolt of energy and that caused Diana to come down against his rod. She pumped him up and down and breathed heavily. Harry's mouth her nipples once again brought her to passion.

The explosion Diana felt rocked her body. Her nerve endings were singing for pleasure.

Harry could feel the pleasure of one of his mates. He grabbed Diana around the waist and took her down onto him. His balls burst and launched his juices into Diana's pussy.

A rocket launch of cum spilled into Diana's delicious center. Harry fired his load into Diana's body and spilled his essence into her body.

Both of them collapsed, completely sweaty and sticky. Harry rolled Diana over and she was face down on the desk.

"Still want more, I guess."

The shooting was going to continue and it was going to continue well into the night.

**To Be Continued on May 1** **st** **, 2015.**


	6. May 2015

**May 2015:**

* * *

 

Intense was a pretty good way to describe what that had been. Harry put Jen and Diana though the paces. Both women didn't really want to get taken down, and Harry could really hard to blame them to be honest. He allowed a smile to cross his face when he thought about all that he put them through.

"Wow, that was hot," Donna said. She had her hand halfway down her pants. Kara smiled when she looked at Donna, wrapping her arms around her waist.

"Keep your cool, Donna," Kara stated to her. She smiled when her tongue brushed against her ear. "Your time will come."

"You know, it's hard to keep my cool when you're leaning on me like that," Donna answered. She could feel Kara's hands leave her chest and her breasts leave her back. The female took half of a step backwards.

"Yes, it's really hard to keep your cool, but control is everything," Harry said. Donna shook her head. Harry walking there without his shirt was causing her not to have that much control. Perhaps sooner or later, she would have that control, but the time of her having that control was about ready to pass.

"So, when are our latest guests about ready to arrive?" Barbara asked. She was trying to ease the tensions that everyone was feeling. Especially Donna, Donna felt a lot of tensions.

Kara checked her watch. "Any minute now."

Ask, and you shall received. Harry went twelve or more rounds with by She Hulk and Wonder Woman. He placed his hands onto his hips and waited. He wondered who was coming through the door next. The girls had made that a bit of a mystery and that was the way that Harry really liked it.

The door opened and the first of two women showed up. There was a beautiful blonde woman who looked like an older version of Kara. There were a few differences. Her hair was cut a little bit shorter and her body was more mature. She was wearing a nice tight white top that fit around her ample breasts. A tight pair of black shorts wrapped around her muscular legs. She wore a pair of boots as well and she walked forward.

"Harry, it's good to see you," the beautiful busty blonde said. She wrapped her arms around Harry's waist and pulled him into a tight embrace. Her breasts pressed against his chest and Harry reached around her, to cup her supple ass, pulling her in towards him.

"It's good to see you as well, Karen," Harry said. He stole a passionate kiss from her that left her dazed.

"Oh, you're always on, aren't you?"

A second blonde showed up and she had a body that was just as fit, toned, and stacked as Karen was. Her hair was longer, being clipped down her back. She wore a tight black shirt and a tighter pair of blue jeans. Carol Danvers showed up, with a grin crossing her face.

"Carol, well this is an interesting threesome," Harry said. He swept her into a hug, pressing her body against his. "I don't want you to feel if you're being left out or anything."

"Thank you," Carol agreed. She stole a passionate kiss from Harry. She teased a nice little grope of his ass.

Karen decided not to be left out of the fun and games. She walked towards the other side of Harry and wrapped her arms around Harry. Her gigantic breasts pressed against his back. Harry was pinned between two girls.

All and all, it wasn't the worst place in the world to be. He smiled when he could feel himself pressed between their bodies. It felt really good.

"You know, as much as I hate to be the one that breaks this up, we do have a schedule to keep up," Kara said. She was looking fairly amused by the situation at hand.

"Yeah, we know," Carol said. She was glad to get on the ground floor of this little project and she knew that there were a lot of women that were begging to get some time with Harry. This seemed to be a chance to get some time with Harry, more than anything else.

The fact that it was for a good cause was pretty much the icing on the cake to be honest. Carol smiled when she stepped away.

"It will take a couple of minutes to get everything cleared up," Harry informed them both. Carol and Karen raised their eyebrows to each other. "She Hulk and Wonder Woman."

"Ah, that makes a lot of sense," Karen said with a grin on her face. She was looking around the room where it was cleared up and replaced by what appeared to be a rather nice looking plane. It was old style, almost an antique plane.

"Not too bad," Carol said. "I wouldn't mind flying something like that."

"It's just a model," Harry informed Carol. She furrowed her eyebrow and nodded in response. She wasn't too happy about the fact that it was just a model, but she were going to have to deal with this.

"Guess you two are the only thing that I'll be riding today," Carol said. She pressed herself on Harry's left side. Karen on the other hand, pressed herself on Harry's right side. He could feel their breasts pressing on his other side.

"Guess you will be," Harry answered. He reached behind her and gripped her ass in response.

"And we're ready to roll," Kara said, turning to Mary Jane. Mary Jane had recovered from her March encounter and she was ready to roll.

"Yeah, we better get some good pictures, because it's about ready to devolve into an orgy in the middle of the hallway," Gwen said. Carol looked at her, raising her eyebrow.

"Do you think we really have that many self-control issues?" Carol asked Gwen. Gwen looked at her with a smile.

"Just get into place, we're take care of the rest," Gwen said. "Get changed and we'll be ready to go."

The two entered the room and Harry climbed up top of the aircraft, sitting himself in the seat. Karen returned, dressed in her tight one piece suit, although her gloves, cape, and boots were removed. Her muscular body was sprawled out on the wing and her elegant feet were exposed. Harry placed his hand on their feet.

Carol joined. She was dressed in a red suit that was cut, showing her toned stomach at the bottom and her cleavage at the top. The tight top of the bottom framed around her ass and she wore a nice pair of thigh high, high heel boots. Carol hovered halfway in the air and positioned herself in Harry's lap.

"This pretty much flaunts all aircraft safety regulations," Carol said, wiggling her tight ass around Harry's crotch.

Harry groaned when he could feel Carol writhing up and about of him. The fact Karen leaned to the side, showing her cleavage to him, but not to the camera. It was a nice little tease.

"Move a bit to the right, Carol, so we can see our star's face," Mary Jane encouraged her. She could tell that things were going to get a bit hot, pretty soon.

Carol did pretty much as she was told, edging her way off to the side. She was leaning up against the side next to Harry, with a smile crossing her face. The top of her costume looked to be only held up by the amazing pull of gravity. Her nice breasts were about ready to bust from them.

"Just relax, and get a good shot," Mary Jane said.

She frowned, Karen's breasts had a magnetic pull. No matter how hard that she tried, she couldn't resist the temptation of trying to get her cleavage into the shot. Mary Jane's hands shook when she tried to fixate the camera on a certain point and that point was her cleavage.

Somehow, she snapped the pictures. She snapped a few pictures and held her hands steady. Karen's legs were spread in one shot when she was riding the wing of the air craft, her hands down, and her cleavage stuck out, with a smile on her face.

"That's not the least bit suggestive at all," Kara said, shaking her head in amusement. She could have laughed. She was trying not to.

"So, do you have enough pictures?" Carol asked. Her hand was roaming further down and she nearly reached the promise land.

"Yes, I think that we're done," Gwen said and Mary Jane nodded in response.

"Beautiful," Mary Jane said with a smile.

"Yes, beautiful, let the shameless porno commence," Karen said. Kara looked at her older double with a cross look on her face.

"I really wish people would stop stealing my line," Kara said, shaking her head in bemusement. Karen looked at her.

"It isn't plagiarism, if I'm technically you," Karen said. She shook her head. She better consult with Jen about the legalities of that, if she ever recovered from the thrashing that Harry gave her.

"I think I found something that I'd like to ride," Carol said. She turned around when she was on Harry's lap and she pulled down his pants, to reveal his throbbing manhood. "And it's quite the big stick to drive."

Carol spit on her hand. Her wet hand wrapped around Harry's throbbing tool. Slowly, Carol worked him up and down.

He groaned when he could feel her wet hand massage his tool. It felt really good to be jerked up and down. Her hand felt really amazing when he wrapped around him. Carol's hand pumped him up and down.

"I need to taste it, to make sure it's up to standard," Carol said.

Harry breathed, when he could feel her marvelous lips wrapped around his tools. She brought herself halfway down his manhood and slurped him. There is a popping sound when she worked herself up and down him, working over his manhood.

"Damn, it feels good," Harry said. He looped his hand in the back of her head.

Karen's outfit was pushed apart and the white part of her body. The beautiful busty female worked her fingers between her lips at the sound of Carol's slurping mouth. The blond worked her fingers into her pussy, and pumped them.

"Oh yeah, suck that big cock," Karen said. She was rocking herself up and down, working her fingers deep into her beautiful pussy. She felt her pussy was humming, with Karen working into her.

Harry groaned when he could feel Carol's lips wrapped around him. She was bobbing up and down and it was the most wonderful thing. Her hand wrapped around his balls and she pumped them.

It was the most wonderful thing of the world to feel. Harry wrapped his hand against the back of her head and Carol's hot lips continued to rock herself up and down on him. The blonde kept spearing herself down on her throat.

"Oh, yes, oh yes," Karen said. She diddled herself for an orgasm. The dripping juices were on her fingers and Karen sucked on her fingers, pulling down her top in the process. She rubbed her breast in response.

Carol concluded her blowjob and Harry was hard. She was now pressed down on the edge of the control console on the plane. Harry could see her sweet ass.

"Come and get it," Carol said. She shifted the material of her costume to the side and Harry pulled himself up.

His cock was twitching and throbbing. He really wanted to be inside that wonderful sheath of womanhood. Harry placed his hand on her breast and another hand on her waist.

Harry aimed himself into her and pushed into her. Her tight muscles clenched him.

"Yes, fuck me, fuck me like I'm your whore," Carol begged him. "Oh, Jesus, that felt good."

Harry grunted when he pounded into Carol from behind. Her dripping hot hole kept clenching his throbbing tool. Harry was working into her body at a rapid fire rate, causing the plane to shake.

That was pushing all of Karen's buttons. Karen kept rubbing her pussy and her breasts as well. She imagined herself in Harry's place. Harry almost pulled out of her body, and Karen could see his cock.

She watched every inch of Harry's throbbing cock inside her. Karen humped her own hand, saturating it with juices.

A wicked idea crossed Karen's face. Karen removed her dripping hand from her pussy and moved over, placing her fingers into Carol's mouth.

Carol pretty much was surprised, gagging on her hands. Karen smiled.

"Yes, that cunt deserves to be fucked and fucked hard," Karen said. She made Carol suck her fingers.

Harry groaned, he could feel a sizing up feeling come from his balls. He was just getting started in Carol.

"But first, she needs to cum, before I'm cumming," Harry said. He twisted her nipples. "Feels good, but I'd like you to cum."

Carol really wanted to cum. She felt the dam in her body bursting and her juices flowed out.

"You like it, don't you?" Harry asked, whispering in Carol's ear. "You really like cumming on my giant cock, don't you?"

Carol didn't really have any response to that, other than her pussy pumping against him. Of course, she was busy sucking Karen's fingers.

"Oh, do you want more?" Karen asked her. She didn't wait for any response to her. Karen slid underneath her, lifting Carol's head up and then shoving it down onto her pussy, making her eat it. "Then why don't you go straight to the source?"

Carol agreed, going straight to the source. She could feel the able mouth being pushed onto Karen's pussy. Her juices were flowing out. Her able tongue was pushing deep into Karen's juicy, dripping, quim.

Harry felt Carol's slurping spur him on. He impacted his throbbing thrusts deep into her wet pussy. He grunted when he pushed into her body.

"Hang on, I'm about ready to cum," Harry breathed.

About ready for Harry meant different things than it being about ready for anyone else. Harry pushed deep into her body.

He was going to make her own his cum. Harry rocked himself into her tight body.

"Yes, yes, yes," Karen breathed. Her breasts spilled out of her costume and her pussy was exposed.

The same pussy Carol was going to town on, she noticed. Karen's juices kept spilling deep into her mouth.

Harry grunted. He was holding back his orgasm and slowly building up one in her. The fact that her wanton moans got deeper.

"I think that she wants you to cum," Karen breathed. She thought that Harry should cum and it would make her explode with so much cum that she couldn't handle it.

Besides, the sooner he came inside of Carol, the sooner that he could drive Karen.

Carol managed to rock her hips back. The orgasm was this close to burn her own body with the pleasure. Her dripping hot pussy kept bringing him into her.

"Fuck her, "Karen encouraged her. She was rocking her hips up, causing her pussy juices to spill into Carol's mouth.

It was so hot, the sounds that Carol was making, it was causing him to be driven closer to the edge.

"It's coming, soon," Harry breathed. He grunted when his balls sized up.

Harry fired his seed into her body. His balls tightened when he launched drop after drop into her.

Carol felt an amazing orgasm rock her body and that was not just the one that was shooting into her. Harry's seed kept spilling into her body, his balls emptying when he emptied them into her body.

Harry made his way onto the wing and grabbed Karen. He pinned her hands behind her head and pressed her down.

"You're being a naughty bitch, aren't you?" Harry asked her.

"Yes, I'm your naughty bitch," Karen said. "Please, I'm so horny, aren't you going to fuck me?"

She said that in a sweet little girl voice and that was something that made Harry's cock throb. He was inches away from being over the top of her. Her dripping hot slit was about ready to engulf his tool.

"It's going to suck me in," Harry said. He pinched her nipple and that caused her to breath. "Is that how much you want me to fuck your slutty pussy? You were practically humping the wing of the plane."

"Yes," Karen breathed. "That's how much I want you."

Harry slowly teased her. His cock already was grown to full mast, but he enjoyed driving Karen and anyone watching, absolutely wild. He kept kissing her nipples and slowly sucked them. He paused and caught her belly button.

Karen breathed, no matter what version of her it is, it was an extremely sensitive area. Harry pushed up onto her and his cock was at the edge of her dripping pussy. It was inches away from being inside.

"Don't tease me," Karen said. "You're driving me insane."

"Well time to get a straight jacket," Harry said, straddling her body and pinning her down. She tried to lift her legs up to wrap around him, but Harry kept pinning her down. It was obvious that he was leading this dance and Harry had her completely underneath him.

His throbbing penis brushed against her hole and finally, he entered her.

"It's about time!" Karen cheered. Her legs tightened around his body when he entered her.

Karen's wet walls rubbed him when he entered her. Her strong muscles tightened around him. Her breasts rose and fell. He gripped them when he rose up towards her and spiked himself into her body.

The squeezing sensation caused her walls to moisten. Harry kept rocking into her body and Karen thought that she was about ready to explode with even more pleasure. Her moist, dripping thighs, clenched around his manhood.

"Further, deeper, please," Karen panted. Harry kept drilling into her body.

"I think that I need to explore this from a different angle."

Much to her agitation, Harry pulled himself from her. That caused her to wine, but she didn't have much time to complain about all of this. Harry grabbed Karen and turned her over. Her perfect ass was exposed.

"Are you going to fuck my ass?" Karen asked him. She couldn't believe that might happen and she was getting really excited about it.

"Maybe, later," Harry said. "But I'm still not done with your pussy."

Harry ran his fingers against her dripping hole. He grabbed his hands on either side of her hips and aimed his tool against her pussy lips. He was about ready to penetrate inside her body.

"Please," Karen begged her. She could see Carol pulling herself up out of the corner of her eye, but she slumped down.

"I want to see her face when you fuck her hard," Carol said. She rubbed her clit when she sat spread legged in the chair of the plane to get a better look.

Harry groaned when he entered her from behind. He held onto her breasts and pushed into her from behind.

"Rao, that feels good!" Karen groaned. She felt him hit her insides. Her nerve endings were from behind. "But there's nothing better than Kryptonian pussy, is there?"

Harry would have to agree. He felt the tightness of her walls. Harry managed to manipulate her walls when it squeezed him.

Her breasts bounced for him when he slammed into her. Karen spread herself wide.

Carol watched with gleeful lust when Harry pounded into Karen's body. He held Karen up by the hair again.

Harry's massive cock was into her. Only half of Harry's twelve inches were inside her body. He was so big, so thick, that Karen thought that she would have been split in half. Of course, Harry could make his cock a bit more manageable, depending on the woman. But many of the women enjoyed being ravished by this monster.

"Do you enjoy cumming around my massive cock?" Harry grunted.

"Yes, I do," Karen breathed. "Please, make me cum."

"I think that it's time for you to cum," Harry grunted. He could feel her pussy thrash around his tool when he kept pumping his way into her.

Karen thought that there was going to be a part of her that was going to explode. The pleasure was intense to be honest and things were only going to get even more intense from there.

Her wet walls clenched him and squeezed them with a force that would crush a normal man's penis into paste. Harry held onto her, kept working into her.

"Mmmh, ah….mmm," Karen breathed. She couldn't do more than make those sounds, for Carol had slid underneath her, making her eat the combined juices.

"Just returning the favor from earlier," Carol said. She could feel Harry sent a jolt of magic energy, channeling them through her breasts.

That caused her to cum extremely hard into Karen's mouth. Karen lapped up Carol's juices with able precision.

The scent Karen inhaled caused Harry's balls to ache even more. They looked like twins, even more so than Kara and Karen did. That was causing an aching feeling to rise through his balls, but he was not done yet.

He wanted to feel Karen's crushing pussy around his throbbing tool one more time. He wanted to cum inside her hard and fill her up with every last drop of cum that he had to spare for her. He pushed himself into her as hard as he could go.

"I think she's ready for it, she's choking for it," Carol breathed.

"Let's make her cum for it inside," Harry said. His cock thrust inside her.

That struck a pleasure point within Karen. Her entire body shook at the force of his cock making her orgasm and orgasm hard. Harry hung onto her breasts and sank his tool inside her with some massive, swift thrusts that caused her entire body to size up with the pleasure.

It was nearly time for her to be done and Karen was going to milk it for all it was worth, literally in many cases.

"Here it comes, are you ready?" Harry whispered in her ear.

The hot breath caused her hips to clench him in agreement. She was more than ready with what she was about ready to feel inside her. His tool spiked into her body.

Carol could feel Harry's pheromones increased. His orgasm was near and hers was as well. She encouraged Karen to keep lapping up her pussy.

The three of them were going to all cum at once and it was going to lead to an immense chain reaction. Carol came first, launching her juices deep into Karen's mouth.

Karen came a second time, clenching Harry's cock hard. Her pussy muscles milked pretty much every last inch of his cock, at least until it was ready to cum.

Harry finally was ready to cum. He fired himself into her pussy like a firehose, spreading his seed into her body.

Karen thought that she had came several more times. Her body shook, when he unleashed a load of cum inside her body. It was spilling out, but thankfully, Carol was able to clean it up, causing things to become much hotter.

Harry collapsed on top of Karen and pulled out of her. She rolled over and straddled him one more time.

"Don't think that I'm done," Karen said. "And I know that you're ready for me."

Karen impaled herself onto Harry's erect cock and Carol now walked over towards Harry, lowering herself down on his face and allowing him to eat her out.

This steamy threesome was going to get even more so. Karen and Carol were determined to outdo Jen and Diana.

The real winner of this contest would be Harry Potter.

**To Be Continued on June 1** **st** **, 2015.**


	7. June 2015

**June 2015:**

* * *

 

Harry waited calmly. He could not believe that they were reaching the halfway mark for this year's calendar, but it was true. He thought that the first half of the year had been interesting enough and he could hardly wait what was in store for the second half of this calendar year. Gwen, Kara, Donna, and Barbara all assured him that it was exciting.

After he got done with Karen and Carol, and that was a pretty long session, Harry allowed himself a chance to stretch his legs for a moment. He got up and got a cup of coffee, allowing himself a big smile. He thought that at first, this project might be pushing things, but he realized how much this project would gross.

It should and would be full steam ahead from here on out. Harry walked back from his coffee break, ready to go for the next month of fun and adventures.

The doors opened up and he could see a rather familiar face. Her red hair draped over her face and she moved with a certain seductive motion. The black body suit clung to every inch of her amazing body and allowed for the proper combination of seduction and strength. That body was trained to seduce the hell out of men or beat them up.

"Natasha," Harry said.

"Harry, the pleasure is all mine," Natasha said. The Black Widow stepped forward and gave him a long and drawn out kiss. "When I heard about this project…..well, I think that it would be for a good cause, and Kara could be very convincing anyway when she wants someone on a project."

There was a slight smile on the face of the Black Widow. When Harry thought of the lengths Kara went to convince people to hop on board with this particular project, he smiled.

"The other part of this month, it was difficult tracking her down," Natasha said. It was here that Harry noticed that Natasha had in her hands a very long chain that she pulled on.

And there was someone who was at the end of the very long chain. The woman made her way into the room, calmly as she could be. Her body sauntered and swaggered a little bit. She wore a similar tight body suit, along with vivid green hair. She had a body that was built for both fucking the hell out of people and beating the fuck out of people.

"Viper," Harry said. Natasha led the Mistress of HYDRA into the room.

"So, you finally got me, I'm going to SHIELD," Viper muttered underneath her breath. "Well, you're not going to get any information from me. HYDRA will rise again, cut a head off and two more will rise in its place."

Harry smiled. She was really getting into her role…at least Harry thought that she was getting into her role at least.

Mary Jane was ready to go. The room pictures were being taken in was made out to be like a SHIELD interrogation room.

Natasha nodded approvingly at the accuracy of the room.

"Yes, Viper, you will talk," Natasha told her. "And I have called in some special reinforcements to make sure that you are talk."

"There isn't a SHIELD agent alive that can make me divulge HYDRA's secret plans!" Viper yelled.

"No, he's not a SHIELD Agent, he's a freelance in fact," Natasha said. She couldn't wait to see the look on Viper's face when she unblindfolded her her. Especially given her past encounters with the emerald eyed wizard.

Natasha normally wasn't one for the dramatics, okay that was a lie, because she was a SHIELD agent. She reached on in and grabbed the blindfold, pulling it off to reveal Harry to the line of sight of Viper.

"Hello, Viper," Harry commented. The woman's eyebrows raised.

"You," Viper said. She feigned anger, trying not to let him get underneath her skin.

"Yes, me," Harry answered. He ran his finger down her cheek. "You've been a really naughty girl lately, haven't you?"

"Yes, but that's just how I am," Viper said. She realized that she was tied to the chair. Her nipples shouldn't be getting this hard because of how vulnerable she was.

"Yes, you've been an extremely naughty girl," Harry confirmed. He leaned into her, locking onto her eyes. "I don't know what's gotten into you, but HYDRA is falling. If you help us put the final nail in their coffin, you will be rewarded. You know better than anyone else that compliance will be rewarded."

Viper's hips jumped up and she got a little bit wet at Harry using HYDRA's own buzzwords against him.

"They are trying to….bring the Red Skull back, using some ancient ritual," Viper said.

"I was under the assumption that HYDRA feared the Red Skull's return as much as anyone else, and they were glad to see him in the ground," Harry said. He placed his hand on her thigh.

"And hold that pose," Mary Jane murmured. She took a picture.

"Yes, but they have been running ragged and there needs to be something done, and they are desperate," Viper said. "Strucker is willing to sacrifice many men to return the devil himself to HYDRA."

"Well, Strucker won't be a problem for much longer," Natasha said. "You need to tell us everything about this ritual. And do remember that your compliance will be rewarded."

Mary Jane thought that she was getting some good shots. She motioned for Natasha to get a little bit more into the picture and she did, with a gun at Viper's head. Harry was playing the good cop and Natasha played the really bad cop, but that's just how things like that worked.

"That's right," Harry said. He was almost straddling her. Enough to tease her, but not enough to be obscene, so it was the perfect happy medium. "Tell me, and your compliance will be rewarded. Don't tell me, and….well you may be punished."

Viper twitched underneath Harry's grip. She panted heavily. She wanted to be rewarded, but at the same time, she feared what would happen if she said.

She finally broke when Harry got closer against her. She imagined him inside her, working her over in every single way.

"And there's the money shot," Mary Jane commented.

"Although, not the literal money shot, that's to come," Kara said. She twitched her fingers, waiting for the shameless porn to commence.

Viper could not spill fast enough when she was enticed by the promise of a reward. The reward was going to be great as all.

"Now, it's time for you to get on your knees, before a new master," Natasha said. She walked over towards Harry.

She undid the belt Harry wore and then pulled his pants down. The beautiful redhead spy wrapped her hands around him and stroked his cock a few times. Harry groaned when she got him up to a full erect state.

Viper was untied and she couldn't take her eyes off of his cock. Natasha roughly pulled her up by the hair and threw him down on her knees before him. That caused a miniature orgasm to go through her body.

The woman crawled on her knees before Harry and Viper gripped his thighs, grabbing them.

His cock was at her mouth and she licked him up from the shaft all the way to the tip. Harry grabbed her head and shoved his cock down her throat, gagging her on it.

"That's it, fuck her mouth, fuck her whore HYDRA mouth," Natasha said. She sat herself down onto the interrogation chair. She slowly unzipped her suit, rubbing her breast furiously.

Viper gagged on the massive tool that was halfway down her throat. She struggled to breathe through her nose.

"You're going to get your reward for compliance, if you keep this up," Harry said. He grabbed a hand full of her hair.

Viper couldn't speak on the account of having her mouth full of so much cock that she didn't know what to do with it. She gave it the old college try, bringing her mouth up and down on his cock at a rapid fire rate. She was gagging when she came down onto his throbbing tool. Viper breathed heavily when she rocked her throat down around his cock.

There was a sense that she was enjoying this, actually there was no sense about it. She really did enjoy it, every single last minute. This cock rocked her throat and she enjoyed gagging on this manhood.

Natasha breathed heavily, when she shoved a finger inside herself. A second finger followed, and a third when she was pumping it.

"Choke her out on your cock," Natasha breathed heavily.

"Yes, suck it, suck it like your life depends on it, and it does," Harry ordered her. He grunted. "Oh, your compliance is about ready to be rewarded."

Viper sucked harder and faster on his cock. She was determined to get the creamy filling inside, into her mouth. This wasn't the first time that she sucked this particular cock, one could say that she was addicted to it.

Harry grabbed two hands full of her hair and roughly skull fucked her. His balls slapped the chin of the sexy HYDRA spy.

She came down on him, making a slobbering mess on his cock when she sucked him. Every time he hit the back of her throat, it sent sparks that rocked her body and hardened her nipples.

Harry smiled when he rocked into her. He was feeling a rush of a feeling that was rising within his balls. He was getting closer, he could feel what was happening.

Natasha rode her fingers. She could feel a rush of power coming from Harry. His pheromones were driving her absolutely mad with lust. Natasha grinded her fingers deep into her pussy and she panted heavily.

"Fuck me," Natasha begged.

"In a minute, first we got to put her through the paces," Harry said. He grunted when he felt his balls size up and about ready to unleash.

An explosive spurt fired his cum down Viper's throat. Viper reared her head back and felt his cum fire into her throat at a rapid fire rate. She brought her mouth all the way down onto him, sucking his cock down.

She swallowed her reward and got up to her feet. The second that she got up to her feet, Natasha was behind her.

"No, we're not done," Natasha said. She cut Viper's bodysuit off of her, exposing her naked body. "You're not done yet."

Natasha shoved her finger into Viper's bare ass from behind. It was lubricated with her cum when she fucked her in her ass.

Viper bit down on her lip and moaned her. Harry smiled when he rubbed his thumb against Viper's clit. That caused an explosion to fire through her body.

"I'm going to fuck you, so hard that you pass out," Harry said.

"We're both going to fuck her, she won't be able to think straight when she's done," Natasha said.

She had a strap on secured to her and she could not wait to tap into this sweet ass that Viper had. Harry groaned when he felt his cock grow at the look that Natasha had on her face, rubbing her cock against Viper's tight hole.

Viper was lead over towards a table. She was trapped between two of them, nowhere to go. She whimpered in pleasure.

Harry situated himself and he could feel Viper's heat practically sucking in his cock. Harry placed his hands on either side of her thighs and groaned. He was inches away from penetrating her and it was going to feel so good to be inside her.

Viper parted her thighs and Harry slid inside her with the greatest of ease. He grunted when he felt Viper's thighs part and bring him deep into her.

She relaxed when Harry pumped his way into her. He caused her nerve endings to sing with pleasure.

"Like that, don't you?" Natasha asked. She pressed her breasts against Viper's back. "Just think about how much you'd like this."

Natasha rammed her cock into Viper's ass. She screamed when she was double penetrated by both of them.

"Yes, she has a really tight ass," Natasha groaned. She rammed into Viper.

"Her pussy is just as tight," Harry breathed. He pumped into Viper hard. His manhood speared into her tight dripping pussy.

Viper was bombarded with the pleasurable combination of having a cock in her pussy and her ass. Natasha and Harry teamed up on her and this was one team up that she didn't mine.

"Oh, you're not going to cum, not yet," Harry said. "You're going to earn it, you're going to earn all of it."

Viper could feel the heat rise in her body. Harry had a thrall over her that prevented her from coming. His mouth latched onto her one of her nipples and she sucked it.

"It will be worth the wait, trust me," Natasha breathed. She alternated between spanking and thrusting into Viper's ass. She didn't bother to be gentle, she fucked the bitch roughly and hard.

"She's really into that, I can feel it," Harry said. He could see the look of utter need in Viper's eyes. "Oh, do you want to cum?"

"Yes, please, please let me cum," Viper begged him. She really felt the heat rise up through her loins and she thought that she was going to lose her mind.

"Do you really want to cum?" Harry asked her.

"YES!" she screamed.

"I think that you've earned it," Harry said. He spoke one word to her. "Cum."

Viper's hips trashed and Natasha fucked her even harder in the ass.

"Fucking slut, getting off on cumming on your master's big cock while I fuck your ass," Natasha said. She grabbed Viper around the hair. "And you're going to get off on watching me fuck him, aren't you?"

Viper whimpered, but she nodded her head. Natasha bit down on the back of her ear and sucked on the back of her neck.

Harry could feel the unbearable tightness grow around his cock. He was going to bring her to a couple more heavy orgasms before he was done with her.

"I need your cum, please," Viper begged him.

"Dirty slut doesn't get master's cum just yet," Natasha breathed in her ear. She slammed into her ass. She wouldn't be able to sit down for a week and that was the way that Natasha wanted it.

Viper's tight cunt milked Harry's cock, desperately wanting to get every single drop of cum that he had out of his raging balls. Harry wasn't going to be put down that easily. He kept thrusting into her, fucking her pussy hard like there was no tomorrow.

The beautiful HYDRA spy enjoyed every moment of it. She was allowed another orgasm and her body sized up. She sent her juices onto Harry's massive cock, which allowed his path inside her to be more intense.

"I'm going to cum," Harry said. He could feel Viper's tight, wet, pussy size up around him. "But, you're going to cum one more time before I give you that gift."

The pleasure started to slowly rise into Viper. She thought that this latest explosion of cum was going to be the more intense yet.

Harry slowly built up the pleasure factor within her. Viper shook underneath him and Harry plunged into her. He plowed her hard. He could feel the load that he had been building up in his balls. They ached, begging for their release.

Natasha smiled. "Cum inside this slut, bloat her with your cum, fucking blow your load in her."

Harry thought that was an enticing invitation and who was he really to say no. A couple more thrusts finished off this load.

Viper gave a shrieking orgasm when Harry blew his stored up load into her. Each spurt of cum firing into her body caused her to scream with pleasure.

Harry emptied his balls into Viper's body. He pulled out of her.

Natasha removed her strapped on and seductively licked the cock on it. She threw it off to the side. "That dirty slut's left a mess on your cock, let me clean it up for you."

Natasha crawled over the top of Viper, making sure her pussy was dragged over her face. She leaned down and placed her hot mouth down on Harry's wet cock.

Harry groaned when Natasha went down on them. "Yes, clean up my cock."

The redhead spy looked up at Harry, wrapping her hot lips around him. She sucked on his cock, bobbing herself up and down. She brought her talented tongue all the way around him, licking the combined juices of Viper and Harry off of them.

"Finally," Natasha said when she got up. She crawled on top of Harry, straddling his lap. She slowly ran her hands down him. "Fuck me, Mr. Potter."

"Since you asked so nicely."

He lifted up the Black Widow by the hips and she speared herself down onto his throbbing tool. Natasha's entire body felt extremely intense. The pleasure amounted to a whole lot when Harry filled up her entire body with his throbbing cock.

"Yes," Natasha begged him. She rose herself up, wrapping her pussy lips around his throbbing tool. "Yes!"

Natasha gained some steam, bouncing up and down on Harry's massive tool. She brought herself up high and drove herself completely low. She rode Harry's cock like a pogo stick up and down.

Harry groaned and grabbed her breasts. "These are mine."

"Yes, baby, my breasts and my ass are yours," Natasha said with a sultry look in her eyes. She wrapped her hot pussy around his tool and rode him. She kept bouncing up and down upon his cock like there was no tomorrow. "So why don't you do it, why don't you fuck me hard?"

"I will fuck you hard," Harry growled. He grabbed her breast and caused a jolt of pleasure to explode through her body.

"So good, it feels so good to be fucked so hard."

Natasha rose up and brought herself down onto him. She enjoyed impaling herself on Harry's large cock. She bounced up and down, and Harry slapped her on her ass.

"You like it rough, don't you?" Harry asked.

"Yes, and I can take it more than that slut we fucked," Natasha breathed.

"But, you're my slut, you enjoy riding my cock, and then you really enjoy having it in your ass," Harry said. "Would you like to have my cock in your ass?"

Natasha bit down on her lip and nodded. Harry's face was pressed between her breasts and he sucked on her tits. That caused a tingling feeling for her body. He switched from one nipple to the next and brought more pleasure.

She could feel her orgasm being held at bay. She was going to earn it and if she was going to earn it, then so be it, she was going to hang on for the ride.

Harry smiled. He sucked on Natasha's breasts and grabbed her ass. The sparks of pleasure he sent through her body was his reward.

Her molten hot pussy clenched him and grabbed onto his cock. She really knew how to work a cock because of her training. She milked him with a series of thrusts, trying to get her reward.

Harry would have to say something about Natasha and that was, she really knew how to work for her reward. He bit down on her right nipple which caused her to clench him even tighter.

Natasha could sense him twitching inside her and her own orgasm finally was let loose. She felt the backed up pleasure go through her body, soaking his cock. That allowed him to slide into her further and faster.

"Cum, fucking cum," Natasha begged him. She clenched him hard. "Shoot your dirty cum into my body, I want to see it leak out of my slutty pussy!"

Harry groaned one more time when Natasha gripped his shaft with her walls. How could he really say no to something like that? He couldn't. She worked him over as hard as she could go.

His balls sized up and Harry felt an amazing feeling grow in them. He was almost to the edge. Natasha sensed that as well and her entire body sized up.

She rammed herself down onto his tool and kept working him over. She reared back her head, her hair hanging against her sweaty face. Her breasts pressed against his face when he motorboarded her.

She came one more time and that was the push Harry needed. His balls tensed up and he fired an immense load inside her pussy.

Natasha slammed herself down onto him and rode him. Her walls milked him all the way. His hands touched every inch of her body, encouraging him to ride him.

Harry groaned. Natasha seemed intent on draining his balls and that was a great feeling. The spy used her excellent muscle control to work him over.

He emptied his load inside her. Harry felt like he ran a marathon and things felt extremely intense, especially due to the stamina.

Natasha pulled herself up and made sure to keep her eyes locked onto Harry's. She traced her fingers over her pussy and popped them into her mouth, eating his cum. The combination of their juices tasted like a treat.

Harry grabbed Natasha and rolled her over. His cock was really hard again and he needed relief. Her perfect ass was perfect for his relief.

Natasha positioned herself over Viper's pussy. She could feel Harry's cock effortlessly slide into her ass. She felt absolutely no pain, only pleasure when his well lubricated cock slammed into her ass hard.

"Dirty cunt needs cleaning up," Natasha said. She parked herself over Viper's pussy and started to lick her pussy clean of the juices that still flowed out of it.

Harry positioned himself inside Natasha's ass and fucked it like he completely owned it. And he did own it as far as he was concerned. He hammered this delicious ass with a series of rapid fire thrusts. He worked into her over and over again, bringing her to the edge. Harry wanted to make sure she screamed.

His fingers stimulated her pussy, making sure she got the full rush of sensations all through her body. He spanked her ass in between thrusts with one hand.

Viper could not believe that she was being tongued out by this SHIELD slut and enjoying every single moment of it. Her hips pumped up when she worked into Natasha's mouth. She was going to suck her dry.

"The Black Widow is nothing but a sloppy slut who enjoys eating HYDRA pussy and getting a cock in her ass," Viper breathed.

Natasha did a nice little trick with her tongue that caused Viper's pleasure centers to be overstimulated. It wasn't Parseltongue, but at the same time, it would do in a pinch and there we had it.

Viper kept working her hips back and forth with a steady rhythm, fucking Natasha's tongue.

Harry wasn't done, he was far from done. Her ass did a pretty good job of working him over.

"Cum on my ass, or in it, just cum," Natasha begged him.

"You first," Harry said.

He let go the chains that he had on Natasha's mind and that caused an explosion of lustful emotions to go through her body. She came extremely hard and she was far from done yet.

Harry now decided that she was being rather good. He explored her ass. He groaned.

"This ass was made to be came on," Harry said. He pulled out the second that he felt his muscles size up.

He released the contents on his balls and fired them onto Natasha's ass. Her ass was completely splattered with cum. It dripped down every single inch of her ass.

"Viper, clean it up," Harry ordered her.

Viper obeyed her master and she wondered if it was her turn to have her ass get fucked by her new god.

The cameras kept rolling when things got even more intense.

* * *

**To Be Continued on July 1st, 2015.**


	8. July 2015

The adventures were about to continue. Harry could not believe it, half of the year was already down. There were times where he did in fact wonder where the time went for everything. He tapped his foot on the ground and smiled when he waited for the woman or women who would kick off the second half of the year.

The door swung open and Harry smiled. A dark haired girl with a white stripe down her hair entered the room. She was dressed in a tight yellow and green bodysuit, with gloves on. It fit around her amazing, large breasts and her nice tight ass. She crossed the room.

"Hey, Sugah," she said in a sexy Southern accent. She reached forward and placed her hands on Harry's face. She kissed him extremely hard and fiercely against the wall.

"Hey, save some of that for the photo shoot," Gwen commented. She turned. "It's good to see you Rogue. Thanks for coming."

"It was my pleasure," she said. "Too bad that you're not joining us for the shot...actually you didn't tell me who was going to be joining the two of us. You should said that it was going to be interesting."

Kara grinned. "Well, interesting is one word to put how things are going to go. And if I'm not mistaken, she's about ready to walk through that door right now."

Rogue turned around and came face to face with her exact double. Her twin looked at her with a grin on her face.

"Oh, it's you," Rogue said. She immediately recognized the woman's walk and the glint in her eyes.

"Now, Rogue, no need to be bitter," she said when she crossed the room. She backed the girl into the wall. "Just because I'm borrowing your body to make an impression when I enter the room."

She shifted, to a blue skinned woman with red hair dressed in a tight black top and tighter black pants. She smiled when she looked at harry.

"Well, I was made an offer that I couldn't refuse," she said.

"I trust that you've been keeping yourself out of trouble, Raven," Harry said. She crossed the room, wrapped her arms around Harry and shoved her tongue deep into his mouth with an extremely passionate kiss.

She pulled back seconds later with a look of innocence on her face. "I don't know who you're talking about."

She shifted herself and turned to Kara. Kara didn't look too shaken. "Yes, given Harry's preferences, don't act so shocked that I'm not shocked that I'm seeing an exact double of myself staring back at me."

"So, I guess we should get to shoot on the road," Mystique said. She looked towards Harry with a smile. She shifted suddenly into a dark haired woman with brown eyes with a grin on her face. She retained her normal clothes, even though they were a function of her body.

Technically, Mystique was naked at all times, which was always an interesting thought.

"Okay, who are you supposed to be this time?" Donna asked.

"Some actress named Emma Watson…no relation I'm presuming," Mystique said turned to Mary Jane. "She plays a character in some movie based off of some overhyped series of novels, regarding a boy wizard….Larry Plotter, or something or other. I can't really recall off hand. He went to a magical boarding school and got into all sorts of magical adventures."

Harry responded completely deadpan. "Such a ridiculous and unrealistic premise. I can assure you that nothing like that has ever happened in real life."

"I saw those movies…not as good as the books," Kara said.

"Still better than Twilight," Barbara said.

Kara snorted. "The Room is better than Twilight."

"I don't know, it's pretty close," Donna said, shaking her head.

"For the record, I thought your Jennifer Lawrence was better," Gwen piped up at Mystique.

"Well, I've had a lot of practice," Mystique commented and she shifted into the actress in question. She looked towards Rogue. "We better get this show on the road….because….well it looks like my daughter's pretty pent up."

"She wasn't such a nympho before she met Harry," Gwen said. Rogue gave her a side long look.

"Yeah, because I had much of a choice….well at least I got to control my power, although I can still drain someone an inch to a coma if they really annoy me," Rogue said. Mystique looked at her with a smile.

She shifted back into Rogue's form and mimicked her voice. "Now, Sugah, don't be cross now….this is for charity, you know."

Rogue hung her head and sighed. Harry chuckled, but he placed his arm around both Rogues and led them into what appeared to be an office. Harry turned and whispered something to Rogue. "Everything that you're going to need is in the next room."

"Oh, this reminds me of my old Principal's office at Bayville," Mystique commented wistfully. She turned towards Harry with a smile. "Good times, good times."

"Yes, I recall that very nicely," Harry said. "Change into a naughty schoolgirl though."

"Of course," Mystique said. Granted, she looked like Jennifer Lawrence dressed like a schoolgirl by the time that she was done, but still.

"And now you're going to lie over Rogue's lap, and she's going to hold the paddle over your ass, like she's going to spank it," Harry informed her. Mystique nodded submissively.

Only to Harry she would agree to debase herself like that, because there was going to be a reward at the end of the tunnel. Rogue returned. She was dressed like a teacher in a female business suit, with glasses on her nose. She held a ruler in her hand. Her breasts were about ready to burst out. Mystique smiled when she looked at her daughter. She made sure not to create a pair of panties to go underneath the already short skirt she was wearing.

"The Headmaster advises the punishment of a bothersome student by one of his teachers," Harry informed him. "And then….."

"Shameless porn ensues," Kara said. "But, we need to get a few more innocent shots…you know, calendar and stuff."

"Maybe you should shift your face just a little bit," Gwen suggested. Mystique looked at her. "We wouldn't want to get sued by Jennifer Lawrence for using her face in such a matter."

"Actually, I smoothed it over with her," Harry said. Gwen looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Jennifer and I worked out a deal and negotiated things."

"And by negotiated, you mean….." Barbara said, and she opened her mouth.

"Because apparently, super heroines aren't the only people that Harry takes into his bed, obviously because he's rich and famous he would have gone with several actresses, models, and female professional wrestlers," Kara commented. "Both divas and knockouts."

"But naturally, we can't do any more than mention those encounters, because of rules and regulations on Dot Net,," Deadpool said, randomly popping in for a cameo to explain the obvious, before popping out. "And don't you think that this Harry Potter fucks everyone in the world thing is just getting a tad out of hand?"

Deadpool paused. "Saying it, before someone else says it, you know…..yeah, I know…..I'll see myself out….Golden Club fan club meeting at 6:00 PM, don't want to be late."

Deadpool skipped off. All of the girls were going to enact the Deadpool protocol, that meant that they didn't acknowledge that he was there, at all.

"So, are we going to get this show on the road or now?" Mystique asked shaking her head.

Rogue turned to Mystique with a grin on her face. "Oh, you're something else, you know that?"

"Well, I'm sure that you really want to get to this, don't you?" Mystique asked.

Harry cleared his throat and both of the girls looked at him. "Get in position, pleasure."

Raven smiled when she walked over and Rogue sat down on the desk. The ruler was in her hand and she raised it like she was going to spank Mystique.

"Isn't it weird that Harry knew that Mystique was going to wear that form and got permission from the actress?" Donna asked Barbara.

"Try not to think about these things too much, it ruins the fun," Barbara informed her. Donna smiled and nodded.

"Plus, it's Harry, Crazy Prepared is his middle name," Gwen piped up. Mary Jane moved over to steady the shot.

She got some good, mostly clean shots, of everything. Harry standing in the background looking at the camera with a stern look upon his face caused shivers to run up Mary Jane's spine. She wasn't going to lie about that.

"Okay, that's really good," Harry said. He smiled when he looked at them. He locked eyes with Kara.

She responded to him with a grin. "Let the shameless porn commense."

Harry turned to both of them. "Raven, I am very disappointed with your conduct. Not only do you try and flaunt school policy by wearing an obscenely short skirt, without panties, but you tried to make a pass at me and several of your teachers….including Miss Darkholme over there."

"Oh, I've been a very bad girl," she confirmed.

"Yes, you've been an extremely bad girl," Rogue said. "And you've made this so much easier, not wearing panties like that."

She pulled her skirt up and exposed her bare, firm ass. She raised the ruler and spanked her hard with it!

Raven felt the wood slap over her posterior over and over again. It hammered her ass several times in response. She slapped it hard against her tight rear several times.

"Now, it's time for you to make amends to the Headmaster," Rogue said. "If you're going to act like a slut, you might as well go all the way."

She reached over and unbuckled Harry's pants and pulled down his boxer shorts. His throbbing cock sprang out towards her. Rogue spat on her hand and stroked Harry's tool, pumping him up and down.

"Suck it," Rogue ordered Mystique.

Mystique got to her knees and extended her tongue a little bit. Her long, wet tongue wrapped around his tool when she dragged it up and down him. She brought her mouth down onto him and sucked him.

"Take him into your throat like you mean it," Rogue said. She grabbed the back of Mystique's head and slammed her down onto her cock.

Raven's eyes widened and they watered. The blonde woman was now down on her hands and knees, with Rogue pushing her up and down. She expanded her throat to allow him completely inside.

"Such a good mouth, such a talented slut," Harry groaned. He placed his hands on the back of her head. "At least your oral skills are good, my dear."

He hissed through his teeth and Harry rammed himself into him.

"I enjoy fucking your throat…..we should have more detentions like this," Harry grunted. He pushed himself deep into her throat.

Her hot breath hit the tip of his cock when he pushed into her. She reached up and grabbed his balls, squeezing them. He closed his eyes and felt the pleasure.

"Mmm, mmph, mmm," Raven breathed. She looked at him with widened eyes.

"Yes, that's it, you slut, I'm going to cum," Harry grunted. He pushed deep into her throat and felt her throat expand in response. "Would you like to choke on my cum?"

Raven picked up the pace. She used her throat to pump him like it was a pussy. Her throat muscles expanded and contracted thanks to her shape shifting abilities. Her hand wrapped around his ball sac and she made her skin softer when she rubbed it.

"He's ready to cum, you better not waste a drop," Rogue told her.

She moaned and brought her mouth down onto his throbbing tool. She sucked him as extremely hard as she could go.

Harry grunted and fired the first load into her mouth. It fired down her throat. He launched a heavy volley of cum.

Raven pulled away and swallowed it. She looked at Harry with a sultry look and her shirt ripped away, to reveal a pair of high, firm, and large breasts.

Harry growled in a primal way and pounced on her.

"Oh, you're a stud, Mr. Potter, your cock is so big," Raven breathed. He slammed into her one more time.

Rogue watched his cock slide out and then slam into Raven. Her hips jumped every time. Rogue reached underneath her skirt and pushed her panties to the side to diddle herself. Her fingers kept playing with herself, bringing herself closer to a more pleasurable edge. Her nipples begged for even more attention.

Raven felt his cock expand her, and she lifted her hips up, repeatedly bringing him deeper into her. The two of them met each other. Her hips kept lifting and raising in response. She groaned in pleasure when he fucked her extremely hard.

"Such a tight pussy for such a slut," Harry groaned.

"No, I'm only your slut, Mr. Potter," Raven said. She dug her nails into his back when he dove between her breasts and feasted on the flesh. "Now take that big, thick, throbbing cock, and fuck me extremely hard."

She was going to be fucked cross eyed by Harry. She lifted her hips up and milked him with her inner thigh muscles.

Harry felt that something this wet and this hot should be almost sinful. He enjoyed bringing himself into her and out of her.

"Don't worry, Miss Darkholme….we're going to have a performance review after I'm done fucking this schoolgirl slut," Harry said.

He rose up and felt her pussy clench him extremely hard. His balls rose with pleasure.

Raven was covered in sweat when he fucked her into the desk extremely hard. Her back was going to be sore, but it was going to be worth it. Her legs wrapped around him when he brought his massive cock deep into her dripping hot depths.

"Please, cum, I need your cum," Raven begged him.

"Oh, I'm sure that you're going to get plenty of cum," Harry grunted. He leaned down and looked into her sweat, sexy face. "But, you're going to give something for me, first."

He pinched her nipple and twisted it. Her hips thrashed up and down, pumping him down. Her clear cum lubricated his cock when he slammed down into her. Raven panted when she lifted up and down. She was half blue and redhead and half white and blonde.

Rogue thought that was so hot, Harry fucking that bitch so hard that she couldn't keep one form. She pushed her fingers deep pinto her pussy and pumped herself raw in response to what Harry was doing.

"Fuck that cunt hard, Harry, drill her brains out of her fucking skull," Rogue said. She pushed her fingers into her dripping hot quim. "Fuck…oh yes….fucking hot…so fucking…amazing!"

Harry pushed himself into her hard. Raven slumped against the desk, feeling an amazing orgasm flow through her body.

He grunted when he felt a roaring rush through his balls. He was getting closer to the edge, closer to fucking her brains out. Harry pulled almost all the way out of her and he shoved himself deep into her dripping hot pussy.

Harry slammed himself into her one more time and he grunted when his balls fired his load into her. Raven's hips spasmed up and down and she shifted through various forms.

He went from Ororo to Jean to Kara to Diana to Lily to Rogue to Gwen and back to the hybrid form that Mystique finished up in before he finished fucking into her body.

He pulled out of her and turned around. Harry smiled when he stepped towards Rogue with a grin on her face.

Rogue felt Harry's strong hand pull it from her pussy. The Southern Belle looked at him and felt Harry's fingers wrap around her cum soaked fingers. He slowly sucked on them and caused her heart was beating against her chest.

He pulled her up to the feet and lead her over to the couch. Harry smiled when he hovered over Rogue. "Are you going to fuck me, Sugah?"

"Hard," Harry said. He placed his hands on either side of Rogue's hips and hovered over her. His throbbing manhood stuck against her slit.

Harry pulled her top off and saw her massive breasts. Harry smiled when he brushed his cock over them.

"Fuck them, you know you want to," Rogue said. He smiled when he hovered over her.

He reached down and wrapped Rogue's breasts around his throbbing cock. He smiled when he pushed into her breasts up and down.

Rogue felt his massive manhood slide in and out between her breasts. His throbbing balls slapped against her breasts when Harry fucked hard into her tits.

Harry groaned when he felt her soft, firm flesh squeeze him. The look on her face was completely sexy and Harry felt his cock disappear completely between her breasts.

Rogue leaned forward daring, licking the head of his cock when he pushed pretty much all the way out of her and then slid out of her. He shoved completely out of her breasts and kept fucking her.

"I like fucking your tits," Harry groaned. He felt her breasts wrap around him. His eyes closed when he worked into him. "I'm going to cum, I'm going to cum so hard."

"Cum on my tits, Sugah," Rogue breathed.

Harry could feel her hot flesh wrap around him and pump him. His balls ached with pleasure when he shoved them deep between her breasts. He worked himself to the edge, to a wonderful fever. His balls ached when he rammed in between her breasts a couple more times.

He fired his load into her. His thick cum splattered onto her tits and her face in response. Rogue moaned when he unloaded himself onto her.

Harry pulled away from her and Rogue lifted her breast, and squeezed it. She placed her nipple into her mouth and sucked it. She licked whatever cum that she could off of her breasts and then proceeded to suck them.

She moaned when she kept eating the cum off of her heaving hot chest. She sucked and licked off of her chest.

"Yes, oh god, oh yes," Rogue panted. She smiled when she rolled over and got on her hands and knees, spreading herself. "Harry, fuck me, I'm so wet."

Harry smiled in response. "Well, you've deserve a reward for your good performance."

Harry pushed his throbbing manhood against her dripping hot slit. He edged into her, sliding inside her.

Rogue's tight pussy eagerly squeezed him when he slipped into her. He placed his hands all over her, cupping her breasts. He pulled almost all the way out of her and slammed into her.

The Southern Belle moaned when Harry pushed into her. She felt herself being filled all the way, in ways that she didn't know that she could be filled before. His massive manhood pushed into her depths and he plowed himself into her.

Harry groaned and he ran his hands down her. "You feel so wet….you've wanted this, haven't you? Haven't you ,you dirty girl?"

He leaned forward and nibbled on the back of her neck. That caused her to moan. Rogue's hot walls clenched him. She felt Harry's power being drawn off into her. It was a trust exercise, but Harry had an infinite number of power.

Harry was able to get into her mind and know what she wanted and Rogue got a little piece of Harry's mind and knew what he wanted. Her wet pussy tightened around him.

"Oh, you hit me in all of the right spots, Sugah," Rogue breathed. "You treat me like your slut, but you'd know where I'd really like that cock, don't you?"

"Yes, because I know that I want it just as much," Harry grunted in her. "But, I'm going to make you cum first."

"Well, don't let me stop you," Rogue said. She felt Harry's hands run all over every single inch of her body. Her wet walls clamped onto him.

Harry pulled the switch in her mind and allowed her hips to jerk up. He allowed her to cum down from her orgasm.

He pulled completely out of her and he placed his throbbing cock at the edge her tight asshole. He smiled.

"Well, this might be a tight fit," Harry answered.

"Well, I'm sure that you're able to adapt, baby," Rogue said. Harry nibbled on the back of her neck and then he kissed down her back.

He stopped at the edge her asshole and pushed his tongue deep into her delightfully tight hole. He was inches away from pushing his tongue into her and he licked her.

Rogue whimpered at the dirty action done by Harry. He scooped his fingers into her pussy and lubricated with his fingers.

"Yes, that's a perfect spot, oh you drive me wild," Rogue breathed in response. He fingered her ass over and over again.

"Just warming you up for the main event," Harry said. He smiled and he could feel another pair of breasts press behind his back.

"Yes, Sugah, I'd like to see you fuck my ass, that would be so hot," Raven-Rogue whispered in his ear. She smiled when she looked around.

Harry smiled when he pushed his throbbing manhood deep into Rogue's ass. Rogue screamed out loud when she felt Harry's cock inside her tight ass.

"That's it, fucking hell, that feels good," Rogue moaned in response.

"Well, time to use my trick on you," Harry said. He was behind Raven-Rogue, at least a hard light hologram version of him. He smiled when he pushed her down. "I wore out your pussy, now it's time for me to wear about your ass."

"Yes, take me like that!" both Rogues shouted in unison.

Harry gritted his teeth. He could feel the pleasure of fucking two tight, asses at once. Exactly what ass was better, he couldn't say. He would need to experiment it. Mystique had a bit of an unfair advantage to be honest, due to her shape shifting abilities giving her any ass that she wanted to.

But damn it if Rogue didn't do what she could with what came naturely. Harry closed his eyes, using an expansion charm on his finger when he slammed it into Rogue's dripping hot twat. His hard light copy copied the action.

Rogue was in heaven. "Damn baby, fuck both my holes. I'm nothing but a slut….god it feels like that I have two cocks in me."

Raven-Rogue thought that she was going to use it. Harry was holding back her orgasm. "Work for it."

"Sure thing, Sugah," Raven-Rogue breathed. She felt her ass being stretched on his cock and she loved pretty much every single moment of it.

She didn't love it as much as Harry did. His aching balls slammed into her tight ass constantly. He pushed himself to the edge of her and pushed himself deep into her ass. He felt her warm tightness rub against him.

"Yes, that feels really good," Harry grunted. "Now you can cum."

Rogue did the same thing as her demented double did. Her body thrashed in pleasure. Harry's mouth sucked on the back of her throat and he sent a jolt of pleasure off of her spine. Each touch made Rogue crave even more.

"Such a good slut, taking my cock like that," Harry informed her. "You're getting pretty close, aren't you?"

"Yes, Sugah, I'm pretty close," Rogue confirmed. She felt her hot pussy close around him. "Take me with that big thing and fuck the daylights out of me."

"Yes, that's what I'm doing," Harry informed her. He smiled widely when he continued to drill into her.

Both Rogues were lifted to their peak. Harry pulled a trigger into their brains and caused them to cum extremely hard, almost to the point of collapsing.

The hard light hologram duplicate was the one that broke first. He kept firing his load into Raven-Rogue.

His cum dripped out of her when she collapsed down onto the couch. She was breathing extremely hard when Harry pulled out of her.

Rogue's pussy soaked his thick finger when he fingered her to a conclusion. Her entire weight was down on Harry's hand.

"I saved a big thick load, just for you," Harry said. He smiled when he thrust into her.

He launched a thick load of cum deep into her ass. Rogue moaned hotly when he finished up in her ass and switched halfway through pumping his big load, to finish up the rest of it into her pussy.

Rogue collapsed on the couch, with Mary Jane getting a really good shot of her, with a look of pure bliss on her face, with cum draining out of both of her holes.

* * *

**To Be Continued August 1** **st** **, 2015.**


	9. August 2015

**August 2015:**

* * *

 

"Guess who?"

A pair of hands clapped over Harry's eyes and a pair of lips pressed against the back of his neck, slowly nibbling on it. Harry felt a nice pair of firm breasts press against his upper back and all and all it felt good.

"Hello, Betsy," Harry said. He reached up and removed her hands from his eyes. He turned around. Elizabeth "Betsy" Braddock, better known as the mutant heroine Psylocke, was in the lovely flesh and she looked quite good enough to eat.

Betsy's purple hair draped over her face, making her look quite gorgeous indeed. Her elegant face was the pinnacle of beauty, with bright blue eyes. She wore a tight black top to showcase a fair amount of cleavage and a hip hugging black leather skirt that was extremely short. She wore a pair of fishnet stockings over her legs and a nice pair of black boots. She was pretty much dressed to kill.

"When I heard about this, I was disappointed that I wasn't involved sooner," Betsy said. She slipped her tongue into his mouth and Harry returned the kiss. His hand reached down to playfully cup her ass and then he pulled away.

"Believe me, I'm glad that you're here, and you look gorgeous," Harry said. The two of them made their way towards the room which resembled a purely magical forest. He noticed a bag slung over his lover's shoulder. "Hey, Betsy, what's in the bag?"

"Now, now," she reprimanded. She smiled and brushed a lock of hair out of his eye. "That would be telling, love."

She kissed him again, tongue and all, and pushed him against the wall, rubbing against him all of the way.

"Going to have to have more self-restraint and save it for the shoot," Betsy said.

"I'm here."

A gorgeous blonde with blue eyes and pointed ears turned up. Her beautiful face was the type that would sun men. Her body was delightfully curvy and showcased in a nice elegant green top that showed her cleavage and a pair of tight black pants.

Meggan Braddock was the wife of Betsy's brother, but an accident had caused Brian, also known as Captain Britain, to perish. Betsy, being the devoted sister-in-law she was, comforted her late brother's wife and decided to take her into her bed to do some real comforting. They had become attached. The good news was that Meggan didn't have to share her last name.

"Harry, it's good to see you," she said. She smiled when she noticed the nice elegant silk shirt and tight leather pants that he was wearing. "Oh yes, it's very nice to see you again."

She smiled and kissed him. She leaned into the kiss, tasting Betsy's lipstick on his lips.

"So, are we waiting for one more?" Gwen asked.

"Yes, one more," Betsy said. "Thought about more, but Kara thought that we should do a smaller number, it would complicate the shoot rather less."

"Yeah, we're slowly building up to something big, eventually, but I don't want to do more than three, although one of the shoots has four," Kara said. "Maybe there's next year."

"There's always next year," Betsy said. She grinned. "Planning the sequel before the actual calendar comes out. That's the type of forward planning you got to approve on."

A beautiful Welsh teenager with pink hair slipped into the room. She wore a blue tank top and a pair of hip hugging jeans. She didn't quite have the curves that the other two women did, but she had a youthful innocence factor that made her gorgeous. Especially when she was not quite innocent.

Megan Gywnn, better known as Pixie, made her way into the room. The second Meggan was detached from Harry, she practically launched herself into him with a powerful hug and an intense kiss, slipping her tongue deep into his mouth.

Harry grinned when she pulled away from him. "It's good to see you, Megan."

"Well, my favorite teacher is here, and it would be rude not to say hello to him," Megan said. "So, you've already been through seven months…I've been watching some of the cuts while I was waiting."

Harry noticed her hard nipples and sensed her arousal. "Well, then you have a good idea what to expect then."

"Yes, and now that you're here love, we can get this show on the road," Betsy said. "I brought some outfits that we can change in, there's a couple of modifications that Harry needs to do for yours when we get to the actual main shoot. Otherwise, they're pretty scandalous."

"Isn't this entire photoshoot pretty scandalous?" Meggan asked with a cheeky grin. Betsy slapped her on the rear and they left.

Harry decided to make himself at home while he waited for the girls to get changed. He leaned back and smiled, waiting for them.

Betsy was the first one to leave the room. She was dressed in a tight purple corset that her breasts were spilling out of. She wore a thong to match, along with fingerless gloves, and a spiked collar. Her thigh high black stockings were quite a lovely addition.

Meggan exited the room, wearing a green negligee, a lacy pair of green panties, and green stockings. Harry had a feeling the negligee was much more transparent. She took her spot on Harry's other side, pressed against his shoulder.

Megan exited the room next. Her beautiful wings were on full display. She wore a lacy pink baby doll and panties to match. She had a lollipop hanging from her mouth and her hair clipped back.

She walked over and kneeled before Harry, the lollipop still in her mouth. She gave Harry a smoldering look off to the side, as if she rather was sucking on something other than the lollipop that dangled from her mouth.

"So, the positions are perfect, right?" Harry asked.

"They're beautiful," Mary Jane said. She thought this photo shoot was going to be the death of her.

Betsy pressed herself against Harry, her head resting on his shoulder. Meggan pressed herself on her other side, her breasts smashed against his shoulder and her fingers pushed against his chest, playing with it, with a smoldering smile. Megan rested her head against Harry's knee, sucking away on the lollipop she had. Her eyes were glazed over.

Mary Jane started to get a few good pictures. She had to admit, this calendar did entice people to search out the extended content. Something that they were going to make the real money with, with the subscription rates, and RAO had safeguards against torrenting.

"So do you think that we have enough shots?" Betsy asked.

"Yes, I think that we've got shots for the official shoot," Gwen said. Mary Jane responded with a nod, looking eager.

"Lovely," Betsy said. She turned towards Harry. "So, are you ready for the main event?"

Harry smiled. "You better believe that I'm ready."

"Great," Betsy said. She smiled when she leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. She nibbled him and made her way down his neck. She moved over and whispered something into his ear.

Harry smiled, and snapped his fingers. The negligée that Meggan wore grew tighter and slightly more transparent. Her panties became transparent as well, and they were a thong. She also had a collar with a leash dangling from her neck.

Megan's number become even more racy as well.

"Okay, ready, roll camera," Mary Jane.

"I have something else other than your lollipop to suck," Harry said. He smiled and removed the lollipop from her hand.

"Oh yes," Megan said. She squeezed his package. She spoke in an extremely breathy tone. "I can tell."

"Can you?" Harry asked her. She unbuckled his pants and freed his throbbing cock for her.

Megan's eager tongue licked his cock. Harry felt her give her a nice going over his throbbing cock and she wrapped her lips around him. She brought her mouth down onto his cock, bringing into her mouth.

"Oh yes, you have something much better to suck on now," Harry groaned. He felt the wet heat of Megan's mouth pump onto him. "You feel so good….keep that up, baby."

Meggan looked over towards Betsy, who had her pants stripped off. She revealed her dripping wet pussy, that had a small strip of purple pubic hair over it. It looked very inviting.

"Pet, eat me, and I'll give you a good reward," Betsy said.

"Yes, mistress," Meggan said. She got to her knees and crawled between Betsy's thighs. She placed her hands on either side of her thighs and dove on in.

Betsy hitched in a breath, as her devoted pet pushed her tongue into her pussy and started to lick her. She went deep inside her and pulled out, nibbling on her outer lips, before going on in.

"Yes, pet, you know how to serve your mistress," Betsy said. She reached up and slowly played with her nipple, twisting and tugging on it. She moaned when Meggan kept munching on her cunt.

Harry grabbed Megan's head and shoved his cock deep into her throat. She cooed with delight when she started to slurp his cock.

"Suck my cock, my beautiful pixie," Harry said. "You live to serve me, don't you?"

Megan breathed heavily and nodded, with her mouth packed with his big cock. She managed breath through her nose when his cock jammed into her mouth. He furiously fucked her mouth and Megan enjoyed the sensation of his cock going deep into her mouth. It was a really wonderful thing and she couldn't have enough of it. He gripped the side of her mouth and plowed deep into her.

His cock pushed into the depths of the back of her throat. His large swollen head tickled the back of her throat.

"Are you ready for your reward?" Harry asked.

Megan sucked him more eagerly in response. She reached around and grabbed his balls, slowly rubbing them. Her spit lubricated him.

"Going to cum," Harry said. He threaded his hands through her pink hair and she hummed in response, bobbing her head down. Her eager hand clutched his balls and rubbed him, to speed up his orgasm.

Harry grunted and he launched his load into Megan's mouth. It fired a series of spurts of cum deep into her mouth. Megan accepted his cum into her mouth.

Megan pulled herself to her feet and stuck out her tongue, showing Harry's cum coating it. She swirled the cum inside her mouth and swallowed it, smacking her lips together.

She turned around, sticking her ass out. Harry felt his throbbing cock grow and he grabbed her slender hips.

Meggan kept driving her tongue into Betsy's pussy. Betsy clenched the back of her head. "Yes, oh….you're making me cum, such a good girl….for that, you get a reward, for being such a good pet."

A dildo construct delved between Meggan's dripping hot thighs and pushed into her. Betsy used her telekinesis to roughly fuck Meggan's pussy.

Harry drove his tongue into Megan's pussy when she was bent against a tree stump. He teased her, delving into her pussy. He grinned when he pulled out of her. He caught a look at her dripping quim, coupled with a pink strip of hair, showing that the carpet did match the drapes.

"Tastes, sweet," Harry said. He pulled off her top and cupped her breasts. "Ready to have my cock in your tight little body."

"Yes," Pixie breathed. Harry smiled when he pushed deep into her body.

Megan panted when Harry shoved his massive cock into her tight body. Harry grunted when her tight pussy clenched around him. "Oh, you're so tight, baby, I like fucking your tight pussy. Do you like that, my pet?"

Megan grinned eagerly and Harry cupped her breasts. He slammed his manhood and drove it into his throbbing balls hit her thighs at a rapid fire rate.

"Yes, I love that, fuck me, master," Megan panted. He rammed into his throbbing cock into her pussy. Each jolt of his cock inside her pussy caused her to be stretched out.

Betsy pulled down her corset and oiled up her breasts. Her hands ran the oil down her body, playing with them when Meggan was still munching on her dripping hot pussy.

"Time to take this to the next level, luv," Betsy cooed. She pulled Meggan up to her feet. "Oh, you've made a mess, let me clean my pet up."

"Thanks, mistress," Meggan said. She allowed Betsy's tongue to lick her. Betsy slipped her fingers into Meggan's pussy, and she moaned.

"Onto my lap, darling," Betsy said, when she got down. She allowed Meggan to almost straddle her lap.

A purple glowing energy cock slid between her legs and stimulated all of her pleasure centers. She grinded herself on Betsy's lap.

"Suck my breasts," Betsy ordered her.

Meggan eagerly worshiped Betsy's breasts. The purple haired telepath responded by stroking the back of her lover's hair. She whimpered when she felt the Meggan's mouth lavish her.

Harry plowed his way into Megan's pussy. Her wet cunt clenched him and he could feel an extremely powerful orgasm ride through her. He slammed into her again, extremely hard. He cupped his breasts.

"Love it when you play with my breasts," Megan panted. She released a cloud of dust into the air from her orgasm. That caused Harry to fuck her even harder and that caused Megan's cunt to grow wetter. He plowed into her.

"Yes, I know, I can feel how wet you are," Harry said. He drilled into her with an increasing level of lust. His balls swelled. "Are you ready for your reward?"

"Yes," Megan begged him. She was trying to keep herself up and accepting his cock.

Harry allowed her to cum first, and her wet pussy lubricated him. He slid inside her, bringing his massive cock into her wonderful and wet depths. He plowed inside her dripping hot pussy, and his balls slapped against her.

They released a burst of cum into her pussy. Harry launched a load into her pussy. He painted her walls on the inside. His balls drained into her pussy, launching his seed into her. He buried himself into her and pulled out of her body.

He turned around and saw Betsy running the oil over Meggan's ass when he fucked her. Harry got the hint when he saw Meggan's lubed up ass waiting for him.

Betsy's dirty grin was more than enough to put Harry over the edge. He walked over, his cock hard and throbbing again. He slipped behind Meggan.

"So, do you love your mistress fucking your pussy?" Betsy breathed. Meggan moaned when she buried her mouth against breasts and nodded. "Would you like your master fucking your perfect, tight ass?"

Meggan didn't answer, when Harry pushed into her. She was being double penetrated, Harry's cock in her ass and Betsy fucking her pussy.

Harry felt that her ass was unbearable and tight. Her ass clenched him when Harry plowed into her. Her lubricated rear was wonderful.

"That's it, luv, wreck that ass like you own it," Betsy breathed. She felt Meggan's mouth keep sucking and nibbling at her nipples.

Meggan was driven absolutely mad. She felt Harry's throbbing hard balls, slap against her pussy and Betsy driving the psychic dildo into her. She lifted her hips and drilled into her. Betsy's tongue brushed against her nipple and she whimpered.

"Good pet, I think she deserves to cum," Harry breathed.

Betsy nodded. "Go ahead, luv, cum."

Meggan came extremely hard. Her juices slipped out, intermingling with Betsy's when she ground on her lap. The dildo Betsy fucked her with when she rode her was wonderful and her mouth kept lavishing her.

The two of them double teamed Meggan, while Megan was on the ground, her pussy dripping and her drooling, from Harry fucking in her.

The two of them drilled Meggan for some time. "Cumming."

"Yes, cum in her ass, fill her dirty ass with your filthy cum," Betsy encouraged Harry. She used her TK to stroke his balls and encourage his orgasm to go faster.

Harry plowed into her ass. His balls spilled their essence into him. He spilled the load into her ass. He rode out her orgasm into her ass.

Meggan slid down onto the ground, her ass hit the ground. She winced when she hit from the heavy fucking in her ass.

"She made a real mess," Betsy said. She bent down and wrapped her lips around Harry's cock and slowly sucked it. She cleaned him up and got him hard.

Meggan was flipped over and she was fastened to the ground. Her legs spread for him. Her pussy dripped rather hot.

"It would be a shame if you didn't fuck her hot pussy until she's put into a sex coma," Betsy said. She leaned over and crouched next to her. "Go ahead, love, beg your master, ask him to put you into a sex coma."

"Please master," Meggan begged him. "Put me into a sex coma, fuck me so hard that I will be out for the next bloody week."

"Yes, pet, I'll grant you that gift," Harry said. His cock was throbbing and Meggan's pussy was dripping wet and inviting. He hovered next to her and slid into her.

Meggan's pussy was really wet and ready. Harry drilled into her wet pussy and pulled almost all the way out of her. He pushed into her, fucking into her hard.

"I bet that you'd like me to fuck you harder?" Harry asked. "Would you like that, pet?"

He ran his hands over his pet elf, running his hands over her body. He touched her breasts, cupping them, running his fingers over her sexy, sweat, cum soaked, and oily body.

"Yes, yes, harder, please, harder," Meggan said. "Please, make me cum."

Harry teased her with a few slow strokes inside her. "I bet that you'd like that."

"Yes, please, I'd really like that." Meggan begged him. She could feel the pressure on her.

Harry decided to teas her a little bit. He pulled almost out of her, where the tip of his cock was inside her pussy. He hovered over her and grabbed her breast, squeezing it.

"Master, please," Meggan begged him.

He slammed deep into her hot cunt and plowed into her. It was obvious that she desired to cum. Harry decided to slowly build it up in her. He pushed into her and Harry plowed into her with a series of thrusts into her. Her wet cunt lubricated him and allowed his path inside her.

Betsy leaned back and fucked herself. She was preparing herself for Harry. She tweaked her nipples.

"Yes, fuck her, fuck her hard, fuck her into a coma," Betsy chanted. She rammed it deep inside her and caused the tingles to go through her.

Harry kicked up things to the next level and started to fuck Meggan at an intense super speed. His heavy balls drilled into Meggan's pussy and it felt like it was closing around her. He drilled her extremely hard with a few deep thrusts.

"I think you should cum now, pet," Harry said. He nibbled her ear.

Meggan lost it completely. Her moist pussy clenched around him and Harry drilled himself deep into her depths. He pushed hard into her dripping hot cunt when it clenched him.

"Now, it's my turn," Harry said. He plowed into her. "Your pussy feels good, I've got a big load saved up for you."

Meggan panted and she knew that when she experienced the next orgasm, that would be it for her. She felt the first shot of cum and it hyper stimulated her nerve endings, and caused her to collapse down onto the ground. He plowed his cock into her and emptied his load into her.

Harry pulled out of her. He turned over towards Betsy, who sauntered over him, dripping with oil when she made her way down her. "Two down….."

Betsy pushed herself against him, her breasts pressing against his chest and her pussy pressed against his crotch. She grinded her body up and down on him, her legs wrapped around him.

Harry turned her around and pressed her against a tree. Her beautiful legs wrapped around his body. Harry ran his hands down her legs, and rubbed it, before going around and cupping her ass, squeezing it.

"Oooh, cheeky little move there," Betsy said. She felt Harry's finger graze against her asshole.

"You have no idea," Harry said. He smiled and cupped her oily breasts with his hands. They also had Meggan's lubrication them. "So, are you ready to get fucked?"

"Been that way for a long time," she said. She grinded against his cock and it slipped inside her. Harry held his hands on her ass and slid inside her. "Oh, I missed that."

"It's missed you," Harry grunted. He pushed into her.

Betsy arched her back and allowed him to fuck inside her. His throbbing cock drilled her dripping wet pussy.

She moaned in his ear and those moans were like music to Harry's ears. He fucked a pixie and an elf into a coma, so he was going to fuck the mistress of Meggan into a coma. He rammed his cock into her.

"Yes, drill your big cock into my nasty pussy," she breathed. "Oooh, I'm cumming so hard."

"I always know how to get into your head," Harry said. He cupped her breasts and treated them with care.

That caused Betsy to moan. Her pussy dripped and wrapped around his tool. She forced her hips forward, to meet his incoming thrusts.

The two lovers worked up a sweat. The sounds of moaning and groaning escalated. Betsy's legs wrapped firmly around Harry when he plunged his tool into her hot love box; she whimpered and he responded by pounding her.

"You just can't get enough of this, can you?" Harry asked her.

Betsy breathed heavily when Harry worked into her body. He pushed deep into her dripping hot pussy and slammed into her wet cunt.

"No never, no women can get enough of your cock."

Betsy clenched his tool with her pussy and dug her nails into the back of his neck. She lifted her hips up and brought him inside her.

She came, and screamed when she did. She always knew that Harry was able to strike some of the most wonderful spots within her. And this little flurry of thrusts deep inside her pussy was no exception to this rule. She was rocked hard by his massive cock, which put her through the paces immensely.

All good things, no matter how wonderful they were, came to an end.

Harry savored the feel of her dripping cunt. It seemed to get tighter around him and milked his prick. Her encouraging eyes meant one thing.

"After you, Betsy," Harry grunted. He plowed into her dripping pussy.

"Always…the gentlemen," Betsy said. She gripped onto her shoulder and his face was buried between her tits.

That was the nice little nudge Betsy needed to fire her through the edge. Her loins exploded, coating Harry's cock with her cum.

"My turn," Harry grunted.

His nerves ached and their shared pleasure combined, which pushed him over the edge. Harry fired his nice and sticky load inside her dripping hot pussy. He launched his load inside her pussy and kept firing load after load inside of her wet quim.

Betsy slid down when Harry pulled out, a look of immense satisfaction on her face when she was done.

That was a good enough place to cut, especially when they panned to the look of bliss on Betsy's face.

"It would be a shame if we had to do a retake," Betsy commented, with a little grin.

* * *

**To Be Continued on September 1st, 2015.**


	10. September 2015

**September 2015:**  
Harry stretched and prepared for another round of guests to show up for another month full of fun. The mage wasn’t going to lie, intrigued built about what the girls had on tap for this month.  
  
“Hello Harry.”  
  
Harry turned around at the source of the voice. No one stood in front of Harry. Harry looked around and stepped into the shadows. The young man felt an outline of someone and pulled the person into a tight embrace.  
  
“Hey, Sue.”  
  
Susan Storm, better known as the Invisible Woman, appeared just in time to give Harry an extremely passionate kiss. The two lovers exchanged a long round of salvia with each other.  
  
The kiss broke and left Sue wanting more. With Harry, a woman always wanted more. The beautiful blonde’s blue bodysuit fit snugly around an extremely curvy frame. Sue’s nipples already poked out.  
  
“So, is this a private party, or can any girl join in?”  
  
Harry smiled. The next woman stepped in. The woman towered over most at about seven feet tall and dressed in a white and purple bodysuit. The most fetching and exotic feature regarding this particular woman happened to be the green skin. The silky hair framed her face.  
  
Jennifer Walters, better known as She-Hulk, stepped towards Harry and Sue. Jen bent down and smashed her lips against Harry’s with a rather passionate kiss. The gorgeous woman’s tongue buried its way into Harry’s mouth.  
  
Harry groaned and returned the kiss. Jen’s crotch playfully grinded against Harry’s and a hand reached around to cup Harry’s ass to squeeze it  
  
“I’d save some of that for the shoot,” Harry said.  
  
“You can’t blame a girl for getting excited,” Jen answered, with a wicked grin on her face.  
  
“No, I think we’re all excited.”  
  
A fairly elegant looking redhead woman stepped towards Harry. The woman stood close to six feet tall, which would be tall, besides many woman, with the exception of Jen. The regal purple bodysuit covered every single lovely inch of her body. Wild hair moved in every direction.  
  
The Queen of the Inhumans, Medusa, stepped towards Harry. The death of her husband thanks to the traitor in the royal family proved to be rough, but Harry stepped up and claimed Medusa and her sister.  
  
“Hey, don’t….wait for me.”  
  
The fourth member of this little shoot, Crystal, turned up. The younger sister of Medusa, looked equally as lovely. She nudged Medusa to the side and threw herself at Harry. The royal family member ensnared Harry in a tight embrace and kissed the young man with passion.  
  
“And now it’s my turn,” Medusa said. “Crystal, it’s rude to hog.”  
  
Crystal pulled away from Harry with a pout. Medusa took her sister’s place and gave Harry a kiss. The Queen of the Inhumans locked eyes with Crystal as if to show her sister how to do this.  
  
“Okay,” Kara said. The girl watched the entire spectacle with amusement, shaking her head. “We can get this show on the road now, if you’d like.”  
  
“Oh, yes, we should get this show on the road,” Jen said. “Get some good shots, and get a really good shot for our private collection.”  
  
“Subtle, aren’t we?” Sue asked.  
  
The group situated themselves in a rather extravagant bedroom. The founding member of the Fantastic Four took her seat on Harry’s lap. Sue smiled and wiggled her bum against Harry’s crotch, getting him really riled up.  
  
Each Inhuman Sister took a spot on either side of Harry. One assumed this little arrangement might be the most natural thing in the world and for the sisters, this arrangement proved to be extremely beneficial to be honest.  
  
Jen got down on her knees before Harry, placing her hand suggestively on his thigh.  
  
“Okay, ready when you are, Mary Jane,” Kara said, for the ninth time today.  
  
Technically, the eighth, Kara reminded herself. Mary Jane joined the shot one time. Regardless, Kara watched the redhead get in position to take the shot.  
  
Sue reached over casually and made sure Harry’s right hand draped just above her right breast. The woman closed her eyes and imagined what would happen. Little did the poor unsuspecting people in the shoot know of what built up in Harry’s pants.  
  
“And just one more shot, everyone have big smiles,” Mary Jane said.  
  
Sue’s big smile showcased the genuine happiness she felt, given what organ pressed against her rear.  
  
Harry grabbed Sue’s breasts through her uniform and kissed her on the back of the neck.  
  
“You fucking tease,” Harry growled.  
  
“Don’t tell me you didn’t enjoy that,” Sue purred in a delightful manner. “And for the record, I’m not wearing anything underneath this uniform.”  
  
“Well, you’re keen, aren’t you?” Jen asked. She smiled and ran a pair of green hands over Sue’s body. The heroine felt every inch of Sue’s body.  
  
“You aren’t either, and don’t say you aren’t,” Sue said.  
  
“She isn’t,” Kara confirmed. “And by the way, let the shameless porn commence.”  
  
Harry’s hands brushed over Sue’s breasts. The gorgeous blonde moaned at the sensation of the powerful mage’s hands rolling over her glorious globes. His hands moved down and pulled down her bodysuit.  
  
“Let me help you,” Crystal said. She nudged Susan off of Harry’s lap and pulled down Harry’s pants.  
  
Harry’s stiff cock greeted Crystal the moment she pulled down Harry’s pants. The Inhuman looked over the young man’s cock with greed dancing in her eyes.  
  
Crystal licked her lips. The redhead leaned forward and brought her mouth down onto Harry’s mighty staff. The talented girl brought her mouth down onto him.  
  
“Hey!” Sue yelled.  
  
“Ah, poor baby, cock-blocked,” Jen said. The hulking woman wrapped her arms around Sue’s body and pressed her extremely large, naked, breasts against the woman’s back.  
  
Jen spun Sue around and kissed the woman. The woman returned the kiss. Jen appreciated the passion Sue exhibited even though the gorgeous heroine would not be able to overpower She-Hulk.  
  
Harry leaned back and experienced the passion of Crystal sucking his throbbing cock. The beautiful woman brought him all the way down to the throat.  
  
Medusa joined her sister on her knees. A look from the Queen prompted Crystal to release the phallus from her tight mouth.  
  
“Where are my manners?” Crystal asked.  
  
“I wonder that sometimes,” Medusa said. The Inhuman Queen rested a hand on Harry’s balls and squeezed them. “All full, would be a shame to let that go to waste.”  
  
Medusa’s mouth engulfed Harry’s rod. The tight hot hole felt like paradise. Harry’s breath grew ragged when Medusa sucked his cock. The sexy royal made loud slurping sounds and brought Harry’s throbbing rod down her throat.  
  
The Inhuman Queen continued to slurp and suck on Harry’s throbbing rod. The eagerness increased the more his cock swelled with desire in her mouth.  
  
Crystal refused to be outdone and sunk to her knees before Harry. She took Harry’s balls eagerly into her mouth and started to suckle on them. Crystal felt Harry’s balls loaded with cum and she did not want the content inside them to go to any kind of waste.  
  
Sue panted as Jen backed the woman against the wall. The blonde bombshell felt Jen’s fingers trace around her clit and tease her.  
  
“Say how much you want this,” Jen teased Sue.  
  
“Really bad,” Sue said.  
  
“I thought so.”  
  
Jen slipped a finger inside Susan’s pussy and worked it inside her. Another finger joined the first finger and a third finger entered the woman’s tight pussy. Jen’s eyes flashed with triumph at the sounds of pleasure escaping Sue’s mouth when Jen forcefully fingered her.  
  
Sue panted against the wall. The gorgeous woman’s nipples hardened. While Jen’s fingers did not feel anywhere near as good as Harry’s throbbing penis inside her, they still felt wonderful. Jen pumped inside her.  
  
“God, that feels so good,” Harry groaned. “You’re going to get a big load in your mouth if you’re not careful.”  
  
Medusa continued to slurp and suck. A loud and lewd popping sound increased the suction around Harry’s tool. The royal’s wet tongue wrapped around the love muscle of her lover.  
  
Soon all of the cum would be hers.  
  
“Come on Harry, choke my sister with your cum,” Crystal said. The woman squeezed Harry’s balls and smiled. “The bitch deserves being choked out with your sticky, nasty, cum!”  
  
Crystal continued to fondle Harry’s balls. The action caused Harry’s undoing. The wizard gripped Medusa’s face and thrust forward into the woman’s mouth. The tightening sensation prompted a roaring rush to come through his balls.  
  
Harry’s thick cum rocketed down Medusa’s throat. The woman opened her mouth wide and eagerly. Thick rope after thick rope of cum flew into Medusa’s mouth. The redhead queen continued to hang onto Harry’s throbbing tool with her mouth and suck every single last drop from him.  
  
“That was amazing,” Harry told her.  
  
Medusa smiled and rose to her feet. Droplets of cum dribbled down the queen’s lips.  
  
Crystal pounced on Medusa as a result and kissed her. The two women’s tongues danced with pleasure and shared Harry’s gifts.  
  
Harry’s cock rose to attention at this erotic display. Crystal slipped Medusa out of her attire and revealed even more of the woman’s gorgeous body. A lacy black bra threatened to give way and allow Medusa’s breasts to bounce out into the world. Crystal fondled said breasts playfully and pulled down the rest of her sister’s attire to reveal a matching black thong.  
  
Medusa decided to return the favor. Crystal’s attire pulled off to reveal a matching set of yellow lingerie. A yellow bra contained the beautiful royal’s breasts, along with a yellow thong, stockings, and garter belt.  
  
Crystal turned and saw Harry’s cock throbbing.  
  
“A ride fit for a queen,” Crystal offered.  
  
“Take my cock, Medusa,” Harry replied.  
  
Medusa thought the offering proved to be more than generous and sauntered forward. The sexy royal wrapped her arms around Harry and kissed him. The voluptuous woman playfully grinded her panty clad crotch all over Harry’s throbbing cock.  
  
Harry unclipped Medusa’s bra and released her breasts out to the wild. The mage raised his hands and squeezed the fleshy globes. Judging by the sounds the royal made, she appreciated the sensations.  
  
“Ride me,” Harry said.  
  
Medusa slid her thong off and revealed a dripping wet pussy that looked needy. Harry pulled the Inhuman Royal onto his throbbing rod and speared her down upon it.  The woman’s moans indicated that she felt pleasure.  
  
Sue slumped against the wall on the other end of the room, panting. Jen backed off and smiled. The hulking beauty ripped the uniform from her body and exposed every inch of gorgeous skin she had. Jen placed her hands against a chair and bent over with spread legs.  
  
“Well, dig in,” Jen said.  
  
Sue crawled over and dug into Jen’s beautiful pussy. The tongue of the founding member of the Fantastic Four dragged against Sue.  
  
“Oh, you’re such a pussy loving bitch, aren’t you?” Jen panted.  
  
Sue kept sucking and licking Jen’s pussy. The curvy blonde drank up all of the fluids spilling from Jen’s cunt like they were her lifeblood.  
  
Medusa rode Harry’s cock with passion. Harry looked up at her and saw the Inhuman Queen’s infamous hair start flying in every single direction. A tightness wrapped around his love organ.  
  
“Oh, you fill me up so nice,” Medusa said.  
  
Screams came from Medusa when Harry’s cock filled the mature woman up like it was no one’s business. Medusa bounced up and drove herself down on his pelvic bone with a crushing force.  
  
“You deserve to be filled up,” Harry groaned. “Crystal, if you want something better than your fingers, I’ve got just the thing.”  
  
Crystal crawled over towards Harry, who grabbed Crystal. The sexy young redhead’s thighs parted and her pussy twitched in anticipation. The sorcerer’s powerful tongue prepared to perform some real magic.  
  
Harry dragged his tongue against Crystal’s outer lips and rattled said tongue deeper inside her.  
  
‘Bet you like me eating your pussy, look at that, you’re cumming already,’ Harry whispered inside Crystal’s pussy.  
  
Crystal came and the woman came hard. The well-bred woman threw her head back and screamed for the heavens. Pleasure beyond all description filled her body. People threw around the term died and went to heaven rather loosely, but this is what she felt like. Crystal felt like she died and went to heaven.  
  
Moans coming from her sister inspired Medusa to ride Harry harder and faster. The woman used Harry’s cock like he was a bucking bronco.  
  
“You’re making me cum, oh god, you’re making me cum!” Medusa breathed.  
  
Her god’s cock twitched in her body. A simple action proved to be vital in causing Medusa to become undone. Walls tightened around Harry’s tool and a flood of juices came out, saturating Harry’s manhood.  
  
On the other end of the room, Sue continued to eat away at Jen. The green-skinned beauty lost track of how many times she came and came hard. At this point, the times counted honestly did not matter at this point.  
  
Susan’s face broke out into an evil grin. She-Hulk at her mercy proved to be too good of an opportunity to pass up. Sue reached into a bag and pulled on a strap on.  
  
“Oh, you think you can get the better of me, can you, Jennifer?” Sue asked. “I’m going to show you who is the real bitch around her.”  
  
Without warning, Sue slammed the strap on into Jen’s ass. The woman’s moan of surprise demonstrated the joy the hulking woman felt. Sue drilled Jen’s ass like she mined for oil.  
  
Medusa rested back on the bed and Crystal kneeled on top of her sister. Harry positioned himself behind Crystal.  
  
“So, I’m going to eat you out when Harry fucks me,” Crystal said. “Seems to be a familiar role for you.”  
  
“Don’t get too cocky, Cry…oh god,” Medusa said.  
  
Medusa’s statement trailed off after Crystal’s slick tongue parted her sister’s walls and dug into her tight. Crystal lapped up a combined taste of Medusa and Harry. The younger sister tasted the pussy of the older sister.  
  
Harry’s cock throbbed at this erotic display.  
  
“Fuck her, fuck her brains out,” Medusa said.  
  
“Well, if you insist,” Harry said.  
  
One swift movement later brought Harry’s throbbing cock inside of Crystal’s wet and willing pussy. Crystal’s walls stretched to all the intruder inside her to take the woman all of the way. Harry rested his hands on Crystal’s breasts and pounded into her.  
  
The large cock stuffed Crystal completely. Harry rutted into Crystal from behind. The woman’s moans might have been lust when her mouth buried inside her sister’s pussy, but the emotion did not get lost on Harry.  
  
Medusa screamed out loud at the actions of Crystal. One fact proved to be crucial; Crystal improved her technique. The younger sister’s tongue kept drilling into Medusa and made the woman see stars.  
  
Time passed with the three indulging themselves into each other.  
  
“Good, good, you’re going to get a gift,” Harry breathed.  
  
“Cum in her,” Medusa encouraged Harry.  
  
Harry plowed Crystal from behind. The build-up in Harry’s thick balls increased. The powerful sorcerer controlled his release. Proper gentlemen Harry fancied himself as, he allowed Crystal to cum first.  
  
Crystal’s slick walls clamped around his cock and released the juices from them. The lubrication sped up Harry’s journey. He thrust harder into the tight snatch of his alien royal lover.  
  
“You’ve earned it,” Harry grunted.  
  
The young man’s balls tightened and fired their load inside Crystal’s pussy. A heavy load entered the woman’s pussy. The cum produced by Harry’s balls spilled out of Crystal.  
  
Crystal collapsed and Harry pulled away from her.  
  
“HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT, BITCH!”  
  
Sue plowed Jen’s ass with a strap on. Harry pulled himself away from the two sisters and watched in amusement.  
  
Jen did not wonder the exactly moment where she lost control of the situation. No, actually, she wondered the exact moment where she stopped carrying she lost control.  
  
“Huh, you didn’t answer me, how do you like that?” Sue asked.  
  
“I like it…oh, Sue, fuck my ass, harder,” Jen begged woman.  
  
Sue smiled when Harry walked over to join them. The woman patted on Jen’s open pussy and smiled.  
  
“How about we make a She-Hulk sandwich, Harry?” Sue asked.  
  
“That sounds delightful,” Harry said.  
  
Jen found herself in agreement. Harry’s thick and large cock penetrated the hulking woman’s pussy immediately. The gorgeous woman’s pleasure dialed up from an eight, to about a nine.  
  
The sensation of the pussy wrapped around him caused a tingling feeling to go through Harry’s balls. Harry plowed Jen’s hot pussy and drilled deep into the woman’s tight center.  
  
“How does that feel?” Sue asked.  
  
“Good, it feels fucking great,” Jen panted.  
  
“Yes, I’m sure it does,” Sue said. “You’re nothing but a fucking slut that loves both of her holes filled, aren’t you?”  
  
“YES, YES, I AM!” Jen shouted at the top of her lungs.  
  
The two cocks inside her ripped Jen apart and the woman honestly didn’t care. Both sides drilled her from either end and increased the pleasure Jen felt.  
  
“Good, we’re going to fuck you really hard now,” Harry grunted.  
  
Harry’s thick cock twitched inside Jen’s hot wet pussy. A vice like grip clenched Harry when Jen practically milked him. The powerful sorcerer’s hands clenched Jen’s breasts and squeezed them.  
  
Jen felt pure, sinful pleasure explode through every last inch of her body. Harry really drilled her hard.  
  
“Do you think that she’s been good enough to cum?” Harry asked.  
  
“Maybe,” Sue said. An evil glint flashed through Sue’s eye. “Let her fucking choke on it for a little bit longer, though.”  
  
Jen’s body begged for release. The hulking beauty believe she needed it badly and more importantly soon. Really soon, Jen craved the sensation of a sweet release. Both cocks slammed every inch of her body.  
  
“Does this green slut want to cum?” Sue asked. A hand slapped She-Hulk’s ass and the busty beauty continued to fuck her.  
  
A word exited Jen’s mouth, but it wasn’t in any language Harry and Sue recognized.  
  
“I’m sorry, but you’re going to have to speak a bit clearer than that,” Sue breathed in Jen’s mouth.  
  
“I said I need to fucking cum!” Jen managed.  
  
A hell of an orgasm rocked her body at the thought of how much Sue and Harry dominated her.  
  
“The strongest there is, is nothing, but our little sub-bitch,” Sue breathed with a smile. “But, she should cum, shouldn’t she?”  
  
“Cum,” Harry ordered.  
  
Jen’s pussy crushed Harry’s throbbing cock. The enhanced strength proved to be a blessing because a normal man’s penis could be crushed into paste by the force Jen exerted from her pussy.  
  
The hot and wet pussy clenched over Harry’s tool and started to milk him hard. The wizard’s balls ached from the buildup.  
  
“Hope you have a big load for me, stud,” Jen panted.  
  
“I just might,” Harry groaned.  
  
Jen’s pussy pumped out a sinfully delightful amount of heat. Harry held onto the woman and drove himself balls deep into the beautiful woman’s pussy.  
  
“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Sue breathed in Jen’s ear. The buxom beauty twisted Jen’s nipple and caused her to scream.  
  
Jen’s scream prompted Harry to lose his load. Harry’s groin muscles tightened and fired a thick load. Jen’s screams increased when a mind numbing amount of cum spilled inside her body.  
  
A rope of cum hung from Jen’s pussy. Sue dutifully dropped to her knees and cum the creamy delight in her mouth.  
  
“Yummy,” Sue breathed lustfully, licking her lips. The curvy babe removed the strap on and playfully pushed Harry back against the wall. “Are you ready for the main event, stud?”  
  
Sue dragged her pussy up and down Harry’s cock, teasing him. To her delight, Harry’s hand whipped around and grabbed Sue’s ass.  
  
“I’m ready to wreck your Fantastic pussy,” Harry growled.  
  
Harry backed Sue against the bed where Crystal and Medusa busily entangled with each other. Sue carefully shifted her weight, not to break up the fun of the two royal sisters.  
  
“Yes, wreck me,” Sue begged Harry.  
  
Harry’s kisses lathered her body. The journey started at Sue’s face and moved down her neck. The sorcerer toyed with Sue’s nipples, taking extra time to suckle on them. The gifted young man continued to kiss down Sue’s body.  
  
Sue gasped when Harry kissed her belly button. The tongue of the powerful sorcerer tickled Sue’s rosebud and licked her dripping hot center.  
  
“Ready?” Harry asked.  
  
“Born that way,” Sue said. “Give it to me stud.”  
  
Harry speared his massive cock into Sue’s pussy. The buxom blonde saw stars when Harry slowly jammed his tool inside her body.  
  
Sue rose her hips and wanted Harry to go faster. The stunning heroine’s sexy legs wrapped around Harry’s body.  
  
“Faster, faster, wreck me!” Sue begged Harry.  
  
Harry took time to feel Sue’s legs. The wizard played with the beautiful legs of the fantastic babe beneath him.  
  
Sue’s eyes flashed with wanton need and Harry knew what she wanted. Harry lifted all the way out of her and rammed hard inside her.  
  
“Do you like that, honey?” Harry asked.  
  
“Love your big cock, fucking me brains out,” Sue breathed.  
  
“Have a lot of brains to fuck out,” Harry groaned.  
  
Sue’s pussy clenched. Harry talking up her intelligence always made her horny. Harry plowed inside the beauty’s needy pussy.  
  
“Good,” Sue said. “HARDER!”  
  
Harry balanced Sue’s legs up on top of his shoulders. She wanted harder? Harry let her have harder.  
  
Sue’s screams of delight increased when Harry buried his hard and throbbing cock inside Sue’s wet pussy. The wizard went to town on Sue’s cunt and assaulted her with a series of rapid fire thrusts.  
  
“That feels so…fucking good!” Sue screamed at the top of her lungs. “More, I want more, I need more!”  
  
Harry let her have more. Sue’s pussy made Harry’s cock throb extremely hard. The most powerful man on earth plowed in Sue again.  
  
Sue’s body never experienced sex this excellent until she met Harry. Harry worked the beautiful woman’s pussy over. A hard thrust struck a cord with Sue. Nerve endings exploded like they were on fire and warmth spread over the nympho’s body.  
  
“OHHHH!” Sue screamed.  
  
Sue’s pussy tightened around Harry’s mighty rod when the enchanting young man fucked the gorgeous blonde’s brains out. Harry rode out her orgasm and a second one.  
  
Harry looked down at Sue.  Blonde hair draped over the vixen’s sweaty face. Harry paused for only a second. The second’s pause proved to be long enough for Sue’s nails to dig into Harry’s shoulder.  
  
“I’m going to fuck you into a coma,” Harry growled.  
  
“That’s a fucking good way to go out,” Sue said.  
  
Harry proved to be as good as his word and drilled Sue from above. The woman’s cunt clenched Harry and released him.  
  
Sue proved to hang on rather nice to the end. The woman’s latest orgasm caused her to feel rather light headed.  
  
Six, no seven, Sue lost count at this point. Drool formed on the side of her mouth when Harry kept fucking her.  
  
Crystal and Medusa ceased what they were doing to watch Harry drill Sue. Both sister’s helped each other by fingering the other and moaned.  
  
Sue screamed. The normally eloquent woman’s words descended to nothing, but frantic babbling.  
  
“You can give life to an entire dessert after a year without ran,” Harry said to Sue. “You’re really fucking wet.”  
  
Sue breathed heavily and summoned all of the energy to her. Pride would not be the woman’s downfall. Her raw pussy ached from the constant fucking. Sue didn’t care, she wanted fucking more.  
  
Susan Storm wanted that seed inside her.  
  
“Shoot your cum inside my womb, knock me up!” Sue screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
Harry’s balls ached. If Sue was serious about that declaration, the force of magic would take care of it. Any pregnancy by Harry would be up to the woman in question, thanks to his power.  
  
Sue screamed when Harry fired a thick load of cum into her really fertile womb. The volume produced caused Sue to be knocked into a pleasure loop.  
  
Burst after burst of cum shot deep into Sue’s pussy. Sue passed out from the pleasure, cum spilling from her pussy.  
  
“It would be a shame for any of that to go to waste,” Crystal said.  
  
Crystal and Medusa watched the overflow of cum and pounced on Sue to clean up the essence seed dripping from the fantastic woman’s pussy.  
  
**To Be Continued on October 1st, 2015.**


	11. October 2015

**October 2015:**

* * *

 

A wave of energy prompted Harry to look up. A gorgeous woman with white blonde hair exited the portal. She dressed in a tight purple and black bodysuit which clung to her curves like a second set of skin. The woman swayed her hips as she approached Harry.

"A nice show, Harry, but I'm sure the finished product is going to be amazing."

"Hello, Clea," Harry said. "And just in time for Halloween as well."

Clea, the current ruler of the Dark Dimension and the Sorceress Supreme, closed the gap between her and Harry. The two of them pressed their lips to each other with an intense kiss. Their tongues brushed together, with Harry backing Clea against the wall. His hand cupped onto her ass.

The ruler of the Dark Dimension pulled away from Harry, nibbling away on his lip in the process.

"I have some perfect timing," Clea said. "I figured we can add a bit of atmosphere….."

She snapped her fingers and caused the room to darken, with the exception of candles. The room shimmered bright with glowing runes.

"We're waiting for some added guests," Clea said. "Not sure who is going to show up, but I think it's someone who is appropriate for the season."

"You're about Clea, very appropriate."

Another flash of light introduced another woman. The raven-haired vixen with shining eyes stepped into the room. She dressed in a red corset which showed an ample amount of cleavage and a toned stomach. The woman slid her hands down and placed them on her hips of her tight black pants. Said pants formed into her body.

"Harry, it's excellent to see you again," she said.

Wanda Maximoff, better known as the Scarlet Witch, stepped into the room. She threw her arms around Harry. Giving Clea a brief challenging look, the curvy beauty pressed herself against Harry. Her arms wrapped around him. Their tongues battled with each other in domination. Harry reached down to cup her ass.

Wanda smiled into the kiss with Harry rolling his hands down her ass. He pulled away from her with a grin etched on his face.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Wanda said.

Her hands tightened around Harry's ass.

"You know, you better save something for the actual shoot."

A third individual showed up. Another raven-haired beauty dressed in a more silky version of a stage magician's outfit crossed the room. The white tuxedo top threatened to burst with her ample breasts pouring out. Her shapely hips swayed, to show her nice ass with a very short skirt. The fishnets clung to her legs, stretching down to a pair of high heels which made her legs appear to go on for miles.

Zatanna Zatara, the third member of the shoot, stepped in. She grinned and pulled Wanda way from Harry.

Zee changed the play. She swept Wanda off of her feet, pushing her tongue in the mutant's mouth. The magician shifted her tongue into Wanda's mouth and smiled.

Clea watched the swapping of spit, raising her eyebrow. A chuckle escaped from her throat. She shifted herself behind Harry and wrapped her arms around Harry.

"If those two naughty witches are done, I think we can get forward with the shoot. Wouldn't you agree, Kara?"

Kara tore her eyes away from the sexy to focus on the actual art of shooting a calendar. The blonde took a couple seconds to clear her throat.

"Yes, I'd agree," Kara said.

Harry escorted the three naughty witches over to the bed. Zatanna sank down on one side of Harry. Clea sank down on his other side.

Wanda sank down, pressing her ass against Harry's crotch. She rubbed her tight ass against his crotch. In a very casual fashion, Wanda slipped Harry's arm over her ample chest, draping it over him.

"Okay, Mary Jane, ready when you are," Kara said.

"Right," Mary Jane said.

She took a couple of pictures. Clea and Zatanna inched into the frame, their hands illuminated with power.

"Please hold the pose, it's really good," Mary Jane said. She adjusted the camera and started to snap pictures.

Mary Jane received more than a few good shots of the picture. Wanda shifted to get into the picture, her leather clad ass rolling against Harry's cock.

"Do you have a wand in your pocket, Harry?" Wanda asked. The young mutant shifted against him. "Oh, it's a nice hard wand yet. Maybe you can use it to stir my cauldron."

"You're nothing, but a tease," Clea said.

"You've been feeling him up this entire time, and you call me a tease," Wanda said.

"Ladies, be nice," Harry said. "Or, I'm going to have to spank you."

"Oh, are you promising?" Wanda asked.

"One more shot, and you can spank them all they want," Mary Jane said.

Zatanna broke out into laughter at Mary Jane's casual statement. She doubled over in amusement to be honest.

"Good shot, right now," Mary Jane said. "And….I guess we've got the actual professional portion of the shoot out of the way."

"Yes, as if this didn't start as the pretext of porn to…educate brand new girls," Gwen said. She shifted her tongue over her lips.

"You've been a bad girl, Ms. Maximoff," Harry said.

His hot whisper entering her ear caused to twitch a bit further. Harry shifted his hand from underneath her breast and rested it on her toned stomach.

"What are you going to do to me, sir?" Wanda asked.

"Take off your pants, Wanda."

Wanda rose to her feet with a smile. She slid her tight pants off of her body. Her tight, firm ass displayed itself to Harry. The girls and Harry watched her ass exposed. Lots of nice flesh begging to be touched, begging to be prodded, and begging to be spanked.

"No panties, Wanda."

"No, sir, I don't like them," Wanda said.

She looked over her shoulder and tossed her hair. Harry beckoned for her to come over.

"I'm going to spank you, Wanda, because you've been a very naught girl."

Harry empathsized his words by firing a slap on her firm ass. The sound of hand smacking against flesh caused Wanda's hips to jerk.

"Come here, and lay on my lap."

Wanda slid down to get onto Harry's lap, accidentally brushing her breasts against his crotch. She slumped over Harry's hand.

"Please, sir."

Harry slapped Wanda on the ass. His hand smacked against her flesh, causing her to be reddened raw.

Clea smiled and slid off her outfit a little bit. She slid to the bed, dressed in a purple corset, thong panties, a garter belt and stockings.

"And who would have thought I'd be the other dressed one," Zatanna said.

Harry raised his hand and slapped Wanda on her ass, leaving a firm implant on her tight ass.

"Oh, please, sir, more, more!" Wanda said. "Spank me like the dirty, naughty, witch I am!"

Her powers caused the room to start to change colors.

"Get it in control, Wanda, or you won't get your reward."

"My reward?" Wanda asked. "Sir?"

"You're being so good taking your punishment, don't ruin it now."

Harry continued to spank her. He looked out of the cover of his eyes, with Zatanna pushing Clea back on the bed.

"I think you've been the real naughty one," Zatanna said.

"What are you going to do about it, Zee? "Clea asked.

Harry finished spanking Wanda. A few more spanks rattled off of her firm ass. The second Harry finished, he made Wanda look at him.

"You made a mess on my pants. I want you to take them off."

"Yes, sir," Wanda said.

Wanda descended to her knees, ripping Harry's pants. She finished off his boxers. The twelve inch cock sprang from Harry's pants. Wanda caught it and smiled.

"I should take care of you, master," Wanda said.

The naughty witch ran her tongue from the tip of Harry's cock, all the way to the base. Wanda traveled all around the throbbing phallus, lubricating Harry's tool with her spit. His cock shined in the light. Wanda played with his cock, running her hand down all over him.

Wanda wrapped her hot lips around his tool. The magical mutant shoved her lover's cock into her mouth. His power tasted divine, almost as much as his cum would when it was in his mouth.

"Poor girl, I think she needs some help," Clea said.

"I'm not sure how much help she needs," Zatanna said.

Clea smiled, working her finger in Zatanna's pussy. She pumped her way in at a slow and steady speed.

"Don't deny you won't have any fun."

"Won't deny…at all,"

Wanda brought her mouth down upon Harry's tool. She leaned in as far as possible, drawing Harry's cock deep into her throat.

Zee slipped off of the bed. Her right hand weighed Harry's balls in her hand.

"Oh, you have so much cum, why don't I help you?"

Zatanna started to rub his balls as Wanda sucked his cock.

"The two of you combined, won't stop me, until….I've had my fun," Harry said.

Wanda's lips popped around his cock with a series of lewd sounds. More lubrication appeared on his cock as she drove herself down onto him. The back of her throat engulfed his cock.

Despite Wanda's still throat working over his shaft, and Zee's skilled hand molesting his balls, Harry wouldn't cave in.

"He's a touch not to crack, but he needs….a more dedicated touch."

Clea joined the other two girls. She licked Harry's balls as Wanda caressed them in her hands.

"I'm sure Wanda would like a nice big load, but I think we can make it grow," Clea said.

Harry braced himself for the trio assault. Zatanna slowly started to stroke his balls, increasing the pleasure. Clea licked his balls and Wanda drove herself down to continue to the assault, sucking Harry's manhood.

An aching manifested in his balls. Harry pumped his load into Wanda's mouth. The waiting and willing woman accepted his massive load. Wanda tilted her head back to allow his massive load to enter her throat.

Zatanna levitated a cushion into the air the second Wanda pulled away from him. Wanda smiled, and Clea grabbed Wanda, sticking her tongue down Wanda's throat. The two powerful magical users shared Harry's cock.

"Hot, isn't it?" Zatanna asked. "But, I think we can have some fun."

Zatanna slipped her shoes off, leaving her feet only covered in fishnets. The magical users rubbed all down the length of Harry's cock. She slowly used her toes to bring up Harry.

"Like my feet, don't you, lover?" Zatanna asked.

Harry placed his hands down on Zatanna's legs. He ran his hands down her legs and brushed against his crotch.

"I can touch them, and your legs all day long," Harry said.

"Your wife wants to fuck your cock with her feet?" Zatanna asked. "I want to slip and slide on your cream when it's on the bottom of my feet."

Zatanna sandwiched Harry's cock in between her feet. She massaged his raging rod with her feet, stroking him up and down. Her feet worked him with a few solid strokes, working him up and down.

"Yes, oh you feel so good," Harry said.

"I know it feels good, but it will feel even better to have your cum all over my feet and legs," Zatanna said.

The fishnet stocking clad magician teased Harry by running her hands down her legs. Zatanna caused the crotch from her bottoms to disappear. Her wet and willing pussy exposed for him. Her wet center dripped for Harry.

"Feels good," Zatanna said. She stroked her pussy. "It feels really good."

"Damn, Zee, you're so fucking hot."

Clea tilted Wanda back and began to kiss on her. Wanda's top ripped off and her full breasts exposed. Clea pulled her corset top down as well. The two leaned in, with a delicious kiss between the two of them.

Wanda gasped with breath when Clea's hard nipples grinded against hers. Clea's hands touched Wanda's rear and squeezed it. The two experienced an extreme amount of pleasure, when they connected breast to breast, crotch to crotch.

Harry placed his hands on Zatanna's legs to encourage her. She rose her feet up and down to trap his throbbing manhood between her soft and elegant arches.

"Fuck my feet, cum on my pretty toes, Harry!"

"Love to," Harry said.

Zatanna jerked up Harry up and down. Her soft feet worked over his throbbing cock. The dark haired vixen slowly worked him up and down. Her soft soles stroked him.

A roaring rush made its way up of Harry's balls. His cock shifted his crotch up and launched a splash of cum.

His cock exploded with a few thrusts. His balls unleashed their heavy load into Zatanna's legs and feet. He covered her completely.

"Yummy."

Clea descended down to her feet. The sorceress started to suckle and lick on Zatanna's tones. She swirled her tongue around her toes and down her leg.

"Oh, look, you're hard again," Clea said.

She wrapped her breasts around Harry's cock and started to jerk them off.

"But, how hard can you get?" Clea asked.

Harry touched his hands down on Clea's breasts. Her breasts worked his tool up and down, jerking him. His throbbing cock stuck out of her generous tit flesh. Her tongue swirled around the head of his cock as he peaked out of her.

"Hard as you fucking want," Harry said.

"Lovely, I love it," Clea said.

Her tongue swirled around the head of his cock. She licked and slurped him.

"I really love it. I can't get enough of your cock in between my tits. And I'm going to get you to cum on my big breasts. Then Zee and Wanda can lick your thick cum off of my tits, won't they?"

Speaking of Wanda, she tackled Zatanna onto the bed. The two of them landed. A toy found their way between the two raven-haired beauties.

"I have you, now," Wanda said. "Harry's right, I can run my hands down these legs forever!"

Wanda lifted up Zatanna's head and pushed them between her breasts. The magic user sucked Wanda's sweaty orbs with glee for a few seconds.

Clea's round breasts wrapped around Harry's tool. She channeled energy through his tool.

"Not yet," Clea said. She clenched his balls. "I'm going to see how much cum I can get in those fat balls before you blast it all over my face."

"Yes," Harry said. "But, I'm going to fuck your tits raw."

"Go ahead, lover," Clea said. "Show how skilled you are with your wand."

Harry grabbed her tits and pushed his throbbing tool between her tits. Her breasts rubbed his massive prick, rubbing his tool hard between her breasts.

"Yes, feels good, feels really good," Clea said.

"I know it feels good," Harry said. "Suck it too, suck it hard."

Clea wrapped her mouth around Harry's throbbing manhood. She suckled his head, pleasure dancing through his eyes. Her tongue kept running over his tool when Harry worked into her. His cum loaded balls slammed in between her cleavage.

Wanda ran her hands down Zatanna, and dove between her legs. The woman's tongue channeled a sharp blast of chaos magic. She struck all of Zatanna's hot zones at once.

"No fair!" Zatanna said.

Her thighs tightened around. Wanda's tongue brushed against her. The woman's hands dug into Zatanna's ass as she kept eating.

Harry pistoned into Clea's breasts. His cock rammed into her cleavage.

"Do you want a big load in your face?" Harry asked.

Clea's body twitched with excitement. Harry's throbbing tool buried itself deep between her sweaty cleavage.

"Yes, I want your cock in between my tits, hard," Clea said. "Cum on my pretty face, you know you want to."

"Oh yes, I want to," Harry said. "And I will when I'm ready."

Harry watched the sweet interaction between Wanda and Zatanna. Their love making fueled him when he molested Clea's breasts. Her breasts expanded thanks to magic, burying him in the glorious tit flesh.

"Okay, I think you're really choking for my cum, aren't you?" Harry asked. "Just think of my cum all over her face and your breasts."

Clea jerked Harry's cock up and down, giving him a glorious tit-job with her swelling tits.

"I want it. I want to drown in your cum. Drown me with your hose, lover. Splatter my face like a common whore."

A magical pleasure bolt tingled Harry's balls. Harry's will power fired back at her, and caused her to cum hard.

"Since you asked so nicely, I'm going to give it to you."

Harry fired his load into her face. The hot and sticky cum fired into her face. Clea's face and breasts became coated in his cum.

Clea slumped to the floor, Harry's cum dripping from her chest and her face. Harry finished unloading into her face, leaving her dripping with cum and drooling with pleasure.

"Yes, please," Clea said.

Harry stepped away from her, leaving Clea's face dripping with cum.

Wanda bent over on the couch, leaving moisture dripping from Zatanna's thighs. Harry gripped Wanda's ass.

"You were teasing me with this earlier," Harry said.

He smacked his hand into Wanda's ass. The magical mutant squealed with Harry's hands running over her ass.

"You teasing me only means one thing," Harry said. "You want me to put my cock into your ass, don't you?"

"Yes, I want you to fuck my ass," Wanda said. "Please, sir, put your big cock in my ass."

Harry lubricated his finger with the juices dripping through Wanda's pussy. The young man inserted his finger into Wanda's ass and pumped it inside. She cooed in delight as Harry worked him over.

"You want my cum, in your ass, don't you?"

Wanda nodded eagerly. His finger worked her ass up, lubricating it. Magic flowed, causing Harry's cock to become dripping wet. Wanda's ass dripped with moisture as well.

Harry grabbed Wanda's breasts, squeezing them.

"Please," Wanda said.

His hands tweaked her nipples and rolled down. Harry started to rub Wanda's clit. The young man pushed against Wanda's tight rectum.

His cum loaded balls pushed up against Wanda's ass. He entered her ass.

Wanda gripped her fingers onto the bed, and screamed in pleasure. Harry's massive prick slid into her ass.

"Fucking hot," Harry said.

Wanda grinded her ass against Harry, pushing his cock between her ample cheeks.

"Yes, let's see how hot we can get this," Wanda said. Her tongue brushed over her lips. "We can get it really…hot."

Harry gripped onto her sweaty backs. The young man worked into her tight ass. His balls rocked against her, building up a load.

Zatanna crawled across the floor. She grinned at the sight of Clea laying on the floor. Cum dripped from her face and breasts.

"You look like such a whore," Zatanna said. "A hot whore, but a whore none the less."

The magician straddled the sorceress supreme. Her pussy rubbed against Clea's. The two created a lovely amount of friction to each other, with Zatanna leaning on in. She fired a series of kisses on Clea's neck and slowly licked her pussy.

"Like these nice big tits you've made, big enough to be covered in all of Harry's cum," Zatanna said. "I wonder if your nipples can get any harder. Let's find out, hmmm."

Zatanna clenched Clea's massive breasts, squeezing them. She worked her over.

A charm extended Zatanna's tongue. She licked all the way down her body. The sorceress licked all over her body.

"HARRY, HARDER!"

Harry grabbed onto Wanda's ass, slamming into the witch's tight rear. His fingers dug his fingers into Wanda's pussy.

"Oooh, ah, more!" Wanda said.

He grabbed onto Wanda's hair and pulled back, caressing her body. His fingers tweaked parts of her body, rubbing her nipples up and down.

"Yes, you want more, don't you?" Harry asked.

"Mmm, hmm…fuck me, harder," Wanda said.

Harry picked up his thrusts into her ass. He spanked her rear thrusting deep into her. His cock slammed into her.

Wanda's body spiked with even more pleasure. He used his magic to tweak her nipples, causing her to leak out onto the carpet, staining it.

"I hope you fuck them all in the ass, after you're done with me," Wanda said.

The only thing Wanda liked about as much as Harry's cock in her ass was him sticking his cocks in the ass of other women.

"You're a dirty, girl, aren't you?" Harry asked.

Wanda's breath escaped her body, and the woman nodded. Harry plowed her ass as hard as possible from behind.

"Oh, ooh, yes," Wanda said. "Your filthy naughty witch. I want your cock in my ass, fucking me harder. Harder, so much harder. Fuck my ass, and hard!"

Harry held onto Wanda's hips. His hips turned into a blur when he entered her. Wanda clutched onto the bed.

"More, more, harder!" Wanda said.

Her body sized up with an intense orgasm. Her hips clenched together. Wanda's body shook with a nerve racking orgasm. His fingers kept brushing against her dripping hot pussy, working her over.

Harry slowed down his thrusts into her ass for a moment. He allowed Wanda to enjoy her orgasm.

His balls tightened and unloaded. A sticky flood of cum sprayed into and all over Wanda's perfect ass. His balls emptied their load onto them.

Each burst of cum striking her ass caused her hips to start twitching a little bit. His hands brushed against her ample ass, working his way into her.

Wanda sank onto the bed, her pussy oozing with her cum, and her ass oozing with Harry's cum.

Zatanna crawled back from Clea on her hands and knees. Her perfect ass presented itself for Harry.

"My turn."

Zatanna swayed her ass for Harry. How could he say no with such a perfect, round ass? Harry walked towards her and smiled.

Harry's hard cock pressed into her ass. He grinded against her ass, before sliding into Zatanna's hot and perfect hole.

Zatanna screamed as Harry's cock stretched her firm ass. He slowly worked into her, kicking up to another level.

* * *

 

**To Be Continued on November 1** **st** **, 2015.**


	12. November 2015

**November 2015:**

* * *

After the magical month which passed, Harry wondered what his girls had in store for him right now. The emerald-eyed wizard smirked and waited to see what would happen next.

The doors swung open. Diana entered the room. She dressed in her standard Wonder Woman gear, although it looked a bit more suggestive than before. Not too much to be way outlandish, but just enough to hint. The tight bottoms she wore pressed against her ass like a second skin. Her bustier stood up by the sheer force of will.

"So, back for more?" Harry asked.

Diana swooped in, giving Harry a grin. She leaned to him and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

"Of course, Jen returned for another round," Diana said. She wrapped her arms around Harry. "And you know, I'm not going to let her win the battle."

"I would imagine so," Harry said. "The two of you have a competitive spirit."

"It's because of the Amazon nature," Donna said. "We always have to be the best out of everything, and no more so than Diana."

"It's all in good fun, Donna," Diana said. "We're waiting for two more."

Diana tapped her foot. The door opened up. A dazzling dark haired woman with blue eyes stepped into the scene. She wore a dark blue shirt with a red "S" symbol superimposed on it. The skin tight leather pants stuck to her body.

Clara-El, otherwise known as Claire Kent, and Superwoman, stepped in for a minute.

"So, you made it after all," Diana said.

"Well, I wouldn't miss this for the world." Claire said. Diana stepped closer to Claire. "Kara pretty much twisted my arm to do the shoot."

"Oh, I didn't twist your arm," Kara said. She paused and laughed. "Okay, maybe a little bit."

Gwen, Barbara, Mary Jane, and Donna all laughed. Even Claire smiled.

"The rest of the League is keeping an eye out on everything," Claire said. "So, I'm pretty sure they've got it all handled."

"Even, Superwoman deserves a day off," Wonder Woman said. "And speaking of days off, have you heard from….."

"I'm pretty sure she's on her way," Claire said.

Harry determined who would join them in a couple of moments. The Trinity missed a third of their party.

The door opened up. A gorgeous woman wearing a skin tight black outfit and domino mask turned up. The woman's ass stuck out in the pants to the point where it could stop traffic.

"I can't believe it still fits me," she said.

"Well, define the term fit, Helena," Claire said.

"I'd say it fits her quite nicely," Diana said. "Wouldn't you agree, Harry?"

"I'd give my vote," Harry said. He closed the gap between himself and Helena. "It's good to see you, Helena."

"Likewise," Helena said.

"You were one of the last people who I thought would be involved in this," Harry said. "No offense, you're a private person."

"Well, none taken first of all, and it's for a really good cause, so I'm willing to put my pride aside," Helena said. "And I owed Barbara a favor."

"Oh?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Helena said. "Don't worry, it wasn't anything ground breaking."

The Trinity arrived. The three of them made their way into what looked like a modification of the League watchtower main base.

"Not too bad of a replication," Helena said.

"Well, we put a lot of time getting into this room," Kara said. "You know, it takes a lot of charm work."

"Well, the familiar settings should add a little bit of spice to the calendar," Helena said. "I'm sure we'll showing something people assume everyway."

Harry chuckled. His sexual exploits were not a hidden one to be honest.

Helena stood over to the console, bending over, and ensuring her gaze lingered at the camera. Diana leaned on the side of the chair, which Harry sank into. Claire hovered a little bit in the background, with a big grin on her face.

"Okay, the cheesy super hero grin you're giving right now?" Gwen asked.

"What about it?"

"Perfect," Mary Jane said. "Everyone hold your pose. I'm not sure if I'm going to get another shot."

"You might want to get everyone into the photo, and not just Helena's ass," Barbara said. "I don't blame you, I'm just saying."

Mary Jane flushed a little bit. She adjusted the camera in her hand. She managed to get a wide angle and clicked.

Diana leaned in a bit closer, with a smile as she leaned onto Harry's shoulder. Claire arched her head, making it look like she hovered over of them.

"So, a couple more shots?" Claire asked.

"Better make sure," Mary Jane said. "So far, all of the shots have turned up well. We just got to make sure to get them out so they don't veer two far over PG-13."

"I'm surprised people are still scandalized over sex," Barbara said. "You'd think the Internet would wipe them out."

"You would think, wouldn't you?" Kara asked.

Mary Jane snapped a couple of more pictures.

Helena smiled.

"Harry, I need your help," Helena said.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Well, before I came here….I had to deal with one of Pam's….little tirades against the people in Gotham City," Helena said. Her nipples grew hard.

Harry smiled and lifted himself up.

"Well deserved, or not?" Harry asked.

"Well, given the bastard in question, I was tempted to let her ground him into mulch," Helena said. "She unleashed her pheromones in me….and….it's getting really hard for me to…."

"It's getting hard for you to focus, isn't it?"

Harry rubbed his crotch against her leather clad ass. Helena turned around, grabbing Harry's arm. Helena slammed him down against the League Council.

"I need your cock, before I go nuts."

The Wayne heiress said the word in the most matter of fact manner possible, it was hard to say no. Helena pulled Harry's pants down. She gripped his throbbing hard tool, and started to rub it until it's hard.

"Fucking GCPD hauled her off before I could take it out on her," Helena said. She kissed down his abs and took his cock into her mouth.

Harry sensed Pamela's potent pheromones on Helena already. They intermingled with his own pheromones and caused a fairly interesting chain reaction.

Helena bobbed her mouth up and down upon Harry's throbbing prick. Her wet and eager mouth sucked Harry, working her nose all the way down his cock.

Diana and Claire experienced the backfire of the pheromones as well. The other girls couldn't, due to being behind a barrier. Still, the sounds Helena's mouth made while wrapped around Harry's throbbing prick could be heard.

In an instant, the Amazon Princess overpowered the Kryptonian, shoving her against the wall. Diana's intense kiss caused Claire's senses to become overwhelmed. The Amazon's hands started to explore Claire's body in a hungry manner.

Claire pushed her hips back towards Diana's. Diana pulled off the top half of Claire's costume, and released her breasts.

"Turnabout is fair play."

Diana's top pulled off. Gravity finally tapped out, releasing Diana's breasts into the world. Claire kissed Diana. The sloppy sounds the two powerful women made as they molested each other's bodies really showed the desire they had for each other.

Helena spent a couple of minutes blowing Harry. The really sloppy blowjob concluded with her getting to her feet. She ripped off the bottom half of her costume.

"I'm wet, you're wet….."

Harry didn't even bother to let Helena finish her sentence. He lined up his cock towards her dripping hot entrance. He shoved the large piece of meat inside her dripping twat. Helena's body tensed up as Harry plowed deep into her.

"Yes, fuck the daylights out of me!" Helena said.

Harry gripped her hips. He rose almost all the way out of her. The swollen head of his cock touched her slick opening for a moment. He tempted and teased Helena, at least until the point where he pushed himself into her depths.

"Fuck, yes!" Helena said.

Speaking of pleasure, Diana made Claire drop down to her knees. Claire drove between Diana's pussy.

"Eat me, Claire, your tongue, I need it!"

Claire gave Diana more than she could bargain for. The woman's super powered tongue vibrated inside of Diana. The vibrations caused Diana's hands to clamp down on the back of Claire's head.

"More, more, fuck more!" Diana said.

Claire touched every last inch of Diana's slick center. More would be given for sure. Claire sent her tongue deep into Diana's pussy.

Harry groaned. Helena's slick pussy clenched him. She squeezed and released him, milking his cock.

Helena's pussy burned. She tightened her legs around Harry's waist. The young man touched her legs, slowly working her way down. Harry brought his thrusts deep into Helena's pussy. Helena rose her hips for a second.

"Need your cum," Helena said. "Will die without it."

"Well, let's not….let's not wait," Harry said.

Helena dug her hands into Harry's shoulder. Another thrust stretched her pussy. Her pussy clenched him, dripping.

"You're so wet, she must have doused you with something potent," Harry said.

"You have no idea."

Harry grabbed onto Helena's hips and pounded into her. She screamed, pressing back against the council.

Her round breasts bounced out, giving Harry inspiration. Harry dove between her breasts and started to lick and suck at her nipples. Helena's fingers dug into her.

"Are you ready to cum?" Harry asked.

"Almost, please let me go," Helena said. Her slick walls slid her way up his tool, clenching his manhood in her dripping hot cunt.

"Yes, are you really sure you're ready to cum?" Harry asked.

"Fuck, yes, make me cum," Helena said.

Harry lifted all the way out of her and drilled into her even harder. His latest thrust caused the dam to burst within her. Pussy juices oozed out. The woman's slick cunt made the spike deeper into her cunt even more worth it.

"Yes, oh yes," Helena said. "Now, it's your turn."

She channeled the energy to her pussy for a second. The woman pumped herself up against Harry. Harry returned fire, matching her thrusts. Her hips bucked up to take his full cock inside her.

The joining of their two organs forced Harry to enjoy the ride. His balls expelled their fluids, shooting rope after rope of cum inside Helena's pussy.

The second Harry slipped out, Helena rested against the console. The woman closed her eyes. She played with her nipple.

"You needed your medicine, didn't you?"

Helena relaxed a little bit now she had a severe pounding. Not too much, because Diana joined her. She dove between Helena's legs to take their combined juices.

Claire grinned as she rose from her feet. The Kryptonian's face dripped with Diana's juices. Claire crossed the room, throwing her arms around Harry. She leaned on in, pressing her breasts against Harry's chest.

The two of them exchanged an intense and passionate kiss with each other. Harry rose his hands and touched them to her ass. Claire wrapped her legs around him.

"I'm ready," Claire said. "Those pheromones….they're having some Red Kryptonite effect….I don't know how, but they are."

"Interesting," Harry said.

"Yes, for you."

Claire clenched Harry's cock. Harry backed off, pushing himself back against the edge of the wall. Despite the aggressive stance Claire took, Harry needed to remind her who was in control.

"I'm going to take this big cock in me, it's the only thing which can cure me," Claire said.

Claire worked herself down on Harry's cock. Her tight pussy wrapped around Harry's massive manhood. Her walls clutched him.

"Good fit," Harry said.

Claire grinned and started to wiggle her hips back and forth around Harry. She brought the point of her hips down onto Harry's massive tool. Harry held his hands around her hips, rocking his thick rod into Claire's super wet walls.

"Good, I'm glad I have the perfect fit," Claire said. She pressed her lips against his. "Such a big cock, I hope I know what to do with it."

"Oh, your pussy….is the best fit for my huge cock," Harry said. Claire writhed her walls around his tool, squeezing his tool with her moist tunnel.

Harry grabbed her hips and thrust forward into her. The two of them connected with each other. The two battled for domination, but Harry gained the leverage over her. His hands rested on her hips.

Claire groaned as Harry pushed into her depths. Her heated depths clenched into him. Claire brought her hips up towards him. Harry lifted out of her tight pussy and brought his thick throbbing tool into her wet, tight walls. His groin slammed into her dripping wet center.

Diana placed her head by Helena's pussy, starting to eat her dripping center. Helena returned fire by eating Helena's center. The two of them worked their tongues into each other, with the two of them trying to dominate each other.

Helena's fingers dug into Diana's ass. The Wayne heiress daringly pushed a finger into Diana's ass, working into her tight ass. Helena's tongue brushed against her dripping hot pussy, circling around it.

Diana returned fire from Helena's actions. The woman's tongue brushed back and forth within her dripping center. The two munched and nibbled on each other.

Claire pulled away from Harry, pressing her hands against the wall. Her ass swayed for him. Harry's hands grabbed her ass, squeezing it.

"Do it," Claire said. "Stop teasing me, and put your big….."

Claire never pushed out the last word with Harry shoving his manhood into her. He stuffed her completely full with his cock. Her walls clamped down onto him. Harry gripped onto her hips and thrust into her.

The thrusts started at a steady pace. Claire's twat clenched and released Harry's manhood. He pushed hard into her from behind with a series of rapid fire thrusts.

Claire's fingernails dug through the wall. Harry shifted himself against her. His balls slapped against her back.

"Do you like my cock in you, girl scout?"

"Oh, I need a big cock," Claire said.

"It's always, the….innocent ones," Diana said.

Helena's hands squeezing her tight ass made Diana return her way between Helena's center. She pushed her tongue into the juice box of the Wayne heirness.

"Cum for me."

Claire obeyed Harry's words.

"Oh, you make me cum hard, Harry."

"And I can make you cum ever harder," Harry said.

Claire braced herself for the next round. His manhood spiked into her center with a series of rapid fire thrusts.

Their hips connected with each other with the full impact like a train.

"I wonder what your most sensitive spot is. It's here…or there….or there….it feels really good, I know you like my cock inside you. I know you want my cock in you….touch you right here?"

"Yes, touch me," Claire said.

"I can't keep my hands off of you."

Harry's fingers traced patterns over her nipples. The young man twisted and tweaked her nipples. His heavy balls slapped against her. It sent a jolt of pleasure from her clit into her body. Each slap brought a miniature orgasm.

The young woman's body convulsed around Harry's cock, with Harry almost pulling all the way out of her. He brought his extremely stiff tool into her tight box.

"Going to cum," Harry said.

His mouth wrapped around her ear, nibbling it. Harry's tongue licked around Claire.

"Keep….licking me…and I will."

Harry kept up his teasing of the sexually frustrated woman. Her pussy oozed juices. Harry slid into her depths with ease.

"One more time, and we'll do it together."

"Don't hold back," Claire said.

Claire's reflection looked back at the wall. His hands gripped against her hips. Harry plowed into her body. The young man pushed his throbbing tool into her dripping hot cunt, working her closer to her climax.

"Are you going to break?"

Claire shook her head. The look on her face told an entirely contrarian story. Harry's massive prick pushed into her smoldering hot depths. The young man brought his hard prick into her wet, center. It sucked him into her pussy.

"Good, time for you to cum."

His balls slapped against her pussy when he plowed into her. A couple more thrusts proceeded Harry's her from gushing in pleasure. He pushed his fingers around her nipples, tugging them, and plowing into her.

"Oh, god," Claire said.

"No, Har-Zod," Diana said.

Claire rolled her eyes at Diana's correction. She couldn't hold back her pleasure for more than a couple of moments. Harry thrust himself into her.

The woman's pussy clamped down around him. She tightened around his tool, bringing him as deep into her. Harry hung onto her hips and plowed deep into her center. He pulled almost all the way out of him.

Claire's pussy expanded to accommodate his girth and released. He plowed into her wet pussy, bringing himself as far into her.

"Ladies first."

Harry brought his throbbing cock inside Claire's wet pussy. His balls ached with need and the desire to release his essence into her. He thrust himself into her, with a series of thrusts into her body.

Claire's walls gripped him. She came all over his throbbing cock. Harry brought himself into her smoldering hot depths with a few more thrusts.

"My turn."

Claire's body heated up with anticipation. Harry slowed down his thrusts for a moment.

"No, I don't think….."

Harry's hands cupped her breasts. He sped up the thrusts to about half his normal speed.

"You think what?"

Harry plunged into her dripping hot pussy. Each thrust brought his thick tool deep into her center. A long hard thrust stretched out her pussy to the edge and behind.

The first spurt into her pussy increased Claire's nerve sensors. The young man plowed into her pussy and sent a load of cum inside her body. He flooded her insides with his cum.

The second his cock pulled out of Claire's tripping pussy, Diana's lips wrapped around it. She looked Harry square in the eye while making several passes all over Harry's cock. Diana's salvia bathed Harry's member.

"Love your mouth, princess," Harry said.

Diana sought to remind Harry how much he should love her mouth. She brought his tool deep into the back of her throat for a few more passes, giving him nice and wet.

"I want you to be well lubricated….I want something different than what those two got."

Diana pressed her hands against the chair, bending over. She wiggled her ass in front of Harry.

"I want your huge cock in your tight ass. I want you to fuck my brains out until I can't take it anymore. Do you think you can fuck me hard?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

Diana looked over her shoulder with a smoldering smile. "I don't want you to answer, I want you to….."

The question didn't even leave Diana's mouth. His tool pushed up against the edge of her opening, sending his entire cock deep into the smoldering depths of her ass. The Amazon Princess lost all sense of herself as Harry worked his manhood into her tight rectum.

"Does this answer your question?"

Diana closed her eyes. The Amazon Princess savored the sensations. His thick rod pushing apart her well trained ass. Very few women on Earth boasted of such perfection. Oh certainly, some women challenged her.

Helena slipped on the straight on and looked to be doubling over Harry's actions. She took herself into Claire's backside.

"He's going to fuck Diana harder than you fuck me, Helena," Claire said.

"We'll see," Helena said. She rested her hands on Claire's back and pushed herself as far into the depths as she could manage. "We'll really see….how much you can take. Are you really a woman of steal?"

Harry pulled the back of Diana's hair.

"Sorry, sir, I didn't mean to waver," Diana said.

"I know you didn't, but it's just a firm reminder who controls your ass," Harry said.

"Fuck your ass like you own it," Diana said. "Fuck my ass so hard I have to sit down in ice water!"

Harry went with Diana's suggestions. His hands rested on her hips. His hands brushed underneath her ample breasts as he pushed into her depths. A few thrusts brought Diana closer to the edge of something wonderful, at least as far as Harry could tell.

"Cum for me princess, cum hard."

Harry's fingers stuffed into Diana's snug twat. He worked his fingers deep into her pussy.

Diana refused to bend too easily. Granted, if Harry wanted to force the issue, he would having her mewl like a whore underneath him. His hard thrusts deep into her ass brought Diana closer to the edge.

"Are you going to cum?" Harry asked. "Think of my cock in your ass, and how it's making you feel? Does it make you want to cum?"

Diana couldn't hold off her desires anymore. The warrior women's nipples grew the more Harry pushed into her. His fingers brushed over it.

"It does, doesn't it? You like me fingering your little Amazon cunt as I fuck your tight Amazon ass. You can't hold back. You shouldn't hold back, at all. Obey your master, Diana, and cum for me!"

Diana's cries indicated she came. She saturated Harry's fingers. He worked his cock into her ass harder. His fingers touched up to her lips.

"Thank you."

Diana tasted her own arousal, which caused more pussy juices to flow from between her thighs. Her hips bucked forward with an intense amount of enjoyment. Harry manipulated her.

She came at least two more times. Harry's balls, loaded with cum, smacking against her clit, at the slightest shifts, didn't help at all. He pushed into her ass, fucking her hard from behind.

"And now, you're going to cum, hard for me."

Diana's walls tightened around his fingers. She couldn't hold back any more. One more time, Harry brought her to the edge.

Claire slumped down on the ground. Helena brought the dildo deep into the Kryptonian, fucking her.

"You know, I think I have almost all of those pheromones worked off," Helena said. She groped Claire's breasts. "Are you going to help me make sure, though?"

"YES!" Claire said.

She bit down on her lip so hard she might as well have drawn blood. A tiny bit of moisture dripped from her mouth.

Harry alternated between smacking Diana's ass and fucking her tight ass. His balls smacked against her.

"Ready?" Harry asked.

The young man's fingers vibrated in Diana's center. Diana closed her eyes a few seconds after Harry pushed his fingers into her.

"Give me your seed, sir, please," Diana said.

Harry pushed his fingers into Diana's tight bum. He worked himself into the depths of her tight ass, pushing himself into her. The Amazon's heat coursed between her thighs, releasing more juices out than anyone could handle.

A rush of cum from his balls shot into Diana's ass and subsequently all over his ass. His thick cum splattered over her. The juices started to run all over Diana's ass, trickling down and covering her rectum with his dripping seed.

Harry pulled away from Diana, leaving her in a trance. Her ass ached after he finished off on her.

"Claire, Helena, make sure the Princess gets the royal treatment."

Two hot tongues entered Diana's ass, working into him. Harry stepped back and prepared to make the next play.

The prime pussy before him glistened with juices, the only idea was which one should he slip into.

He closed his eyes and picked one, before sliding into one very satisfied girl to continue the next round.

* * *

**To Be Continued on December 1st, 2015.**


	13. December 2015

**December 2015.**

* * *

 

The final month of the shoot for this year reached Harry. After he finished his fun with the Trinity, Harry looked forward to see what the girls had in store for him to conclude the year. He figured whatever they had in mind, it would end the year with a bang. Quite the bang as well as far as Harry figured.

Pun almost intended. Regardless, Harry started to pace around the hallway and waited for someone to arrive for the main event show of the year.

Gwen walked up behind Harry.

"Hey, Gwen, have you see Kara, Donna, and Barbara?" Harry asked.

"They left, they had to get the last shoot of the year ready," Gwen said. "And it's been really hot so far."

"I'm sure you were glad to be a part of it," Harry said.

"Yes, and I'm going to look forward looking at the after party," Gwen said. "But, I wouldn't want to step on anyone else's toes."

A message appeared in mid-air in front of Harry. With expert reflexes, Harry caught the note in his hand. He unfolded the note and smiled.

The note told him to enter the main shooting room. The young man stepped into the ring.

The room they used for the shooting had been decorated with all kinds of holiday cheer. Kara sat at the edge of the tree. She wore a rather short green outfit, looking like a naughty elf outfit. Red and green ribbons tangled in her hair. Kara lifted a candy cane and licked the tip of it, with a sultry smile.

Barbara and Donna edged into the room. They wore similar little slutty elf outfits. The material wrapped around their body. It shifted just enough for Harry to see what they wore underneath, or really what they weren't wearing.

"Well, things are a bit chilly in here, aren't there?" Donna asked.

Harry saw her nipples poke out of the front of her top. He stirred as Donna leaned towards him.

"Oh, I'm sure things are going to get a bit hot," Kara said. "After all of those months, we had to watch everything. I don't know about you girls, but I became horny as hell."

Kara rose to her feet and crossed the room. She wrapped her arms around Harry and gave him a long kiss.

"And now, I'm going to get what I want," Kara said. She squeezed Harry's package firmly. "Go ahead, Harry, sit down. Let's get the shoot over….don't worry, I'll cover you so nothing too obscene."

The back of Kara's dress flipped up a bit. Her bare ass sat down on Harry's cock. Donna and Barbara placed candy canes at the tip of their mouth.

"Hope everyone is going to have a very Merry Christmas," Barbara said.

"I know we're going to have a white Christmas in a minute," Kara said.

"I can't believe you went there," Barbara said.

Donna folded her arms underneath her chest, causing her breasts to jiggle. "Oh come on, don't tell me you haven't thought about it."

The Amazon Princess smirked. Barbara folded her arms, responding with a groan as she looked into Barbara's eyes. The two locked eyes with each other.

"Okay, I'm going to get a good shot," Mary Jane said. "The lights are perfect here."

"Glad we meet your high standards, Mary Jane," Kara said.

She wiggled her bare ass on Harry's rod as she moved around. Harry closed his eyes.

"Just wait."

Harry's words caused Kara's hips to lift forward into the air. She shivered at the thought.

"So, how many more shots do you need?" Kara asked.

"Just one more good shot, and we're ready to go," Mary Jane said.

Another flash, and Mary Jane switched to operating the camera.

"Okay, let the shameless porn commence," Gwen said.

Kara dropped to her knees and didn't even say the words. She pulled Harry's pants down and fished his throbbing cock out. She wrapped her arm around his tool, rubbing it up and down.

"I've been waiting for your cock all day," Kara said. "You have no idea."

"Why don't you show me?"

"Mmm."

Kara's hot mouth wrapped around Harry's throbbing rod. She placed her hands on his thighs for leverage. The Kryptonian woman bobbed up and down against him.

"Oh, she's going to let this candy cane go to waste," Donna said.

She placed her hand around the lips of the candy cane which once placed in Kara's mouth. The Amazon Princess bobbed her head up and down on the edge of the candy cane, bringing it into the depths of her hot throat.

Barbara watched what Donna did with widened eyes. The redhead made her way over, and ripped the candy cane from Donna's mouth. The feisty redhead pressed her lips over the Amazon's Princesses.

Donna closed her eyes, returning the enticing kiss. Her eager hands roamed all the way down. She ran her hands over Barbara's stocking clad legs.

Harry gripped the back of Kara's head. She looked up, her mouth full of his cock. Harry grunted and pumped into her.

"You were born to suck my cock."

Kara's lips tightened around him. She brought her mouth all the way down onto him. The back of her throat clenched for a moment and released him.

Deciding to get the creamy feeling inside, Kara wrapped her hand around Harry's balls. She clenched him, rubbing him.

Harry dug his fingers into the back of Kara's scalp. He rocked his hips forward, taking the length of his cock into the back of her throat. Kara pushed the throbbing piece of meat into her mouth. She brought the thickness deep into her mouth.

"Going to get your reward, now."

Kara enjoyed the moment. His cock pulsed in her throat, throbbing the depths of her. She brought herself down.

She released his cock from her mouth. Kara's fist flew, and her strong hand clenched around him. The alien woman jacked his prick up and down.

"Go ahead Harry, cum over my face."

"Cum over all of our faces," Donna said.

Donna and Barbara descended to their knees.

"Go ahead Harry, give us a white Christmas," Barbara said. She held out her tongue, preparing to get a nice taste of his essence.

Kara jerked Harry's cock. Her hand blurred at super speed as she pumped it up and down. His balls tightened up.

"Here it comes," Harry said.

His balls clenched and the muscles of his cock ruptured. An intense dose of cum fired up from his balls and coated the faces of Barbara, Donna, and Kara. The two girls received a heavy dosage of cum.

"Oh, you can drown someone with your hose, Harry," Kara said.

She kept jerking his cock, riding his orgasm out to the edge. Kara wrapped her hand around his tool rubbing his cock to the edge. She pumped her fist around him, wrapping it around him.

"Oh, I bet it feels good, doesn't it, Har?" Kara asked.

Kara leaned in and licked the tip of his cock. The dripping of cum off of his cock entered Kara's mouth.

She lifted Donna off of the ground and pulled the Amazon into her body. The two beauties wrapped their arms and their legs around each other. Kara pushed her tongue into Donna's mouth and kissed her.

She ran her hands all over Donna's breasts.

Barbara ran her hands over her breasts. The redhead's eyes locked onto Harry with a sultry smile. She brought the cum from her breasts onto her fingers.

Slipping her fingers into her mouth, Barbara tilted her head back and sucked it dry.

In triumph, Barbara smiled. Harry backed her against the wall. He attacked her breasts and her neck.

"Fuck me, hard," Barbara said. Her hips shifted forward, rubbing against Harry's prick. "I'm so horny for you, I can't stand it."

Harry slid his tool against Barbara's dripping slit. He pushed inside her depths. Barbara pushed her hips towards him, working his throbbing cock into her depths.

"Right there, like this!" Barbara screamed.

Her hand wrapped around his bicep. Harry pushed out of her, sliding out of her dripping pussy. He slammed into her tight pussy. She gripped him and released him.

"Fuck me, fuck me harder."

Barbara wrapped her legs around Harry's waist. He backed her up against the wall and lifted his hips back. He brushed over her thighs.

"How is this for hard?" Harry asked.

Barbara's inner walls wrapped around Harry. She wiggled against him, milking him.

Donna crawled between Kara's legs. The Amazon worked herself between Kara's legs with expert ease.

"Yes, Donna, you're a real fucking pro at eating pussy!" Kara yelled at the top of her lungs.

Donna's tongue twirled around Kara's peach. She brought the dripping juices onto her tongue. The Amazon brought her face into her.

The sounds Kara and Donna made spurred Harry on. He grabbed Barbara and pinned her against the wall. He drilled his massive prick into Barbara's tight pussy.

"OOOH, I love your cock, Harry!" Barbara said. "Harder, fuck me harder, fuck me all fucking night long!"

"You dirty mouthed girl, I'm going to fuck you harder, turn around."

Harry pulled out and Barbara turned around. Her legs spread. Juices dribbled down her pussy. Harry touched her ass and slapped it.

"You're a really naughty bitch."

He pressed his hands on her and cupped her breasts.

"So close to cumming," Barbara said. "Please, put your cock back inside my pussy. I want it all in me."

Harry touched his cock into the dripping slit of her pussy. Barbara's legs spread in response as she panted heavily.

"More," Barbara said.

Harry shoved his cock inside her.

Kara's hips bucked up and coated Donna's face with juices. Her eyes followed the progress of Harry's thick cock spearing between Barbara's legs.

The alien beauty picked her fingers up, and rubbed her nipple. Her thighs twitched underneath Donna's efforts.

"Harry, fuck her with your big cock, split her in half."

Harry did as Kara asked. His hands placed on either side of Barbara's thighs.

"Are you ready to cum?"

Harry punctuated the last word by slamming his throbbing hard cock between Barbara's hungry snatch. Her lips released him as he pumped inside her.

"You're going to cum for me, and you're going to cum for me hard."

Barbara clutched onto the wall. Her panting increased as Harry sped up his thrusts into her dripping hot pussy. He brought his throbbing hard rod into her snug snatch with a series of thrusts working her over.

The dam inside Barbara broke. Her hips fired forward, milking his throbbing hard prick. Harry hung on, allowing Barbara's arousal to coat his mighty prick.

He removed his throbbing cock away from her. Barbara's juices drenched Harry's prick. The young man's attention turned to Donna's inviting thighs.

Kara smiled and made sure to hold Donna's legs apart, as Donna continued to munch on Kara's pussy.

"I think we better save the best for last," Kara said.

Donna immersed herself too much into Kara's pussy to understand what came next. A thick throbbing rod brushed into Donna's pussy.

Harry braced himself for the tight ride to come. He pushed himself into her. The second Harry entered Donna's dripping hot pussy, pleasure overwhelmed him. He groaned as his hands placed on her.

"Your pussy belongs to me," Harry breathed.

"All of the pussies in the world belong to you," Kara said.

She rolled her hips up, bringing her dripping juices into Donna's eager mouth. Donna drove her tongue into Kara's pussy.

Donna experienced the enjoyment of such a huge organ pushing into her. Every time Harry entered her, her nerves sang with delight. His cock pulled almost all of the way out of her. The large throbbing head teased her slit for a second.

A second later, Harry planted his rod into Donna's hot pussy. Donna stretched around him, with Harry bringing himself into her.

"Donna, do a good job and eat Kara, and I'll fuck your brains out."

"Doing a good job, now," Kara said. She brought her powerful hips into Donna's face. "Room for improvement always."

Kara writhed her hips up and down. The Kryptonian closed her eyes, and experienced the pleasure.

Harry smiled at the sight of Donna's amble tongue. She didn't slow down, which made Kara writhe underneath him.

Donna's wet pussy grabbed his throbbing cock.

"Good girl, time for you to get a reward," Harry said.

Donna braced herself for the reward. Harry pulled almost all the way out of her. He slammed into her dripping hot pussy. Harry plowed into her.

Barbara turned around onto the chair. Her pussy still sang from Harry fucking her. Kara's lovely moans caused her to bump her hips up. She started to rub circles around her lips, causing juices dripping down.

"Oh, so hot," Barbara thought.

She brought her fingers into her mouth. The redhead sucked her dripping juices from her nipples.

"Come here…..Barbara," Kara said. "I want your pussy."

Barbara rose to her feet with her knees aching. The promised pleasure prompted Barbara to walk over her. She kneeled down on top of Kara's face. Kara grabbed Barbara's hips and pushed her down.

"God!" Barbara yelled.

Kara's tongue weaved in and out of Barbara's dripping hot pussy. She vibrated the tongue, turing her tongue in her.

' _Oh, your pussy tastes so good,'_ Kara said.

Donna's tongue twisted into Kara's pussy. She tasted the glorious juices dripping from Kara's thighs. Kara's hips bucked up in a combination. The heavy set of balls slapping against Donna's thighs, drilling into her from behind.

"You're having fun now, aren't you?" Harry asked. "Are you cumming yet?"

"YES!" Barbara yelled.

' _YES!'_ Kara and Donna echoed in his mind. Harry responded by shoving his cock into Donna's pussy.

Harry found himself at the end of a pleasure chain. He slammed his throbbing rod as hard as possible inside Donna's pussy. Donna responded to his actions by moaning into Kara's cunt. Kara's pussy bumped up into Donna's waiting mouth. The chain of pleasure continued with Kara moaning into Barbara's pussy.

Barbara rode herself up and down on Kara's tongue. Harry extended forward with each thrust into Donna's pussy. She gripped Barbara's nipples, twisting in response. Barbara rode back onto Kara's tongue.

"Like me playing with your tits, Babs?" Harry asked. He thrust himself into Donna's pussy. He ran his hands over Kara's body briefly and touched Donna's body.

"Always, oh god, Kara, why did you have to lick me there?" Barbara asked. "Make me cum, stop driving me nuts….take your tongue into me….FUCK ME WITH YOUR TONGUE!"

Kara took Barbara's encouragement to heart. She vibrated her tongue into her pussy. The redhead threw her head back.

Harry kept his eyes of the hotness, and had his attention on Donna's ass. He gripped and pushed on her ass from behind, with Harry bringing his massive tool into Donna from behind .His thick tool split Donna open with pleasure.

Donna's hot walls clenched him. She pushed around Harry's tool, milking him with the power which would crush a normal man's cock.

"Time for you to cum, princess," Harry said. His hand brushed underneath Donna's breast.

He rubbed her nipples with his fingers. Donna writhed underneath Harry's throbbing tool hard cock. His balls slapped against her.

Donna's eyes closed, as she experienced a rising pleasure flooding through her loins. Harry plowed into her hard. Each nerve ending got caught with his throbbing tool. Her orgasm spread through her body, and met his cock.

"Good, going to be my turn next," Harry said. His hands ran over her hips. "Are you ready for me to cum, Donna?"

Donna's breathing increased. She couldn't really say anything due to the account of having her mouth completely full of Kara's pussy. Kara lifted her hips up at super speed.

"Think she's been a good girl, and earned it," Barbara said. The redhead came down from an extremely intense orgasm.

"Good, I'm glad," Harry said.

Barbara's breasts jiggled after Harry brought a pleasurable jolt to her tits. Her breasts wiggled with nipples extending forward. Kara's tongue in her pussy added to the lust which drove Barbara to a drooling wreck.

A couple more thrusts, and Harry savored the feeling of Donna's orgasm. The Amazon Princess wrapped her hot walls around his massive throbbing hard cock.

"Good, get ready, Donna," Harry said. "Ladies first."

A pleasurable vibration spread through Donna's pussy. Donna's wet pussy clenched him, as she gushed all over his cock.

Harry pumped into her, with he pushed into her with a series of thrusts. The young man rocked into her pussy, slamming into her. His balls tightened up.

The contents of Harry's balls fired into Donna's pussy. The young man speared into her, emptying the contents of his balls into Donna's pussy. The young man slammed into her.

Harry removed himself from Donna's pussy and caused her to collapse down onto the ground. Barbara collapsed down onto the ground one more time.

Kara dragged herself to her knees and crawled towards Harry. Harry saw the reflection of her swaying ass from the mirror.

"Oh, what a mess!" Kara cooed.

The blonde beauty licked her tongue all the way up Harry's cock and licked down his throbbing manhood as well. Her tongue circled around his manhood, licking him up and down. Kara paid attention to his throbbing tool.

"She's such a slut making a mess like this," Kara said. She licked and suckled on Harry's hand. Her hands ran down his balls.

Kara rose herself to her feet and kissed Harry. Harry brought Kara's body into his, feeling the sensations of her lips against his. The sweet honey taste of Barbara's juices mixed with Kara soft lips, caused a beast to rise on Harry.

"Time to stuff my stocking, Harry," Kara said.

"I can't believe you went there," Kara said.

Kara pieced together her outfit, kneeling down to the side of the tree. The naughty elf girl wiggled her ass at Harry.

"You're going to be on my naughty list, Kara," Harry said.

He snaked her in response, which caused her to moan. The woman's pussy gushed. The scent inspired Harry's cock to start throbbing.

Harry placed his hands on the side of Kara's hips and lined himself up to her. He shoved his throbbing cock into her pussy. The second Harry entered inside her, her hot walls clenched around him, squeezing him.

"FINALLY!" Kara yelled.

"Yes, you're going to get what you deserved."

Harry's hands roamed over Kara's body. The young man slammed deep into her molten hot depths with a series of rapid fire thrusts. He brought his throbbing hard balls against her hips, slamming against her.

"Yes, give me everything," Kara said. She closed her eyes.

Harry smiled and started to play with her nipples through her top. Kara bit down on her lip, with Harry brought his fingers around her nipples.

The young man almost pulled all the way out of her. Harry plowed into her again. He held onto her hips and slammed into her.

Kara's breasts jiggled and threatened to burst out of her shirt. Harry planted a series of kisses on the side of her neck, suckling on it. His hands roamed her.

Donna smiled at the downed Barbara. She crawled over the top of her, and made her way on top of Barbara.

"Oh, god, Donna," Barbara said.

Barbara experienced the talented Amazon tongue into her pussy. Donna spread her legs and expected to return the favor.

The two women dueled with each other in a sparring session. Donna's experience dwarfed Barbara's in eating pussy, but Barbara pushed her tongue into Donna's dripping twat. The two of them battled each other back and forth.

Kara rolled herself on top of Harry, and mounted his throbbing crock. She rose herself up off of his cock and slammed herself hips first onto his massive prick .She moaned in bliss.

She learned the lesson just because a person was on top, did not mean they were in control. Kara pushed her hips onto him, squeezing his massive prick in between her moistened thighs. She panted, bringing her hot hips down onto his massive rod.

"Good, more, please," Kara said.

Kara closed her eyes and bounced up and down on his. She ran her fingers down across her breasts, playing with her nipples. Hunger danced through Kara's eyes the more she rocked.

Harry held her breasts, clenching them.

"Cum for me," Harry said.

Kara couldn't deny him much longer. She struggled to gain control of her orgasms. Harry reached into her mind and flipped the switches which regulated pleasure. His lips wrapped around her nipple, suckling on it.

She came around his massive cock hard. Kara brought herself almost all the way down onto him, squeezing his massive prick between her thighs. She attempted to coax the load out of his balls, bringing herself as down as forcefully on his cock as she could manage.

"Come on Harry, come for me," Kara said.

"Oh, you want my cum, don't you?" Harry asked. "Ladies first."

A roaring rush spread through Kara's body. Her body experienced an orgasm which caused her to shake up and down. The force of the orgasm prompted her to ride Harry faster.

Kara bounced on Harry's prick. Her walls clenched him hard.

"You really want my big load, don't you?"

His hands spread over her body. Kara waited for the big finish for this year's festivities. Her nipples ached.

Every bit of lust pent up from the day of sex rolled over Kara's body. Sweat coated her face as she continued to ride Harry's massive tool up and down. Her wet thighs slid all the way down his tool, bringing her hot hips down onto him.

Harry grunted, pushing his throbbing penis between Kara's walls. Kara rocked her head back, grinding her hips on him.

"Fuck me all night long, baby!" Kara yelled.

Harry intended to, sending jolts of pleasure in her body. He thrust deep into her. His cock stuck balls deep into her.

Kara sensed his orgasm coming. Her vagina clenched around his rod. The juices released allowed Harry a steadier path to the center.

The two became one with each other. Kara brought her hot hips all the way down onto his throbbing tool.

The two of them joined each other. Their bodies glowed from the impact of the orgasm. Kara's loins burst first, coating his cock with her juices.

Seconds later, Harry followed, bringing his thick tool in between Kara's legs. He shot his load into her.

The sheer impact of Harry's seed spraying into her body caused Kara's body to shake. She drove her love box onto him a few more times, milking every single drop.

The two collapsed in an embrace, smiling at a project well done.

* * *

**To Be Continued on January 1st, 2016.**   
  
_So yes, there's going to be a Year Two. All written and ready to go right now._


	14. January 2016

**January 2016:**

* * *

**  
**Kara and Gwen looked over the reports over the past year, from the Calendar, with a smile on their face. Harry showed up and joined them. Kara bounced up to her feet, and threw herself towards Harry, wrapping her arms around him with a grin and leaned towards him. The two of them exchanged a brief, passionate kiss.

"Hey, save some of it for me," Gwen said. Kara turned around and nearly ran over Gwen with a kiss. Gwen closed her eyes to experience the kiss. Seconds later, Kara pulled away from Gwen and Gwen shook her head. "Not exactly what I meant, but I'll allow it."

"Good," Kara said. She touched her hand to the side of Gwen's face, I'm glad. "But….we're exciting…this year….business boomed for our calendar, and it was for a good cause. And a lot of women registered their disappointment they didn't get to be a part of this fun and games, while others wanted another taste."

"So, I suppose you intend a sequel?" Harry asked.

Kara reached towards Harry and gave him a triumphant smile.

"Well, in a matter of speaking. I don't think it's as much of a sequel…..but really a continuation. And we both know it's for a good cause….and know, I don't mean bringing more bitches into your bed. Although it doesn't really hurt, does it?"

"Not really," Harry said. Kara looked rather excited. "And I'm sure you've got an idea in mind of how to fill the next twelve months."

"Well, Gwen, Barbara, and I have been busy, and it wasn't too hard…the requests were flooding in," Kara said. Harry, or anyone for that matter, would find it really hard to say no given how excited Kara happened. "So, are you game?"

Harry reached in, wrapping his arm around Kara, and also pulled Gwen in with the other arm.

"Always."

Kara almost got as giddy as a school girl. The Kryptonian survivor acquired plenty of experience dressing up like a school girl, having been one in the past.

"So, are you going to show me what is behind door number one?"

Kara grinned and led the way. The two of them walked so far, when Mary-Jane greeted them with a cheery wave and a grin on her face.

"So, are you back for more?" Harry asked.

Mary-Jane leaned in and caught Harry's lips with a kiss. The young woman pulled away from him.

"Always."

Mary-Jane made sure everything was set up. Gwen and Kara hinted the first month would start things with a bang, and knowing the two girls, they would know it literally. Mary-Jane spent the last year reviewing the footage, including some special outtakes for her private collection which had been too hot for the Internet.

Which really could be saying something, given the Internet had some very low standards.

The door opened and Harry smiled. A very familiar redhead with green eyes stepped in. She dressed in set of white robes, with a golden Phoenix emblem.

"Jean, welcome back," Harry said. "You just couldn't get enough after last year, could you?"

"No, never, not with you," Jean said. She looked on with a smile and pressed herself against Harry, wiggling her hips against him. "I think last year, we blew a lot of people's minds….Emma's especially."

"Well, you wanted to have your fun with her," Harry said.

Jean nodded.

"And you know this is a perfect way to increase human-mutant relations," Jean said. She wrapped her fingers around Harry's and leaned in towards him. "I'm wondering how you could potentially top last year's fun and games."

"Well, if we can't, at least we'll have fun trying."

Rogue stepped into the scene. The dark haired Southern Belle wore a skin tight outfit. Jean stepped out of the way so Rogue could capture Harry's lips with the hungriest kiss she could manage.

"Ready for more, Rogue?"

Rogue smiled, and tried to pin Harry against the wall. The young woman gasped, with Harry's fingers trailing down her shapely rear. Harry fired a nice kiss to the side of her neck and started to suckle on it, causing Rogue to gasp. Rogue closed her eyes, smiling.

"You should save some of that for the shoot, shouldn't you?"

An elegant woman with Asian features and dark purple hair slunk into the picture. The most exotic element about her happened to be her British accent. She wore a skin tight black one piece and thigh high boots, showing her alluring legs and shapely ass.

"And we have a third person who couldn't get enough," Harry said. He caused Rogue to whine when he released her. Betsy threw herself at Harry, giving him a long kiss, shoving her tongue into his mouth.

Betsy moaned when she sucked on her lover's tongue, while pushing it into his mouth.

"And you're ready to go….are we waiting for any more?"

"One more," Jean said.

Harry had a pretty good idea who it was going to be. Sure enough, she opened the door. The white haired, chocolate skinned, beauty stepped towards them. She walked with grace at every single step. The white material of her costume fit down her body. Ororo Munroe, better known as Storm, turned up in front of Harry.

"I missed you last year, Ororo," Harry said.

"Sadly, I had been unable to make the shoot," Ororo said. She reached towards Harry and greeted him with a brief kiss, teasing him by nibbling on his lips. "But, we're going to make up for lost time, aren't we?"

Harry smiled and walked with the four sexy mutants to the next room.

"If I have anything to say about it, plenty," Harry said. The young man stepped inside. "As you know, we have a few pictures for the official calendar, a few good shots. Suggestive, but nothing too tawdry."

"Sounds fair enough," Ororo said.

"It's more than fair, but the after show is where we make the real money," Rogue said.

"It's for a good cause," Jean said to them. "To help with human-mutant relations."

After pulling off his shirt to be topless for the shoot, Harry waited for the girls to change into their costume for the shoots. Jean stepped out, dressed in a tight green toga which fit around her body. Harry fastened a dog collar and a chain to her. Betsy joined them, dressed in a purple toga as well, covering what need to be covered.

"And how is this not supposed to be suggestive?" Betsy asked.

"The mainstream calendar isn't seeing the real costume underneath," Jean said. Her tongue flickered over her lips, watching Rogue turn up.

Betsy and Jean kneeled in chained dog collars. Harry leaned back, laying his head on Rogue's lap. Rogue put a bowl of strawberries on her lap, and began to feed her "master". Ororo joined next to him, and acted like she was going to massage Harry's feet.

"So, ready when you are, MJ."

"Right," Mary-Jane said. The woman's bright smile bristled. "You all have a pretty good pose, try and hold it."

Mary-Jane snapped a few pictures of them in their poses. Ororo grabbed a large fan and started to fan Harry in one shot, with a smile on her face.

"Just a couple more shots….good position Jean….hold it."

Another snap of the picture.

"Okay, finally, let the shameless porn commence!" Rogue cheered. Kara gave her a dirty look. "Sorry for stealing your line, honey…."

"I'm going to have to punish you later….but you're needed for the shoot," Kara said.

"It did sound pretty sexy in her accent," Barbara said.

"Et, tu, Babs?"

Jean smiled at the interplay, but she leaned up.

"Since Ororo didn't have a chance to go last year…it's only fair she gets the first crack this year."

Ororo smiled, and shrugged off the more tame costume, to reveal a skimpy white outfit. The white contrasted against her dark skin, fitting over her nipples. She wore a bottom which covered only the barest of minimum and it pushed it. She leaned in and started to kiss her way down Harry's abs.

"Seems like my belt is in the way….I know you know what to do."

Ororo didn't really argue for a moment. She reached in and removed the belt. Harry's manhood revealed itself to her. She smiled and wrapped her hand around Harry's throbbing pole.

Harry laid back, as Rogue stroked his hair and started to plant a series of kisses on the side of his face and neck.

Ororo wrapped her strong hand around Harry's thick, throbbing cock. The young woman brought her hand down to the base of Harry's cock. She stroked him up and came down on him. His manhood throbbed in Ororo's hand.

Every three pumps, Ororo licked him from the head all the way down the base. She swirled his tongue.

"You have a good mouth….put it to use."

Ororo obeyed Harry, pushing his manhood into her mouth. Her hot mouth tasted Harry's cock and it tasted wonderful, to put things bluntly.

"BETSY, DAMN IT!"

Betsy fired a smug smile when she worked herself between Jean's thighs, with the mere force of will. Jean started to breath, a look of desire on her face. Her powers started to burn the clothes off of her body.

"Pent up, you really should let those things flow."

Jean's breasts stuck out, and the chain released Betsy, to allow the woman some movement. She crawled over and pushed herself on Jean, smashing her lips onto hers.

Betsy found she bit off a bit more than she could chew when Jean flung her down to the ground and crawled on top of her. Jean straddled Betsy, pressing her sizeable naked breasts against Betsy's sizeable clothed ones.

"And I bet you thought you could get the advantage on me, couldn't you?"

Jean slowly removed Betsy's clothing, revealing her large, tanned, breasts. The dark nipples stuck out, begging to be sucked. Who did Jean think she was to do anything but tempt these large wonders? She leaned in closer, kissing Betsy on the nipple, flicking her tongue against it. Jean sucked Betsy's right breast and squeezed her left breast. The woman's lust flowed into Jean's mind.

_'Mind over matter, my darling.'_

 

Betsy agreed when Jean's passions bombarded her with an insane orgasm. Her mind should be considered blown with what Jean did to her.

Speaking of mind blowing, Ororo pushed her lips down on Harry's cock and sucked it. The sensations she introduced to him caused Harry's hips to lift forward. He wanted to use Ororo's hot mouth and hotter throat as his own personal fuck hole, no matter what.

"Oh, yes, you make me feel good….keep sucking me….SUCK MY COCK!'

Rogue joined Ororo down between Harry's legs.

"Two heads are better than one, sugah."

"Well, put your magnificent mouth to work then."

Rogue pushed against Harry's aching balls and started to lick them. She took one of his balls into her mouth and sucked it. Her talented mouth started to suckle him.

Ororo gained some momentum to suck Harry hard. As much as Ororo enjoyed having Harry's cock in her mouth, the weather controlling mutant wanted something else.

"Make me cum, and you'll get what you desire," Harry said.

Ororo sped up her blowing of Harry. Her salvia coated his cock when she continued to bring her mouth up and down on him. Rogue helped her out when she could, and their tag teaming of Harry's cock and balls caused a roaring rush to go between his legs.

"Fuck….oh yes."

Harry shot his load into Ororo's mouth. The dark skinned beauty hung onto Harry, riding him out. The entire contents of his balls spilled into her mouth.

"Delicious," Ororo said. She leaned back and smiled. She tore off the rest of her clothes. Her sweaty, ebony, body revealed towards Harry. "But now, you've given me a taste, I want the whole package."

"Here, let me help," Rogue said.

Rogue's soft hand wrapped around Harry's cock stroking it, while she licked the excess juices off of him. Harry hardened in no time.

Ororo watched his magnificent rod sticking high and proud in the air. With a smile, the gorgeous mutant straddled Harry. His response of burying his face between her large, sweaty, tits, caused Ororo to breath in passionate desire.

His cock slid into her cannel, stretching her out. Ororo came down, wrapping her tight pussy around Harry. She rose up and brought herself down.

Betsy panted when Jean almost drove her to the next orgasm and denied her of a gift.

"Come on, Jean!" Betsy whined. "Please, let me cum."

Jean exerted a burst of power down on her. The telekinetic bolt stretched out Betsy's insides, forcing her to cum hard. The woman's pussy bucked up, sticking between Jean's legs.

"You wanted it, now you got it?" Jean asked.

"This is so hot."

Rogue sunk down onto the ground with a smile and she looked over Betsy with a smoldering grin. Jean placed an aura around her, to negate Rogue's powers. She could have all of the fun and none of the consequences.

"Oh, poor baby, you look all pent up," Jean said. She started to run her fingers up and grabbed Betsy's nipples. She turned in her fingers. "Why don't you allow Betsy to take care of it?"

"Yes," Betsy said.

Rogue crawled over Betsy's mouth. Her mouth clamped on Rogue's moist pussy lips, and the young woman started to shift her tongue back and forth within her smoldering snatch. Her tongue started to rotate within Rogue's pussy.

"Oh yes….YES!"

Rogue rammed her pussy down onto Betsy's tongue and rode it. She noticed Jean start to crawl up, crossing her legs over Betsy's. She leaned in.

The next thing Rogue knew, Jean started to roll down her nipples.

"Always knew how to pleasure me….even if I couldn't…be touched."

Rogue threw her head back and Jean inched closer. The guardian of the Phoenix Force pushed her mouth around Rogue's nipple and suckled her plump tit flesh.

"OH YES!"

Ororo rose her hips down onto Harry. Her dark center engulfed Harry's throbbing manhood inside her. He reached up and explored her body. The combination of sensations caused Ororo to twitch with pleasure.

"Go ahead, baby. Cum. Cum with my big cock inside you."

Ororo rose up and brought herself down. She bottomed out on Harry's extended rod. Ororo panted bringing herself up and down. The next thing she knew would be Harry grabbing Ororo's tight ass and squeezing it.

Harry experienced the texture of Ororo's firm ass. She kept bringing herself up and down. The tightness of her muscles squeezed him, milking him.

"Go ahead," Harry said. The young man brushed his hand and grabbed Ororo's breast. Harry clenched her breast and caused her to pant in pleasure. "Cum for me. Let it go."

Ororo panted and nodded. Her pussy juices flowed from her center. Each lovely inch of her pussy dripped onto his manhood. He stretched her dripping pussy out.

"MMM….feels so good….my love!"

Harry ran his fingers over her nipples and caused her to bounce up and down on him. The beauty wrapped her pussy around his massive cock and released it. She almost collapsed on top of him. In the last second, Harry reached around and grabbed her, allowing her to maintain a steady momentum.

"Easy, Ro, you're almost there….hold on for a little bit more."

Ororo's sweaty body experienced a pleasure at the sensation of Harry running his hands lovingly over her body. She clamped her cunt down on him and released him.

Harry responded by releasing a flood of cum into her. The impact of his cum going into her prompted Ororo's cunt to spasm around him. She tightened and released him, sending a flooding amount of cum into her.

Jean pulled herself off of Betsy and turned around. She waited for Harry to remove himself for Ororo. Ororo slid back onto the couch. The dark skinned beauty's legs stretched out, spreading for them. A trickling of juices spilled out of her.

"Seems like a waste to let this go to waste."

The familiar sensation of Jean's face buried between her thighs visited Ororo. Jean started to lick and swirl her tongue around Ororo's pussy. The redhead buried her face between her.

"Jean….oooh….Jean….please!"

Rogue turned around on the ground and presented her hot ass for Harry. She leaned down towards Betsy and spread her darkened thighs.

"Come and get it, Sugah."

Her smooth thighs spread in such an inviting way hardened Harry. The fact Rogue dipped her face between Betsy's thighs and started licking her extremely damp pussy caused him to get hardened.

Harry threw himself behind Rogue, and leaned around her. The powerful sorcerer squeezed Rogue's breasts, bringing her in for a moan.

"Shove your thick prick in her twat, master!" Betsy encouraged her. "Fuck the daylights out of her!"

Rogue used her tongue to bring Betsy to a mind shattering orgasm. The woman sounded far too vocal and coherent so the Southern belle wanted to do the best to do to correct it.

Harry watched Betsy place her hands on the back of Rogue's head. Rogue's face smashed between Betsy's thighs, using her tongue to jam deep into Betsy's pussy. Harry decided he waited for too long and needed to take Rogue and her tight pussy one more time.

Rogue moaned into Betsy's pussy. Harry teased her, rubbing his cock head against her. Her heated pussy almost sucked him in. He felt the sensation of Rogue draining his energy, which he had an unlimited supply of. Harry continued to tease her, the burst of energy through Rogue from him caused her to get wetter.

"Now, I've given you a little more to go off on, I expect you to be able to be fucked all night."  
Harry plunged his massive cock into Rogue's super tight womanhood. The sensation of a tight fist wrapping around Harry's cock made him take a moment to adjust himself."

"Such a sexy and tight little pet."

Skilled hands massaged Rogue's rear briefly and slapped it, causing her to yelp out in pleasure. Harry pumped deep into Rogue's tight cunt, working into her.

Now, Jean placed her hands on Ororo's hips and ran down her body. An energy dildo appeared between Jean's legs.

"Do you want to be fucked into a coma?" Jean asked.

"Yes!" Ororo breathed.

Jean cupped Ororo's breasts and shoved into her. She watched Harry thrust into Rogue's pussy.

_'Have fun, love.'_

 

The guardian of the Phoenix Force bombarded the pleasure centers of Rogue's brain. She didn't need much help with Harry's massive cock bombarding her. Rogue's entire body thrashed with her hips pushing back against Harry. The young man pummeled her pussy, almost driving her into Betsy's.

Harry groaned, feeling the experience of Rogue's tight center. The vice clamped down around him. Harry pushed deep inside her tight center.

Betsy almost collapsed onto the ground from the force of the orgasm.

_'Stay alert, Betsy.'_

 

Jean spilled some of her life energy into Betsy's body. Betsy twitched underneath Rogue's body and watched Harry finish Rogue off. How long was she out? Betsy didn't know, because Rogue had been reduced into a drooling wreck.

Harry hung onto Rogue and thrust himself into her. Her pussy clamped down on him. Rogue's body worked on autopilot and Harry experienced the pleasure. The young man spilled seed inside her body, for the second time this evening.

"It's your turn, Betsy."

Betsy spread her legs, her pussy oozing. The young woman created an energy dildo and slowly manipulated it between her lips. Her shoulders rose forward. The young woman's voice sounded sexy and husky when she moaned out.

"Come to me, love."

The energy dildo disappeared, but Betsy wasn't really unhappy. Harry's manhood slid deep inside Betsy's moist pussy. He slid into her without too much effort at all without how wet she was.

"Guess I'm going to make your dreams come true."

Betsy wrapped her legs around Harry's waist. The gorgeous woman's legs wrapped around his waist prodded Harry into hammering her pussy hard.

Jean, done playing with Ororo, on the couch, pulled Rogue up. Rogue gazed into Jean's eyes. Jean pulled Rogue into a smoldering embrace. Their tongues engaged each other with an intense kiss.

Rogue's dazed look spread over her face. The two of them swapped spit. Rogue tasted the delightful combination of Ororo and Harry in Jean's mouth. Rogue tried to suck the combined juices which Jean acquired from Ororo's pussy.

Jean rubbed her pussy up against Rogue's. She kissed up and down the side of her neck. Jean suckled Rogue's nipples, licking and suckling at her.

"Stay with me," Harry said.

Betsy experienced the sensations of Harry's hands rolling over her legs. The young man kept rolling his hands over Betsy's legs. Harry pushed deep into her body with a series of long thrusts into her body.

"Going to lose my mind!"

Betsy screamed, digging her nails around Harry's neck. She pushed the nails deep into Harry's neck and ran them down her back.

"You really want to cum….so…why wait."

Each word got a hard thrust. The final word brought Betsy into the throes of passion. The Asian-British woman rose her hips around his manhood. She tried to milk him extremely hard. The young man sucked and licked her nipples, before planting one on her lips.

Harry experienced Betsy's attempts to milk his cock. He held himself back, building up another orgasm. He pushed into her body with a huge and long thrust, punishing her pussy.

"Going to lose my mind. Cum inside me. Fucking shoot your spunk in me! I'm nothing but a cock whore…for you."

"You really are my slut."

"Yes, I'm a bloody…slut….fuck me….."

Vaginal muscles tightened around him. Harry popped, sending his seed spilling into Betsy's body. The young woman experienced a flood of cum into her body. Pump after pump of Harry's cum spilled between her thighs.

Betsy dropped down onto the ground. Cum flooded from her one more time.

A flash of light caused a bed to emit over to the side. The silk red sheets glistened in the sunlight. Jean laid on the bed, with a smile on her face. Her body looked rather enticing for Harry. She wore a sheer red nightie which pressed against her. The transparent nature caused Harry to move forward.

"We have to save the best for last."

Jean slowly stripped off her clothes. Her large breasts shined in the light. Her tight stomach muscles showcased themselves, with a wide set of hips and sexy ass. Jean turned around, presenting her ass again.

"Let's make this different….put it wherever you want."

Jean's ass shined with him. The sign of her tight ass muscles made Harry know he wanted to shove his cock in one place. The young man stepped around her.

The guardian of the Phoenix Force grinned with Harry exploring her curvy body. Each brush of his hand caused Jean to anticipate it.

"Would you like my cock in your ass?"

"I'd like you to fuck me hard."

Jean turned around with a smile and grabbed Harry. She threw her hands and kissed him. Her breasts pressed against his chest. The woman's legs wrapped around him.

The heat spread between them and things were about to get hot in more ways than one. Jean dragged her smoldering hot and tight asshole over Harry's thick prick.

"So, you know where to put your magic staff?"

Jean breathed with Harry fingering her ass. He pumped in and out of her, teasing her. His cock pushed between her butt cheeks briefly. The Phoenix hitched in a breath.

"My cock needs your ass Jean….and it's nice and wet for you."

"Good," Jean said with a sultry smile. "It should slide right in."

Jean situated herself and brought herself down onto Harry's cock. She used her ass as a means to milk Harry's cock inside here.

The other three X-Women laid around the room in various drooling states of disarray, thanks to Jean and Harry pretty much having their wicked ways.

_'Like it should be.'_

 

Harry reached up and grabbed Jean's breasts, playing with them. With skill and expert ability, Harry ran his hands down Jean's tantalizing breasts, cupping them and reaching down.

"More, Harry, more," Jean said. "Let's really play now!"

Jean's tight ass wrapped around Harry's tool, bringing herself all the way down onto him. Harry groaned as Jean pushed her delicious ass down upon his cock, engulfing it between her cheeks. Harry experienced a rush of pleasure the likes of which he never experience before in his life.

"More…good…MORE!" Jean yelled.

Harry's cock became trapped between Jean's ass cheeks. She stretched his cock and pushed herself down on them.

"You know, you're enjoying this too much," Harry said.

"Oh, I don't think I'm enjoying….HARRY!"

Harry's fingers extended and contorted into her slippery snatch. Thanks to the magic of magic, Harry transfigured his fingers into naughty tentacles which kept pushing into Jean's body. Jean experienced a rush of energy through her body. The young woman wiggled her ass down onto his thick cock and leaned back, to allow the magically created tentacles to explore her.

"Brace yourself love…things are going to get hot."

Flames surrounded their hot sweaty bodies, licking them, inflaming their passions and their desires. Harry reached one of his hands up, wiggling the extended tentacle like finger. He wrapped the tentacle around Jean's nipple and started to squeeze it even more.

The fire caused the bed to burn around them. Jean kept up the fun by impaling herself ass first on Harry's cock. The young woman clenched his thick cock and speared herself down the young man's thick cock.

Jean's body thrashed around him. Her heavenly juices spilled on Harry's stomach. Harry smiled and extended his tongue, which caused Jean to shiver.

_'Is there anything magic can't do….'_

 

Harry licked Jean's juices off of his stomach, which caused Jean to breath.

"Unbelievable…." Jean said.

She brought herself down on his cock, feeling a rush of energy spreading through her body. Her loins had been tormented by Harry, and her ass. She knew she would reach a peak.

"So hot," Harry said. He pushed his cock into Jean's ass one more time.

Jean closed her eyes, pumping his cock. She experienced him deep within her bowels and could not wait to have her tight anus filled full of cum.

The other girls only began to stir, when Harry's cock reached a climax. He shoved his tentacles into Jean's tight pussy as well.

Jean closed her eyes, rolling her head back. Passion flashed through her eyes the more Jean brought herself down onto Harry. Her ass pushed down upon his thick tool, pumping herself up and down upon Harry.

"Going to cum…your fault."

Harry shot a load into Jean's ass. Jean continued to ride his cock, ensuring every drop of cum spilled into her ass. Some of the cum also spilled into her pussy as well.

"We're not done yet."

"I figured as much," Harry said. Jean licked his cock clean, and situated her wet pussy on him.

"I'm going to ride you until the bed is nothing but ashes."

Jean's hair framed her face, a lovely contrast to the flames surrounding her body. The gorgeous redhead brought herself down upon Harry's throbbing tool, pushing it into her body. She experienced a sensory overload with Harry pushing inside her body.

Harry grabbed her hips, forcing her onto his hardened cock. Jean matched him more than many other lovers, and he liked her sexual appetite. Harry fed his cock into her smoldering hot pussy.

"Be careful not to make promises you're unable to keep."

Jean leaned down and gave Harry a passionate kiss. Her lips molded into his, with Harry's tongue battling with hers. She sucked on his lips.

"Believe me….I always….keep my promises."

Jean rose up and pushed down onto him. She slipped a quarter of his cock inside her, then a half, and then she pushed down, bottoming out. The sensation of pleasure shooting into her defined description. Harry's cock manipulated and stretched her insides.

"Damn, Jean, you never do get tired….."

"Neither do you…and time isn't a problem for either of us," Jean said. Her sweaty, sexy body came down onto him. "And now….make me cum."

Harry's hands rolled over Jean's body, teasing her. He stopped close of the pleasure points, working Jean completely up for her orgasm. She tensed up around him, until Harry delivered one intense death blow to her clit.

Jean's hot walls wrapped around him, pumping Harry. Jean thought she would never stop cumming. She rode out her own orgasm on Harry's cock. She bounced up as high as she could go. The guardian of the Phoenix Force brushed her pussy onto his tip.

Time passed, a lot of time. Jean experienced a multitude of orgasms in the next few minutes. Each more intense than the last, and each recharging her body even more.

"Fuck."

Jean allowed the most elegant of words to pass her lips, bringing her pussy down onto him.

"My turn."

Jean summoned all of the power to her pussy muscles, giving Harry an orgasm which would blow both of their minds. She smiled, his hands squeezing her breasts. Jean brought herself down onto him.

Harry knew when Jean really wanted his seed, there was no holding back. His balls twitched with Jean bringing herself up and down upon him.

"Ladies first."

The young man hit the right button and caused Jean's body to thrash into an erotic overload. She continued to cum, saturating his cock with her juices.

Seconds later, Harry lost all sense and came inside Jean. He fired a load into her pussy. Jean rammed herself down onto him, clenching him with each fire of his cannon. Dozens of spurts filled her pussy, as Harry fired several long ropes of cum into Jean's eager pussy.

Jean slowed down, leaning back on the bed, and panting. Her body covered in sweat.

"Want to do it again?"

"No fair, quit hogging him."

Jean smiled, they had been going at it for some long, the other girls had recovered. Time to have some real fun.

* * *

 

**To Be Continued on February 1** **st** **, 2016.**


	15. February 2016

**February 2016:**

* * *

"Overall, I'm really glad we live in a building where time dilation is possible," Kara said. She needed to take a deep breath after the show which had been put on. "Otherwise, this particular shoot would have gone on forever."

"Well, with great cosmic power," Gwen said. She paused and smiled. "Often comes some pretty great horniness."

Harry smiled, most men would be scared by the prospect of eleven more months of fun like this. The interesting thing about Harry was he was the furthest thing from most men. He thrived on a lot of things which caused many men to curl up in a ball of terror.

"So are you ready?" Kara asked.

"I think the real question is, are they ready?" Barbara asked. Kara stepped in and smiled.

The door opened and a strikingly attractive dark haired woman with violet eyes entered the room. She dressed in a female business suit. The only additions happened to be a somewhat more shorter skirt and somewhat much tighter blouse than she would wear for a more professional setting. Lois Lane marched into the room, like a woman possessed, and threw herself at Harry.

"So, you decide to shoot a calendar last year," Lois said. Harry smiled. "And you didn't decide to invite me."

"Well, weren't you in the midst of on some top secret assignment last year?" Harry asked her. He squeezed Lois on the ass and kissed her to calm herself down.

"A small one," Lois said. "And it ended up with my life being put in peril….I know, it's shocking I would get into any kind of trouble."

"I know, I'm shocked," Harry said.

"Lois, I swear, you just couldn't wait five minutes!"

A girl who looked like Lois, only about a head shorter, stepped inside the room. The girl dressed in a similar outfit as her sister. The outfit fit her just as nicely as Lois, maybe a bit looser. The material stretched nicely against her breasts and the shirt rode up to show her trim and fit stomach.

"Sorry, Lucy, you snooze, you lose….HEY, That was uncalled for."

Lucy elbowed Lois out of the way. She tried to kiss Harry.

"What did I say about playing nice with your sister?" Harry asked. He stopped Lucy in her tracks.

The younger Lane sister pouted when Harry grabbed her arms.

"Trust me, Harry, I've been trying to get those two to play nice with each other for years. You'd be better off trying for world peace."

A blonde with shoulder length hair and brown eyes entered. She wore a business suit as well. Harry took a second to notice and appreciate the stockings on the woman. She stepped towards him.

"Chloe, it's good for you to make it," Harry said.

Chloe Sullivan smiled and put herself between her two cousins and right in front of Harry.

"I actually helped with some of the legwork last year….but I didn't quite get a spot," Chloe said. She pushed Harry back into the chair for a moment, denying either of her cousins from a chance of getting Harry.

Lois shook her head, frowning. She would give it to Chloe.

"I'm not late for the party, am I?"

A stunningly gorgeous dark haired girl stepped into the room. She dressed in a similar outfit to the other three. The skirt she wore approached belt level and she wore some nice thigh high stockings for Harry's amusement. She stepped forward and Harry noticed she wore the least amount underneath which could still be legally classified as panties.

"How is my favorite cousin?" Harry asked.

Lana Lang grinned, and stepped forward to the only real man she knew. She may have spied on Harry when they were younger through a telescope, but she'd deny it in a court of law.

"Pretty good," Lana said. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around him. "But better now I'm with you…even if I have to share it with these three greedy bitches."

"Hey, look who's talking!" Chloe yelled.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Lana said with a smile. "So, are we going to begin this shoot?"

The room changed into an office area, with a nice large desk. Lucy grinned when she looked from her cousin to her older sister to Harry and the desk.

"Well, you'll be at home, won't you?" Lucy asked. "Given all of the times Harry took you on a desk like this…nice and sturdy….."

Lucy knocked the desk for emphasis.

"But, I'm still sure he could fuck you through it," Lucy said. She licked her lips

"You have a lot of room to talk," Lois said. She stared her sister down.

"Okay, ladies, take your positions," Lana said. She figured she'd better get this show on the row.

"Thank you, Lana," Kara said. She appreciated Lana managing to reign in the other girls….well as much as the other girls could reign in.

"You're relishing having control, aren't you?" Chloe asked. "After all of the times you were kept on a leash?"

Chloe managed to rise up on the desk, bent over like she was going to reach for a paper. She slipped on a pair of eye glasses.

"Hey, Lois, can you recognize Chloe?" Lucy asked. Lois gave her a sidelong look. "Because you're really bad a recognizing people in their glasses."

"Lucy?" Lois asked. Lucy turned to Lois, casting a nice little smile, while slipping on a pair of glasses for her own."Shut the fuck up."

"Okay, get ready," Harry said.

Lois laid back on the desk, casually drinking a cup of coffee. She slipped a pair of glasses on as well. Lucy took a position next to Harry, leaning forward to read him a report. Lana placed her hands on Harry's shoulders and started to massage them slowly.

"MJ, we're ready when you are," Harry said.

Lucy smiled, balancing her hand on Harry's inner thigh, while looking at him.

"Good shots, people, the sooner we get this done….Lois turn a bit where you're on your side."

"I don't know how you fucking fly in a short skirt," Lois said to Kara.

Kara smiled, she wasn't going to explain this to Lois. It took a lot of practice and more than a few panty shots as well, some getting online. It did make for an interesting distraction against her enemies. The villain looked up Kara's skirt, Kara kicked them in the head.

A few more pictures got snapped in the meantime. They were getting closer and closer to the main event.

Lois slapped Lucy on the ass and caused her to jump halfway up.

"Sorry, sis, I couldn't resist."

Lucy shook her head and almost pouted. Regardless, she knew she would be the closest to Harry when the shameless porn commensed. She had last years videos saved to a place of honor on her harddrive along with some outtakes too hot for the Internet which Kara hooked her up for.

Only Harry Potter could get a bunch of women to participate in what happened to be high class porn and it would make sense.

"Alright, those shots are good," Mary-Jane said. She smiled.

"Kara, would you like to do the honors?" Chloe asked.

Lana slipped her way behind Chloe, reaching into her briefcase. Like any businesswoman, she became prepared for the meeting.

"Please let the Shameless porn commence," Lucy said. She almost died from anticipation. Her hands started to shake as she waited to go in.

"Yes, let the shameless porn commence."

Harry grabbed Lucy and pulled her onto his lap. He slapped her on the skirt clad ass.

"Ms. Lane, you've been asking for this for a long time, haven't you?" Harry asked. Lucy's buttons on her blouse came undone, revealing her cleavage. "You've been walking into my office, to give my reports. Wearing a top too small to you, bending over against me….showing off your thighs and your ass…thinking I wouldn't notice."

"No, sir," Lucy said. "I wanted you to notice….I want your big cock….I'm sick of being an intern….I want to be your full time assistant."

Lucy unbuttoned Harry's shirt, revealing his muscular chest and abs. The brunette smiled and rubbed herself over Harry's crotch.

"Please, sir, use my body as your cum deposit," Lucy said. She spoke a sad little girl voice. "I'll be anything you want to, if you be my Daddy, and teach your little girl about love."

Lana started to kiss Chloe between her thighs. Chloe closed her eyes, with Lana's able lips and tongue delving between her pussy lips.

Lois, not to be outdone, slid over on the desk. She turned over so she came face to face with her cousin. Lois pushed her lips onto Chloe's with a well-practiced kiss.

Chloe returned the kiss from her older cousin, licking and probing her tongue inside Lois's delightful mouth. Each moment Chloe pushed inside, she experienced a rush of pleasure.

"Why don't you pay tribute to another set of lips?"

Lois rolled up her skirt, to reveal a soaked pair of black panties. Chloe experienced an added rush of excitement and desire. She wanted nothing better than to pay tribute to her beautiful cousin's soaked snatch.

"Go ahead, eat your cousin's pussy."

Lana slapped Chloe on the ass which prompted Chloe to pull Lois's panties back to reveal her dripping pussy. Chloe bent down and pressed her lips against Lois's neither regions. She suckled her.

"Damn, Chloe, you're nothing but a slut, but I love you for it," Lois said. "Use your tongue, you….oh god!"

Chloe shifted her tongue into Lois's pussy. The delicious juices stuck to her mouth, causing Chloe to experience a rush of enjoyment. Horniness spread over her form.

Lana shifted apart Chloe's thighs and slipped on her strap on. She wanted to make Chloe want it as much as she did. Which wasn't too far of a trip. The high tech strap on Lana favored allowed her to experience sensations as if she was actually penetrating Chloe.

With a thrust, the dark haired beauty brought the throbbing member into Chloe's pussy, stretching her out. The moan which followed encouraged Lana to thrust into her.

Lucy fished Harry's throbbing cock out of his pants. No matter how many times she had her mouth and her cunt around this gigantic monster, she moistened.

"Sir, you have a big cock," Lucy said. She licked her lips. "Do you think this will earn me a promotion?"

Lucy's wet tongue traveled up and down Harry's manhood. She bathed him with saliva, causing it to drip from his manhood. Harry groaned the more Lucy worked him over into a fever. The young girl knew exactly how to push the right buttons and to make Harry feel good.

"I think you're off to a pretty good start," Harry said. Lucy grinned and started to lick him over even more. "Just keep it…up!"

Lucy wrapped her eager hand around Harry's cock. She pumped him up and down a few times. His cock hardened in Lucy's hand. Her tongue bathed him in more salvia.

The final destination ended up having his cock in her tight mouth.

"If you really want to prove yourself, you will suck my entire cock."

Lucy bobbed her head up and down on his cock. The young woman looked like a wet dream, an innocent look on her face, which wasn't innocent at all. The glasses framed her gorgeous brown eyes. Not exotic as her sister's violet eyes, but they still looked beautiful.

Harry guided her face down. He used her tight throat as his own personal fuck hole, bringing the tip of his cock deeper into Lucy's waiting and willing throat.

Lois snuck a look over, getting more turned on by the act of her sister sucking Harry's big cock then she thought she should. Chloe worked her pussy over. Lois looked up and watched Lana hammer Chloe's pussy with her strap on.

Lana ran her hands over Chloe's body. Her blouse had been opened and the perky blonde's breasts fell out of her bra.

"You're just falling out of your top for me, you really want it, don't you?" Lana asked. Chloe only couldn't answer because sucked on her cousin's clit.

Lucy continued to suck and swallow Harry's cock. She made a series of lewd sounds, but Harry stopped her.

"Get up," Harry said. Lucy rose to her feet. "Turn around and place your hands on the desk, spread your legs."

"Like this, sir."

Harry reached over and pulled Lucy's skirt down. He revealed her panty covered ass. A silky red thong shined in the light. Harry grabbed the strap of the thing and pulled it down.

"I'm going to take your pussy, and you're going to scream for more."

"Yes, sir."

Lucy's position caused her to get a full view of Lois's face in pure estascy from their cousin's face buried between her thighs. Juices trickled down her pussy.

"Daddy, punish your little girl, she's been a bad little slut!"

"All you're good for is taking your Daddy's cock in your tight little pussy," Harry said. He rolled his fingers down her smooth stomach and stopped, feeling her pussy. "And your pussy seems hungry."

"Yes, sir, please ,sir, fuck your naughty little girl."

Harry smiled and situated his throbbing manhood towards Lucy's center. Lucy's pussy called for him and Harry intended to accept what she wanted. Her tight sheath engulfed his cock. Harry held onto her and held on, pushing his cock into her.

Lucy closed her eyes, the rush of pleasure spreading through her. Harry pushed into her body, fucking her hard against the desk from behind.

"Please, sir."

Lucy whined at the loss of his cock inside her pussy. Harry held on and pushed into her! She cooed in the pleasure.

Harry kept rolling his hands over Lucy's body. He wanted to have more fun.

"I want to see you, when I fuck you."

Lucy whined when Harry pulled out of her. Harry turned her around, pulling her blouse completely open. Lucy's breasts hung over the bra. Her gorgeous C-Cup breasts were a bit smaller than her sister's Ds, but pretty firm.

"Do you like my nice big tits?" Lucy asked. Harry pulled off her bra, releasing them from her prison. "Oh, I think you….DO!"

Lucy screamed out the last word from the combination of pleasure. Harry's thick cock speared Lucy's womanhood, stretching her completely out. His mouth attacked her breasts, kissing and licking her heated peaks, sucking on her nipples.

"Yes, please….more!"

Harry speared his cock inside her. Lucy wrapped her sexy stocking clad legs around him. Harry tightened his grip around one of her tits, suckling on it. He switched from right tit, to left tit.

Lucy experienced her orgasm rising up to an entirely new level. Harry's cock plunged into her heated depths with a huge thrust. He held onto her, causing her orgasm to explode.

"Are you going to cum in me?" Lucy asked. "Please, sir, cum in my pussy….make me yours forever."

Lucy wrapped her hands around the back of Harry's neck. The girl's hips thrust up, engulfing Harry's thick shaft within her needy pussy. She wrapped her thighs around him, bringing herself almost up around him, before coming down on his thick cock!

"Just in a minute, but ladies first."

Harry tweaked Lucy's nipples and caused her to close her eyes. The younger Lane sister experienced a blissful rush going through her body. Her pussy juices soaked Harry's thick and throbbing cock when he spiked himself inside her.

"Yes, yes, YES!" Lucy yelled.

Harry plowed into her depths and allowed her to cum around him. Her snug sheath pumped Harry's throbbing manhood. He gave Lucy a few more thrusts before emptying his load into her.

Each thrust resulted in Lucy having an orgasm around him. Each powerful orgasm caused her mind to become blown. Harry pumped his thick cock deeper into Lucy's body. Her snug pussy reacted to him.

"Good girl, you've earned your place…..Lois, why don't you clean up?"

Harry slid down off of the desk onto the chair, leaving Lucy on the desk, drool coming down her mouth from being fucked into a sexual coma.

Lois rose up to her feet, peering over the edge of her glasses. Typical, Lucy would leave a mess she would have to clean up. The dark haired woman dropped down onto her feet, and wrapped her mouth around Harry's throbbing cock. Her tongue swirled around him.

With skill, Lois caused Harry's cock to harden in a matter of seconds. She rose up, giving his cock a few more licks.

"I have a wet cunt," Lois said. She rose up to her feet, rubbing her pussy over his cock. "And it needs to be filled with your hard cock, sir!"

Lois unbuttoned her blouse and slid it off of her body. Her breasts stuck into Harry's face. Harry grabbed them and shoved his face between her breasts.

"Always, instatiable," Lois said. She wrapped her arms around Harry's head, trapping his face between her tasty tits. The young woman leaned back, experiencing a greater rush of pleasure than ever before.

One movement later, Lois lowered herself onto Harry's thick manhood. The thick manhood spiked into her cock.

Lana rolled Chloe over. Chloe's sweaty face looked into Lana's lovingly. Lana crawled up Chloe's body, sliding off the strap on.

"Time for you to pleasure me….and I'll return the favor. If you're a good girl."

Chloe tried to protest she was a really good girl. Lana crouched over her face. The sexy biracial girl put her dark thighs in Chloe's face. The perky blond put her hands on Lana's rear and situated her tongue deep between her pussy, licking it.

"Go in…deep as you can!" Lana yelled. "You don't want to upset me, do you Chloe? You want me to be a good friend."

Chloe decided to show Lana how good of a friend she was. The perky blonde rotated her tongue several times around Lana's dripping hot gash.

Lois rocked back with her hips rotating on Harry. She focused on the large throbbing cock inside her.

Harry grabbed her breasts and forced Lois to look at her.

"Are we having fun?" Harry asked.

Lois nodded in response. The beautiful dark haired vixen kept riding Harry's cock. He responded with her passion by placing his hands on her breasts.

"Getting so close," Lois said. "I love your hard cock in my pussy….stretches me so much….when you're not around…..can't handle it."

Harry licked down the side of her neck. He leaned in and planted a series of tender kisses on Lois's nipples. Lois clenched him, coming all the way down.

"Do you want to cum?" Harry asked.

"Need to…need to cum….need your cum."

Lois brought her juicy center onto his cock. She used a trick to manipulate him. Harry grabbed her ass, clenching the perfect cheeks in his hand. The attention Harry paid to her ass caused Lois to pant and lower her hips around him. The brunette drove her hips down around him.

"Mmm, good girl, Chloe," Lana said. She rode Chloe's tongue, enjoying the way it twisted in her. "I want to taste your lovely pussy as well…why don't we really have some fun?"

Chloe almost lost it. Lana's juices tasted really wonderful, nourishing Chloe. She couldn't believe she turned this submissive. The tables would have to be turned later.

Lana spread Chloe's thighs and licked her in between her thighs. Both girls rested in a sixty-nine position and munched on each other's pussies. With a sultry smile, Lana started to lick Chloe's pussy up and down, dragging her tongue through it.

Lois didn't want to relinquish Harry's cock. She hung onto the back of her neck with great passion. The dark haired vixen continued to bring her pussy up and down onto him.

"Fuck, you feel so good, Lo," Harry said.

Lois grinned when her pussy muscles contorted around him.

"You know you want to fill my pussy with its sticky reward," Lois said. "I get off on being your cum dump….so why don't you make your girlfriend's wet dreams come too!"

Lois bounced up and down onto him. Each word punctuated with a thrust onto his cock. She wanted him inside her all of the way. Harry touched her womb with his cock and caused Lois to shudder, while spilling more wanton juices down on him.

Harry groaned, working her down onto him.

"You'd like it, wouldn't you?"

Harry leaned in and suckled her nipple. Lois nodded, a look of pure lust spreading over her face. The gorgeous brunette kept bucking her hips down on him.

"Damn it, Harry, don't….please….I want you to cum for me."

Lois clenched his cock with her pussy.

"Of course, anything the lady wants….but you want it, don't you?"

Lois didn't have much time to ask with what Harry wanted. Rather, his cock speared into her pussy and hit the one sweet spot. The orgasm, held back in her body, exploded inside her. Lois bounced higher, riding out her own orgasm on Harry's cock.

Harry grabbed her body, causing her to hang on. Lois breathed heavily, bouncing down onto him. Spearing his cock inside her needy vagina, Lois experienced more orgasms. He ran his fingers over her body.

The stimulation offered on her breasts caused Lois's motor to remain running. She would black out after Harry finished in her, but it would be so worth it.

Harry groaned when Lois's greedy pussy clenched him. Each thrust pushed deep inside her body. More thrusts and Lois pushed back onto her. He felt up her legs and ran over her body. Harry buried his face between Lois's tits and thrust into her, cumming in an instant.

The rush of cum spilled into Lois's body. Each spill caused her nerve endings to explode. She came down onto Harry's cock even harder.

"Come on Chloe, good girl."

Lana escorted Chloe across an area to the office. The dark haired girl had a wicked smile, which made Chloe wonder if there were still traces of the witch who once possessed her lingering in her subconscious. The snap of metal against wrists caused Chloe to be shackled against the wall, against a mirror.

A crack of a whip caused Chloe to twitch.

"Lana, please….."

"Guess today is your lucky day, because Harry wants your pussy."

Harry walked over and Lana walked over towards him. She wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and kissed the ever living daylights out of her favorite cousin. Lana's tongue brushed against Harry's mouth and she backed off.

Chloe closed her eyes, wanting all of Harry. Her pussy hungered for his meat more than she could release.

"Harry, please, I'm so wet."

"Good, it will be a nice fit," Lana said. She smiled and watched Harry's cock violate Chloe's tight pussy.

Chloe hitched a breath. Harry shoved his thick cock inside her, stretching her out. He hit her g-spot with no problem sending shockwaves of pleasure throwing through her body.

Lana tore her eyes away from Harry, longing for her turn. She could see Lois and Lucy both slumped on the desk. They were not tearing each other apart or bickering.

_'And this proves Harry's cock is the ultimate power.'_

Lana crawled over on the desk and brushed her fingers against Lois. She started to plant a series of kisses down her body. Her lips lingered on Lois's belly button. Lana knew how sensitive Lois was and kept moving her way. Lana rubbed her nose against Lois's clit.

Lois almost came too just in time, but found out Lucy rolling over.

"I have you now."

Lucy buried her face between her big sister's breasts and started to suckle them. Lois moaned heavily and huskily.

"Mmm, Lois, you taste yummy," Lana said. "But then again, you always were a tasty bitch….I wonder what the younger model has to offer."

Lana dug her fingers into Lucy's twat, coating them with her juices. Lucy moaned when Lana kept working her fingers deep into her pussy.

"You like this, don't you? You're just about as much of a slut as your older sister is."

Lucy tried to protest she wasn't anywhere to being the kind of slut Lois is. Lois was in too much of a stupor to protest Lois's words. Lana silenced Lucy's words of protest with a hungry kiss on the lips.

Lana pressed Lucy down on the desk, pinning her down on the desk. The dark haired vixen ran her wet pussy up and down on Lucy's twat. Lucy raised her hips, causing her to breath heavily.

Harry held onto Chloe to spear his thick cock into her womanly center. Chloe's tight pussy clenched him when he pushed into her. Each thrust drove Chloe closer to her own orgasm.

Sneaking a look, Harry noticed Chloe looking in the mirror. Her sexy face reflected in the mirror dripping with sweat and Lana's juices from earlier. Harry ran his hands down her body. He paused and touched her nipples. The young man squeezed them.

"Having fun?"

Chloe's entire body exploded into pleasure. The young man tempted her with a series of thrusts. He slammed into her extremely hard.

The woman couldn't do anything, but moan. Her tight walls closed around Harry. Each touch of his hands spurred her for pleasure. The thrusting of Harry's large cock shoving into her body made Chloe feel extremely fantastic.

"Yes…please Harry, make me cum."

"Oh, like this?"

Harry ran his finger down between the valley between Chloe's breasts. His finger slowly brushed down her body.

"Are you sure you really want to cum like this? Cum for me."

Chloe tensed up at the fact Harry teased her. His fingers brushed between her legs, heating up her body. Chloe clenched him and he pushed inside her.

Like a well-practiced puppet master, Harry pulled all of Chloe's strings. He focused on the tightness of her pussy. It grew even tighter when Harry plunged into her.

"Let it go, fell all of those emotions Chloe," Harry said. He paused and kissed her on the back of the neck. "Go ahead and feel the magic."

Chloe experienced magic and energy, along with everything else. Her pussy started to pump around him, wrapping around his throbbing cock. Harry pushed deep inside her.

"Please, I need it."

Another push inside her. Chloe looked at her own face and realized how horny she was. Harry watched her watching Harry fucking her from behind. The young man kept tormenting Chloe, working his fingers between her legs. Chloe's hot thighs ached when Harry fired a series of rapid fire thrusts.

"Oh, you need it, don't you?"

Harry nibbled on ear lobe. Chloe came undone with her pussy clenching him. The greedy cunt tried to milk it's reward.

Chloe lost track of the number of orgasms her lover gifted her with. The sounds of Lana tormenting the Lane sisters on Harry's desk only got her motor running. Focusing on Harry's busy hands when they manipulated her. Her entire body became one huge G-Spot when Harry tormented her.

"Seven is the magic number."

Chloe closed her eyes, glad for the chains holding her up. Otherwise, she would have slumped to the ground in a puddle of goo and cum. Harry slammed himself into her. Seven thrusts in succession brought seven orgasms into Chloe's body.

Harry experienced the rush of Chloe tightening her cunt around him. Each thrust made Harry reach closer towards her. When he gave Chloe seven spectacular orgasms in succession, Harry released his gift into Chloe.

"YES!"

Chloe could only spit out one word with Harry spilling his seed into her. The spurts of seed filled Chloe all the way up. Harry held onto her hips and shoved his thick cock deep into Chloe's needy body. Her cunt squeezed around Harry's tool and milked him.

The moment Harry pulled out; Chloe's knees buckled. She hung against the wall.

Lana sauntered over. She wore nothing but a tie hanging between her breasts, a pair of eyeglasses, and a short skirt, along with stockings and a garter belt.

"Oh, Harry!" Lana called, leaning against the desk, legs spread. "My pussy is caling for oyu."

Harry smiled and walked over. He pressed his hands on Lana's toned tummy and rolled down to her hips. Leaning down, Harry kissed her, tasting Lois and Lucy's juices on it. Harry cupped her firm breasts in one hand and her ass in the other hand.

Lana braced herself for the pleasure to come. Harry's throbbing cock pushed her open. The very familiar sensation of Harry's cock entering her.

"Harry, I missed this!" Lana said.

Why settle for the rest when she could have the best? Lana dug her nails into Harry's shoulder. The glasses hung down from Lana's nose. She bit down on her lip.

The look on Lana's face caused Harry to plow her even harder. A powerful thrust caused Lana's amazing heat to rise up and meet him. The tightness of her pussy caused Harry's cock to throb.

"Nothing makes me feel so full!" Lana yelled. "I don't think there's any room…inside me."

Harry leaned down and started to suckle the side of her neck. His kisses attacked her neck and her breasts. Lana panted and ensnared her legs around Harry. Each thrust brought her closer to the edge.

"You've been pent up for too long. Cum Lana!"

"Oh, you're going to make your favorite cousin cum on your big cock?" Lana asked. She cooed when she rose her hips up. "Harry, batter my pussy."

Lana arched back a bit. Her flexibility from her time as a cheerleader came in hand. Harry rested his hands on her stomach and pounded her pussy fiercely. Each time his cock hit her center caused Lana to moan.

The experience of Lana's pussy muscles clenching his throbbing manhood and releasing him made Harry want to fuck her even harder. The hardest thrusts brought his thick prick into Lana's smoldering womanhood. Harry held onto her and thrust deep inside her body.

"Why don't you cum for your favorite cousin?"

The reminder of the incest caused Lana's pussy to become rather soaked. Lana squeezed her tight thighs around him. She pushed up and took him inside her. The rush of juices flowed out and coated Harry's cock as he continued to assault Lana's perfect pussy with thrusts.

Harry groaned and restrengthened his resolve. Lana's gloriously tight snatch engulfed his cock. The young man speared inside her body.

"Fuck," Lana said.

"Yes, honey, we're fucking," Harry said. He captured her lips in a kiss. "And you're cumming."

Lana agreed with this. The warm rush cascaded over her body. Her nipples grew so hard they could cut glass. Harry bent forward. He squeezed her tanned breasts and caused her to moan. Lana clenched him one more time.

"You're so horny. It makes me think you've never been fucked. And I know better."

Lana grabbed a handful of Harry's ass which encouraged him to plow her even harder. Her pussy stretched out as far as it could go on his cock.

Harry flicked his tongue against her dark nipples. Lana panted against Harry's hard thrusts inside her body. Each thrust brought new sensations to Lana. She rolled her head back and moaned as deeply as possible. Harry penetrated her with an amazing and hard thrust.

"No…but every time….feels like the first time."

Lana raked her finger nails down Harry's back to encourage him to thrust deep inside her. The woman's mind became hazed over. She knew the moment Harry finished with her, she would black out.

"Hope you can finish what you started."

With Lana's competitive fire ignited, she wrapped her stocking clad legs around Harry. Harry plowed her pussy. His hands traveled up her legs. It turned her on to be touched by a strong man who worked her over with his huge cock. Lana lifted her hips up and brought a thick tool deep inside her body.

"I think you can…go ahead Lana, time for you to cum."

Lana tried to draw all of the resolve. Harry's words shoved her over. Lana's hips thrusted up. She forced all twelve inches of Harry into her pussy. She came and came extremely hard around his massive prick.

The sweaty dark haired vixen rose her hips up to meet Harry.

"You're next."

Harry smiled. Lana's wet pussy hugged his throbbing rod. He came closer to emptying his seed deep inside her pussy.

"Break her," Lois murmured. She finally returned to coherence. "Break her tight little cunt!"

Lana's pussy clenched him even harder at the thought of his cock splitting her in half. Magic could heal most damage, and Lana could soak and heal the rest. Harry held onto her and slammed inside her body. Lana pushed up and accepted him.

The two worked up an intense sweat. Harry looked at Lana's lust filled face.

"Don't slow down…FUCK ME LIKE AN ANIMAL!"

Lana seemed like an animal in heat. Harry obliged her by slamming his thick cock into her womanly depths. Each thrust prompted Lana to raise her hips up with Harry pumping deep inside her.

"How do like this, Lana? Do you like me fucking your brains out?"

Lana only responded with a throaty moan. Her hips shoved up to engulf Harry's entire cock inside her tight pussy. Each thrust brought sparks of enjoyment into Lana's mind. The young man punished her pussy with a series of thrusts. Each thrust caused a spark of enjoyment to fill her body.

"Yes, honey…cum inside your cousin's pussy!"

Harry almost reached his breaking point. He hammered Lana as hard as possible. The woman's moans indicated he hadn't driven her into a pleasurable state of sex induced bliss just yet. Harry pushed his way into her wanton depths. Lana held her hips up.

One more thrust did it. Lana came one more time and hard. The force of her vaginal muscles squeezed Harry's cock. The contents of his balls started to shoot out inside her.

The force made Lana shake underneath Harry's body. He pinned her down and thrust into her. The thick cum spilled into her and oozed out of her at the same time.

_'Thank God for magic.'_

Harry regretfully pulled out of her tight pussy. He gave her one more long kiss on the lips. Lana's face contorted into a satisfied smile which showed the result of a job well done.

Lana shuddered to a stop after the final orgasm worked her body. Several long ropes of cum dropped down to the ground from her pussy as Harry pulled out her. She closed her eyes, shuddering in bliss after Harry finished her off.

* * *

**To Be Continued March 1st, 2016.**


	16. March 2016

**March 2016:**

* * *

 

Harry smiled after the fun and games which occurred. The first two months of the year had been knocked down in style. He wondered what the rest of this year would bring.

He made his way over towards a table which had plates of various cookies set out. Harry frowned when he noticed some of the cookies had been taken. Upon further inspection, Harry noticed exactly what cookies were taken. The young man turned his head around and acted like he didn't notice the cookies being taken. He waited a few seconds for a hand to pop out of the wall.

A green hand slipped from the wall and made a beeline for the Oreos. Harry caught the hand with a smile on his face.

"Hello, Megan."

A yelp could be heard. Kara smiled and shook her head.

"Busted," Kara said.

M'gann M'orzz, otherwise known as Megan Morse, or Miss Martian popped out of the wall. She did a flip and almost landed on her ass. Harry caught her. The Martian teenager dressed white blouse which was buttoned up with red streaks on it. Her red hair tied back into pigtails giving her a look of innocence even if a slight bit of mischief spread in her green eyes. She wore a red skirt and boots to match.

"You couldn't really stop yourself, could you?"

A biracial blonde stepped in. A mixture of Caucasian and Vietnamese features spread over her body. She wore her blonde hair tied back in a ponytail and her blue eyes twinkled. She dressed in a nice tight green blouse and a skirt to match. She wore shoes and white stockings. The woman leaned forward to show her nice firm breasts pressing against the blouse.

"Artemis," Harry said.

Artemis Crock, better known as Artemis, known these days as the new Green Arrow, stepped in. She smiled and stepped towards Harry Megan stepped out of the way.

"So, how many more are we waiting for?" Artemis asked.

"Just one," Kara said. "You can wait, can you?"

Artemis pouted and gave Kara a look to indicate she could in fact wait. Harry cleared his throat and wrapped his arm around Artemis.

"She really can't wait," Megan said. "She was upset she had to wait for….well wait to be third in line….when we saw what you did last year, Artemis tried to be first in line to sign up."

"Yes, I did," Artemis said. She folded her arms and frowned. The door opened. "Finally, we can get this show on the road."

Megan turned towards Harry and caught his eye with a smile. Both Kara and Gwen tried not to laugh. Barbara decided to let it go and start to laugh.

An attractive young woman of around eighteen years old stepped into the room. Her silky black hair shined in the moonlight and her green skin glistened. She wore a modified version of the Green Lantern uniform. The uniform clung to her curves like a second skin which showcased pretty much everything she had to offer. She stepped forward with a sway of her hips and a grin on her face.

"Jenny, welcome to the party."

Jennifer-Lynn Hayden, known as Jade, stepped towards them. Jenny kissed him on the lips with a smile.

"It's good to see you," the Green Lantern, one of them, of this sector said. "This is going to be like old times."

"Yes," Harry said.

"I can hardly wait," Artemis said. "But, maybe it's just me….is anyone else sensing a theme here? Two green skinned girls and the Green Arrow."

"Well," Gwen said. "Environmentalists said you should go green…..Harry's just doing his part to support it."

"And once you go green, you'll…well you know," Kara said.

Artemis made her way into the room. M'gann and Jade took their seats in front of the classroom. Harry stood with Artemis standing on her feet. A paddle manifested in the hand of the sorcerer.

"Just keep focused, this is a nice shot….three naughty girls about be punished."

Artemis tried to turn herself a little bit so her hard nipples weren't too obvious. She blanched when the archer realized she made the hardened nubs obvious to Harry.

"Mary-Jane, we're ready when you are."

Mary-Jane focused on the camera and snapped a nice picture. Artemis struck a nice little pose for the camera, putting her hands on her hips. She gave a wicked little grin and waited for the camera to give her some love. Megan and Jenny looked a bit coyer. Megan slipped a lollipop into her mouth and suckled on it with innocence dancing in her eyes. Mary-Jane clicked the camera towards her.

"And a couple more shots."

Artemis leaned against the desk and allowed Harry to lean towards her. The paddle in his hand prompted a shudder to spread down Artemis's body and passed down through her loins.

"Are you ready?"

"Good shot right there," Mary-Jane said. "Okay."

"I think Miss Impatient should go first," Megan said. She swirled her tongue around the lollipop.

Harry smiled; it was rather tempting to plow the Martian. The young woman's eyes focused on Harry's for a long moment of time.

"Okay, I believe you know what time is it," Gwen said. She turned to Kara, smiling. "Would you like to do the honors, Kara?"

"Yes," Kara said. She flashed a slight grin over her face. "Why don't we let the shameless porn commence?"

Harry approached Artemis with a smile on his face. Artemis looked over him, with an innocent smile flashing over her face.

"Mr. Potter, I don't know what I could have done wrong," Artemis said.

"You've worn a skirt far shorter than school regulations have allowed," Harry said. He leaned down and almost touched his hand to Artemis's bare thigh. "You've worn a uniform top which has shown an obscene amount of skin."

He eyed Artemis's flat stomach. Her abs beckoned to be touched and played with.

"You didn't seem to mind it, sir," Artemis said. "Are you upset I'm making you horny?"

Artemis started at him with a smile. She chewed her gum and blew a bubble. Harry looked at her.

"And now you're flaunting against regulations where there's no gum allowed in the classroom," Harry said. He leaned towards her. "Especially during detention."

Artemis popped the bubble and pushed it into her mouth. She stuck her tongue out with the gum.

"Mr. Potter, my mouth feels so empty without something in it," Artemis said. She placed a hand down on his stomach and trailed circles around it. Artemis's fingers lingered closer towards his crotch. "Maybe you can give me a suitable replacement, sir?"

Artemis brushed her fingers against his belt and started to play it. Her hand started to cup and play with Harry's crotch, which caused the young man to moan.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Artemis said. She trailed her tongue over her lips. "Am I making you hard, sir? You know, your pants are too tight."

Artemis removed Harry's pants and left him standing in a pair of boxer shorts. The young man's bulge stood out before him. Jenny and Megan eyed it from their desks.

"Ladies, I think we ca make this detention more interesting," Artemis said. She wrapped her slender fingers around Harry's cock. "Wouldn't you agree, sir?"

Harry responded by pushing his lips onto Artemis's to give her an intense kiss. The young woman felt her teacher push her back on the desk.

"Miss Crock, since you're so adept at using your mouth, why don't we put it to a better use?"

Artemis slid off his jacket and allowed it to drop to the floor. She leaned in and kissed the side of his mouth repeatedly. The young woman kept suckling on his neck and down his shoulder. Artemis kept kissing him. The naughty schoolgirl unbuttoned his shirt and continued to trail down.

His abs beckoned towards her which caused Artemis to drool. She ran a finger down him and pulled out his large cock.

"Yes, sir, I think I have something I'd rather have in my mouth than gum."

Artemis ran her tongue down his throbbing manhood. A naughty look sparkled in her eyes when she traced patterns around Harry's throbbing tool. She covered it with her salvia.

"Yes," Harry said. "A much better use….naughty slut students like mine are going to need to have their throats used for my own personal fuck hole."

"Please sir," Artemis said. "Please use my throat as your fuck hole."

Artemis's inviting mouth opened and Harry speared his thick cock deep into Artemis's throat. Her throat stretched to allow him inside her throat. The biracial girl took Harry deep into her throat. She suckled him extremely hard.

Jenny tapped her fingers on the desk. She noticed Megan watching the spectacle. Her fingers snuck down her leg.

"Megan," Jenny said. She leaned in and licked the other green skinned girl behind the air. "Why don't we have some fun before we wait…for our punishment?"

Megan wondered what kind of fun Jenny had in mind. She knew in an instant when something trailed up Megan's leg.

"The Green Lantern power ring wasn't meant for something like this," Jade said. She maneuvered the little tendrils into Megan's sweet little snatch. "The fact you're always technically naked makes me so hot….Megan."

Megan clutched on the side of her desk. Her hips rocked back to force what Jenny was doing inside her. Megan clutched the side of the desk to the point where her knuckles grew white. She started to rock herself back and forth.

"You want more, don't you, Megan?"

Megan experienced the delightful sensations of invisible hands rolling over her nipples. She started to pant when Jenny pleasured her. Jenny leaned over, placing her actual physical hand on Megan's thigh and worked up towards her.

"Shh, honey, I want to have some fun."

Artemis bobbed her head around Harry's cock. The thick manhood pushed deep into the back of the throat of the archer. She closed her eyes to adjust to the experience. The deeper Harry's cock speared inside her throat, the better she felt.

"You've proven your oral skills are on par, Ms. Crock. Time for you to get a reward."

Artemis re-doubled her efforts in an attempt to get the reward. She tasted his cock. The pre-cum dripped onto her tongue. Artemis wanted to get more the creamy delight from Harry. Her tongue kept swirling around his manhood.

Harry smiled. He grabbed onto Artemis's face to give him the leverage to keep pushing his manhood deep into her throat. Artemis's throat stretched out completely to allow Harry to hammer her. The young man took his cock deep inside her throat with a series of hard thrusts.

"You better not waste a drop. Or I'll be displeased."

Artemis tipped her head back and waited for the fun to end. The contents of Harry's balls spilled into her throat. Artemis made sure not to waist a single drop of his cum.

The biracial school girl rose to her feet. A smile spread over her face as she experienced the delicious taste of Harry's cum in her mouth. It tasted like a savory treat to her, better than candy.

Harry eyed Artemis rising to her feet. The naughty young vixen flashed Harry her panties when she rose to a standing position. She stuck out her tongue to show Harry cum. Swirling her tongue around her mouth, Artemis tipped her head back to swallow it.

Artemis yelped when Harry grabbed a handful of her ass. She closed her eyes.

"Sir," Artemis said. Her eyes flooded over with an ample amount of lust when Harry squeezed her ass.

"You got me excited again, Miss Crock," Harry said. He smiled at her. "Strip to your bra and panties."

Artemis smiled. She slowly unbuttoned her top to reveal her cleavage. Her breasts pushed up in an emerald green bra. She slid down the blouse down her body.

"Leave the tie," Harry said. Artemis obeyed. She allowed the tie to drop down between her cleavage. "The skirt as well and your shoes. Leave the stockings."

Artemis rose onto the desk and slipped her shoes off. Her perfect toes wiggled underneath her stockings. She flashed him a dirty smile and pulled down her skirt. The young woman's soaked green panties appeared before Harry's line of sight. Artemis turned around to get on her hands and knees on the desk.

"Well, you can be a good girl after all," Harry said. He climbed on the desk behind her. His hands brushed over her.

Artemis closed her eyes. Harry ran his hands over every inch of her sex starved body. She leaned over her shoulder and bit down on her lip.

"Yes, sir, I can be a very good girl," Artemis said. She tossed her hair, looking over her shoulder. "But, my pussy is very horny. It needs cock, and yours is the only one there."

"As a teacher, it's my job to help my students."

Harry freed Artemis's breasts from her prison first. He massaged the tanned C-Cup breasts which fit into his hand. His exploration of her fit and toned body continued. Harry pulled the panties down her body.

Artemis's wet pussy exposed towards Harry. The young man situated his cock inside her and it slipped inside her.

Jenny smiled when she crawled over Megan's body on the desk. She leaned down and started to kiss Megan.

"I wonder how much you can scream through that gag," Jenny said. Megan looked at her. She used her ring to create a nice strap up. "I'm sure the Guardians would have a fit…but it's half of the fun."

Jenny plowed the construct dick into Megan's body. Thanks to her will power she jack-hammered into her pussy. Megan's hips lifted up and slammed down.

Megan really wished she could run her hands all over Jenny's body. Her breasts jiggled tantalizingly in front of Megan's face. They danced.

"You're so beautiful," Megan said. The cock stretched out her pussy.

"You're a sexy alien babe, and I like fucking them," Jenny said. "Being in the Green Lantern Corps gives me a lot of fresh new pussy to explore….but there's only one cock for me. But thanks to our rings, we can adapt when we were away."

Megan cooed at Jenny's caresses. The woman lifted Megan's head up and shoved her face between Megan's breasts. Megan happily suckled and licked Jenny's hardened peaks.

"Good girl," Jenny said. "You're a very good girl…..such a pretty little horny Martian."

Megan cooed at what Jenny did to her. The hard thrusts caused pleasure to spread through Megan's loins.

"Yes, sir, plow my perfect little teenage pussy!"

Harry smiled. The beautiful cooed on the desk. His cock speared into her pussy. Her tight muscle squeezed and tempted him. His hands started to travel around her body and touch her nipples. Artemis's nipples hardened.

"I like putting teenage girls in line," Harry said. He pushed deeper into Artemis. "No matter what, they all can't get enough of my big cock."

"You're nothing, but a dirty pervert, wanting to fuck your own students," Artemis said. Harry's cock hardened inside her. "You just get off on fucking tight teenage pussy…..go ahead, it makes me so hot to have your big adult cock fucking my tight teenage twat!"

"Oh, you teenage bitches, but cock teases."

"Mmm, we are," Artemis said. "Are you going to pull my hair, sir?"

Harry responded by grabbing Artemis by the ponytail. It allowed him to plow inside her body. Her cunt stretched around him to allow Harry's thrusts deep inside her body.

"Please, sir, cum in me….ruin me for other men."

"You were already ruined," Harry said. He shoved himself deep inside her. "From the moment my cock touched your lips, you were spoiled to it. And when my cum is inside your womb, you'll have no doubt."

Artemis clenched her fingers against his desk. Her juices trickled to allow Harry's manhood to continue its travels deep inside her body. Another orgasm struck her hard.

Harry pushed inside her. His cock filled up her pussy.

"And you're in detention for the next week…don't think this gets you off."

"But this does…get me off," Artemis said. The orgasm hit her hard. "And I'll be getting you off…every day after school, sir."

The words and her tight pussy caused Harry to almost be pushed over the edge. He kept hammering her pussy with abandonment. The young vixen's twat squeezed him with Harry pushing himself closer to the edge.

Harry's fingers played with her nipples. Artemis enjoyed the thrusts continuing to bombard her pussy. Each thrust caused new sensations to explode through her loins.

His balls expanded and shot their load into Artemis's pussy. The young man fired an immense load inside of the tight cunt of the emerald archer.

"Always hit your shot," Artemis said, breaking "character" for a moment. Harry firmly grabbed her ass to allow himself the leverage to finish off inside her body.

Artemis collapsed on the desk. Harry unloaded inside her and brought her into a blissful state of wonder.

The moment Harry finished unloading in Artemis, Jenny turned around. She walked towards him and started to strip off her outfit. Her breasts stuck out towards Harry.

"Sir, I want to play," Jenny said. She cupped his cock in her hand and kissed him. She started to stroke his pole up and down.

Harry's tongue pushed deep into Jenny's mouth. The two of them danced together. Her bare breasts pressed against his chest. The hardened nipples pushed into him. Harry reached up and squeezed her breasts.

Jenny rewarded Harry's attention on her breasts by running her fingers down his cock even more. Her thighs spread and allowed him inside.

Harry leaned back on the desk.

"Miss Hayden, you seem to find yourself in my classroom for detention a lot."

Jenny smiled to wiggle her hips down on him. She gained momentum to bounce on him.

"I can't help it, I'm a bad girl," Jenny said. "But, I can be a really good girl….aren't a very good girl?"

Jade's walls clenched down on Harry as she bounced down on him. Harry held onto her hips and allowed her to work herself down onto his throbbing prick.

"Yes, Jenny, you have been a very good girl….good at being bad."

He smacked her on the ass which caused the green skinned beauty to continue to ride herself up and down Harry's pole. Her juices saturated his manhood.

A very frustrated M'gann tried to her head to watch. Despite Harry's cock being buried in Jenny's body, Jenny's will power became stronger than ever before.

"Fuck."

M'gann made the mistake of locking onto Jenny's mind. The result caused perverted thoughts and desires to fill M'ganns mind. The Martian girl tried to lift her hips in the air in an attempt to get some kind of relief. Only no relief really came.

Jade noticed M'gann's frustration and smiled. She summoned all of the will power she had to keep the restraints while she bounced up and down on Harry's cock. His manhood spreading her thighs together would have to do. Jenny held onto the back of Harry's neck and pressed herself down onto him.

"Oh, yes," Jenny said. "Deeper, baby, deeper! Really stretch my pussy out!"

Jenny clenched down onto him and started to work him over. The young woman experienced a pleasurable sensation with Harry pushing deep inside her. The tight walls clenched him.

"You're naughty….all of the girls in my class at naughty."

"You're naughty as well," Jenny said. She allowed her mind to come down from a huge peak. "Being a male teacher full of a school of extremely hot teenage girls….making us wet in our panties….when we bother to wear them."

Harry clutched her breasts. Jenny worked herself down onto him. The peak rose and her hips lowered down on him. More thrusts burying him deep inside her.

Megan realized the restraints faltered. The more Harry pushed his hard cock into Jenny's tight sheath; the more her will power sapped from her.

_'If I can time this right.'_

 

Megan realized she could move out. The restraints didn't hold her down. Her sensitive pussy ached for something. Megan turned her head, and watched Jenny's ass bounce up and down.

Her asshole taunted Megan. So open and so inviting. Megan tried to keep it together.

_'If I can shape-shift just enough, I'll be able to escape…go ahead Megan, you can do it.'_

 

Jenny didn't notice her captive Martian wiggled her way loose. All Jenny noticed was the sensation of Harry's rock hard cock spearing into her center. The young Green Lantern pushed herself down onto Harry's hard tool. She rose almost up off of the ground and brought herself down onto his manhood.

"Help yourself, Megan."

Jenny wondered what the meaning of Harry's words were. She noticed Megan spreading her ass cheeks apart. Megan used her shape shifting powers to grow a large green cock.

"You wanted to have your fun?" Megan asked. "Now, I'm going to have your fun."

Megan slip her cock deep inside Jenny's tight ass. Jenny found herself the meat in a sandwich made between Harry and Megan. Her ass slipped back into Megan and her hips rocked onto Harry.

"You're getting off on having a cock in both holes," Harry said. He kissed her with a smile and started to play with her breasts. "You're going to cum on me, aren't you?"

Jenny wiggled her hips all the way down on Harry's tool. Her vaginal muscles squeezed him. No matter what Harry did to her; Jenny couldn't resist the sensations.

"Yes, she's having her fun."

Megan pumped into her. She made her breasts far bigger. The B-Cups she normally favored ballooned into large D-Cups. They pressed against the back of Jenny's back.

"You're going to be crushed, aren't you?"

Jenny didn't care. Between the cock in her ass, the cock in her pussy, Harry's hands on her breasts, and Megan's larger than normal breasts against her back, the young woman had pretty much everything she wanted.

"YES!" Jenny screamed. "Ooooh, I'm cumming."

Harry could tell she came and came so with style. Her tight hips speared down onto his throbbing cock. Jenny unleashed her womanly juices onto his thick shaft. Harry hung onto her and pumped inside her body.

"Just think, it's going to be my turn," Megan said.

Megan hammered Jenny's ass. The tight ass inflamed the naughtier, more primal thoughts in the Martian. She was so innocent, at least until Kara and Kori got ahold of her. Then things changed a bit more.

"Fuck me."

Harry explored the insides of Jenny's snug little twat. Her heated pussy engulfed him. Harry wanted to bring her into one more orgasm.

"After you."

Megan made sure her cock swelled as big as it could as she hammered Jenny in the back door. The fluids from her channeled through the cock.

Jenny closed her eyes.

"First contact…isn't so bad."

Megan giggled when she plowed herself into Jenny's tight rear. She watched, noticing Harry's cock spear into her. His cock swelled.

"And now it's my turn," Harry said. "You better not be burned out."

"For you, I can hang on," Jenny said.

Harry swirling his tongue around Jenny's nipple increased her design to hold on. Megan's pussy now stuck to ass. The humping Megan gave against her ass caused Jenny to reach her peak.

"Just a little more fuel."

Harry smiled and worked his thick manhood deep inside Jenny's wonderfully tight pussy. Each time she came down onto him, Harry experienced a new rush.

"My turn."

Harry slammed his cock inside Jenny's warmth sheath. The Green Lantern pushed back. The green skinned beauty rode Harry's orgasm to a completion. Each thrust of his cock inside her spilled several drops of warm cum inside her body.

Jenny collapsed onto the desk. Megan spread her thighs and watched the juices flow from her.

"What a mess, why don't I clean it up?"

Megan crawled between Jenny's legs. The Martian extended her tongue and shoved it deep inside Jenny's pussy.

"You horny little….OH GOD!"

Harry smiled at the sight of Jenny thrusting her hips up. The young Martian licked out the Green Lantern and swirled her tongue around her pussy. Megan's thighs parted in an inviting manner.

Megan hoped to have Harry's big cock inside her body. The young woman experienced a thrust of Harry's cock deep inside her body.

"Mmm, yes!" Megan yelled.

Harry held onto Megan's hips and started to ram his thick cock inside her body. The young woman squeezed Harry.

"Keep eating Jenny's pussy and I'll take really good care of yours."

Megan buried her face between Jenny's hot and smoldering thighs. Harry held onto her hips and pushed his thick, throbbing, manhood between Megan's thighs. The young man started to thrust himself deep inside Megan's cunt. Her slick center squeezed him.

Harry ran his hands down Megan's body. Her large breasts jigged for him. Harry took one of the heavenly globes into his hand and started to hammer her from behind. The young man thrust deep into Megan's depths and kept hammering her pussy with delight and desire.

"You feel so fucking good. So fucking tight."

Megan's pussy muscles tightened around Harry, proving how snug she could really be. Harry pumped his way inside Megan's pussy with a series of hard thrusts inside her body. The young man kept hammering her tight cunt with a series of rapid fire thrusts inside her pussy.

Harry traced his fingers around Megan's body. Her skin was extremely soft underneath his hands. The young man pushed into her depths, thrusting his way inside her with a series of rapid fire thrusts. Harry kept working over Megan with a huge thrust. He pumped his way inside her body.

"Here it comes…brace yourself, baby."

Megan experienced the delight of Harry's fingers traveling up her spine. The Martian wanted him, all of him inside her body. Her tight cunt closed around Harry as Harry kept working his way inside her body.

Harry groaned. Megan's cunt tightened around him to squeeze his cock. Her Martian shape-shifting abilities allowed her pussy to become virgin tight despite Harry hammering it repeatedly with his throbbing cock.

Jenny passed out on the desk from Megan's tongue working her over. Megan kept rolling her tongue inside the Green Lantern's pussy, not carrying if she took a nap.

"Good girl."

Harry smiled and pulled out of Megan. Megan rolled over. She bit down on her lip and spread her legs. Harry grabbed her lips and kissed them.

Megan moaned as Harry kept kissing at her. His able lips hit the side of her neck. The young man traveled down her neck and hit the pulse point. Megan gasped as Harry started to suckle on the side of her neck. His tongue traced a pattern around her neck.

"Harry!"

Harry rewarded his favorite Martian for her moans. Her needy green nipples had been sucked and licked on.

"You're a very good girl, Megan. You deserve a reward."

Megan's pussy lips parted for Harry. Harry gripped her hips and slammed his cock inside her. Megan's hips buckled up to ensure all twelve inches had been trapped inside her. The bombardment of pleasure made Megan pant.

"More!"

Harry plowed himself into Megan's pussy. He battered it with a series of rapid fire thrusts. The pussy juices trickled around Harry's cock the more he kept pounding her. Megan reached up and squeezed his shoulder to encourage Harry.

"Fuck…please…more!"

Harry trailed his fingers on her nipples. The young man suckled and licked on her nipples while pumping into her pussy. The juices cleared the path for Harry to thrust inside Megan's sweet and slick center. He held onto her hips, pumping into her.

"You're going to cum, aren't you, baby?" Harry asked.

"MMM, hmmm."

Megan reached her peak. Harry's kisses and caresses paved the way for a series of miniature orgasms. Her tight pussy stretched out on his cock. Megan tried to regain control of her shape shifting abilities. Her pussy grew tight to massage his cock. Megan's breast swelled past D-Cups.

"See…what you're doing…to me!"

Harry leaned in and buried his face between Megan's sweaty pillows. He kept sucking and licking on her. The warm, green, tit flesh, encouraged Harry to keep burying his thick manhood inside her body.

"I sure hope I'm doing it."

Megan's pussy clenched him at these words. Harry rocked down onto her. Each explosive rush of energy forced Megan's hips to come up against him.

"Now it's my turn."

Megan braced herself for the explosion. Her nails pushed into Harry's bicep.

"You're going to drive me nuts."

"Going to?"

Harry flicked her nipples playfully. Megan came undone and a huge orgasm filled her body. The spectacular orgasm allowed Harry to keep thrusting deep inside Megan's body.

His balls ached and released their contents. He fired inside Megan with a series of rapid fire thrusts inside her body. Megan's pussy experienced pure bliss when Harry filled her up.

Harry pulled out of her, allowing the beautiful green-skinned space babe to fall on the desk.

Artemis rolled over on her desk and grinned.

"Well, Megan, you look good enough to eat."

Maybe it was just Harry, but were these shoots getting longer? Not he was complaining, but still.

* * *

  
**To Be Continued on April 1st, 2016.**


	17. April 2016

**April 2016:**

* * *

Harry wondered what adventure awaited him for the next month. It turned out adventure pretty much flew around the corner in the form of an over six foot tall busty orange skinned alien princess with burning red hair. The alien princess flew around the corner and nearly ran right into him with a grin. Her breasts, barely contained in the skimpy purple outfit she wore, pressed against him.

"Harry, it's so good to see you again," Princess Koriand'r said, better known as Starfire formally of the Teen Titans, said. She pressed her full lips onto his with a kiss and looked ready to get it on with him right there.

"Whoa, save it for the shoot," Kara said, with a grin. Kori turned around with a smile.

"It's a shame you're not in the shoot, Kara," Kori said. She cupped her hands together with a wicked little smile as her eyes traced patterns over the body of the Girl of Steel. "You do realize we can have so much fun the three of us."

"Well, save it for another time," Kara said.

Harry turned his full attention to Kori and smiled. The woman bubbled over with passion and energy, one of the things which made her extremely fuckable. Harry tried to keep himself calm, even though it was rather hard. Surrounding himself with beautiful women allowed Harry perspective on to how to turn it off.

"So, how are you Kori?" Harry asked. "What have you been up to?"

A long pause followed and Kori smiled.

"Oh, I haven't tied up my older sister in the bedroom next to us, and made her our prisoner," Kori said.

Harry raised his eyebrow.

"That sounds like an oddly specific denial."

Leave it to Gwen to say what they were all thinking.

"Well, I think I better explain."

A strikingly beautiful dark haired woman turned to face them. She dressed in a magnificent space uniform which fit around her body. The woman had all of the upbringing of royalty and also the fierce training of the warrior. Both of these women did, which made them a real challenge to tame in the bedroom.

Princess Lilandra of the Shi'ar empire stepped into the room. She leaned towards Harry to give him a more sedated, but still fairly passionate kiss compared to the one Kori gave him.

"Our older sisters decided to team up and go on an Intergalatic crime spree," Lilandra said. The Green Lantern Corps caught up to them in the end, but….well you know what those two are like when they party."

Harry had the slightest idea.

"Originally this was just supposed to be me and Princess Koriand'r," Lilandra said. "But, their capture allowed me an even better idea."

"They will be punished for their crimes," Kori said. "They have been bad, bad, girls. And my studies of Earth pornography indicate people get off on bad girls being punished by a big penis!"

"I'll confirm that's true," Gwen said without skipping a beat.

"Of course, it is," Mary-Jane said.

Kori gripped Harry around the shoulder and escorted him into the room. He couldn't deny how excited the young woman was to see the naughty girls punished. Hell, all things considered, Harry found himself to be pretty excited as well.

"I'm sure you're wondering how I accomplished this," Lilandra said. "Well, the Guardians of Oa owed the Shi'ar a couple of favors, so I pulled some strings."

Sometimes the easiest explanations were the obvious ones.

Harry opened the door to see the two alien beauties tied to a really large bed. The dark haired orange skinned estranged child of the Tamarian royal family looked towards Harry. She had been gagged and tied to the bed. The woman dressed in a white outfit which only covered the bits which needed to be covered.

Princess Komand'r, or Blackfire, appeared to be resigned to her fate and pretty excited by what was going to come. Harry approached the edge of the bed with a smile on his face.

Cal'syee, or Deathbird, wore a similar outfit. She looked to be less resigned by the fact, even if she looked towards Harry and then towards her sister with jealousy.

"It's either this or an Intergalactic prison for five years," Lilandra said. "I think any red blooded woman no matter what the race would prefer to be the bed pets of a strong man then be worked to the bones."

Deathbird hated her sister, hated her with a passion. She hated Lilandra even more when she happened to be right. The woman's glare turned even more prominent thanks to the simple fact Lilandra patted her on the bed like she was her bed pet.

Harry smiled. Kori and Lilandra took their positions on the bed.

"The sooner we get the pictures take, the sooner the shameless pornography can begin," Kori said. She looked giddy with excitement.

"I need better lawyers," Kara said. Donna reached over and patted her on the back of the neck in an almost condenscending manner. It didn't make Kara feel too much better to be honest.

Kori took a position near her sister. A whip appeared in her hand. Komi shuddered at the whip.

 _'Please,'_ she thought. The older Tamarian's eyes traveled towards Harry who looked pretty much good enough to eat.

Lilandra stood with a mighty looking rod and looked down at her older sister.

"Now Cal'syee, this rod can give immense amounts of pleasure…or immense amounts of pain. So listen well and obey me."

Cal'syee remembered her own words to her baby sister when she once enslaved her. She recognized the rod Lilandra held as well. The older Shi'ar royal almost shed a tear, but recalled her rage and just sneered.

Harry took his position in the back of the room. Thanks to the artistic nature of the picture being taken, one might assume he was overseeing the punishment of the two naughty women.

"Don't worry sister, you're going to have some fun," Kori said. She stroked Blackfire's hair. "But, only I have mine…..if you're nice, I might convince Harry to bring out the tentacles."

Blackfire could not deny how wet she got.

"Okay, all of the squirming is making it really hard to get a good enough picture," Mary-Jane said. "And we want to keep this PG-13 at the highest until the Internet exclusive content is shot."

Starfire flashed Mary-Jane an apologetic grin. She had some fun with the redhead in the past. Quite the biter as well, which made Kori hot.

"A few more good shots," Mary-Jane said.

Blackfire really wished they would get on with it. She watched all of the content several times and destroyed several sex toys. She went to the furthest reaches of the universe to find the most durable sex toys, but none of them held up as well as Har-Zod's cock.

"Okay, one more shot."

 _'It's about fucking time,'_ Blackfire thought. She thought she was going to grow old waiting for the fun to start.

The final shot snapped. Blackfire mumbled something. It was hard to make out what she said beneath the gag.

"What did she say?" Gwen asked.

"I think she said let the shameless porn commence," Kori said. Kara gave her a long glare of doom. Kori softened up and looked a bit apologetic. "Sorry, I didn't mean to step on your toes."

"It's fine, everyone else does," Kara said. She didn't get too mad because things were about ready to get hot.

Komi and Cali had been rolled over onto their fronts. Their firm asses pointed up in the air. The two girls shifted to present their asses in the air for the viewing pleasure of the younger sister.

"You naughty, naughty girl!" Kori yelled. She slapped Komi on her ass hard causing a resounding smack to echo. "How dare you corrupt your innocent little sister like that!"

Lilandra ran her hands down her older sister's body. She rubbed her breasts and her nipples. Her fingers lingered beneath her pussy.

"You're going to watch while I fuck Har-Zod," Lilandra said. "And if you're sincere enough about begging, you may get a turn….when I've had my fun."

Lilandra inserted the rod in Cali's pussy. She programmed it to start on a low setting and work its way up in such a way where it tormented the deranged Shi'ar royal.

Cali realized what her sister did. The sound of a whip cracking against Komi's bare ass across from her made Cali's hips twitch back.

"Kori, feel free to treat my sister as well."

The whip smacked against Cali's bare ass as well. Kori nailed it with such force her ass would be marked.

Lilandra crawled over the bed and wrapped her arms around Harry. Harry found the zipper to her uniform and began to shimmy it down her body. The woman's breasts started to spill out from the uniform.

"Yes, my love."

Harry ran his hands down the large breasts of the Shi'ar Empress. He ran down between her legs.

Lilandra tilted back on the bed with her legs spread. She looked over to make sure Cali's eyes remained locked onto hers. Cali watched the situation as well.

Harry planted a series of kisses down her body. He overlooked her center for the briefest moment and also only brushed against her nipples briefly.

"You almost came from me touching your nipples," Harry said. He leaned down and squeezed them. "Pretty horny, aren't you?"

Lilandra nodded. She wanted his cock pushed deep inside her body in the worst way and all of the best ways as well. Her pussy hungered for the large piece of meat hanging between his legs.

"Please, Har….I want you and I want you badly."

Lilandra's wanton desire increased. His thick manhood brushed against her dripping hot opening. He teased her and made her want it even more.

With one hard thrust, Harry filled up Lilandra's pussy with his large cock. The young man grabbed onto Lilandra's hips and started to push deep inside her body.

"Oh, you're very wet now, Blackfire," Kori said. She started to brush her fingers against her sister's pussy. "Would you like your baby sister to fuck your naughty little pussy? Would you like me to make you your bitch?"

Komi tried to protest against the gag she didn't want it. Her body told a very different story. Her nipples hardened. The woman wanted all of these things. She wanted all of these things and many more.

Kori slipped a strap on. The dildo had been made of some extremely durable alien metal. To a normal woman, the dildo would hurt more than anything else. To Blackfire though, it would bring her pleasure.

"Maybe I should put it on your ass. So you can't sit down for a week? Would like it if I did that?"

Komi twitched as her sister's cock brushed against her asshole.

"But, I think I could put it inside both holes."

Kori smiled and pressed a button. The cock divided in half and allowed two phalluses to appear. One of them for Komi's asshole and one of them for her pussy.

"Guess you're going to be doubly fucked."

Lilandra rose her hips up. Harry returned fire by slamming his thick cock deep inside her body. The young woman's legs wrapped around his waist. He plowed deep inside her.

"More, please, more!"

Harry gave her more. His mouth pressed against her nipples. Latching his mouth against Lilandra's needy nipple, Harry sucked on it. Her hips rose up and wrapped around his cock. Her warm pussy rubbed against Harry's massive cock.

Lilandra never forgot how much her lover gave her. Harry pushed himself deep inside Lilandra's hot pussy. Lilandra stretched out on his cock as Harry plowed inside her.

"You won't have it, yet," Lilandra said.

The rod inside of Cali's hot pussy kept vibrating inside her. Cali rocked her hips back for a few seconds and whined with pleasure. She wanted Harry's cock inside her. The pleasure rod served as an adequate enough substitution.

Speaking of being fucked, Kori pressed her two cocks into Komi's pussy and ass. The Princess's greedy hands roamed Komi's sexy, sweaty body.

"You're making me so hot," Kori said. "Did you do these bad things because you really wanted to be punished by your little sister? Don't answer, I know."

Komi couldn't answer. The wave of sexual energy spread over her body. Along with her little sister's grabby hands. Each touch prompted more pleasurable delights to come through her body.

Harry shifted his wait over to the side. He allowed Lilandra to come down on him.

"Let me worship your body with mine."

Lilandra ran her full breasts down across his chest, her lips touched the side of his neck, and her pussy grinded against his cock. She twitched her pussy muscles so they came up and down.

"Allow me to return the favor."

Harry's talented hands brushed over her body. He reached around to touch her ass. Lilandra rocked herself back onto him.

The orgasm Lilandra sensed creeping up her happened to be pretty intense. Given Harry's hands tended to be everywhere at once. They groped and touched her lovely body with glee and hunger.

Lilandra pushed her wanton thighs down on Harry's rod. She rose up off of him and rocked her hips down. Lilandra continued to rotate down on his massive cock. Every single inch of Harry's cock spilled inside her tight pussy. It made Lilandra shake with pleasure the more she rode him up and down.

"More," Lilandra said. "MORE!"

Lilandra's pussy begged to be filled completely with Harry's cock. Harry spread her thighs and slammed inside her. The thrust inside her caused Lilandra's orgasm to be at hand.

She rode out Harry's cock to the end. She bounced up and down on the iron hard rod between Harry's legs. She loved this piece of meat going between her legs. Pushing deep inside her and driving her completely wild.

Harry smiled and looked over to Cali. Cali's eyes looked towards him with wanton desire.

Seconds later, Kori found herself on his cock. She rubbed her pussy against his hard rod. Her juices spilled down.

"I think they'll get their fun later," Kori said. "It's my turn now."

Harry held onto her as Kori squeezed his cock.

"Use your tight pussy to worship my cock, Princess," Harry said.

"Yes, I love worshipping your big cock, Har," Kori said.

She bounced up and down with him. Her wet and tight pussy squeezed around him. An immense heat, hotter than a furnace, surrounded Harry scock.

"Mmm, I love it," Kori said. Harry squeezed her breasts. She bounced up higher on him and pushed down on him. "Do you love it, Har?"

"Always," Harry said. He licked her golden nipples. Kori breathed in heavily.

Kori loved him worshipping her breasts. She returned the favor by paying tribute to the best part of him. His hard cock pressed between her smoldering lips.

Harry waved his hand with a smile. He wanted to make things interesting.

Cali could sense her insides being manipulated like butter. She couldn't break free from her restraints. A nice little touch here and there.

_'Do not cum…do not debase yourself by giving into your….primal….urges.'_

Cali struggled against the primal urges which punished her body. The young man pushed the rod into her at the highest setting.

"Go ahead, sister, let it go."

Lilandra squeezed her breasts. Cali hated the fact she had been turned on so much by what her sister did. She was not supposed to dominate her. Cali was the rightful Shi'ar Empress. If her dipshit of a brother hadn't pissed off the wrong people, she could have had the throne.

Her sister's hands caressed her body in all of the right places. She manipulated the rod inside her.

"If you're not having fun, then maybe a little pain," Lilandra said. She brushed her fingers over Cali's pussy lips and moved over. "But, then again, I suspect a slut like you would get off on pain just as much as pleasure. I don't know what went wrong with you."

Lilandra bit down Cali on the back of her neck. The love bite remained on the side of her neck. Cali cursed her own horniness. She was only a woman, she had her needs.

Komi noticed the tentacles slowly moving around her. If it was one thing her sister had in common, it was a love of getting violated by magical tentacles. The naughty little buggers ran over her body. They passed between Komi's thighs and caused her to whimper. They started to brush against her.

"Yes, fuck her," Kori said. She slammed herself down on Harry's cock. Her lover's breasts buried between her breasts. "Rape my naughty slut of a big sister with the tentacles…..look how much she gets off on it."

Always the most innocent seeming had the dirtiest minds. Case in point, Mary Marvel, but it was another story for another time. Kori rocked her hips up and down on Harry's cock. The alien babe rocked her hips down and squeezed him. She wanted all of Harry's cum to fill her pussy. Kori kept rocking herself up and down on him.

Her breasts bounced and practically hit Harry in the face. Kori looked one hundred percent unapologetic and two hundred percent horny. Harry squeezed her large tits and forced her to come down on him.

"Are you going to cum inside me, Harry?" Kori asked. "I want it….I want it my mate!"

Kori rocked her hips down on it. She experienced the pleasure of the cock. She managed to shift her vantage point in time to see Komi's tentacle molestation.

"Just in a minute," Harry said. Her breasts rolled against him as did her hips. It was hard to deny her what she wanted or deny himself what he wanted. He almost came undone when he shoved his thick cock inside her. "Soon, you'll get to cum. And you'll like it."

"Yes, I'll love it," Kori said. She rotated her hips down onto Harry's massive cock. "Give it to me, lover, I can handle it."

Harry found his cock trapped between her warm thighs. They rubbed up and down on him to give the added amount of traction. His balls built up an immense amount of thick cum in them. He pushed into her.

The sensation of Harry cumming inside her prompted Kori to cheer. She brought the point of her hips down onto his massive prick, burying it inside her. She tightened around him.

"You really want my cum," Harry said.

"Every….last….drop."

Kori brought her hips down onto Harry repeatedly in an attempt to milk him dry. The young space vixen rolled her thighs down onto him.

Harry made her work for the treat. His thick cum shot up inside her and filled her up.

"Komi, show your little sister how much you love her and clean her up."

Komi couldn't really talk on the account of the tentacles jamming deep inside her alien orifices. Regardless, she understood Har-Zod's order and would do anything to obey it. Especially if it meant getting his cock at the end of the day.

Kori laid back to feel her sister's talented tongue lovingly stroking the insides of her pussy. She smiled when she kissed and licked her like a lover should.

"Oh, yes, Komi, you can be a good girl if you really want to," Kori said. She reached up and played with her nipples.

Two of the naughty tentacles made their way over to join the show. They wrapped around Kori's bulging breasts and massaged and caressed them. The Princess experienced an immense amount of heat coming between her legs the more the tentacles treated her.

Lilandra removed the rod from inside Cali's pussy. She reached over and rubbed Harry's cock hard with a smile.

"Beg him."

The gag had been removed.

"I….." Cali said. She felt Harry's cock brushing up against her. "I…"

"I don't think he quite hears you….slut!"

Lilandra drilled her hand over Cali's tempting ass. Cali shifted her hips back and caused her eyes. The pleasure continued to bombard her.

"Please, no, I'll….don't….please," Cali said. She experienced a spanking the likes of which she never felt.

One more push would break her. The Shi'ar royal understood what she felt. The Kryptonian survivor grinded his thick cock against her smoldering hole.

"TAKE ME DOWN….FUCK ME….TREAT ME LIKE A COMMON WHORE! TREAT ME LIKE AN ANIMAL! WRECK ME!"

Lilandra pressed herself against Harry's back. Her soft breasts pressed against him. Her fingers ran down his muscular abs and started to stroke his cock. She helped him position it towards Cali's hot pussy.

"I think it sounds like music to your ears, if I would have to say so."

Cali experienced the thickest instrument ever pushing deep inside her pussy. Her nerve endings almost exploded with a cascading effect of pleasure. Harry positioned his hands behind her hips and pumped his way inside her. Each thrust brought himself deeper inside her pussy.

"Sounds like music," Harry said. He pushed his way inside her. "And she feels pent up….let's loosen her up a little bit."

Harry pushed all the way out of her. Lilandra manipulated her fingers inside her sister's pussy while stroking Harry's cock. She removed her hand not to get crushed. Harry slammed deep inside of Cali.

"Does the slut want more?" Lilandra asked. "Does the slut want her lord's large cock pummeling her?"

"You….one day….Lilandra," Cali said.

Lilandra groped her ass and shoved her finger inside. She pumped her way into Cali's puckered hole with a smile on her face.

"What? Are you going to admit one day you're nothing but the slut everyone thinks you are."

Cali refused to admit this fact. She understood the pleasure coursing through her body. The woman's delicious loins sang when Harry kept up his pace.

Komi appreciated the duel sensations. Cali's moans in her ear made her very jealous. The older Tamarian turned her head to protest.

"Hey, I never told you to stop."

Komi gasped as her baby sister forced her face between her legs. Kori made Komi eat her pussy. Komi didn't fight too hard.

Lilandra crawled in front of her sister and spread her legs.

"You shouldn't be left out on the fun," Lilandra said. "Unless you want to see what the rod does on painful, eat my pussy."

Cali found herself drawn by her little sister's wet pussy. She couldn't hold it off for this long. She pressed her lips down on Lilandra's pussy and attacked it like an animal. She licked and nibbled at the pussy lips causing them to be nice and puffy.

Lilandra experienced the joy of her older sister attacking her clit with some intense swiping motions. The Shi'ar Empress hoisted her hips up to meet Cali's tongue going deep inside her.

Harry concluded the circle of pleasure. He wrecked Cali's pussy with a huge thrust. The energy sparks flew through her body. Harry touched her breasts and grabbed them hard.

"You're going to cum," Harry said. "And you're going to have to live with the fact you've cum because of me."

Despite the forceful nature of his words his caresses still tormented her body with their gentleness. Occassionally they slipped into a rougher nature and Cali's pussy clenched his rod at those. Regardless, he was in control.

"And you're never going to feel as good as I make you feel."

Cali tried to fight off the pleasure going through her body. Lilandra didn't help any matters. She forced her pussy into Cali's mouth. She tried to fight for air. Lilandra emptied her juices.

"I felt you twitch when your sister came in your mouth."

Harry's fingers did the walking while his cock did the rocking. Cali protested it with some halfhearted murmurs and growls, but she faltered. The orgasm crawled up her body.

"Do you want to cum?"

Cali struggled against her own sensations. She lost her mind to Harry's cock and the lust spreading through her body.

"Yes, let me cum."

Harry plowed Deathbird in her tight pussy. The Shi'ar groaned when his throbbing cock speared into her. The young woman experienced a burst of pleasure.

"I think we need continued reinforcement in the future," Lilandra said. "But, I think she's earned a reward."

Harry agreed and he kept working over Cali's super tight pussy. The young woman clenched around his rod with Harry plowing her as hard from behind as he could manage. The young man thrust deep inside her cunt.

The contents of his balls entered in her body. The moment his cum spilled into her womb, Cali became submissive one hundred percent to his cock. Her pleasure, her orgasm had been tied into him.

Harry pulled his cock out of Cali's pussy. No sooner did his penis leave the tight sheath, it entered Blackfire's mouth. Blackfire started to lick and suck him.

"Here let me help you."

Kori grabbed the back of her sister's head and forced her to go down on Harry's cock. Komi almost choked on the thick manhood entering her throat. She stayed the course and ensured she kept sucking on him.

"I'm going to ride your face," Kori said. She brushed Komi's hair from her eyes. She bit her sister forcefully on the side of the neck leaving a mark. And Harry is going to wreck your slutty pussy."

Komi pulled away from Harry.

"With your permission, of course," Kori said. She flipped her hair away from her face and gave Harry a little smirk.

"Be my guest."

Kori pinned her sister down at the bed. She pushed her fingers inside Komi's cunt. The thruts of her fingers made her pussy wet.

Harry crawled over the top of her body. His muscular chest pressed against her tits. His mouth nibbled on the side of her neck. His hands went down her legs. He cupped Komi's firm ass.

Komi gasped as his cock had been trapped between their bodies. The throbbing manhood slid down her stomach and inched closer towards her pussy. Komi's pussy lips opened up to allow Harry entrance. She wanted him inside her and wanted him inside her now.

"It's going to be like a dream come true, isn't it?" Harry asked. He leaned down and nibbled the side of her neck.

Komi only responded by lifting her hips obediently towards Harry. His cock entered inside her.

"Use me as your cock sleeve!" Komi yelled. She tightened her hand around him. "Fuck me like an animal in heat!."

Harry kissed her lips forcefully as he hammered her. The kiss intensified and her pussy tightened around him. Harry ran his hands all over her body. She returned the favor by eagerly filling up her body.

"Time to treat your baby sister."

Komi looked up to see her sister's perfect ties. She inhaled the scent of her baby sister's pussy and smiled. Kori ran her hands down her thighs and pushed onto her face.

"Oh, yes, you're so naughty!" Kori yelled. She felt the tentacles running down her back and teasing her asshole. "OOOOH, HARRY!"

The tentacles resulted in an extensive of Harry's will. Harry held on and pummeled Komi's pussy. Her slick walls clamped around him and released him.

"Do you think she's been a good enough girl to make her cum?" Komi asked.

"Master, if you think so….let her," Kori said. Harry cupped her breasts and kissed them as he pushed his cock inside her sister. The tentacles worked underneath Kori. The same tentacle connected each sister ass to ass.

"What do you think?"

Komi hit the perfect spot.

"Make her wait a little bit," Kori said. Her nipples hardened with desire. "She's a good pussy eater. She can be better."

"You heard her, pet," Harry said. He stroked his fingers down Komi's stomach and stroked them.

Lilandra decided to toy with her older sister. Her pussy shoved onto Cali's and she grinded against her. She pushed her hips up and down, fucking her hard. Her pussy jack-hammered down on her.

"FUCK!"

Cali wanted to curse her sister from the sensations she made her feel. She kept rocking her hips down onto them at a pointed manner. Cali tried to return with favor.

Komi panted. She wondered what Harry wanted to do. She shoved her tongue as far into Kori's pussy as it could go. Her reward happened to be her sister's sweet juices. She swirled her tongue deep inside her. The older alien princess slurped her up.

"She wants to prove herself," Kori said. "Let her cum….Har."

The dam broke up with Komi's cunning. Blackfire's tight pussy clamped down on Harry. Harry pushed deep inside her.

"The little slut is getting off on her little sister's pussy."

"I think I should pummel her into a coma."

Blackfire's pussy clamped down around him. Harry pushed into her body and hammered her.

Komi experienced a wonderful combination of pain and pleasure. The amount Harry wrecked her pussy caused her to whimper. The older Princess shifted her hips up to engulf his throbbing cock inside her tight center. She worked him to the edge.

Speaking of being worked to the edge, Komi almost had been dragged over the edge. One huge thrust brought her to a pleasurable climax.

"Now it's my turn."

"Give her your seed, give it all to her."

Komi felt Harry's throbbing balls striking against her thighs. Each thrust caused her to shift her hips up. Her sister rode her face and Harry rode her.

Blackfire's body experienced rapid fire orgasms. Her cunt closed around Harry's massive prick. The young man stretched out her pussy around his cock with the huge thrusts. He buried himself inside her.

One more thrust brought Komi over the edge and beyond. Harry planted his cock inside her and planted his thick seed in her womb.

Komi's body collapsed, and Harry and Kori pulled off of her. Her body soaked with the combined juices of all three lovers.

"Dirty big sister. Let me clean you up."  
 **  
**Komi only just had enough wits about herself to feel her sister pinning her down on the floor, cleaning the juices off of her. The lewd sucking sounds told her punishment only began.

The twitching of her pussy appreciated the thought.

* * *

**To Be Continued on May 1st, 2016.**


	18. May 2016

**May 2016:**

* * *

"Come on, Harry, you do a photo shoot and you don't invite me to collaborate!"

Harry chuckled and smiled to turn to the latest person showing up. Leave it to Janet Van Dyne to make an entrance. The dark haired beauty stepped into the room wearing a silk blouse and a nice skirt which flowed down her legs. She wore elegant looking sheer stockings covering her legs. Her high heel boots raised her a few inches above the ground as well.

"Weren't you busy in the micro-verse fighting your life when we put the shoot together?" Harry asked.

Jan grinned and threw herself into Harry's arms. Her soft body pressed against his. The top button of her blouse had been unfastened to reveal some nice cleavage.

"Details, details," Jan said. "But, thank you…..thank you for letting me be a part of this."

"Jan wouldn't shut up about it all week."

An attractive blonde girl with bright blue eyes entered the room. She dressed in a nice red top which fit around her pert eighteen year old breasts. The material on the top shifted a little bit as she sauntered toward. A smile crossed her face as she made her way across the room to join Harry.

Cassandra Lang took on the code name of Stature. Technically, she was the latest member of the Ant Man legacy. Only she didn't speak to ants, so the name wasn't her bag. And neither were Pym's two million other code names. This guy changed his codenames.

"Hey, Cassie," Harry said. She blushed as his strong arms wrapped around her waist. "How are you doing?"

"Fine, Doctor Potter….sorry, Harry," Cassie said. She looked at this larger than life individual who just happened to be rather hot.

"Don't be shy, you were excited for your first time as well," Jan said.

"Oh, are you going to have a deflowering live on the Internet?"

A gorgeous dark haired woman with bright brown eyes turned up. She dressed in business attire which fit around her curvy body. It was obvious she worked out with plenty of cardio. Her ass turned many heads and the front half wasn't too bad on the eyes either. Natalie Victoria Stark, or Tori, from her friends stepped inside.

"You're determined to beat me at any cost, aren't you?" Tori asked. She made her way in and nudged Cassie off to the side. She wrapped her arms around Harry and planted a kiss on him.

Harry smiled as she squeezed his ass. Two could play this game. Harry responded by squeezing her ass in response, as if to say, two could play this game.

"You two aren't still doing that bet, are you?"

A redhead woman stepped in. She looked dressed for business. The suit fit her enticing body like a glove. The skirt might have been a bit tighter than she normally wore and the shirt might have been a little bit shorter, but still.

"You mean the one where Harry and I see who can sleep with the most women in the shortest amount of time," Tori said. Her assistant raised her eyebrow. "Come on Pepper…you know there's no real losers."

Pepper smiled and walked over.

"Hello, Harry, good to see you again," Pepper said. She looked over Harry with a smile. "Really good to see you again…oh, and she's losing by the way."

"The calendar gives him an unfair advantage," Tori said. Jan reached forward to pat her on the shoulder.

"Poor baby," Jan said. "You're just jealous you didn't think of the calendar before Harry could. Now you're all out in the cold with nowhere to go."

Tori grew into sulky mode. Pepper escorted her over to a nice room with posh looking couches.

"Well, let's get this show going," Tori said. "We know this shoot is just a pretext to shameless sex. Not that there's anything wrong with that….because I'd be a hypocrite if I said there was."

Harry made his way to the front of the room, acting like he was giving a presentation. Tori whipped out her cell phone which got her some strange looks.

"What?" Tori asked. "You said the prompt was act like you're in a board meeting."

"Give the girl points for authenticity," Pepper said with a slight sigh.

Mary-Jane took the shot. This was actually one of the tamer shots they did this year. Of course, the girls anxiously awaited for the main event.

Jan smiled and prepared to make her move. She needed to get first dibs and she would beat Ironwoman. She placed a hand on Cassie's shoulder.

"I'll go first, and you can follow my lead," Jan said.

The younger girl answered with a nod. Nerves got the best of her at the worst of times. She really hoped this would be as magical as Jan hinted. She had a crush on Harry for the longest time. The last thing she wanted to do was disappoint him.

"And one more shot," Mary-Jane said.

"Good, my cell phone battery just died on me," Tori said.

"Were you watching last year's shoot?" Pepper asked.

"Wouldn't you?" Tori asked.

The final picture had been snapped. Jan sprang from her seat and threw her arms around Harry to give him an intense kiss. Her tongue pushed deep into Harry's mouth.

"Someone is eager," Donna said.

"Let the shameless porn….continue to commense."

Jan didn't need to be told twice. Harry, after being caught off guard, turned Jan around against the wall.

"I'm going to have to punish you for jumping the gun," Harry said. He started to plant some kisses on the side of her neck. Jan's eyes closed shut.

"Bring it," Jan said. She managed to keep her wits about herself when Harry tormented her.

Tori almost protested Jan jumping in line. Pepper started to give her a neck massage.

"Damn you for distracting me," Tori grumbled. Pepper started to roll her fingers across Tori's neck to relieve the tension just a tiny bit from her.

"It doesn't take much with you, does it?" Pepper asked.

Each kiss from Harry caused Jan's body to quiver. He latched his mouth on the side of her neck and left a nice little love bit from behind. He started to unbutton her blouse. Her bra clad breasts spilled out for Harry's viewing pleasure. The young man grabbed onto her breasts and squeezed them.

"I think I better give them some room to breath."

Jan encouraged him by grinding onto Harry's crotch. The dark haired girl started to grow a tiny bit taller so she could look into Harry's eyes. Her breasts grew and almost ripped from her bra.

The young man pulled her bra. Jan's swelling D-Cup breasts exposed to the air.

"Think they need some love," Harry said. He reached around and pinched her on the ass. His finger slipped up her skirt and smacked her on the ass. "But, do you want me to?"

"Yes, suck my tits! Suck them! They're all for you!"

Harry wrapped his lips around her dark nipple. Jan closed her eyes. The tension spread through her body. Harry suckled on her large tit. His tongue licked around her.

"Yes, Harry….fuck yes!" Jan cried.

Harry nibbled on Jan's nipple to cause her a growing amount of pleasure. The young man ensured she received more pleasure.

Tori experienced a gush of air going between her thighs as Pepper went underneath the table. Pepper's massage continued with her folds.

Cassie's eyes widened. She couldn't quite believe what she was seeing. Her mind entered some really strange places, some perverted places as well. She tried to act casually even though her nipples hardened against her top.

"First time, kid?"

Tori eyed her for a moment.

"Um…yes…no…Kate and I….we….we….."

"Oh, you played with your friend, I understand," Tori said. She smiled at the stammering teenager across from her. "I was a teenager once….yes, Pepper….keep it…..up!"

Cassie turned her eyes around. She noticed Jan pressed against the wall. Harry's hands ran over her body. Cassie watched Harry's hands slowly roll over her body. Her fingers brushed down passed her toned stomach which buzzed with a warmth Cassie never experienced to her life.

She manipulated her pussy. Masturbation wasn't a foreign concept to Cassie. She never masturbated to something this viid. Her finger twirled inside her pussy.

Harry ran his hands down Jan's body. He molded her breasts and her ass with his hands. Her legs spread.

"C'mon, Harry, I want you to fuck me!"

Harry obliged by sinking his cock inside Jan's dripping hot pussy. Jan moaned as Harry entered her body, stretching her out on his cock! The beautiful fashion designer and super heroine experienced a thrust.

"Damn, you can really make yourself tight," Harry said.

"Don't stay for long…thanks to you."

Harry held his hands on her sweaty back and plowed inside her. Jan's slick pussy squeezed and released him. The young man hammered Jan's tight pussy with a series of intense thrusts inside her body. The young man grabbed her and pushed inside her.

The jolt of pleasure filled Jan's body as much as his cock filled her pussy! The orgasm crawled up her body.

Tori grabbed the edge of table. She felt Pepper slide something inside her far larger than her fingers. Her assistant always knew how to scratch her itches.

Cassie rubbed her pussy lips from underneath the table. Her heart started to beat faster the more she played with her pussy. She turned her eyes back to Harry.

The teenage heroine's eyes watched Harry's large cock almost slide out of Jan's pussy. It slammed into her again and again. Cassie pumped her fingers into her sticky pussy in tune for what Harry was doing.

_'How can it fit inside me? So big.'_

Cassie's face and ears reddened when she thought about what she would do to make Harry's thick cock to spear inside her. Her eager little pussy overheated at the thought.

Jan's mind ran wild with the pleasure Harry's thick manhood caused her. Each thrust spiked into her body and brought Jan closer to the edge of excitement. Harry pushed himself deeper into her womanly depths with a long thrust. The thrust buried deep inside her with an extremely intense thrust inside her body.

"Oh fuck me."

"What do you think we're doing?"

Harry pulled out of her and turned her around. Jan wrapped her legs around him and pushed deep inside her body. Her pussy engulfed his massive prick inside her.

The look of lust inside her eyes made Harry pound her pussy even harder. His balls ached the more he shoved his cock inside her. He reached the edge.

"Are you going to cum, Harry?" Jan asked. She squeezed him with her walls.

She grew a little bit tinier in stature, with her pussy tightening. Her breasts remained large and looked gigantic on her frame. Harry answered by burying his face between her tits.

Jan came several more times in rapid fire succession. His cock pushed inside her, hitting her pleasure point. The thrust into her G-Spot caused every single inch of Jan's body to sing. She hung onto him.

"Fuck me until I pass out!"

Harry's thrusts grew even harder. Jan's pussy clenched him when Harry worked her over. The young woman almost received her wish. The thrusts grew even harder inside her pussy.

After another intense orgasm, Harry's balls tightened. His thick cum spilled into Jan's body.

The force of Harry's orgasm prompted Jan to milk his throbbing cock. The squeezing of her tighter than usual muscles around his cock caused Harry to spill his immense load deep inside Jan's waiting pussy.

Jan hung onto Harry. Each thrust deposited a new load inside her. Harry's face pressed against her breasts and sucked on them while he came. The final thrust caused Jan's knees to buckle out from underneath her. The woman almost landed on the ground extremely hard.

Harry smiled as he lifted Jan up to a standing position.

Pepper rose up from underneath the table. Her top opened up to reveal a lacy red bra and her skirt rolled up to reveal a lacy panties set. She used her tongue to lick the juices off of the dildo.

"Looks like I'm going to have to pick up the slack."

Pepper grabbed Harry's cock and squeezed it. She kissed him hard. Harry returned the kiss and walked her back against the table.

With a smirk, Pepper looked over her shoulder towards Tori. Tori tried to move to protest and realized she had been handcuffed to the chair.

"Harry….please," Pepper said. Harry pushed her back onto the couch. Her legs spread instinctively. "My panties are soaked."

"I can tell," Harry said.

With one fluid motion, Harry pealed those soaked panties off of Pepper's pussy. Her cunt dripped with hot desire for him.

Cassie watched as Harry hardened seconds after he finished in Jan. The girl changed a look at her mentor and noticed Jan slumped against one of the chairs. Her pussy dripped over for cum.

"Cassie….honey, come over!"

Cassie's knees started to shake. The young girl walked over towards Jan. Jan's thighs spread invitingly for her.

On the couch, Harry rolled over for a moment. Pepper straddled his hips, and rubbed her pussy against his throbbing hard cock. With a wave of his hand, the sorcerer removed her bra. Pepper's perfect breasts bounced out with Harry running his hands over her breasts.

"Now, there's a magic trick."

Harry smiled and started to roll his hands over Pepper's breasts. Her nipples stuck out with Harry toying with them. The young man worked them over and pinched her nipples. Pepper rubbed her hips down onto Harry's throbbing pick.

"You haven't seen real magic yet."

Pepper's hot folds wrapped around Harry's cock. The redhead beauty sank down.

Tori wished she could find a way out of the handcuffs. She noticed the key on the table. Just slightly out of reach.

"Pepper….."

"Sorry," Pepper said. She worked her hips down onto Harry's massive prick, trapping it between her thighs. "You snooze, you loose."

Pepper's hot pussy trapped Harry's cock inside her pussy. She released him and brought her tight box down onto hers. Harry grabbed Pepper by the hips.

"Harder," Pepper said.

His fingers touched her nipples and caused them to get harder. Pepper started to bounce on him. Her pussy squeezed around his cock as she came down on him. Her cunt touched down onto the base of his cock and released him. She raised herself and lowered herself down on him.

"Good, more, excellent," Pepper said. She squeezed his throbbing tool deep between her thighs. The gorgeous redhead kept working him over. She bounced up and down on his manhood.

Every time Pepper pushed down on him, Harry filled her up even more. She experienced the rush of an orgasm filling her body.

Cassie kneeled down between Jan's thighs. The one thing she had plenty of practice in doing was eating a pussy. The younger girl licked at the older woman's pussy. Jan reached down.

"Yes, you like the taste," Jan said. Cassie's tongue twirled.

"You taste good together."

Jan smiled. She started to play with her nipples. Did she corrupt the younger girl? Maybe just a little bit, but Jan wanted her mouth and tongue to continue to work her over. Lifting her hips up, Jan pushed her hips into Cassie's waiting mouth. Cassie continued to lick her tongue back and forth between Jan's sopping wet folds.

Cassie experienced the sweat tastes of the combined juices. Her nails dug into Jan's thighs. Her legs closed around her.

"Eat my pussy like your life depends on it."

Pepper brought herself down on Harry. His finger slipped between her ass cheeks. It caused her pussy to tighten around his thick shaft.

"Just think, you'll get your turn soon enough!" Pepper yelled. She lifted up on him and slipped his cock briefly into her ass. She teased him with the tight hole.

Harry explored Pepper's body. She looked beautiful bouncing up and down on his cock. Her tight pussy tightened around him and released him with a few thrusts down on him.

Pepper breathed heavily. His thick cock speared into Pepper's body. Pepper rose up and down on him to bounce around him. His fingers dance all over her body. Pepper rocked up and down his thick cum.

"Going to cum?" Pepper asked. She teased him with a few more strokes of her pussy down onto his hard rod.

"After you," Harry said.

Pepper brought her pussy down onto his thick rod. It pushed deep inside her body. She worked him up and slammed down onto him.

"Mmm, good," Pepper said. His hands groped her.

Pepper's pussy started to leak fluids down on Harry. Her pussy clenched down onto him and worked him. She pushed himself into her.

Harry allowed an electrical burst going through her body. Pepper held down onto him. Her pussy juices made him slicker and worked into her body.

Jan lifted back into the couch. The more Cassie licked her, the hotter she became. The woman lifted her hips up towards into her face.

"Damn it, Cassie….make me cum!"

Cassie continued to lick her. Jan's juices spilled into her mouth even more. The hunger Cassie experienced made her want to go down on her mentor's cunt long and hard.

"YES, HARRY! CUM FOR ME!"

Pepper clenched him down. She tightened her pussy around his thick manhood. Her body dripped with sweat and justices the longer Pepper rode him.

Harry thrust deep inside her. His balls tightened. His thick cum came extremely close to spilling inside Pepper's body. Pepper worked deep down on his thick tool. Her walls slid up around him and tightened around him.

"Fuck me."

Harry grinned and pushed inside her. His balls fired a load inside her. The first burst of cum hit her and Pepper worked onto him with another hard thrust. Another burst of cum hit her inside.

Pepper's hips slid all the way down onto her pussy muscles. The young woman shoved down onto Harry's body. She milked each and every burst of cum inside her body.

The moment Pepper slid off of Harry's throbbing cock; Tori slipped in. She spread her assistant's thighs with a grin.

"I found a way out," Tori said.

"Good for you," Pepper said.

Tori squeezed Pepper's ass and Pepper gasped. She spread the thighs and started to lick her from behind. The skirt of the Stark heiress rolled down and exposed her pussy for him. Harry grabbed her thighs and started to stroke her from behind. The young man started to toy with her from behind. He kept stroking and working over her thighs from behind which caused her to whimper.

Harry slid his cock deep inside Tori's pussy. The pussy wrapped around him.

"Good, Pepper warmed you up," Harry said. He leaned in and grabbed the back of Tori's head. Her mouth suckled Pepper's pussy. "Why don't you return the favor and lick her cunt?"

Tori thought in her hazed, lustful, thoughts, it was a good idea. The young man started to thrust deep inside her. His hard thrust buried into the depths of her cunt. The young man plowed her from behind with a series of hard thrusts inside her.

Cassie almost collapsed on top of Jan. Jan smiled and rolled her over onto the couch. The older woman pinned the young girl down onto the couch. Jan's pussy started to rub against Cassie's.

"Don't worry," Jan said. "Your time will come soon."

Cassie longed for Harry's cock to be inside her. She had become too horny. The young woman didn't care how long it was. Jan's fingers trailed against her. The fingers danced against Cassie's stomach.

The heroine's heart began to race when Jan started to trail down her. Her fingers grazed over Cassie's dripping hot pussy. The young woman started to stroke between her thighs and play with her.

Harry pounded into Tori's willing pussy. Her tight cunt clenched him the more Harry worked into her from behind. Harry almost pulled all the way out of her and then slammed back into her. The young man kept working himself deep inside Tori's pussy. A long thrust caused her to pant.

"Fuck her pussy," Pepper said. "Take her….she's nothing, but a slut, who loves cock."

"No," Tori protested. An intense orgasm gripped her body and let it go. "I don't want….I don't want cock, I want Harry's."

"High standards?" Pepper asked.

"When it counts."

Harry smiled at the banter and continued to pound Tori's tight pussy from behind. Her walls clenched and released him. The young man fired a series of rapid fire thrusts inside of the young woman's body. Her pussy tightened around his thick prick the more he worked into her from behind.

Pepper rose her hips up. Tori swirled her tongue inside her and licked her pussy. She was pretty sure Tori cleaned her pussy out.

"Go ahead," Harry said. "Let it go."

Harry eased the orgasm up in Tori's body. His hand tightened around her breast.

The second Tori's orgasm gripped her body; the Stark heiress lost her mind. Her pussy snaked around Harry's massive prick and worked him over.

Pepper collapsed on the couch. Harry turned Tori over and pressed his hands down onto her breasts. Her pussy lifted up.

"Don't tease me," Tori said. Her heart hammered her chest. "Please, for the love of god, don't tease me."

Harry grinned and slipped inside her pussy. Her tight cunt enveloped him one more time. Harry rose up and slipped most of his cock outside of her. He slipped his thick prick inside Tori's tightening pussy. The young woman lifted her hips up and trapped his thick cock inside her.

"Are you sure you don't want to be teased?" Harry asked. He pinched Tori's tits.

A part of her really did get off on being teased. Harry's strong hands grabbed onto her hips to give him the leverage needed. His thick cock plowed inside her.

"Cum for me."

Tori's body submitted to Harry and his large cock. Her hips slid up to catch Harry's cock between her pussy muscles. She tensed up around him. The orgasm exploded around her body. Each thrust brought it's way around her body.

Cassie slumped against the couch the more Jan played with her. Jan massaged her thighs and kissed between them. More kisses planted down on her until Jan kissed her nether lips.

"Not yet," Jan said. She grabbed Cassie's firm teenage tits in her hand. "Soon, Harry will be ready for you….your pussy with be his gift."

Jan caressed Cassie's pussy. Cassie whimpered in delight the more Jan ran her fingers between her thighs. The young woman pushed her fingers deep between Cassie's smoldering hot thighs.

Tori sensed the orgasm creeping up her body. Harry kept driving his thick prick deep inside her body. Tori's body tensed up around him. She wrapped her arms around Harry.

"Never can have enough of this cock," Tori said.

Harry smiled and toyed with her breasts.

"Well, show how much you love it," Harry said.

Tori demonstrated by milking his thrusts. Her own orgasm flooded over her body. Soon she would come undone. Harry pounded her pussy into jelly. Each thrust caused a jolt. Tori's orgasm crept preciously closer to the edge. Each thrust brought her to a pleasurable release. Each thrust caused her to be closer.

"Yes, I love it a lot."

Tori thought about how Harry's cock came two women pleasure today, and would be giving another young woman her first real pleasure. The fact this would be on the Internet for the world to see also caused Tori's pussy to moisten in response.

_'Not the first time I've been seen on the Internet having sex. First time with man though….oh I'm going to cum.'_

Tori's body heated up with the orgasm. Each feeling made her nerve endings sing. Harry lifted almost all of the way up off of her and hammered her extremely hard from behind.

"My turn."

Tori anticipated the treat. Her legs wrapped around Harry's hips. Her nails dug into the back of her neck and encouraged him to push into her depths.

"Fuck."

Her push caused Tori to respond by squeezing him. Another orgasm washed through her body. Pleasure followed with Harry plowing inside her.

One final thrust caused Harry to come undone. His balls tightened and spilled an immense load inside Tori's waiting cunt. The young woman spilled juices onto him.

After their juices had been exchanged, Tori collapsed down. Pepper rolled over onto her and smiled, kissing Tori firmly in response.

"Harry, I have a present for you!"

Jan's sing-song voice caused Harry to turn around. He looked down with a smile at Cassie being presented for him. The young blonde looked up at him.

Cassie rose to her feet and she found herself melting into Harry's arms. The kiss he gave her just happened to be fairly amazing. The young beauty ran her hips up and down on him. She sighed when Harry continued to toy with her and push her back.

"Harry, please."

Harry planted a series of teasing kisses over Cassie's body. Each kiss caused Cassandra Lang's mind to be stimulated. He paid attention to her perky breasts. He squeezed and touched them. His mouth started to make its way down her stomach between her thighs.

Her legs had been spread for Harry. Cassie's dripping hot pussy made Harry smile in response. He started to rub her pussy lips back and forth. A tingling sensation came between her legs.

"Fuck me," Cassie said.

"Oh, he will," Jan said. "But, are you going to return the favor from earlier?"

Jan's tanned thighs pushed over Cassie's eager little mouth. She latched her mouth onto Jan's lips and started to suckle on them.

Harry rubbed the throbbing cock against the edge of the eighteen year old pussy. The tightness spread around him and engulfed his entire got. Cassandra Lang felt really good against his bare cock. The young man pushed into the young beauty, and shoved into her depths.

"YES!"

Harry ran his fingers against her nipples. Cassandra panted with delight. Not she could say much of anything due to the fact her mouth had been filled with Jan's pussy. It had been the thought which counted.

Cassandra experienced a rush of delight as Harry ran his hands all over her thighs. His cock speared into her tight pussy and stretched her out.

"Go ahead….use your tight pussy….you're going to cum so hard."

Cassie understood Harry's words to be true. The taste of Jan's juices combined with Harry's rapid fire thrusting into her tight teenage pussy made Cassie lose all sense of herself. Harry pumped deep inside Cassie's pussy with a large thrust which brought her to the edge of more pleasure.

"Yes, she will," Jan said. "Look, I'm cumming in her mouth already….don't waste a drop."

Cassandra knew better than to waste something so yummy. Her tongue buried into the pussy lips of the older women.

"Oh, Harry!"

Jan rode Cassie's pretty little face. Harry's powerful hands squeezed her breasts and prompted her to breath heavily. The deeper his tongue went deep inside her.

Harry rode Cassie to an intense orgasm. Her hot pussy muscles rubbed against his massive prick. Said prick buried inside her tightening cunt.

Jan slid off of Cassie's mouth in time to allow the young girl to vocalize what she wanted.

"Fuck me hard!" Cassie screamed.

Harry continued to plow Cassie's tight little cunt. Each thrust inside her made him feel intense. His balls slapped against her hard.

"Time to cum for me."

Cassie longed to cum wit Harry's big penis inside her tight little hole. Her pussy massaged the edge of his cock and worked up against him. Each push up in him caused her pleasure to intensify. The more he drove into her, the hotter and more hungry Cassie's pussy got for him.

"Oh yes, oh baby, yes!" Cassie yelled. "Pound my pussy."

She watched enough of last year's shoot to get some interesting takes. Cassie rubbed her walls against her.

"Make her cum harder than she ever did before," Jan said. She worked her finger inside her dripping pussy. She masturbated furiously.

Jan experienced a buzz and Harry attacked all of the pleasure centers in her body.

"You mean like I did to you?"

Jan's lips curled into a knowing grin.

"Yes, exactly," Jan said.

Cassie leaned up to kiss Harry. Her lips tasted of Jan's pussy and Harry attacked them to clean them up. His cock paid tribute to a different set of lips further south.

Each pounding of Cassie's pussy experienced pleasure. Her legs kicked up and rested on Harry's shoulder. This action prodded Harry into punishing her tight cunt with more thrusts, each one harder than ever before. The thrusting increased with Harry inside her.

Cassie experienced her body warming up. So much pleasure spread through her body. The epicenter located within her loins made Cassie lose all sense of herself. Harry pushed deep inside her body. The young woman's pleasure continued to accelerate with Harry's rapid fire thrusting inside her tight cunt.

One more thrust and Harry came next and came hard. He must have pounded her pussy for a long time. Cassie lost track of the minute.

"Give me your seed, sir!" Cassie yelled.

The same man who taught her a lot about how to fight filled her pussy with his seed. It felt great to receive his seed inside her. It energized Cassandra Lang despite having her pussy pounded hard for several long minutes. She shuddered to a stop when Harry finished in her.

Cassie collapsed with a smile. Her first time with the man of her dreams had been amazing. And she could review it later on to see what she could do better. She smiled and absent mindedly played with her twat as the shoot continued.

* * *

**To Be Continued on June 1** **st** **, 2016.**


	19. June 2016

**June 2016:**

* * *

**  
**"So back for more, are you, Wanda?"

Wanda Maximoff returned after the fun she had for the October shoot. She dressed in a red top which showed off an immense amount of cleavage and her toned midriff. Her knee high red boots showed her off her legs, along with a tight bottom around her.

"Always," Wanda said. "And I brought a couple of friends….hope you don't mind."

"Hey, I never do mind," Harry said. He swept her into a kiss. She grinned when resting against his muscular chest. Harry reached around to cup her ass and pull her in closer. "The more, the merrier."

"I couldn't agree more."

Another former girl came back from more. Crystal of the Inhumane Royal Family stepped in. She dressed in a skin tight yellow body suit which clung to her curves. The woman walked towards Harry with a smile on her face.

"After last year, who could stay away from two long?" Crystal asked. She wrapped her arms around Harry and smiled. "And Wanda encouraged me to come by for some fun….and in the name of team unity, who am I to say no….Medusa sends her regards she can't make it for a repeat performance."

"I'm sure she intends to make up for it eventually," Harry said. He explored Crystal's ample backside and squeezed it with a smile.

A newcomer turned up. The beautiful redhaired women looked exotic and covered from head to toe in brown cat fur with black stripes. She wore little more than a bikini which covered her ample breasts and her center. Greer Grant, better known as Tigra, stepped in.

"Hello, Harry," Tigra said. Harry noticed the collar and the leash on her as well.

The fourth member of their little party stepped into the scene. Natasha Romanov, the Black Widow, always made an entrance. The black material from the bodysuit clung to her.

"Greer, have you been a naughty kitty?" Harry asked.

"Mmm, yes," Greer said. "But, don't worry, Natasha is training me to be a very good kitty."

She stepped towards Harry with a smile on her face. The woman pressed her furry body against Harry's strong one. The young man reached around her and felt her soft furry. She rubbed against him, with a smile on her face.

"I think we'll have fun….."

"But, I think you have too much fun," Natasha said. She stepped in towards Harry.

Harry smiled and kissed her. Natasha leaned towards him with a smile.

"And she's been hanging out with Felicia too much," Gwen said. Gwen turned towards her. "And you do realize with her addition, we're tapping into an extremely lucrative market."

"I'm surprised I didn't think of it sooner," Kara said. "We should have thrown in Cheetah as well for fun…but we didn't want to overload the fanboys for too much."

"Okay, this shoot is pretty straight forward," Mary-Jane said. Greer curled up at Harry's feet. Wanda made her way next to Harry, holding a bowl of grapes which she started to feed him.

Natasha and Crystal stood over to either side. Mary-Jane allowed them all into the shot. She snapped a few pictures. Talk about an extremely smooth shot.

"And beautiful, the camera loves you," Mary-Jane said.

She closed her eyes and grinned when she looked over them. Everything looked to be pretty smoothly, about as smooth as she could get.

"And just one more shot, there you go," Mary-Jane said.

"Good," Natasha said.

"Why don't we let the newcomer go first?" Crystal asked. "It's only fair."

"I'm sure we have plenty to occupy ourselves until she's had her fun," Wanda said. She rose to her feet and wrapped her arms around Crystal. "Just think of the fun we can have."

"I'm already thinking about it," Crystal said. Wanda's arms tightened around her and leaned in with a kiss.

Greer didn't even wait for the word from Kara to "let the shameless porn" commence. She tore open Harry's pants and pulled his boxers off. His thick cock sprung out from his pants.

Tigra started to lick Harry's cock like a kitten lapping up milk from a dish. The young man experienced a rush when she licked and suckled him. The moment his cock was moist, she popped it into her mouth!

"Make sure you get it all in," Natasha said. She still held onto the leash she put on Greer.

Greer's tongue started to wrap around Harry's cock. She licked and slurped his massive prick. With a swift movement, Greer pulled the cock out of her mouth.

"Please," Greer said. She rose to her feet and slid off her panties.

Harry noticed her shaved pussy which was a contrast to the rest of her body. Her slit dripped rather wet for Harry. The young man motioned for Greer to come over. She walked over towards Harry with a saunter of her hips and a grin on her face.

Natasha dropped down behind Greer and ensured she took Harry's cock inside her. The furry heroine experienced Harry's cock spearing deep within her tightening sheath.

"Mmm, yes!"

Crystal found herself down on the bed. Wanda stripped her suit off and now removed her pants. Wanda's perfect body crouched over the top of Crystal. Her large breasts stuck out for Crystal. The young woman bent down and held Crystal's face.

"Suck my tits."

Crystal obeyed the order of her powerful mistress. Her pussy moistened at the thought of someone this powerful having her way with her. The young woman buried her face between Wanda's large tits. Crystal closed her eyes and kept suckling on them. A new hunger spread over her body.

"You like sucking my big tits, don't you?" Wanda asked. Crystal answered with a nod, her face buried between Wanda's breasts.

Crystal wanted to do more than suck Wanda's breasts. No matter how succulent they were. She pulled herself away from her. The pussies of the two women rubbed together.

"Oh you want to get fucked, do you?" Wanda asked.

"Yes, please fuck me."

A magical construct appeared between Wanda and Crystal. It was better than a dildo, but not as good as a full cock. Still, Crystal experienced a rush of power spreading between her loins when Wanda slammed down into her. She wrapped her legs with Wanda fucking her.

Wanda allowed the magic to flow within her. The simulation of her nerve endings increased. She licked Crystal's nipples which caused the girl to cum.

Greer shifted herself down. Her pussy rubbed up and down against Harry's cock. Every few seconds Natasha's tongue brushed against her asshole.

"Are you a dirty little kitty?" Harry asked. He squeezed her breasts and rubbed them. They jiggled and bounced in his hands. "Do you want to cum?"

Greer couldn't really focus on anything other than the huge cock spearing deep inside her body. Each thrust brought her more pleasure and more delight. The young man almost shoved deep inside her hard.

The bouncing grew even more intense. Greer wanted to have the greatest pleasure in her life.

"This furry bitch needs your cream," Greer said. "She needs it now!"

Natasha tugged on the leash she had on the woman. It caused Greer's pussy to clench around Harry's cock. She started to rub against him.

"Mind your manners, bitch."

Greer understood she stepped out of line by upsetting her mistress. Her breasts pressed against Harry's cock. The soft fur rubbed against his muscular chest.

"Please, master, I'm sorry….your pet will learn any trick you want."

Harry smiled. The fur between her thighs tickled his balls the more Greer bounced up and down. He took her nipple into his mouth and started to suckle on it.

Greer's orgasm crashed down onto her body when she bounced higher on Harry's thick cock. Each thrust brought him deep inside her pussy. Her pussy rubbed hard against his manhood, sucking him deep inside her. Greer rocked her hips up and down on him, to experience a rush of delightful pleasure.

"Fuck….oh….YES!"

Greer experienced something far more wonderful than any description. His cock slammed into Greer's depths and started to rock inside her.

Speaking of getting fucked, Crystal leaned onto the bed. Wanda thrust her cock deep inside Crystal's pussy over and over again.

"I'm getting you ready for Harry," Wanda said. "Are you enjoying me fucking the daylights out of you…my pretty royal?"

The only response Crystal gave Wanda amounted to a shrieking moan. Wanda didn't care because it was about the only response she needed from Crystal. The thrusts grew even deeper into Crystal's dripping hot pussy.

Greer hit the edge. Her master allowed her an orgasm.

"You're such a dirty slut," Natasha said. "Ride his cock faster….do what I taught you."

Greer tried to manipulate her pussy muscles around Harry's cock. The young man held onto her and forced her down onto his cock. The woman experienced stars flying through the back of her head.

"Think she finally will get her reward," Harry said. He pumped his way into Greer's overstretched pussy.

Greer tensed up around him. Harry pushed himself deep inside her. Her pussy clenched him and Harry responded by returning fire.

The thick seed sprayed inside her body. Greer grew even hornier the more she brought her hips down on Harry's massive cock. She rocked her thighs down onto him. Harry held onto her hips and allowed her to ride out an intense orgasm. Greer shook in pleasure the deeper Harry rocked inside her.

Greer fell back on the couch. Natasha rose up to her feet and smiled.

Wanda pulled away from Crystal. The Scarlet Witch turned around and licked her lips.

"Mmm, Harry," Wanda said. She motioned for Harry to come towards her. "I think you know what to do now ,don't you?"

Harry looked at Crystal's waiting body on the bed. Her soft skin, large breasts, and damp pussy, along with the look of desire burning through her eyes, and well Harry didn't need to be told twice.

"Harry, it would be hot if you fucked us both at once," Wanda said. She rose up and pressed her breasts against him. "Do it, baby…."

Wanda stroked Harry's cock and he smiled. The young man closed his eyes.

"Oh, you mean like this?" Harry asked.

Two Harrys pinned Wanda between the both of them. The rush from the woman increased. Wanda started to brush her hands over Harry's body.

"I call prime," Wanda said.

Wanda crawled onto the bed and crawled over the top of Crystal. The gorgeous dark haired mutant vixen swayed her hips. Her pussy dripped for Harry.

"Come on Harry, fuck me," Wanda said. "After all, we both know the lack of sex is the path to the dark side."

Harry had little trouble denying her this point. The sorcerer aimed his cock with the pussy of the horny magical mutant. One thrust brought his thick manhood deep inside Wanda's waiting and willing pussy. She stretched out around him as Harry pushed inside her.

The duplicate walked over towards Crystal. He started to massage the royal's thighs.

"Do you think you have enough left for me?" Harry asked. He leaned down and started to kiss the woman's breasts. His powerful hands started to knead and squeeze them. "Hmmm."

"For you….always," Crystal said. "My wet pussy needs your big cock."

Crystal looked up and saw Wanda's orgasmic face when Harry prime speared into her from behind. The Inhuman Royal's pussy twitched the more Harry played with it.

"It needs it really…really…bad…YES!"

The final word punctuated with Crystal nearly hitting the roof when Harry speared into her tight body. The snug pussy of the gorgeous woman clamped down onto him.

Harry slowly worked his prick into Wanda from behind. Each moan rewarded Harry for his actions and encouraged him to press on. His hands roamed over her breasts and played with the perky little peaks. A huge thrust pounded her from behind.

"Harry, deeper!" Wanda yelled.

Wanda imagined Harry's cock growing larger inside her and penetrating her completely. His balls struck her thighs from behind. The thought of the cum for her inside them made Wanda's pussy grow extremely wet. He pushed harder inside her with each thrust.

"Are you getting tighter?" Harry asked.

Wanda grinned as Harry's thick cock buried deep into her pussy. The woman's wet and tight twat caressed his massive cock when Harry plowed into her from behind. The young man hung onto her hips and slammed into her at a rapid fire rate. He closed his eyes and kept burying his thick prick deep inside her pussy. Said pussy rubbed him when Harry plowed into her form behind.

"Yes, for you," Wanda said. She slid her walls around him and trapped him deep inside her pussy.

Crystal's hips rose up and met Harry's probing prick. The young man stretched the royal member of the Inhumans on his thick manhood. She panted the more Harry slammed deep inside her body. Crystal closed around him.

Wanda smiled and leaned down. She grabbed onto Crystal's face and forced her mouth open. Wanda kissed Crystal with intense desire.

The moans Wanda fired into her mouth along with the rush of magic spreading through her body caused Crystal's hips to jerk up. Her pussy clenched around Harry. The young man tempted Crystal's body with a few intense caresses and made her keep pushing her pussy up.

"Good, really good."

Natasha smiled and unzipped her body suit. She allowed Greer to descend down to her knees between Natasha's thighs. The vixen positioned herself between Natasha's thighs. Her mouth moistened when Greer slid closer between the Black Widow's thighs.

"You know what to do."

Greer smiled, she really knew what to do. Her tongue flicked over Natasha's pussy.

"Lick me," Natasha said. She grabbed two hands full of Greer's red hair. "Lick my pussy like it's your calling in life…you know what to do."

Greer grinned and buried her face deep between Natasha's legs. Her tongue started to travel all around Natasha's moistening lips. She caused more pleasure to rise from Natasha's legs when Natasha pushed herself deep into the depth's of Greer's mouth.

Harry pounded Wanda from behind with his thick cock. His hands roamed her body. Each curve of her body prompted Harry to bury himself deep inside her wet pussy. Harry pulled almost all the way out of her and drilled himself deep into her tight body.

"Fuck….me….hard!"

Harry couldn't really say no to an invitation like this. The beautiful women who gave it appreciated Harry's cock pounding into her center. Wanda pushed herself back onto him. She captured his throbbing cock into her depths.

Crystal looked up into Wanda's orgasmic face. The Inhuman wasn't going to lie, there was something about this entire affair which made her feel extremely hot. Her thighs rubbed together in pleasure the more she pushed up on Harry. She buried him deeper inside her with each thrust.

"Yes!" Crystal breathed.

Harry smiled and shoved more of his cock inside Crystal's tight chambers. The redhead returned fire with his thrusts.

"You're going to cum soon," Harry said. He looked down into her beautiful face. "Why don't you cum for me?"

Crystal's hips jerked up. She trapped all of Harry's cock inside her moistening depths. Her hips rose up off of the bed and ensnared it. She struggled for a dose of cum inside her.

"You first, you'll get your reward soon."

The pleasure filled Crystal's body. Harry tormented every inch of her body. A thousand magical pleasurable caresses speared her body at once. Each of them caused Crystal's pussy to tighten around him. The young man's thick cock speared inside her wonderful depths. She wrapped around him.

"YES!" Crystal yelled.

Crystal submitted to the throbbing cock burying deep into her the depths! The young man rose all the way out of her. His cock brushed against her hungry lips. Harry pushed inside her and drove himself deep inside her body. The young woman breathed with Harry hammering into her hard.

"It's right….you feel so good, don't you?" Wanda asked. Harry hammered into her. "You feel just as good…as….I FEEL!"

The force of Wanda's orgasm caused every single female nearby to come undone at the seems. Wanda had a sultry expression on her face. She appreciated the fact her orgasm caused every other women to feel power.

Her impressively tight walls rubbed against Harry. Her body hungered for his powerful seed. Every drop of it intended to fill her up and bring her to a new life. Wanda closed her walls around Harry, pumping back against him. Her pleasure increased with his cock deep inside her body.

"Just give it to me, Wanda," Harry said. He pushed deeper inside her body. "Go ahead, cum for me."

"You….should….."

Natasha managed to regain her bearings. She had been up close with Wanda a couple of times. Greer redoubled her efforts to attack Natasha's pussy with several licks and swipes of her tongue.

Crystal clenched around Harry. She couldn't believe Wanda bombarded her mind with so much pleasure. Then again, she could believe it to be honest.

"Are you with me?" Harry asked.

"In a minute."

Crystal struggled to determine whether Harry's intense kissing brought her back to life or drove her further into a stupor. A situation like this made it extremely hard for Crystal to figure out where her mind went in this never ending cascading amount of pleasure.

"Yes…."

Harry kissed her jawline. Crystal's eyes fluttered shut the more Harry worked her over. His massive prick entered her body with a huge thrust. Each thrust rocked her entire world more than she could ever describe. All Crystal focused on was Harry's strong cock spearing into her body. Her hips rose up.

Wanda came down from her high. Harry slowly worked her up to another one. A sensation spread through her body the more Harry caressed her large breasts.

"My…turn…"

"No, it's my turn," Harry said.

Wanda's pussy dripped over him. Another orgasm, slightly less intense but still spectacular, washed over Wanda. His thick balls slammed against her.

"All this cum," Wanda said. Her hair flipped over her face. She caught Crystals eye with a blissful look. "Are you going to cum too?"

Crystal thought Wanda flicked a wicked switch in the back of her mind. Her hips jerked up to meet Harry's thick cock. Crystal unleashed juices along with more pleasure. Her nipples stiffened when they grew closer towards Harry's mouth.

"Good girl, I think you deserve a treat," Harry said.

Harry massaged her soft breasts which drove her completely wild. Crystal thrust her hips up to make sure Harry's entire cock buried inside her body. She panted in pleasure the more Harry drove his thick prick deep inside her body.

The orgasm filled through her body. As much as Crystal enjoyed the treat, she wanted another one. Another hard thrust deep inside her tight cunt gave her the treat she desired. Harry's balls launched their treat inside her pussy.

"Turn her around, love….."

Wanda wanted a taste of Crystal and Harry combined. The duplicate made sure Crystal turned around. Her legs spread and her pussy gripped.

Crystal thought her pleasure finished off. Far from it with Wanda burying her face between Crystal's smoldering thighs with desire and hunger. The brunette buried her face between Crystal's thighs with just as much passion as Harry did when he buried his cock inside her tight pussy.

"You're going to cum again, aren't you?" Harry asked. He pinched Wanda's nipples and ran his hand up her soft body. Harry's balls slammed into her. "Are you going to break reality this time?"

Wanda couldn't answer on the account she had her mouth full of Crystal's pussy. Each thrust caused her to test her resolve. Each thrust dragged her closer to the edge of some great pleasure.

Natasha leaned back on the couch. She waited for her turn. The end started to approach. Harry sped up and pounded Wanda's pussy from behind.

Wanda's snug pussy released Harry's cock and clamped around it. In time with his thrusts, Wanda milked him. She wanted to get the most out of the coming orgasm. Her entire body shook with desire with Harry's thrusts burying deeper inside her. The young man took his full cock inside Wanda's body and buried it inside her. The thrusts increased and battered Wanda's pussy from behind.

"Closer."

Another orgasm struck Wanda. Harry's able hands caressed her body. He drove her completely nuts.

Harry's self-control held up even in the face of Wanda's probability bending abilities. He struck her pussy with a huge thrust from behind.

"You've worked hard for this….you've earned this."

Harry rammed into Wanda hard. He plowed the vixen from behind with a series of hard thrusts. Each one brought her closer to the edge more so than the last. His balls pushed against her dripping thighs. The deeper thrusts increased when Harry plowed into her.

"Yes….give it to me."

Wanda's cooing increased. She bit down on Crystal's clit in excitement. The Inhuman Royal pushed her pussy up into Wanda's mouth. Wanda lapped up all of the juices with greed and delight.

Harry groaned and one more thrust brought him over to the edge. His balls loaded up and he pushed into her. Harry pushed inside her.

Wanda's body sang with orgasmic glee. His cum loaded up inside her. Each burst of cum painted her walls and filled her cunt. Harry slammed into her with another hard thrust. He buried several thick ropes of cum inside her wet and needy cunt.

Each thrust caused Wanda's hips to clench around Harry's thick prick. He buried his seed inside her tight pussy. The thrusts increased. The added bonus of Crystal's cum filling her mouth made Wanda clench him tightly.

Harry squeezed Wanda's breasts. The powerful magical mutant returned fire by trying to drain Harry of every single drop of cum from his balls. The size of Harry's balls proved they could hold a lot. She tensed around him and squeezed his manhood with several long swipes of her pussy walls around him.

"Fuck," Harry said. "Fuck."

Wanda didn't do anything other than work him to the edge. More cum spilled into her pussy. Each drop of cum hit her insides and made her entire body heat up with pleasure.

Harry pulled out of Wanda and left her on the bed. The sultry woman who replaced her on the bed made Harry's cock twitch even more.

"Hopefully she didn't take it all," Natasha said. She squeezed Harry's cock with her hand. "But….a powerful young man like yourself….there's always room for more."

Natasha stroked Harry's cock in her hands. She smiled and licked him.

The next thing Harry knew, her large breasts wrapped around his tool. Harry closed his eyes. The warm tit flesh surrounded it.

"Always a weakness," Natasha said. She rubbed her breasts around him. "Even for the most powerful man."

"Just wait….I'm going to cum over your breasts, and your face," Harry said. He held onto her breasts and started to hammer them.

"And what are you going to do after you bathe me in your cum?" Natasha asked.

"I'm going to stick my cock in your pussy….and fill you up," Harry said.

"Yes, you're going to batter my tight pussy with your big cock," Natasha said. "Are you going to make me ride you until I can barely hold myself up from the orgasms?"

"Yes, you're going to ride me like it's your job."

Harry hammered her tits even harder. The Black Widow used her tongue and lips to start kissing and licking him. Her tongue twirled around him.

"And then, I'm going to take my ass."

"I'm sure you will, it belongs to you," Natasha said.

Each thrust brought Harry's cock inside the valley of her cleavage. Natasha grinned and planted a kiss down on his head. Her lips twisted around his tool.

Harry enjoyed fucking her tempting tits. The lovely flesh squeezed around his massive rod as Natasha worked him up and down, working him over. The vixen worked his thick prick deep between her cleavage. She worked him over just a little bit more, teasing him pretty much every step of the way. His balls throbbed the more she worked him over.

"I love your big cock," Natasha said. She teased him with a few more strokes.

"Why don't you make it cum?"

Natasha thought it would be an excellent idea. Her large breasts stroked Harry up and down. His balls throbbed and shot their load.

Several spurts of cum splattered Natasha on her face and her breasts. The woman looked gorgeous with her face and tits soaked with Harry's cock.

A smile spread over the face of the Black Widow. She released Harry's cock. With a grin on her face, Natasha cupped her breast. She pushed her nipple into her mouth and started to suckle on it. A glaze of pleasure filled her face. Natasha wrapped her mouth around her nipple and suckled on it with hunger.

"So, hot," Harry said.

"And you're ready," Natasha said. "You're like a machine, stud."

Natasha dragged her pussy over his cock. His throbbing prick stood up in the air. The warm heat of Natasha's pussy engulfed him. She twisted her hips around his rod giving him an amazing sensation.

"Fuck!" Natasha yelled. "Master, you're so big…..I think you're going to….."

Harry squeezed her tits. This prompted the sultry Russian to drove her hips down onto Harry harder. Natasha's box squeezed his rod hard. The young man experienced a stimulation of nerves when Natasha pushed herself down onto him.

"Yes," Harry said. "Good….fuck me!"

Natasha obeyed Harry's whims, or rather, her pussy obeyed his whims. She stroked his thick manhood with her tight walls. Natasha bounced up and down to push his thick manhood inside her. She realized his cock controlled her and manipulated her body.

Harry looked up. Natasha's big tits bounced for him. He ran her hands down her body. Harry's hands brushed over her tempting tits, her gorgeous ass, and her toned stomach. Her pussy bulged with his cock. The super spy's center manipulated with Harry's throbbing manhood. The young man experienced a rush in him.

Natasha whimpered the more Harry's cock buried inside her. Her pussy hungered for a load of his cum inside her. She stretched and he touched her depths.

"You're making me feel pleasure," Natasha said. She panted and worked up him. Natasha leaned back and her body shook all over. "So good….my pussy needs….."

"Your pussy needs to be pounded by my big cock," Harry said. He thrust up on the bed and buried himself into Natasha as she came down on them. "Well, who am I to deny you what you need?"

"Who….yes…..are….YES!" Natasha yelled.

Natasha parted her hips the more she came down on him. The gorgeous woman slammed herself down onto him and trapped his cock inside her tight body again. Her orgasm rocked her body.

"Cum for me!" Natasha yelled. She leaned down and pressed her breasts against his muscular chest. She kissed him hard on the lips.

His hands worked against her backside when Natasha shoved herself down on him. Her slick muscles clenched him and brought her full self down on his cock. She trapped his manhood deep inside her pussy. Several strokes made Harry groan the more he hammered her tight pussy from beneath.

"Yes, cum for me….shoot your load inside my….nice…tight…pussy….mmm…YES!" Natasha yelled at the top of her lungs.

Natasha bounced even higher. She took Harry's thick prick inside her body and worked him over. The woman's pleasure rocked her body.

Harry couldn't hold back for too much longer. His balls throbbed and Harry's load shot into Natasha's pussy. The beautiful vixen stuffed her pussy with his cock, squeezing him. Several more orgams shot through Natasha's body as Harry filled her up with his.

Natasha stepped back and rose up. Her ass brushed against Harry's cock as it came back to life.

She barely noticed Crystal and Wanda got up and started to play with their pet on the other end of the room. All she wanted was Harry's thick cock inside her ass.

Harry rose to life and Natasha impaled herself ass first onto his big cock.

"Damn, I love your ass." Harry said. He kissed her body, with Natasha working over him.

"I know….it always…looks good!"

Natasha trained her ass to be among the best in the world. Her tight and muscular hole worked around Harry's tool. She caused him to cum twice, and the greedy bitch watched more. Harry grabbed her hips and pounded her ass with a series of thick thrusts buried inside her.

"Pound my ass! Make me your bitch!"

"Oh, yes, your ass is mine," Harry said. He responded by digging his fingers into her.

Harry created a magical construct and stuffed it into Natasha's pussy. He double fucked her. Natasha's moans increased and he knew for a fact how much she liked what he did to her.

"Ooooh, yes it is, baby….YES IT IS!" Natasha screamed. She kept working her ass down on him. Each time his cock speared into her ass, Natasha thought she would lose her mind.

Natasha's tight muscular hole worked over Harry. Harry pumped inside into her. His fingers brushed against her clit. The orgasmic look on Natasha's face fueled Harry to hammer her ass even harder. The woman didn't deny him. His cock trapped between her tight cheeks.

"Look out how much you're cumming," Harry said. He traced patterns in her swollen nether lips and took the dripping juices. "Look at this."

Natasha wrapped her lips around his juice stained fingers while her ass bounced his thick cock. Each thrust brought her to a new and delicious peak. She could feel his cum-swollen balls rub against her clit depending on her angle. Every time Natasha brought herself down on him, she exploded with glee. Lust spread over her body.

"Yes, I'm cumming….HARD!" Natasha yelled. Greed filled her body. Harry stuffed his fingers deep inside her. She rode his hand with glee.

Natasha's body swelled up and exploded with a series of rapid fire orgasms. The thought of his hot cum spraying inside her ass made the woman continue to wrap her ass cheeks around his cock.

"FUCK!"

Natasha panted the more Harry worked his way into her shapely rear. The woman's body came close to being undone. She just came period and came extremely hard. Her ass tensed around him.

"Get ready."

Harry licked her ear lobe. Natasha moaned as the pleasurable spot had been hit. The first volley of cum buried itself in her ass with several more to cum.

The powerful sorcerer fueled himself with each of Natasha's orgasms when she rode Harry's thick cock to a pleasurable end. His cum filled her ass and made her feel as good as possible.

Natasha collapsed against Harry. Cum leaked out of her holes and still coated her breasts. The young woman's beautiful body soaked with cum.

Wanda walked over with a smile. Another round of intensity was going to begin and Natasha could feel the magic.

* * *

  
**To Be Continued on July 1st, 2016.**


	20. July 2016

**July 2016:**

* * *

**  
**Six months down and six months to go for this shoot. Harry anticipated what would occur next in this photo shoot. The lovely form of Carol Danvers stepped into the room. She dressed in a tight white shirt which stretched around her ample chest and a pair of tight jeans which fit her body nicely. She sauntered over.

"Back for more?" Harry asked.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Carol asked. She stepped towards Harry and wrapped her arms around him. The Kree-Empowered heroine responded with a kiss to his lips. Harry returned the kiss. "And Carol's here as well."

Carol Ferris made her way into the picture. The representative of the Star Sapphire Corps, when she wasn't running, Ferris Aircrafts, stepped into the scene. Her dark hair had been done up in a ponytail and she wore a pair of glasses to showcase her beautiful blue eyes.

"Double the Carol, double your fun," Kara said. Barbara turned to her and rolled her eyes. "I know, I just couldn't resist."

The Star Sapphire stepped into the picture and grabbed Harry with a long kiss. The two of them swapped spit with each other.

"For the record, it's good to see you again, Carol," Harry said.

"The feeling is more than mutual," Carol said. She slowly started to stroke down his chest, but paused. "Better save it for the shoot….things are bound to get pretty steamy in here."

"Yes," Harry said. She leaned towards her and kissed her on the lips one more time. Carol smiled, allowing herself to be content in his arms. "Just a little bit."

"More than a bit, surely?"

A gorgeous blonde woman with long legs stepped into the picture. She spoke with a sexy British accent and stepped into the picture. She dressed in a bomber jacket and a hat. She wore a skirt which could be classified as a belt more than anything else. Zinda Blake walked in to sway her hips with a grin on her face.

"And you almost started the party without me," Zinda said. She closed the distance between herself and Harry. "Guess, it's on me for being late."

"No, you're not late, Zinda," Harry said. He grabbed her in a tight hug and pressed her against her. Zinda closed her eyes and Harry's hands cupped her ass.

His tongue pushed into Zinda's mouth and the two of them kissed with each other. Now with the greeting out of the way, Carol Danvers returned from the changing room. She dressed a skin tight airforce uniform which showed off her curves. The uniform might have been a size or two too small. It fit her well.

Carol Ferris wore the same female business suit, at least at first glance. She made a few alterations to it. The blouse stretched a bit tighter towards her, with the buttons unbuttoned. It showed off Carol's cleavage and her toned midriff. The skirt shortened as it rolled up. The stocking she wore were lacy and the high heels made her legs look like they stretched on for miles.

"You all look hot," Mary-Jane said.

"Naturally," Carol said. She smiled, the lust in the air empowering her. The Star Sapphire descended down onto the desk, kicking her high heels off. Her pantyhose covered feet stretched out on the desk.

"Let's get the shoot on the way," Zinda said. She leaned back against the wall, with Carol copying her motions.

They looked like two employees who had been about ready to be taken to task by their employers with a test flight gone wrong.

"Okay, MJ, ready when you are," Carol said. The young woman's lips puckered.

The Kree Empowered Hero's expression caused Mary-Jane to feel like she was being undressed with the girl's eyes. Her heart raced. Regardless, she was ready and snapped a few more shots.

The girls moved in closer. Carol rose to her feet and looked over the clip board with a stern look on her face. Zinda biting down on her lip and resembling a little girl who had her hand caught in a cookie jar added to the shoot rather nicely, at least in her opinion.

"Okay, just got to move a little to the right Carol….Ms. Danvers," Mary-Jane said. With two Carols, it was hard to tell sometime.

Thankfully, they hadn't done a shoot with all of the girls named Cassandra, at least not yet.

"And we're about ready," Gwen said. She turned to Mary-Jane with a grin. "Okay, this is a good shot, you need to get it….you need to hit it really good!"

"Believe me, I am," Mary-Jane said. She almost rubbed her hands together in excitement like she was an evil mastermind, but stopped short when she realized how it made her look. "Looking really good."

Zinda flashed a pretty little smile towards the camera.

"Okay, I know how much Kara loves to do the honors," Carol said. "And we know how butthurt she gets….and not the kind of butthurt when Harry has his way for her."

"I don't get butthurt….well other than that last thing you said," Kara said. Donna and Barbara laughed, with Gwen and Mary-Jane barely keeping a straight face. "And let the shameless porn commence."

Carol turned towards Carol and Zinda. The woman adopted her stern boss demeanor. Dealing with Hal Jordan for years gave her plenty of practice.

"Ladies, I'm very disappointed with you," the Ferris heiress said when she looked at them. "I expected better behavior from you….from my two best pilots….."

"We never thought….we never thought things would be this bad," Zinda said. She bit down on her lip. "But, hey, any crash you can walk away from is a good crash, isn't it?"

"And if you're worried about the cost…"

"I'm not worried about the cost," Carol said, after cutting Carol off. The two of them locked eye to eye with each other. The two of them exchanged a nervous look. "I'm looking about my two best….my two best pilots deciding to….I can't even say it."

"We took a risk, and it didn't pay off," Carol said. "But, isn't business about taking risks?"

"Not with lives on the line," Carol said. She turned towards Harry. "Mr. Potter, I'm sorry these two were reckless….if there's something we can do."

"Anything, sir," Zinda said. She looked towards Harry. The jacket unbuttoned to reveal a bit of her cleavage. "We just….we just really want to make it up for you….we didn't want to do anything to upset you."

"Well, you were pretty reckless," Harry said. "And I'm sure you two need to be taught a lesson."

"Yes, they do, and it won't be the first time," Carol said. The business owner leaned towards her two test pilots. "I think though constant reinforcement we can make the two of the understand what they were doing."

Harry turned his chair around. Zinda took a step over towards Harry.

"Please, sir….we'll do anything," Zinda said. She placed her hand on Harry's thigh and edged it nearer to his crotch. "Anything, you want."

Zinda leaned closer towards Harry. The pilot's breasts pushed into his face.

"Zinda, I'm sure we can….."

Zinda turned over her shoulder and looked at Carol.

"Carol, it's the only way," Zinda said. "We were warned….and Doctor Potter lost a good chunk of his investment….surely we can repay him with interest."

Carol Danvers smiled for a moment. Zinda reached over and started to stroke Harry through his pants.

"Yes, I agree, Captain Danvers," Carol said. "And I think it's only fair you….apologize for me….your job hinges on the result of your performance review."

"Wouldn't this be classified as sexual harassment?" Carol asked.

The Star Sapphire stepped over and placed her hand on the zipper of Carol's uniform. Her breasts came inches from bulging out of her top. Carol smiled and licked her lips when she crossed the room, getting closer towards her.

"Honey, it's only sexual harassment if you don't enjoy it," Carol said. She started to ease Carol's zipper. "Trust me….it's in company policy."

"Well, Ms. Blake, are you going to apologize?"

Zinda pulled down Harry's pants. She started to stroke his penis through the fabric of his boxer shorts. The woman's face curled into a devious little grin as she kneeded and squeezed him.

"It's going to have to be a big apology," Zinda said. She licked her lips. His throbbing cock extended out. "Yes, a very big apology."

She leaned down and pressed her lips onto the head of his penis. Zinda wrapped her juicy lips around the head of Harry's swollen cock. The test pilot pulled up and licked him.

"It's off to a good start," Harry said.

Zinda smiled and started to lick his penis like a little girl licking a lollipop. Her tongue traveled all around him to get him nice and wet. When properly lubricated, Zinda brought him into her mouth.

"Good start….really good start!"

Zinda descended to her knees. Her eyes flashed with lust as she took Harry's throbbing manhood deep within her wet and willing mouth. Harry guided her to go down onto him.

It took a little bit of effort, but Zinda worked his entire cock into her mouth. She bobbed up and down on his thick manhood, looking absolutely gorgeous the more she took his meat stick into her mouth. Her spit lubricated him rather nicely.

"Well, Ms. Danvers," Carol said.

"Yes, Ms. Ferris?"

Carol had the zipper all the way down on her suit. The uniform parted to allow her large breasts more room to breath.

"If you're going to want pleasure," the Star Sapphire said, teasing the thighs of the Kree Empowered heroine. "You're going to have to give me some pleasure in return."

Carol sighed with her employer's fingers starting to stroke her thighs. The young woman lifted her hips. The Star Sapphire denied her with a smile. Carol rolled down her panties.

The Star Sapphire brushed her pussy down across the face of the Kree empowered heroine.

"Eat my pussy, Ms. Danvers, like you'd want your own to be eaten."

Carol started with the lips and started suck and lick at her. She nibbled on the lips. The gorgeous Ms. Danvers continued to work her tongue into her pussy. She slowly licked her way in.

"Good girl….keep it up….and you'll get pleasure in return," Carol said.

The Star Sapphire grounded her heated mound over Carol's mouth. Carol made out with her nether lips, starting to lick her. The owner of Ferris aircraft continued to ride Carol's tongue who responded with several swift swipes.

"You're a good cocksucker, Ms. Blake," Harry said. He placed his hand on the back of her golden blonde hair and looked into her stunning blue eyes. "But, I'd like to feel more of you…."

Zinda smiled and removed his cock from her mouth. She pulled herself to a standing position and slipped off the jacket and the skirt.

"How about this?" Zinda asked. The woman dressed in lacy black lingerie which was only meant for one thing. Her large breasts spilled out of the bra cups. The thong panties covered what needed to be covered. Zinda straddled his lap.

"Perfect."

Harry unclipped her bra and smiled when Zinda's globes had been freed into the while. She made a sound of delight when he squeezed her breasts.

"Sir?" Zinda asked. "OOOh….this is so good."

Harry started to rub her breasts. He reached down and combed over her body. Her panties slid to the side and her dripping slit opened up.

"Ride me," Harry said. He slapped her on the ass.

"I'll try not to crash, sir," Zinda said.

"Oh, I intend for you to crash," Harry said. Zinda's slick walls slid down onto his throbbing manhood. She squeezed him with an intense feeling. "But….not until I'm ready."

Her breasts bounced high as Zinda pushed herself up and crashed down onto Harry's tool. Several inches of rock hard cock speared into Zinda's body. The woman continued to rock herself up and down, allowing more of him to fill her. Several inches of hard cock parted her thighs.

Carol rode the face of her prized test pilot on desk. She reached over to one side and reached into her desk.

"I'm sure you wonder how I get through some of those boring board meetings," Carol said. She switched on a vibrator. "Well, here's a hint, Ms. Danvers."

Carol gasped when her boss's vibrator parted between her thighs. She lifted up her hips to allow the pleasure to go through her.

"Keep it up, or the pleasure stops."

Zinda squeezed Harry's throbbing cock with her tight pussy muscles. She experienced a rush of joy going through her body. The more she brought herself down onto him, the more pleasure spread through her loins. The gorgeous vixen kept rocking herself up and down on Harry's rod.

"How's this, sir?" Zinda asked. She continued to bounce up and down on Harry's throbbing tool to bring him deep inside her.

"Perfect," Harry said. He clenched his hand to her ass and made her continue to slide down on him. "Wonderful….feels so good."

Zinda bounced higher and brought his thick shaft deep inside her tight pussy. The juices lubricated Harry the more Zinda worked up and down on him. His eager hands squeezed her breasts.

"Ready to feel really good?"

Harry's able mouth sucked Zinda's tits. She experienced sensations in her body like never before. Her tight canal pushed down onto Harry's rod squeezing him.

"YES!"

Zinda, Carol, and Carol all moaned in unison. Carol worked her tongue into the pussy of the brunette. She practically made her way out. The blond experienced pleasure in response.

"I'm going to cum over your face," Carol said. She made sure Carol paid tribute to the paradise between her thighs. "Do you like it….I know you like it….you can't lie to me….I feel how wet you are!"

Carol couldn't deny how wet she felt. Her employer's questing hands rolled between her thighs. The sensantional Ms. Ferris licked between the thighs of her test pilot, and rubbed the vibrator over her clit. Carol's hips bucked up.

Zinda wrapped her hands around Harry's neck. She bounced higher onto him. Her breasts hit him in the face to allow hi mto lick and suck them. The questing hands rolled over her body.

"So good," Zinda said. "Harry…cumming….."

Zinda wiggled her tight pussy around Harry's massive prick. She came extremely hard around him. Her body twisted up and down.

Harry bent her back to get a bit of leverage. He pounded her pussy with a series of thrusts. The thrusts buried deep inside her pussy and stretched out her dripping cunt on his massive tool. Zinda spread her thighs and allowed him inside her with a long and hard thrusts.

"My turn next," Harry said. Zinda's nipples stood erect and Harry licked them.

"Mmm, yes, sir, give me your cum."

Her soft breasts brushed up against Harry's muscular chest. He squeezed her juicy ass. Zinda's tight vice of a cunt clenched down onto his massive rod. Harry pushed up inside her and stretched out her tight cunt. It rocked inside her body with a series of rapid fire thrusts deep inside her body.

"Fuck!" Zinda yelled. "Batter my pussy…cum inside me…shoot your fucking cum inside my pussy!"

The dirty language sounded so elegant in her accent. Harry held onto her hips and kept hammering her with a series of thrusts inside her. Zinda hung on for the ride the more Harry brought his thick pole deep inside her.

"Yes….OH YES!" Zinda yelled. She dug her nail into the side of Harry's shoulder. "FUCK ME HARDER!"

Harry plowed Zinda's pussy with a long thrust which stretched her out. Another hard thrust, and he pulled Zinda back onto his lap completely. She rode him, milking his cock with her pussy.

Zinda came undone first. Her breasts bounced as she impaled her love box down onto Harry's engorged rod. Harry clenched her ass and pushed her down onto him.

"My turn."

Ziinda's body anticipated what would come next. Harry buried himself inside her. He bottomed out in Zinda's pussy to send his load inside her. She made sure she clenched him, riding him up and down.

"Apology accepted."

The test pilot found herself in a daze.

"Oh, and this is the time where you crash."

Harry plowed deep inside Zinda's pussy and filled it with seed. The spurts of speed caused Zinda to drive herself up and down on him.

The moment Zinda rolled off of him and collapsed to the floor in a sexually induced daze, Carol Danvers descended off of the desk. At the encouragement of Carol, she crawled over.

"Why don't I clean up this mess, sir?" Carol asked.

She licked his cock with desire. Harry looked down to see the buxom blonde's work with her tongue. The combined juices cleaned off of his cock.

"I think I owe you an apology, Doctor Potter," Carol said. The vixen cupped her breasts, making them look larger than normal. "And I know you want these….so I think they'll be an adequate downpayment."

Harry leaned down to examine Carol's glorious globes. The tanned flesh and erect pink nipples stuck towards him. They jiggled when she ran her hands over them.

"They'll do nicely."

"Touch them," Carol said.

At her encouragement, Harry grabbed her breasts and squeezed them. Carol breathed with Harry's hands swiped over her breasts and tormented her nipples. She closed her eyes to brace herself for more pleasure.

Harry rubbed the head of his cock against her nipples. Carol cooed in delight.

"Fuck them, sir," Carol said. "It would drive me absolutely nuts…but fuck them."

"After all, you did ruin my investment," Harry said. "And I think I should take it out on your breasts…and your ass."

"Take it out on them," Carol said.

Her breasts wrapped around him. Carol noticed Carol stretching out on the desk. The businesswoman took advantage of her board meeting bored buster. She swiped the it against her clit.

"Tit fuck her."

Harry wasn't going to argue with Carol's encouragement. He grabbed Carol's tits and started to work his thick cock between her tits.

Carol breathed heavily. Harry's massive cock pushed between her breasts. Her large tits engulfed him. Harry pumped his way between her. Each thrust caused her to moan.

"Go ahead, play with yourself….it's so hot."

Carol reached down past her toned tummy and reached between her legs. Her pussy already dripped wet juices from the fun she had with Carol. The Kree-empowered heroine started to stroke her womanhood.

Harry rewarded her hot actions by thrusting his cock between her breasts. The warm flesh squeezed him and twitched around him. His balls started to load up and he needed to deposit them.

"Don't hold back," Carol said. "Cum on my face…cum on my tits!"

Harry enjoyed the feeling of Carol's beautiful tits wrapped around his cock. He thrust his way between her heaving globes. Each thrust caused delightful moans to escape through her throat.

"Here it comes."

Harry's warning caused Carol to open her mouth in anticipation. The explosion of cum fired out of Harry's cock. The splatter of the thick white seed hit the side of Carol's face, her lips, her mouth, her tongue, and her breast as well. Carol kept pumping him to bring all of the cum out of his balls.

Carol pulled herself back and grabbed one of her tits. She squeezed it. With a smile on her face, Carol slowly licked her nipples. The cream stuck to her mouth and lips. Carol licked her lips clean.

"Turn around," Harry said. "And bend over the desk."

Carol obeyed Harry's question. The tight uniform fit around her snug ass. Harry approached her and pulled it down for her.

"No panties?"

Harry slapped Carol on the ass. A red mark appeared on her ass. Harry brushed his fingers in her pussy and collected some juices on him. His fingers brushed against Carol's puckered hole and he pumped inside her.

"My finger feel good?" Harry asked.

"Mmmm, it feels great, but I want….YES!"

Harry replaced his finger with his throbbing cock. He drilled Carol in the ass like it owed him money. Her tight muscles clenched around him.

Carol hung onto the desk. He plowed her from behind, stretching out her rear end. Every thrust made Carol's body sing. His hands also roamed her body. Each touch brought Carol to a new peak.

Harry pumped inside her. He caught the eyes of the gorgeous Ms. Ferris who sat spread eagled on her desk. She worked the vibrator against her.

"Hot."

"I'll be taking your cock inside soon enough," Carol said. "But, fuck her tight ass….wreck her!"

Harry plowed into Carol and Carol's desk. The desk almost flipped over. The Star Sapphire slid off of the desk and made her way over the chair. Her eyes followed the progress of Harry's massive prick drilling into Carol's tight rear.

"I have to say, I enjoy the view over here a lot more," Carol said. She reached into her pocket and slipped something on her hand. "But, we can have a lot more fun."

A pink dildo appeared in mid-air. Carol closed her eyes, focusing on the pleasure and the love she felt during sex. The construct shoved deep inside Carol's pussy.

"Oooh, fuck me!" Carol Danvers yelled.

"Honey, it's the general idea," Carol said. "Going to fuck your tight little pussy until you can't take any more and we'll keep fucking you….all day and all night long."

Carol's eyes glazed over. The sensation of the cock spearing into her ass alongside the dildo spearing inside her pussy rocked her world. The combination of both elements made Carol start to pant with an increasing amount of pleasure.

"YES!" Carol yelled at the top of her lungs.

Harry pumped his thick cock inside Carol's tight ass. She really felt eager to please him. Zinda decided to take a nap on the floor after Harry fucked her into a pleasure coma. The young man slammed his thick cock inside into her deep and oozing cunt.

"YES!"

Carol appreciated the rush of pleasure between her loins. The thrust inside her body made her appreciate what happened. His balls oozed to the surface.

"Make a mess in my ass."

Harry anticipated her. He stuck his finger inside her when Carol Ferris relaxed her thrusts. She was soaked and just hanging on.

"Time for you to cum for me, cum all over my fingers."

Harry's words along with his magic simulated her entire body. Carol felt a million pleasurable sensations spread through her body. His cock buried into the depths of her ass with a long thrust which caused her desire to flood through her body. Harry pumped inside her.

"YES!"

Carol connected Carol to her mind. The feedback loop caused both of the women's minds to be blown.

Harry sensed the pleasurable rush through the air. The young god thrust his thick manhood deep inside her body and pumped his way inside her tight ass.

"Now it's my turn."

Carol's pussy clenched on Harry's probing fingers. His cock continued to drive into the depths of Carol's ass with several long thrusts. She breathed heavily the more Harry pumped inside her. The hard thrusts drove her completely to the edge. Pleasure couldn't even begin to describe all she felt.

The shared climax between all three parties in the loop drove Carol absolutely wild. Harry sank his cock inside her ass and fired his cum inside her. He plowed Carol into the desk and made a dent into it.

"I really hope you replace that desk."

Carol walked over to Harry, her jacket and skirt off, with her blouse unbuttoned. She walked over towards Harry and squeezed his cock. She ran her hand over it.

"Put it on my tab." Harry said.

The Star Sapphire stimulated the cock and balls of her lover with a pleasurable rush of energy coming from her power source. His cock grew, swelling to its full capacity.

"An erection which can't be satisfied by anything other than your tight, wet, pussy," Harry said. He squeezed her ass.  
Incredible."

"I am to please….."

Carol created a lush bed with her power source. The energy proved to be very inviting. She grabbed Harry and rolled her on the bed.

"You know me, lover," Carol said. She licked his cock from the head all the way to the base. "I love to be on top."

Carol kept kissing his manhood all the way down. She saturated his throbbing cock with her spittle. Carol wrapped her fist around him and started to pump him hard.

Her pussy engulfed Harry's manhood with one quick thrust. The slick walls gripped Harry when Carol lowed herself all of the way down.

"Perfect!"

The tightness of Carol wrapped around Harry. The brunette vixen rose herself almost all the way up from the air onto Harry and pushed herself down onto him. He filled and emptied her several times more.

"You're so good," Harry said. "You're so hot."

"Thanks," Carol said. His hands quested to explore her body. She shoved her hips down to encourage him. "I want your big cock so badly."

Carol bounced a little higher on him. She enveloped Harry's manhood with her wet pussy. Each push brought Harry into her depths. The hunger of her cunt increased with Carol coming down onto Harry's thick tool.

Harry reached up to touch her breasts. Her moans rewarded Harry's actions. He cupped one breast in his hand and squeezed the other nipple.

"HARRY!"

Carol brought her hips down onto Harry's thick tool. He slid deep inside her with each thrust. It buried him inside her. Her nerve endings exploded.

The combined pleasure the both of them shared made Carol excited. She continued to ride Harry for everything he was worth. Her wet walls rubbed up and down. Harry kept burying himself into her snug, beautiful pussy. Each time Carol came down on his tool, Harry experienced a current of electricity unlike anything he had ever felt before in his life.

Carol clenched down around him. She allowed her entire body to come to a shuddering stop. Harry's hands pushed against her body. His face buried between her magnificent globes. Her talented lover made her world explode.

"Are you reaching your peak?"

Carol nodded. Harry guided her body to the edge of a powerful orgasm. Carol's slick center enveloped and released Harry. She came almost all the way on him and came down on him with an intense thrust. Her walls snaked around Harry's thick cock and pushed herself all the way down onto him.

"Good, let it go."

Carol allowed herself to be released on him. The tightness of her walls hugged Harry. She came all the way down on Harry at this enjoyment. All of the wonderful sensations in life filled over Carol. She thought she was going to lapse in a coma of pleasure and desire.

She hung onto Harry. Her thighs wrapped around his waist when she kept bouncing up and down.

"Determined to see your reward through."

"YES!"

Carol grabbed onto his chest and pushed herself down on him. Her pussy wrapped around Harry's thick tool. The more Carol came down on him, the more he tingled.

"Almost there."

"Yes….but you're going to reach the end first."

The Star Sapphire felt the swell of energy empower it. The experience she had was not unlike an explosion. Her loins crashed down onto his thick manhood.

"Your turn."

Carol lost count of how many times Harry made her reach her peak. It didn't matter as well. His hands quested to the firm cheeks and made her drive down onto him. Her muscles tightened to anticipate her lover's gift.

Harry flowed inside her. The expression of true love filled Carol's body, almost with Harry's seed. He emptied the contents of himself into her. A squeeze of her breasts made her come down on him.

The tightness milked Harry to a pleasurable climax. Carol leaned down and kissed him, not once letting go of him until she had everything she wanted.

From there, the dance started one more time, brand new.

* * *

  
**To Be Continued on August 1** **st** **, 2016.**


	21. August 2016

**August 2015:**

* * *

**  
**"I'm here…hi!"

Kara, Gwen, Barbara, Donna, and Mary-Jane all laughed. One Kitty Pryde rushed into the room. She nearly yelped and tripped over her feet. She flew into the arms of one Harry Potter. The young man held her up with his arms wrapped around her. He allowed his lips to curl into a knowing smile.

Kitty's embarrassment looked to be rather prominent. She looked extremely red in the face when Harry tried to hold her up. The young man situated Kitty so she could get into a standing position. He tilted Kitty and allowed her to look at him.

"Sorry," Kitty said. "I'm so completely and utterly sorry, it isn't even funny….well, I guess it's funny….a little bit. But it wasn't funny when it was happening."

Harry shut Kitty up with an intense kiss. Her mind slowly began to shut down when Harry worked his tongue into the depths of her mouth. The brunette engulfed Harry into a blistering kiss. The actions of their lips molding together lasted a couple of moments.

"You would think," Harry said. He reached behind and pinched Kitty on the rear. It caused her to stand up straight. "You would think after all of those years of training, you would learn a thing or two about not tripping over your feet."

Kitty's lips curled into a frown and shook her head. One would think she would learn a thing or about being more graceful. She guessed not.

"You know she wouldn't. But it's Katya for you."

A gorgeous blonde woman with a hint of a Russian accent turned up. She dressed in a black leather jacket, a tight white top which showed up a nice amount of cleavage, and leather pants. She wore fingerless leather gloves. The Russian Beauty sauntered over and parked herself towards Harry.

"It's good to be back, my lord," Illyana said.

The Queen of Limbo leaned in. Her lips burned of fire and tasted of warmth. The young man shifted his tongue against her mouth and the two of them started to kiss with each other.

"Believe me, Yana, it's always good to have you back," Harry said. He squeezed her rear through her jeans and smiled. "Are you ready for the shoot?"

"My beloved….I'm ready," Illyana said. She playfully rubbed her tongue against the side of lips. "I think our dear pet needs a bit of punishment for her eagerness."

Kitty looked towards Illyana. The vixen towared over her. Kitty experienced the sensation of her heart hitting her chest with a hard thump, thump, thump. The brunette's imagination started to overflow with thoughts of what Illyana could to her. All of those thoughts made Kitty go completely wild. She trailed her tongue over the edge of her lips.

"But, it's not punishment if she gets off on it, is it?" Harry asked.

"No, I'm afraid not," Illyana said. She turned her gaze towards Kitty. "So, do you have some fresh meat coming?"

A tall woman with her hair done up in braids stepped into the picture. She had tanned skin and wore a tank top, along with a pair of cut off jean shorts. She was built like an Amazon. Danielle Moonstar walked over.

"I saw the shoot last year," Danielle said.

"I'm sure you did…you snuck on my computer and watched it repeatedly."

Dani turned around, her ears growing red. A Brazilian beauty stepped in. She sauntered in, dressed in a white tank top which showed her cleavage. She wore a flowing skirt which allowed her legs to be on full display. They looked so tanned, so smooth.

"Well, half of the time you were watching it before I came in there, Princess," Dani said.

Princess Amara of Nova-Roma didn't exactly deny what was told. She made her way in front of Dani and walked towards the man who had been worshipped as a god on her island. Amara descended to one knee.

Dani decided to sneak in and steal a kiss from Harry while Amara was kneeling. The Native American girl pushed her tongue into Harry's mouth. The two of them exchanged a delicious little kiss, which caused Amara to pout.

Kitty looked precious seconds away from busting a gut out of laughter. She reached in and patted Amara on the head. This only earned Kitty a heavy scowl.

"Sorry, but you snooze, your lose," Kitty said. Amara swatted at her hand. "And that's very unbecoming behavior from a princess."

"Amara," Harry said. Amara turned her attention away from Kitty towards her god. "You may rise."

Amara rose and stepped towards Harry. Her arms snaked around him and he pulled her into a hungry kiss. Amara closed her eyes for the kiss.

"It's good to see all you girls," Harry said. "If you're going to get into positions….."

"My Lord?" Amara asked.

"Yes, Princess?"

"I'm afraid….well, I don't understand why I have to be on my knees before you….when I'm a Princess," Amara said.

"It didn't stop you from getting before him to worship him," Dani said.

Everyone laughed at Dani's point. Amara threw her arms underneath her chest and stuck her lip in a pout.

"It was either going to be you or Illyana…and well, Illyana's a Queen, and she outranks you," Kara said. "But, just think, if you do a good job, you're going to get a reward."

The Princess's sour demeanor softened. With all of the grace of someone of her stature, Amara nodded. She resolved to be the very best she could be. To do anything less would be unacceptable.

Amara, Kitty, and Dani made their way off. Illyana smiled and snapped her fingers. She dressed in some regal robes.

"I have to admit, I'm not used to being in these many clothes," Illyana said.

"Well, the fires of Limbo aren't conductive to wearing a lot of clothing," Harry said.

Kitty, Amara, and Dani left. They dressed in servant girl outfits with really short tops which stopped short of the underside of their breasts. The girl's toned stomachs were showed off rather nicely. The skirts they wore barely classified as such.

"Kitty, to our right," Harry said. "Dani, you can go to the left….Amara, to the center."

Amara smiled and resolved to make the most of this unconventional situation. Kitty and Dani descended to their knees. Chains snapped alongside dog collars. Amara waited for the same to happen to her, but it never took place.

_'Good thing I had been allowed some level of dignity.'_

 

Amara didn't want to jinx herself just yet. The dignity she had been allowed caused her sink to one knee, but not both of them. Harry placed a hand on her shoulder.

"And everyone is in place, excellent," Mary-Jane said.

She couldn't be any more excited with what she had to deal with. The redhead aimed her camera and looked ready to go. This would be one of the more suggestive poses. Actually more than a few of the poses toed the line, somewhat at least.

The girls and Harry had been captured on film. Illyana held up the chain connected with Kitty to make sure. Harry did the same with Dani. Amara wrapped her hand around Harry's leg and leaned in towards her.

"And, move them in a little bit closer…perfect!"

Mary-Jane snapped another picture to capture the girls in all of their glorious glory. The redhead flipped her hair back and excitement brimmed through her eyes.

"Time?" Amara asked.

She had to admit, being on her knees near Harry made her excited.

"Yes," Illyana said.

"Everyone let the shameless porn commence," Kara said.

Illyana reached down and grabbed Amara by the hair. The princess bounced up at Illyana's actions. A dirty look flashed through her eyes.

"Service your master," Illyana ordered.

Amara wasn't going to take the order lying down. Mostly because she would have to accept the order on her knees. Amara reached over and grabbed her master's belt. She pulled down the pants and the boxer shorts as well.

"You look so delicious."

"You are delicious, princess," Harry said. He gripped the back of Amara's hair and made her look into his face. "Why don't you put your beautiful mouth to a better use?"

Amara wrapped her hand around Harry's prick to stroke it. Her hand coaxed him to his full height. The moment Harry reached his full length, Amara licked him all the way around the base.

Harry experienced the delights of Amara's tongue swirling all around him. She bathed his cock with her salvia. Harry closed his eyes and experienced the rush of pleasure from her.

"Service me."

Illyana's robes burned off of her body. The white robes flittered down to the ground. Illyana sank down on the chair and spread her thighs.

Kitty couldn't deny Illyana's pussy called for her. She had been pulled to her feet. Illyana worked her long tongue into Kitty's mouth. Kitty returned the kiss with an equal amount of fever.

Dani moved over towards Harry to wrap her arms around his neck. She started to kiss the side of his neck while Amara sucked his cock.

The duel sensations caused tingles to go down Harry's body. He reached over to play with Dani's breasts through her top. She breathed heavily.

"You like it ,don't you?" Harry asked.

Amara slurped at his cock. She made a series of lewd sounds and caused him to tingle once more.

"Why don't you get her pussy ready for me?" Harry asked.

Dani nodded in response. Harry slapped her on the rear which caused her to whimper in surprise. The native girl descended to the ground. She sunk down and parted Amara's thighs.

The heat coming from between Amara's thighs intoxicated Dani. She ran her fingers between the legs. She could hear a gasp from Amara. Dani worked her hands over Amara's supple rear and started to squeeze her. Amara's thighs spread apart and Dani shoved her tongue inside her.

The sensations made Amara heat up. She re-doubled her actions on Harry's cock. She took him in the back of her throat. Looking up, Amara dared for Harry to grab her face and use her throat as his own personal fuck hole. Harry held onto her face and rose to the challenge, drilling his thick cock into the back of her throat.

"Right there….squeeze my breasts!" Illyana ordered. Kitty squeezed the breasts of the older girl and sucked her nipples. "You're going to make me cum….maybe I should make you cum if you're such a naughty little girl."

Kitty squeezed and kissed Illyana's breasts. The submissive nature of their relationship prompted Kitty to drive her tongue deeper between her hips and keep smiling. The brunette buried her face between Illyana's large breasts.

"Lower."

Kitty obeyed Illyana's order. The brunette descended down. Illyana placed her hand on Harry's shoulder and smiled.

"It's time for us to use our favorite toy."

One duplicate appeared from where Amara sucked Harry's cock. The emerald eyed wizard appeared behind them.

"Her pussy is wet….would you mind plugging the leak?"

"It would be a pleasure."

Kitty lapped up the juices dripping from between Illyana's leg. She had little time to brace herself for Harry's thick member invading her wet sheath. Harry stuffed her full and slammed into her from behind.

"Yes."

Illyana dug her fingers to the top of Kitty's head to give her some attention.

"I didn't give you permission to stop eating my pussy."

Dani finished licking Amara. The tasty and warm juices stuck to the tongue of the beauty.

"Do you think she's ready for my cock to be inside her, Dani?"

With reluctance, but obedience, Dani pulled away. She cupped Amara's pussy. Amara responded by moaning around Harry's cock when she continued to suck him hard.

"Yes," Dani said. "She's ready for the royal fucking she's deserved."

Harry leaned down and made Amara stop sucking his cock. His cock pulled out of her mouth completely wet. Harry lifted up Amara and walked her across the room towards a lavish bed. Dani followed the two of them.

The sorcerer threw Amara to the bed and restrained her. The restraints resulted in Amara's nipples growing hard. Harry leaned down and cupped her breast which resulted in a light little moan coming from the back of her throat.

"You want this really bad, don't you?" Harry asked. Amara chewed on her lip and nodded. "Who am I to deny a girl what she wants?"

Amara shook her head. His throbbing cock pushed against her dripping hot lips. The Princess rose her hips up and took a deep breath.

"Fuck her!"

Illyana's eyes rolled into the back of her head with the pleasure. Her hands gripped the top of Kitty's head. Kitty started to swipe her tongue deep inside her pussy.

Kitty wondered if she lost her mind to the pleasure. The fact her pussy ached indicated yes. Harry's thick member pushed deep inside her body. Harry held onto her hips and kept pushing inside her. The young man penetrated her tight pussy with a series of rapid fire thrusts. Harry kept working inside her with a huge thrust which stretched out her womanhood.

"Stay with me."

Harry leaned down towards her and nibbled the back of her ear. Kitty gasped with Harry pushing inside her. The young man slammed inside her body.

Each thrust inside her body envlovped his cock with her warm womanhood. Harry wrapped his hands around her hips and pushed inside her body. A long thrust caused her to be stretched out. Harry buried himself deeper inside her body. Kitty stretched around him. The pleasure of her womanhood enveloping around him made it almost too much for Kitty to bear. She stretched around him.

"Yes, fuck me!"

Kitty remembered to stay focused and remembered to keep licking Illyana's pussy.

Electricity shot through Amara's body with the penetration. He pushed his thick manhood into her tight and juicy pussy. Amara lifted her hips up to meet the thrusts.

"Time for her to return the favor from earlier."

Dani, who had fingered herself into a slight stupor, understood Harry's words. She crawled over Amara's face, her thighs spreading.

Amara understood and parted Dani's lips. She greedily licked Dani's juices and took them hungrily inside her mouth.

"Ride her face."

Dani obeyed Harry's words. She pushed herself down on Amara's face and rode her tongue. Amara slipped her tongue inside Dani's womanly depths and slurped inside her.

Harry responded to her moans and actions. He gripped Amara's hips and shoved his massive prick deep inside her inviting slit. Amara squeezed his manhood the more Harry buried deep inside her.

"You feel amazing, I want to fuck you all night long!"

Amara shifted her hips up and accepted her god's manhood deep inside her body. The young man thrust deep inside her and stretched her out further.

Kitty almost had been knocked into a stupor. Illyana's hands caused her to remember what her duty was.

"You've made me cum," Illyana said. "Now it's your turn."

Harry touched her hips and plowed inside the woman. The tightness of her pussy cumming on his large cock made Harry plow into her even harder.

Kitty lost herself in the pleasure. The sensations swirling through her body made her a slave. She finished licking the excess juices in her.

"And she made a mess," Illyana said. She pulled the chain and forced Kitty to look at her. "As usual, I'm going to have to clean up your mess."

The nude Russian vixen made her way to her hands and knees. She approached Harry with his throbbing cock sticking out and smiled. Her mouth opened to engulf Harry's thick prick into her mouth.

Dani collapsed on the bed. The bed expanded.

"I'm going to cum so bad," Amara said. Harry's hands brushed across her breasts, her hips, her legs, every time his flesh touched hers, Amara's hips jumped up to engulf Harry's manhood between her dripping thighs. "So bad…..I don't think….I don't think I can even handle it."

"Oh, you don't think you can handle it, can you?" Harry asked. He held onto Amara's hips and pushed inside her body. "Well, you're going to get everything which is coming to you."

Amara's body exploded in a course of pleasure. Her hips thrusted up. Her body heated up in more ways than one. The Princess took Harry's thick prick into her smoldering sheath.

Harry pulled himself from Amara and turned towards Dani. Dani laid out on the bed and rolled over. She sunk to her hands and knees, spreading her hips for Harry.

"Please, it's so empty."

Dani's pussy called for Harry. He allowed Amara to take a break from the pounding he gave her. Harry instead obliged Dani by sinking his hard cock inside her tight wet pussy.

The screams of the girl caused Harry to pound inside her. Dani clutched on the bed with Harry hammering her extremely hard from behind.

"FUCK ME!"

Harry plunged inside her body. His cock explored her insides, stretching her out.

Amara stirred back to life. Dani's lips grazed across her clit as a result of Harry plowing inside her. The girl's pussy tightened around Harry's prick as a result of him splitting her in half with a huge thrust.

"Yes, you're getting fucked hard, aren't you?" Harry asked.

Illyana wrapped her lips around the thick cock of the Harry she had. She licked him clean and then guided him to sit down on the chair.

Harry reached up and cupped her breasts. He squeezed the firm globes in his hand. They fit eagerly into his hands.

"Time for us to have our fun now," lllyana said. "Fill me, my lord."

Illyana rubbed her hot pussy lips against Harry's thick manhood. His cock pushed inside her molten core.

Harry guided Illyana and he filled her. Her lust couldn't be denied. Each time she reached a peak, the other girls inside the the chamber hit their peaks as well.

The moment Harry sent Dani into an orgasmic heaven, he switched tactics. He teased Amara.

"Ready for round two…."

Amara's pussy dripped with her juices. She wanted to accommodate her master in pretty much every way. Harry hovered over her like a god. Like any willing servant, she was happy to give herself up in any way.

Harry pushed his massive cock inside her tight body. Amara's wet vice like grip clenched around him. She pushed up against his cock and shoved more of him inside her greedy hole.

Dani's hips thrust when an invisible force entered her pussy. The force gave her an amazing and mind shattering orgasm in an attempt to keep her at bay. Dani's pussy lips dripped with the hunger flowing through her body.

Illyana rose up to the point where her lips only touched Harry's head. She teased her inner lips with what she had to offer to Harry. The young woman slid deep down onto his massive cock. She tightened her walls around his throbbing cock and rode him.

"Now, this is a good right," Harry said.

"The best!"

Harry bottomed out inside her pussy. Her tight walls caressed him. Illyana worked him over and over again. She knew the duplicate had trouble keeping things together when he came.

By the time she had her fun, the prime copy would he available for her to have her wicked fun. Illyana looked over her shoulder with a sultry gaze. Harry took turns hammering the pussies of Amara and Dani.

Amara thrust her pussy up. Her legs ensnared Harry's body to ensure he wasn't going to go anywhere. Granted, she couldn't hold him for long if he really wanted to take her. Amara assumed it was the thought which counted. And the thoughts which left her mind burned with lust.

Harry put up a shield to protect Dani. The bed around them started to heat up with Amara's body did. Harry drove her to an amazing peak.

"Talk about getting hot," Dani said.

Dani rubbed her clit and played with her pussy. It didn't really work because her body only succumbed to one force on Earth. Before Dani could blink Harry slammed inside her. He worked her to an amazing and pleasurable motion.

"One of your girls is going to get a reward….providing either of you can stay up for it."

Dani refused to let the Princess beat her. Strong inner muscles clutched the one between Harry's legs. Harry plowed inside her.

"Dani, you're going to break," Amara said.

"I don't think so."

The orgasmic rush spreading through Dani's body made her feel a different tune. Each touch Harry brought on her made her nerve endings sing. The man's sexual nature caused her to leak with desire around her. The young man plowed inside her body.

"I think she might have a point," Harry said.

His thumb trailed up the curve of her spine. The pleasure spiked through Dani's body. She came and came extremely hard because of Harry.

Illyana worked her hips around the duplicate. He held on. Illyana took it as a challenge.

"I'm sure you think you're going to finish me off before I serve my purpose."

Harry touched Illyana. Illyana's walls closed around him. The hunger through her loins spread the longer Harry pumped inside her body. His thick balls touched her inner thighs.

"It's…the idea…but….I could be wrong."

Harry's able lips attacked her neck and breasts. More sensations and Illyana found herself coming undone. The pussy juices lubricated Harry and allowed him to spear inside her.

"You are wrong…go ahead, keep cumming for me. I know you can handle it."

Illyana handled it alright. Her tight walls enveloped his cock when she brought herself almost all the way up. Harry pushed her tight walls around his thick manhood. She stretched around him.

The determination of the Princess flowed strongly. She wished she could have her arms free. Amara decided to use what she could to work Harry's thick prick inside her dripping cunt. The young vixen pushed his thick cock inside her.

"Getting close, but will you outlast me?"

Amara moaned something. Harry leaned down and touched his lips to the side of her neck. He suckled on the skin of her neck and then lightly cupped her breasts.

"What did you say, Princess?"

"YES!" Amara yelled. She rose her hips more and channeled all of the strength she could manage. All of the heat followed. "YES, I WILL!"

Harry smiled and pounded her tight wet pussy. He could tell Amara was working into one last ditch effort.

"You can't…you won't," Dani said.

Danielle Moonstar collapsed from the feedback loop. Every now and again orgasm after orgasm hit her body. Her own powers created an illusion of Harry which pounded her hard from behind.

"I AM!"

Amara tightened her walls around Harry. He held onto her and pumped his thick seed into her womb. Amara came undone precious seconds later, causing her and Harry to be surrounded in scorching hot flames.

Harry emptied his seed inside Amara's pussy. The young woman screamed and pushed her hips up. She thrust up and made sure every drop of his cum emptied inside her.

Amara collapsed on the bed when her flames extinguished. Pleasure spiked through her body the moment Harry finished inside her.

The duplicate faded from underneath Illyana. Illyana turned around and received a kiss from the real deal. Harry scooped her up and pushed her against the wall.

The Half-Demon wanted Harry inside her, for real this time. A duplicate proved to be fine to pass the time. Nothing beat the original. The young man spread her pussy lips and aimed himself towards her.

"I want you to beg me to fuck you," Harry said. "You can't wait, can you?"

"No, fuck me," Illyana said. She sank her claws into his back. Her legs wrapped around him and her breasts stuck out. "Stick your cock inside my tight pussy and wreck me."

Harry entered her tight cunt and started to pound it with reckless abandon. The young man started to push his way inside her tight body.

"YES!"

Harry plowed Illyana against the wall. She wrapped her legs around him to ensure Harry didn't stray too far against her. His cock pushed into her pussy.

"No, don't stop…don't slow down!" Illyana said. She tightened her grip around Harry's bicep. "Please, don't….slow down!"

Harry decided to tease her with a few slow strokes. Illyana lifted her hips forward.

Kitty rose up and pulled herself on the bed. The bed finally cooled down and she noticed both Amara and Dani had been laid out.

"Hey, princess."

Amara woke up from her stupor. Kitty dragged her tongue down her thighs and started to lick the excess juices off of her.

"Kitty!" Amara said.

Kitty's wicked grin widened the more she worked her tongue inside the dripping wet pussy of the Princess of Nova-Roma. Her tongue circled around her and started to lick her over and over again.

"YES!"

Illyana lifted her hips up and engulfed Harry inside her. The half-demon's lust continued to escalate to some brand new levels. Harry shoved himself deep inside her body.

"Go ahead, let it go."

Illyana hissed and experienced the pleasure. Harry plowed her insides with a large thrust. The girl's pussy stretched out to allow him to be completely inside her. The powerful sorcerer, her king, kept hanging onto her.

Harry enjoyed the sensation of Illyana's pussy squeezing his tool when he pumped into her. He held himself together for her benefit and increased the pleasure. His fingers traveled down her soft legs and made her lose her mind completely.

The orgy of flesh kicked up to another level. One more orgasm worked its way through Illyana's body. She lost her mind to the lust she felt the more Harry pushed inside her. His thrusts buried deep inside her.

"Harder!"

Harry plowed Illyana into the wall to with a huge thrust. She held onto him. The pleasure worked its way through her loins. Her pussy tightened around his tool and allowed Harry to submerge himself as deep inside her as possible. The young man held onto her hips and he spiked deep inside her loins.

Illyana lost all sense of herself. His hands squeezed her breasts to allow more pleasure to escalate through her body. Harry buried his face into the Russian vixen's large, sweaty, tits. Her cooing increased.

"Going to cum?"

Harry biting down on her nipples caused Illyana to lose her mind. Her slick center tightened around Harry's throbbing manhood. She stroked him to completion with her tight walls. Every burst of pleasure she experienced caused her world to be set on fire.

Illyana's loins sucked in the powerful rod which sank into her body. Holding onto Harry with a lustful look dancing in her eyes, Illyana pushed him around her. Her pussy hugged his tool the more Harry plowed inside her cunt.

One more push caused Illyana to lose it.

"Now, it's my turn," Harry said. He pinched her delicious rear. Illyana's slick walls pumped around him. "If you think you can handle it?"

Illyana only had a cloudy look of lust bouncing through her eyes. Her breasts bounced as he rammed into her.

"I can handle it."

"Are you ready to take all of my seed….all of my seed into your tight pussy?"

Illyana responded by milking his powerful incoming thrusts. Her pussy sucked his cock inside her and threatened to suck all of her wizard's cum from his balls. Harry pounded her with more fury.

"You're going to be driven into a sex coma. But you like it, don't you?"

"Like it…every day, fuck me harder!"

Illyana's sexy body encouraged Harry to plow her. Her pussy got really wet when she sensed her partner's climax reach. It was almost like the half-demon intended to allow him to get inside her very deeply. The young man thrust into her with a huge slam.

Harry knew the end would be here. Her wet pussy engulfed him.

The first volley of seed inside her prompted Illyana's pussy to squeeze him far harder than ever before. She tightened around him and allowed him to fire his seed inside her pussy. Each thrust caused her mind to be completely blown with the huge thrusts.

Harry emptied the contents of his load inside her. She milked him to the climax, until his balls were temporarily drained of all of the cum.

Illyana slumped down against the wall. Harry smiled and turned his attention to a particularly naughty Kitty who needed to be put through the paces.

* * *

  
**To Be Continued on September 1** **st** **, 2016.**


	22. September 2016

**September 2016:**

* * *

**  
**After another wild month, Harry prepared himself for the fun to come. The sorcerer waited to see what beauties came on the calendar this month. He was glad Kara and Gwen didn't clue him in, because the element of surprise kept Harry on his toes and made it much more exciting for him.

"Well, I'm disappointed you didn't invite me sooner."

Harry turned around with a smile on her face. A dark haired girl dressed in a red hooded shirt and tight pants stepped inside. The girl closed the distance between Harry.

"Ah, Thea, I'm afraid it's not my call," Harry said. "Don't blame me, blame Kara."

"Yes, I know," Thea said. She stepped towards Harry and kissed him on the lips. She gave him a light kiss, wanting to save the proper action for the shoot and all of the fun which was going to follow. "And after I watched last year."

"You and everyone else….I swear half of the people I walked in on had the shoot on….not I'm one to judge."

A dark haired beauty with blue eyes, dressed in a purple blouse with a few buttons tastefully undone walked into the picture. The purple pants the girl wore fit her like a second skin. The two heiress's locked eyes with each other for a moment. Harry sensed a bit of a professional rivalry there between the two and he really hoped he didn't need to break up some high class catfight.

Katherine Bishop, Kate, to her friends, took up the mantle of Hawkeye, after the original had been presumed missing in action. She more than took up the mantle. Kate got into a steamy relationship with Hawkeye's ex-wife, speaking of which, she stepped around the corner now.

The tall blonde beauty stepped forward. She dressed in a white tank top and tight black yoga pants which stretched over her body.

"Did you just come from a workout, Bobbi?" Harry asked.

Bobbi Morse, Mockingbird, smiled and she approached Harry. The two of them exchanged a kiss on the lips.

"You know, I had to get warmed up for this," Bobbi said. "Big fan of the shoot last year."

"Yes, I know you were," Kate said.

"Don't be so coy, you watched it yourself," Bobbi said. She stared down her charge/lover with a smile on her face. "I caught you using an arrowhead….in ways it shouldn't be used."

Kate grew red around the ears.

"It seems like those videos sparked a few fantasies."

The last guest arrived. The stunning blonde beauty stepped inside. She exchanged a smile with Thea. She dressed in a leather jacket, a black top, and a tight black skirt. The most defining feature she wore was the fishnets which she wore. A pair of zipped up black high heel boots topped off the outfit.

Dinah Laurel Lance decided to show these girls how it was done. She threw herself at Harry and wrapped her legs around him. She pushed him against the wall and kissed the daylights out of him. Harry held onto her ass and squeezed it.

The kiss lasted for several minutes, at least until Bobbi cleared her throat. Dinah pulled away from Harry. A trail of salivia had been left to their lips.

"You know, I feel cheated," Kate said. "I haven't gotten any action."

"Sorry," Thea said.

Thea closed the gap between the two of them and exchanged a passionate kiss. The two of them closed their eyes with each other and enjoyed the feeling of each other's lips smashing against each other.

"I meant Harry, you twat," Kate said. Thea responded with the very mature action of sticking her tongue out.

Harry wrapped his strong arm around Kate and pulled the Young Avenger close towards her. He gave her the type of kiss which moistened a girl's panties, providing she decided to wear them.

"Satisfied?" Harry asked the second he pulled away.

"Yes, for now," Kate said. "At least until after the shoot."

"Which begins right now."

Kate and Bobbi stood on one side of Harry. Thea and Dinah stood on the other side of Harry. A simple pose, and rather tame compared to the last couple of months. Which was a surprise given the girls in question.

Gwen smiled and she looked at the looks both teams gave each other. Upon closer inspection, it looked like they were going to some kind of super hero throwdown over Harry. Well, if super heroes ever had to fight over something, they might as well fight over something worthy.

"Getting some good shots here," Mary-Jane said. "Kate and Thea, do you have your bows and arrows?"

"Yes!"

"Then point them at each other like you're going to have a shoot out over Harry."

"You're acting like this is the first time we have done this," Thea said.

Red Arrow and Hawkeye stared each other down with grins. Dinah and Bobbi stood behind their charges and gave the impression they both egged them on and tried to hold them back.

"Perfect, beautiful, this is amazing….the visuals are great."

"Well, it's all down to the photographer, isn't it?" Thea asked. "And you're among the best."

"Great, now her swollen head won't fit in the door," Gwen said.

"Hey, the only swollen head I want to hear about is Harry's," Thea said. "And we'll take care of it much later."

She suggestively licked her lips and looked down at Harry.

"Stay focused," Mary-Jane said. She clicked the camera. "Move in a little closer….beautiful, perfect!"

The redhead photographer snapped another couple of photos before she was completely satisfied with the work. She held the camera in her hand.

"And to answer your question, a photographer, or any artist, is good as what she's working with," Mary-Jane said, while fipping her hair back. "And you girls are beautiful; we got some good shots for September. It's going to be hard to choose them."

"Well, I'm sure you'll chose great," Dinah said. "And now we can…"

Kara cleared her throat. Dinah flashed her an apologetic look.

"Let the shameless porn commence, "Kara said.

Bobbi smiled and she leaned towards Dinah.

"So, what do you say in the interest of cooperation, we switch things up a little bit?" Bobbi asked.

"Thea, put your bow down," Dinah said.

Thea dropped the bow and she had been moved over towards Bobbi. Kate crossed the path and dropped her bow and arrow down to the ground.

Bobbi towered over Thea by a good head or more. She had to lean down to engulf her lips around those of the younger girl. Thea contributed to the kiss eagerly. Her hands roamed over Bobbi's body.

Not to be outdone, Kate stepped over. Her eyes locked onto the Black Canary's. The stunning blonde drove all men and women crazy. Kate pushed Dinah against the wall. Dinah grabbed her wrist and turned her around, before pushing her down onto the couch and started to kiss her right next to Harry.

Dinah positioned her back to Harry. One arm wrapped around Kate and kissed the daylights out of the young archer. The other hand worked Harry's pants open.

Harry watched the erotic sights around him. Dinah's hand slowly worked down her pants. Her firm grip wrapped around his erect pole and started to pump him up and down.

The young man groaned.

"Dinah, you're always so good," Harry said.

The handjob continued with Dinah and Kate suckling at each other's lips.

Meanwhile, Thea was up against the wall. Bobbi ran her fingers down the body of the nubile archer. The Queen heiress pressed her hand onto her shirt. Nipples poked through it.

"Don't worry, I can be very giving," Bobbi said. She worked Thea's panties down. Her thong panties soaked to her skin. "And you need some relief, don't you….and you need to be warmed up for his big cock."

Thea bit down on her lip and nodded. Bobbi stroked the flesh between Thea's thighs. Thea panted when the older blonde worked her fingers in.

Dinah released Kate's lips from the kiss. She turned her attention towards Kate.

"Kate, get his cock nice and wet for me," Dinah said. She started to slip off her boots. She rested her fishnet clad feet on Harry's lap.

Harry's cock jumped when he realized where this was going. The Young Avenger descending to her knees and putting his cock inside her mouth caused a jolt to spread through his body and brought him back to life. Her tongue swirled around it.

"Good girl, get it all nice and wet….you want to learn to cooperate, don't you?" Kate asked.

Speaking of cooperation, Thea pulled off Bobbi's shirt. Her large tanned breasts bounced out. Her nipples stuck out for Thea to suck. Thea latched her mouth around Bobbi's nipple.

"Yes, baby, suck it….suck it like it's your lifeblood," Bobbi said. She placed her hand on the back of Thea's head.

No stranger to sucking tits, Thea alternated from one nipple to the next. She knew the treasure which lead beneath would be in her mouth enough.

"I'm much better than that snotty bitch over there," Thea said. "Just wait until I eat your pussy."

Kate would have protested if she didn't have her mouth full of twelve inches of Harry's cock. She got it nice and wet.

Dinah leaned down and whispered something in Kate's ear. She pouted for a second, but nodded in response. Kate turned herself around and noticed Thea descending to her.

"Would you like a foot job, Harry?" Dinah asked. She dragged her toes around his cock. "You'd love it if my soft feet rubbed up your big cock and you fired all of your cum all over my feet."

"Yes, I give me a foot job," Harry said. "Your feet or so fucking hot."

"They are, aren't they?" Dinah asked. She rubbed her big toe up and down the base of Harry's cock. The young man closed his eyes. She ran her soft sole down his feet, rubbing his cock.

Dinah wrapped her feet around Harry's cock. She slid her fingers in her pussy and pumped her fingers inside her cunt. Dinah's legs moved up and down. The stunning siren jacked off Harry's cock with her foot.

Harry grabbed onto her legs and held her steady. Her beautiful feet rubbed his cock up and down. It made Harry feel so good. So good he thought he was going to lose his mind.

"Okay," Bobbi said. She smiled at Thea. "Time to put your money where your mouth is….or rather your mouth where my pussy is."

Thea descended down to her knees with a hunger and a lust in her eyes which couldn't be matched. She licked the inside of Bobbi's pussy, taking her tongue inside her.

Bobbi leaned back against the wall and enjoyed Thea eating her peach. The SHIELD agent experienced a rush spreading through her loins. The more Thea licked, the more Bobbi grabbed onto her head.

Kate bent down and spread Thea's thighs. She pulled out a dildo and slammed it inside her.

"Oh, I'm a snotty bitch, am I….HOW DO YOU LIKE THIS?"

Thea moaned inside Bobbi's pussy as Kate roughly fucked her with the sex toy

Dinah turned around and still enveloped Harry's cock with her feet. The gorgeous blonde rubbed the soles of her feet up and down on Harry's cock. She stroked him with everything she had.

Her skirt rode up to see her bare ass. Despite the pleasure he felt, Harry couldn't take his eyes off of Dinah's lovely ass. He reached up and slapped her on the rear hard, causing as smack resound.

Dinah moaned the second she felt Harry's hand hit her bare ass. The young man continued to work her over.

"Between your ass and your feet….I'm going to cum."

"Go ahead, cum!" Dinah said. She stroked his thick tool up and down with her feet. "I'm not going to stop you baby."

Dinah jerked him up with force with her feet. His cock encased in her soft, warm, feet made Harry realize he needed to cum and in the worst way.

Her heels brushing up against his ball along with Dinah's long toes tickling his cock proved to be the deciding point for Harry. He thrust up and sent a load of cum up into the air. Harry splattered the edge of her feet with his cum.

Dinah's cum splattered feet, combined with her ass made Harry grow harder again.

"Harry," Dinah said. She looked over her shoulder, hair flipping over her face. "My ass needs a big hard cock."

Harry stood up and her puckered hole looked inviting. Harry pushed his cock inside her ass.

"YES!"

Bobbi and Dinah both screamed at the same time. Bobbi only was half aware of Harry shoving his cock deep into Dinah's guts. The only thing she could focus on was Thea working her talented tongue deep inside her gushing cunt. Bobbi lifted her hips to meet Thea's probing thrusts of her tongue inside her pussy.

Thea worked on completely autopilot. She tried not to allow her body to be lost by what Kate was doing her. The rich bitch actually knew what buttons to push. And she could say this as a rich bitch herself.

Dinah eyed the sight over to the side. She barely had a chance to register it. Harry pounded her ass.

"You're getting off on me pulling my hair….always knew you were a naughty girl, Dinah."

"Yes, for you, always."

Harry pounded her ass as hard as possible. Dinah had the stamina to take it. Every now and then, Harry sent a jolt of pleasure energy to stimulate both her clit and her G-Spot.

Dinah experienced the rush of pleasure cascading over every last inch of her body. The growing pleasure in her body made her come close to losing all sense of herself. Holding onto her hips, Harry plowed into the depths of her tight ass with his massive cock.

"Right there, like this….LIKE THIS!" Dinah yelled at the top of her lungs.

Harry pounded her ass. The heated hole worked his cock to the edge of a great pleasure. The powerful sorcerer gripped the hips of his eager lover. Dinah's ass clenched around him with more thrusts.

Bobbi didn't know how this would be better. One eager rich girl pleasuring her pussy drove her crazy. Two of them at the same time, well Bobbi thought she would lose her mind.

Her dedication and training made Bobbi keep her wits in the game. Kate ran her talented hands over Bobbi's breasts and squeezed them.

"Don't worry, you'll be plenty ready for Harry," Kate said. She bit down on Bobbi's nipple and started to kiss her.

Thea couldn't say anything on the account of her face being buried between the older woman's thighs. Her pussy still tingled with need after Kate roughly fucked her. The girl had an able hand, not Thea would admit it.

Harry worked himself to the edge. Orgasm after orgasm blasted through Dinah's body. They lubricated his fingers.

Dinah took Harry's fingers greedily in her mouth and started to suck them like a dying woman who was after her last meal. Her tongue twirled around him.

"Clean my fingers up," Harry said. He pushed his fingers in Dinah's mouth. "You made the mess…time to clean it up."

Dinah climaxed several times, well into the triplet digits. She anticipated Harry's thick load being buried inside her ass. The young man pushed deep inside her. One more thrust sent the contents of his balls spilling inside of Dinah's tight ass.

Harry fired his essence into her. Dinah came all over his hand when Harry came inside his lover's ass. The young man kept thrusting deep inside her, burying more cum than Dinah knew what to do with inside her. The young man held onto Dinah's hips and rode her to a climax.

No sooner did Harry pull out, Bobbi walked across the room. Her nipples stood erect and her pussy dripped. The woman reached over towards Harry and grabbed his hand.

Bobbi slowly licked Dinah's remaining juices off of Harry's hand. She leaned in and kissed him extremely hard, with a smile on her face. Her breasts pressed up against him.

Harry reached behind her and cupped a hearty handful of Bobbi's firm ass. He squeezed. Bobbi responded by grinding up against him.

Feeling Harry hardening back to life, Bobbi smiled and started to slip on top of him. Her pussy lips rubbed against his massive member.

"I'm going to ride you into this couch," Bobbi said. Her legs locked around Harry.

"Go ahead and try"

Bobbi sank completely down on his cock. She loved the ways this organ stretched her cunt out. Bobbi worked out earlier and now was giving Harry's cock quite the work out. She bounced up and down to impale her on his staff.

The eagerness and bouncing breasts of the SHIELD agent prompted Harry to work over her body. Her breasts pushed into the palm of his hand. Bobbi rocked her hips down onto his. Her pussy grinded against his thick organ the more she rocked down on him.

Kate and Thea stared each other down on the floor. Each girl dared the other to make the next movement. Thea eagerly pounced her soon to be lover first. Thea pressed her lips onto Kate's with a hungry kiss and pinned her down on the floor.

"Payback," Thea said. She pushed Kate down on the ground and reached down, pulling her pants off. "No panties, you're such a slut."

"Like you have room to talk….."

Thea shoved her tongue into Kate's mouth and violated her tonsils. The two girls exchanged a heavy kiss. Their breasts pressed together and Thea's pussy rubbed against Kate's.

Thea scissored Kate and started to work herself up and down her. This wasn't the first bitch she needed to put in line, nor would it be the last.

Kate closed her eyes. Thea pushed down onto her and made her work for her pleasure. The other heiress wasn't going to go down without a fight. The pussies of the two rich girls pushed against each other.

"Right there…yes, right there," Bobbi said. Harry touched her in all of the right spots. She rewarded her lover's attentive behaviors by driving her down on his cock. "Push your huge fucking prick into me and make me sore. I don't want to….I don't want to be able to work after this."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked.

Harry's nibbling on her neck prompted Bobbi to almost lose every sense of herself. She allowed herself to come down on Harry's tool with her tight pussy wrapped around him.

"Yes, pound me…hard…HARDER!"

Bobbi worked herself down onto Harry. Not to be outdone, Harry fired a series of rapid fire thrusts into her tight body. Bobbi moaned heavily the more Harry worked her over.

Her entire body shined with sweat which made the SHIELD agent all the more beautiful. Harry brushed his hands over her nipples. His questioning hands drove her to the peak of bliss. Bobbi slid her entire weight down onto his thick tool and trapped him inside her body.

"Fuck, yes…mmm..fuck…mmmm!" Bobbi moaned. She kept bringing her slick pussy down on Harry's massive cock with as much force as she could.

"Just wait, you haven't really cum yet."

Bobbi's foggy mind anticipated the orgasm which was to come. It turned out Harry wasn't kidding. He triggered something intense in her body. Her tight walls pushed down on him and milked him repeatedly.

"Not done yet…you want more."

"Please," Bobbi said.

Harry anticipated the fact she could take all of this and more. He worked her body up to another orgasm. Bobbi bounced on his cock in response. His questing hands explored the curves of her full, form breasts.

Bobbi's breath became labored. Harry's insatiable appetite for sex and the fact he needed an entire army of women to please it got her so hot. And it wasn't like any of the women were cheated out of their pleasure. Not so, not at all. Harry pushed himself into the depths of her body.

Thea managed to bind Kate on the ground. The Queen Heiress hovered over her with a strap on pushing against the gates of Kate's womanhood.

"Mmm, would you like to be fucked into a drooling puddle?" Thea asked. Her hands guided her way over Kate. The Queen girl touched her stomach, her breasts, and the soft pound of the woman.

"Y…yes," Kate said. She lost herself to the lust and Thea's questing hands working their way between her legs.

"Well, I'll save the actual getting fucked into a puddle of drool part for Harry," Thea said. She continued to stroke the glorious flesh between Kate's thighs. "But, I think you deserve a good pounding."

Kate wasn't going to argue. She tried to regain a bit of her swagger to save some face. She didn't want to turn into a completely submissive bitch for Thea.

"Do you think you can hit your target?"

Thea responded by Kate's answer by shoving her cock straight into the tight sheath of the other archer.

"Honey, I never miss."

Bobbi found herself on her back. Harry pulled out of her. The sensation of his cock leaving her body made Bobbi's pussy seemed so empty.

Harry kissed her hard and she returned the fire. Seconds later, Harry paid tribute to another set of lips before pushing his cock inside her. Her pussy gripped him and Harry sensed Bobbi wasn't going to let him go, not if she could help it anyway.

"If you're going to hold on me, you better be ready for me to ride you into the couch."

Bobbi almost commented about how this fact would be an interesting change of pace. The moment Harry drove himself inside her, Bobbi lost the ability to speak, at least coherently. The moans coming from her showed pretty much all you need to know.

Harry smiled. The feel of her soft, strong, legs around him prompted him to run his hands all over them. He leaned down and sucked on her breasts. He kicked up another notch when this fact drove Bobbi completely and totally nuts. Harry figured if he would drive her around the bend, he would enjoy what he was doing. The young man pushed his thick prick inside her tight body.

Bobbi panted when Harry shoved his thick cock inside her sheath. She thanked herself for her workouts because she would never have been able to keep up pace with Harry.

"You've cum a lot," Thea said. She pinched Kate's ass and slapped it. "You would think you're getting off on this."

Kate tried to deny it. She couldn't deny it as long as Thea grabbed her hair and pushed into her.

Thea experienced satisfaction she fucked her rival into submission. The tightness around her made Thea work for her workout.

Bobbi rose her hips to meet Harry's thrusts. He slammed into her. His entire cock buried inside her. Bobbi's muscles tensed up around him.

"Ladies first."

Bobbi dug into his arm with her nails. The cascading effect of a climax well-earned filled her body to the brim. Harry pumped himself deep into the depths of her pussy. The young man thrust his way deep inside her.

"Mmm, yeah, fuck yes!" Bobbi moaned. She anticipated what would come next with hungry glee. Her pussy clamped down onto Harry to bring his thick shaft inside her needy body. "Give me…give me everything you have….fill me up…shoot your cum inside my pussy!"

Harry hung onto her and pumped his way inside her. He grabbed onto her hips and plowed her extremely hard. The young man rode Bobbi into the couch. Her eyes glazed over with pleasure.

The sweet release from Bobbi set up Harry for an intense orgasm. Harry pumped his seed inside Bobbi's pussy. Each spurt fired inside her tight sheath. Harry emptied the contents of his balls into her body and increased her pleasure when finishing up inside her.

"Oooh, Harry, she's ready for you."

Thea beckoned Harry over to the bound Kate. She smiled and wrapped her hand around his cock. The Queen Heiress pressed her mature body against Harry's. She stroked his cock.

"Not sure if she can handle much more," Thea said. She wiped her thumb against his cock and put it in her mouth, tasting the combined juices. "I'm going to keep Dinah company. So feel free to join me when you're bored."

Harry looked at the waiting pussy for him. Kate looked to be about out of it, but he could have some fun sinking himself inside her.

Kate's pussy stretched and tightened for Harry to allow him to fuck her. Her nerve endings exploded into a cascading feeling of pleasure. His hands brushed against the underside of tits and started to rub her nipples. She panted with Harry working his way into her tight cunt.

Harry shoved himself into her. Her body responded to him.

Thea crawled over to the couch and buried her face between Dinah's thighs. The Canary came back to life. The Queen heiress stroked her.

"Damn Thea…you're so….yes!"

Thea worked her tongue deep into Dinah's dripping pussy. Each thrust of her tongue brought more juices onto it and caused her to hunger for the dripping juices flowing between Dinah's legs. She breathed the more Thea took her tongue deep inside her.

Harry held onto Kate and shoved himself into her.

"More."

Kate encouraged Harry to push his thick prick deep inside her body. He filled her up all the way to the top. The archer's tight muscles stretched to the brink.

Harry flipped the switch in his lover's mind. Her pussy juices trickled and flowed, coating his cock with her clear cum. Harry pushed inside Kate and kept hammering her with a huge thrust from behind. The young man took her as much as he could from behind.

"Cum for me, Kate….you know you want to."

The archer's juices trickled onto Harry's mighty shaft. A huge thrust stretched her completely out. Harry filled Kate with his massive cock and then pushed almost all the way out of her. Another thrust rocked Kate's body and stretched her out one hundred percent on his cock.

"Mmm, I'm going to…all of the time, yes, baby, pound my pussy harder!" Kate yelled.

Thea shook her head at the actions of this slut. Not she wouldn't be any different with Harry's cock buried deep between her pussy lips, but it was the principle of the action really.

Dinah's lips weren't be neglected. Thea swiped them over Dinah's swollen lips and kissed and suckled on them. She smiled when Dinah panted in pleasure.

Harry buried himself inside of Kate. Having a lock onto her pleasure, Harry knew when to slow down and when to stop.

"You can't take it much more….Thea could always take me for a longer time."

Harry's words prompted a second wind in Kate. She tightened her pussy muscles around his prick and Harry slammed deep inside her body.

_'Always the competitive rivalry.'_

 

The sorcerer pumped his thick tool into the sheath of the archer. The young man kept thrusting into her and rammed into her. Kate's entire body sized up with the pleasure and it released.

The throbbing cock stretched around him. The young man pumped inside her tight sheath and stretched her body.

"My turn."

Kate's body heated up in anticipation for what was to come next. Her young body anticipated Harry's gift to be shot straight into her womb. His hands quested over her ass and reached in to touch her breasts, tempting them with his pleasurable thrusts.

"Fuck."

Harry brought her to the peak of one more orgasm. Kate's body thrashed underneath her and prompted Harry to spill his thick seed into her tight pussy. He pumped a load inside her and filled her completely up to the brim. Spurt after spurt of cum coated her insides.

No sooner did Harry pull out, Thea joined him on the ground. She grabbed his cock and stroked him.

"Let me clean this dirty sluts juices off your big strong cock," Thea said.

Harry allowed her to lick his throbbing prick. She swirled her tongue around his cock and made sure to get it wet. The more his cock was wet and completely devoid of Kate's juices, Thea mounted him.

Thea's tight pussy wrapped around him.

"I'm tighter than her, aren't I?" Thea asked.

"You're pretty tight," Harry said.

Thea's athletic body bounced up and down with grace. She enveloped him with her warm and wet walls. Sliding down on him, Thea brought him deep inside her.

Each time Harry's cock entered Thea's inviting and warm folds, he closed his eyes and felt the rush around her. His hands quested over Thea's body.

Thea bounced down onto him and encased his manhood inside her body. The tingles came up her body. The orgasms didn't come quick for her, and Thea liked it.

"Always make me feel it."

A small trickle of juices trickled down on her. Thea brought her walls down onto Harry's thick manhood. She stroked him between her walls extremely hard.

"You enjoy it…you enjoy how I'm pushing your buttons, "Harry said.

A jolt of pleasure it a certain part of Thea which caused her to bring the full weight of herself down onto her. Her love juices oozed and allowed Harry to slide deep inside her.

"You're hitting the right buttons now," Thea said.

His questing fingers rubbed her nipples. Thea arched back to allow Harry access to her perky breasts. She loved how Harry's mouth and hands worshipped her.

"All the right…Har-Zod damn it!"

"Don't take my name in vein, Thea," Harry said.

Her gushing cunt squeezed his manhood and enveloped all twelve inches inside her. Harry filled her up with his massive cock.

"Mmm, such a nice ass."

Harry touched and played with Thea's ass. Thea rose all the way up in response.

The sight of the beautiful rich girl bouncing up and down on his cock made Harry think his life was pretty amazing sometimes. The beautiful girl bringing him deep inside her.

Thea's thoughts about how amazing her life would be. She hit a gusher at every point of the way. She slammed this thick manhood deep inside her. She rode him down onto the ground.

The fact Harry never seemed to tire out made Thea all the more wetter.

"Fuck me, fuck me like your high-class whore!" Thea yelled.

Harry gripped her hips and forced her down onto him. Thea bottomed out on his thick cock. She screamed in pleasure. His mouth quested all around her.

The tightness of her caused Harry to re-double his efforts in an attempt to keep himself from coming undone. Thea made sure to make him think twice of what he's doing.

"You're more than a screamer than Dinah is."

Thea only responded by brushing her dripping cunt over Harry's thick rod. Her pussy stretched over the top of his massive prick. She enveloped him inside her and released him with several high thrusts. Thea bounced to the heavens and worked herself down onto him.

"I know…amazing, isn't it?"

Harry would have to agree it was amazing. Just like her tight pussy squeezing him, threatening to milk every drop of cum from Harry's overtaxed balls.

The young man thrust deep inside her body. He waited for Thea to come hard on him.

Thea saw stars and saw even more when Harry's climax reached a peak. Each spurt inside her made her twist and tighten around him. Her body needed every single last drop of seed Harry's balls had to offer. Thea wouldn't rest until it all filled up her tight pussy.

With a smile on her face, Thea almost collapsed. Harry made sure she didn't and made she rode out both his orgasm and his.

"I always hit my target."

* * *

  
**To Be Continued on October 1** **st** **, 2016.**


	23. October 2016

**October 2016:**

* * *

**  
**Another month passed and Harry waited for the fun which would arrive. The doors open and a figure dressed in black lingerie made her way into the room. Her silky black hair fell in a curtain around her face. Her breasts spilled out of the black corset she wore. Black thigh-high boots showed off her legs. The coat slid down her shoulders when she stepped into the room.

"Selene," Harry said. "I'm surprised you haven't shown up before now."

"Well, I wanted to wait until the right moment," Selene said. She stepped towards Harry and pressed her hands against his chest. She leaned in. "You look delicious….I hope the girls haven't been working you too hard."

"If anything, he's been working them hard," Kara said.

"Beautiful," Selene said. She smiled in response. "It's just what I want to hear."

Selene leaned in closer towards Harry. Her mouth licked his ear. Harry gripped her and tilted her back with a smile on his face.

"It's just what I need to…mmmm."

Selene didn't have much more to say. Harry pressed his mouth over Selene's and caused her senses to run wild with a kiss. The sorcerer's tongue invaded Selene's mouth. His hands proved to be just as able as his tongue.

"As usual, she hogs all the action. Typical."

A purple haired beauty dressed in a silky purple robe which came down to her mid thighs. She stepped forward and Harry and Selene caught enough of a hint about how much she wore, or rather did not wear.

"If you had beat me to the punch," Selene said. Her dark eyes locked into the violet eyes of the other woman with a smile. "You would have taken your piece just as well."

Circe smiled and she gripped Harry's ass. He grabbed her hand and warned her to behave without saying anything. "

"And what a piece as well," Circe said. Harry's hand explored over to her side and grabbed her rear. The woman closed her eyes. "And it looks like….it looks like I'm not the only one who is going to take a piece….a really big piece."

Harry cupped her ass and pulled her into an intense kiss. Circe experienced a mind numbing kiss. Harry's hands brushed over her body.

"And she dares throw stones at me," Selene said.

"You know, you're so adorable when you are pouting….it makes me want to pinch your cheeks."

Selene turned towards the Asgardian who turned up. The woman's green eyes hazed over in a shade of lust. She wore a green top which showcased her cleavage. Black hair framed her and tight pants. She wore a horned crown on top of her head. Her soft and elegant facial features showed regal breathing.

Lady Loki, or Leah to prevent confusion from her male form, stepped over. She turned to Selene and brushed her hair away from her face.

"Greetings Selene, you look good enough to eat," Leah said. She pinched Circe on the ass and made her get out of the way. Leah slid in in front of Harry. "And Har…mmm….always more delicious than any other god."

Harry gave her one of the kisses any woman knew to expect. Leah's eyes clouded over. Every bit of self-control, which wasn't much, filled into the mind of the goddess. Harry's hand quested and squeezed her rear which caused her to moan deeply into her mouth.

"If we're ready, we can begin," Selene said.

She had to register some level of control against these goddesses. The mischievous bitches would be allowed to run wild if Selene would allow them to. She couldn't allow this to happen and she wouldn't, not if she could help it anyway. She trailed her lips with a swipe of her tongue and got to business.

"I agree, we can begin, and we should begin," Leah said.

Leah and Circe made their way on either side of Harry. A paddle appeared in his head. Their outfits switched into naughty schoolgirl outfits, much too tight. Selene looked like Harry's assistant Headmistress, with the tight blouse, the flowing skirt, and her hair pinned back, along with glasses.

Circe stuck out her lip with a pout. Leah snapped her finger and held a lollipop between her fingers. She touched it to her mouth.

"The naughty schoolgirl motif has been overdone, hasn't it?" Barbara asked.

"You know, you can't really overdo an old classic," Kara said. She watched the situation around her with eagerness. She flipped her hair away from her face . "And Mary-Jane, there's the money shot."

Mary-Jane agreed about the moneyshot. She would say this, the girls were trying to top each other this year. Leah pushed the boundaries of what would be considered PG-13 with the lollipop in her mouth. Her tongue wrapped around it and Leah closed her eyes.

Selena ran her fingers across the paddle after Harry passed it to her.

Mary-Jane closed her eyes and counted to ten, adjusting the collar of her blouse.

"Maybe you're going to need some relief soon," Gwen said. "Next break….."

"Keep it in mind," Mary-Jane said. "Just have to maintain….could you dial down the magic just a little bit?"

The girls grinned. They didn't know if it was Leah or Circe, but one of them was screwing with them somehow.

"Just one more shot," Mary-Jane said. "Perfect."

Kara couldn't even say let the shameless porn commence, because Leah already dropped to her knees. She slowly rubbed him through his pants.

"Behave yourself," Harry said.

"Maybe I should show you how good my oral talents are."

Leah grabbed the zipper in her mouth and unzipped it. Harry's pants came off followed by his underwear. She snaked her hand around him.

"I love your big fucking cock, knowing how many pussies it's pounded," Leah said. She rubbed her finger up and down him.

Leah started to stroke him. Every three thrusts, Leah licked him all the way up and down. She kissed the top of him and decided to see how far she could go. She took him into her mouth.

Selene turned Circe around and pushed her against the wall.

"You know, you've been alive a long time for a mortal," Circe said. Several ropes wrapped around Selene and held her in place. "But, I'm the goddess of magic….and any trick you've learned, I knew before you could even walk."

Circe started to shred off Selene's clothes. The fabric came undone allowing Circe to savor the moment of having the Black Queen's large breasts reveal themselves. Each bit of flesh came in front of Circe's face.

"Patience, it's not a sprint, it's a marathon," Circe said. She squeezed Selene's breasts and smiled. "And if you've been around as long as I have…you'll be in for a long hall."

Selene wasn't being told anything she did not already know. Circe stood across from her, toying with her nipples.

Leah took all twelve inches of Harry inside her bounce. She stuck him deep into the depths of her throat, moaning when she came around him. Her licking and suckling escalated to a new level.

"Just wait….I'm about to…."

Leah released him with an intense pop from around his long tool. She rose up to her feet and started to rub her dripping cunt around his eager cock.

"I'm not about to wait for too long….I want you to know as much, "Leah said. She shifted her hips around him.

"Well, you want my cock inside you, don't you?" Harry asked.

Leah smiled and Harry brought his thick manhood deep inside her. He stretched her out completely on his cock which caused her to moan.

"Yes…fill me my lover…fill me!"

Harry grabbed onto her hips and filled her with a hard thrust of his cock. He stretched out her pussy the deeper he came inside her. Leah held onto Harry's shoulder and rocked her head back. She clutched onto her shoulder, moaning the more he filled her up.

"Yes, you know….YES!"

Circe exposed Selene's breasts for her consumption. The wicked Greek goddess of magic tilted her back on the table.

"I'm going to have to get you ready for your master," Circe said. "But….we've had this fun….when we've waited for his return…haven't we?"

Circe didn't expect an answer form Selene on the account she had been gagged. She slowly ran her fingers down Selene's body and toyed with her. The more Circe touched her, the more Selene reacted to the touches. Circe anticipated her to explode underneath her touches.

"It's right…you won't be able to….just let it go…honey, just let it go…and give into me."

Selene thought it was wicked how Circe's tongue started to pet her inside.

Leah slammed against the wall. Harry's strong hands quested against her body. He squeezed her breasts.

"Toy with me…oh….Har-Zod!"

Harry smiled, his toying worked in driving her completely mental. Harry picked up the pace and thrust deeper inside her. He brought his thick manhood into her smoldering hot depths with several more hard thrusts.

"You've always been a horny slut…..but….let's face it…you're good at what you do."

"The best," Leah said. Her pussy clenched around him to milk his incoming thrusts. I'm the best in the world at what I do…and you never should forget it either."

"Don't worry," Harry said. He rubbed her breasts and caused sparks to fly through her body. "Don't worry….I'll never forget it."

He alternated every three thrusts ,some times for with a smack on her ass. Harry caressed her breasts and took her hardened nipples into her mouth. The sensations caused her to melt like butter underneath his touches and make her moan even more deeply.

"You hit me….hit me with your best shot!" Leah yelled at the top of her lungs.

Harry rose to the challenge and pushed himself deep inside her smoldering cunt. Leah's hot lips wrapped around him and started to milk his tool with every single thrust deep inside her body.

Circe crawled over Selene's body. She pressed her large breasts against Selene's sizeable globes. The gag in her mouth was very becoming of the Black Queen.

"I know your look," Circe said. She rubbed her pussy against Selene's. The area between their legs locked together and started to rub her back and forth. "I know the look on your face….it's the type of look which states you're going to get the better of me someday….you might even turn the tables."

Circe marked Selene's neck with a series of kisses. The sucking on the side of her neck prompted Selene's eyes to flood over with an intense amount of lust.

"You might even turn the tables," Circe said. "But, let me have my fun today."

Sensations spread through Selene's body of Circe bringing down her pussy hard onto hers. Circe's hips jerked up to meet Selene going into her.

"The energies through the air are amazing," Circe said. "You've been a bad girl….even if you're supposed to be the one who thinks she should be on top."

Selene's nipples grew hard, so hard it looked uncomfortable. Circe offered her poor lover relief.

Leah hit the wall with a force. Harry gripped onto her hips and pushed into her body. Each thrust caused Leah to reach further to her peak.

"One more time," Harry said.

Leah couldn't really argue. Her body swelled with pleasure and unleashed a flood on it. Harry's journey to her depths became so much smoother and a smoother journey caused her to be wetter.

"Use me as your own personal cock sleeve," Leah said.

"You are used so well."

Harry's mouth quested over her. The nibbling of her neck and breasts left marks even on a goddess like Leah. The female half of Loki used her pussy to stretch around his manhood and allow him inside her.

"Good girl…."

"No, I've been a bad girl," Leah said, almost in protest.

"My mistake."

Leah tightened her grip around Harry and allowed him to pound her. He reached the edge a moment later and shot his gift inside her pussy.

The divine seed spilled inside her. Leah's breasts jiggled each time her hips bucked forward to milk the seed. Harry made her earn her happy ending by squeezing her breasts and allowing her vagina to slide down him, engulfing him inside her womanly depths.

Leah's hips lifted and caused his milky fluids to spray inside her. Each spurt drove her to the peak. Several long minutes passed, when Harry descended her down to the ground.

Circe anticipated her turn coming next. She worked the dildo inside Selene's pussy.

"Don't go anywhere," Circe said. She trailed her tongue over her lips.

Selene wasn't intending to go anywhere, not with the pleasure she experienced. Circe manipulated the large dildo inside Selene's smoldering hot folds and prompted her hips to rise up to thrust the large object deeper inside her.

"She's left a filthy mess, hasn't she?"

Circe gripped Harry's cock. Her purple hair hung over her face. She slowly ran her thumb up and down his cock to toy with him. Harry grew a bit harder underneath Circe's grip.

"Why don't you do a good job and clean me up?"

"Yes, I think I will."

Circe sunk down and wrapped her pouty lips around his mighty rod. Harry held onto her hair and worked his cock into her mouth. Her tongue licked him clean for a moment, before she pushed him almost all the way out.

"Not going to be this easy."

Harry shoved his massive prick deep into her throat. Circe happily choked on his rod when he used her throat to cause her sexual pleasure.

"You've always had suck a perfectly slutty mouth….let's see if I can put an entire load down your throat…and it's just the beginning from there."

Circe's eyes flooded over. Harry penetrated her throat with a long thrust. Her throat expanded and allowed him inside her with a hard and deep thrust.

The lewd sounds combined with the dildo delving between her thighs caused Circe to thrash. Invisible hands caressed her body and something slimy made it's way through the base of her pussy. The dripping slit had been teased, with Circe working her inside.

Selene couldn't do any more other than moan. Circe tempted her body, using the tricks Selene thought she mastered.

_'Just wait you bitch….you're going to pay for this one day.'_

 

Circe took Harry's full length into her warm and willing throat. Her expanded when the thick organ stretched her out.

"Such a good mouth…it's like you were made to suck my cock," Harry said. Circe moaned around his cock. The lewd sucking caused Harry. "The Mistress of Magic is no more than a slut more me and a slut for my cock. Wouldn't you agree?"

Circe couldn't do anything other than agree when Harry pushed his cock into the back of her throat. She almost gagged on the powerful man's prick when it shoved into the depths of her throat.

One more thrust brought the contents of his cum deep into her throat. Circe tilted her head back and accepted the full load deep into her throat. Thick seed spilled into the back of her throat.

"MMM…HMMM"

Circe's throat had been coated by him. A rush spread through her body. The goddess of magic lusted after what the powerful sorcerer could do.

"Hands on the wall and spread your leg….make sure your face is near the mirror."

Like an obedient pet, Circe rose to her feet. She touched her hands against the wall just like Harry said. Her rear jutted out with a delicious look. Her dripping lips coupled with a small strip of purple hair showed Harry.

"Mmm…I like when my master treats me like the nasty bitch I am."

Harry squeezed Circe's tits from behind. She closed her eyes to experience the full rush of energy. His hands grabbed her nipples and twisted them.

"You're going to really love me when I'm done with you."

"Yes…yes…master," Circe said. The sensation of a whip striking against her backside cause Circe's hips to push forward, dribbling juices against the wall.

Harry smacked against her backside and caused a loud crack to echo. Twelve inches pressed against Circe's dripping opening. She pushed against the wall.

"Beg me."

"Sir…master….please take your big cock and fuck me….I'm your slut….nothing but a slut who should be used as your cum dumpster."

"Yes, I can see how much of a slut you are," Harry said. He squeezed her pussy and she hitched in her breath. "Your pussy is only good for one thing and it's being used by my cock."

Harry dug his nails into her waist. Circe closed her eyes.

"Yes…this is the only way to keep….keep me in line…YES!"

Circe screamed in pleasure with Harry plowing into her and stretching her out on his massive prick. Her cunt stretched on his manhood the moment he entered her body. Her walls stuck around him.

"Slut…look into the mirror so everyone can see what a slut you are."

Circe's face turned towards the mirror. His hands rubbed over her large breasts and tweaked her tanned nipples. Harry held onto her waist and hammered her from behind with the biggest thrusts possible.

"Mmm…everyone's watching me…this is so hot…."

"Everyone is watching you," Harry said. His hands handled Circe's body and hit all of the right spots. "Everyone is watching you take my big cock like a slut….you're trying to get all of my cum."

Harry rolled his hands down the beauty. Her purple eyes flashed in the mirror.

"Plow me…my lord…take my slutty pussy with your cock!"

Harry hung onto Circe and did what she requested. Strong hands gripped her and a large cock hit her. Her orgasm twisted her pussy muscles around his cock.

"You better stay with me, or I'll be really upset."

Circe had no intention of leaving. Each thrust caused a miniature orgasm to flow through her body. The big one worked up and she knew it would be the end.

"If you fall, you'll be punished."

Circe found herself mentally split with where she wanted to go. On one hand, a huge part of her really did want to be punished. On the other hand, she wanted to finish and knew the punishment would not allow her to finish.

"Don't worry….."

The orgasm exploding through Circe's body tested her resolve. Harry slammed his prick into her. His questing hands greedily touched her breasts.

"Good, you're staying with me….there's hope for a slut for you…you can back up your game."

His fingers probed her ass. Circe almost thought she felt something slippery and slimy in her dripping hot pussy.

Selene came down from her peak. Harry divided Circe's attention. The unfortunate consequences resulted in Selene not being fucked too vigorously, something she would have to deal with on her own terms.

"Yes….I feel so good….so really good…..fuck me."

Circe's loins exploded and coated Harry with their juices one more time. Harry punished her with a long thrust deep inside the depths of her waiting pussy. The woman anticipated his every moment and engulfed him with her wet pussy.

"Good, you've done good…there's some hope….and you're going to get your reward."

The first splash of cum splashed inside of Circe's tight pussy. She stretched out around him with Harry pushing into her with each thrust. Each thrust brought a new degree of pleasure inside Circe's steaming cunt.

She held on until Harry finished up for her and emptied the contents of his balls inside her pussy. Many thrusts and many orgasms on her part later….buried the contents of his balls into her.

"Now, you may sit down."

"Thank you."

Circe collapsed on the cushioned chair. Her body had been cushioned with sweat. She looked up and saw Leah kneeling between her legs.

"Don't look so surprised."

Harry let the two witched magical goddesses have their fun with each other. Approaching Selene who had been bound to the bed, Harry smiled.

"Looks like I took your fun away when I took her," Harry said. He traveled over Selene's body. Harry massaged her curves with his powerful hands. "I'm going to have to pick up the slack."

Selene nodded, despite the gag being on her mouth. She moaned through it. His hand rested close to her dripping pussy. So close, it almost caused her to burn up with pleasure. Her pleasure flooded eyes locked onto Harry.

So bad, Selene wanted it so bad she could taste it. Or rather, she could taste him.

"I think I'm going to replace your gag for something more satisfying."

Harry tore the gag around her. Selene's drooling mouth had been freed. She leaned forward with lust burning through eyes. The juices of Circe dripped into her. Selene decided to lick the bitch's juices off of her pussy.

"Take what you earned."

Selene's black lips encased his throbbing manhood. He held onto her crimson locks and pushed into her mouth. His cock stretched out the back of her throat.

They did this dance before, but Selene appreciated it every single time. A chance to taste her god's cock and bring it deep into her mouth. The most powerful man on Earth caused her throat to moisten with several smoldering thoughts and hunger spread through her.

Selene released his cock from between her lips after a few moments of intense suckling. The woman's hair dropped to her face to form a seductive curtain.

"I need it inside me," Selene said.

"Patience," Harry said. He played with her breasts and channeled energy. "I have to ensure you're ready."

Selene almost protested, but decided not to at the last minute. Her moans proved to be enough to encourage Harry to ravel down. His hands rubbed between her thighs and prompted several juices to trickle downward. His hands rubbed her.

The point of his thumb pressed against her clit. A sensation of magical energy filled Selene. Her loins lifted up and rocked her with pleasure. The lust spread through her body the more Harry tempted and played with her.

"Good things come to those who wait long enough."

Selene pretty much hated to wait right now. His cock pushed against her dripping slit and shoved inside her. Selene wished she could hold onto her.

All she could do was enjoy the ride and enjoy the fact he rode her.

"You thought you could put a spell on me," Harry said. He held onto her hips and hammered her pussy. "But, I think you're the one who has been enchanted…wouldn't you agree?"

Selene didn't want to try to argue. All she wanted to do was be fucked as hard as Harry could manage it. He entered and filled her. She responded by working her dripping center around him. Selene closed her eyes and squeezed him.

"You're such a naughty bitch."

A dirty grin spread over Selene's face. She tried to lean her head and wrap her lips around her dark nipples. She would have gotten more if she lifted it in her hand.

The ropes loosened, allowing Selene's right arm to be free. Selene gripped her hand underneath her breast and pushed it nipple first into her mouth.

"So fucking hot."

"Yes, they might have more experience," Selene said. She rocked her hips up. "But, I think I have more style….and more passion."

"It's going to be a close race," Harry said.

Selene channeled an amount of energy to her to make him scream in pleasure. She miscalculated and caused her body to keep thrusting up and down. She brought her hips up into his.

"Guess you can flood a desert," Harry said.

Selene barely understood the words he said. She focused on what his hands and his cock did to her. The thick shaft stretched her completely out.

Harry channeled a burst of arcane energy through her. Selene tried to blow his mind.

_'Let's see how much I blow hers.'_

 

Harry used her heavenly globes as a starting point. The energy channeled through them. Harry understood his success as it happened because of the fact her tight pussy. He speared inside her and hit a pleasure point.

Selene breathed in and out when she came down from the peak of her orgasm. She took him inside her body and connected with him on a deep level.

"Now it's your turn."

"Not quite…I haven't had my fun yet."

Selene wondered what pleasure he had. He slowed down the thrusts a little bit, making her think about them. Making the sensations linger for just a little bit longer in her.

Without warning, Harry pounced and unleashed a huge thrust into her. All of Selene's nerve endings came undone with the deep thrust. Her free hand dug her dark nails into his shoulder.

Harry pumped his way into her tight center with a long thrust. Selene hung onto him the deeper he buried himself into her.

How long would he torment her? Selene didn't know and half of the fun was trying to guess how long the hell of a ride she experienced would last. Harry buried himself into her tight center with a long thrust which got even deeper in her. Her slick walls slid up around him.

His tool pushed inside her body. Selene experienced a rush of pleasure when his thick rod connected with her. Another orgasm filled her.

"You know, you try and take control, I'll just turn it back around you."

Harry grabbed her breasts and used them for leverage when he slammed into her. Selene realized who was in control the more Harry brought his thick rod into her tight center.

Selene's never endings shot on fire when Harry pushed himself into her. Each thrust increased the passion. Her slick walls caressed and manipulated his manhood. Soon everything would come undone.

Harry allowed the orgasm to slowly crawl up her body and cause her an increasing amount of pleasure. The pleasure bubbled up through her with Harry planting his thick cock inside her tight body. Another thrust brought her to the edge of an intense amount of passion.

"Good, you're almost there. Just hang on for a little bit longer….and you'll get what is yours."

Selene's body tensed up around Harry's manhood. He plowed her insides as deep and as far as he could go. His cock stretched her out completely.

Another orgasm filled her being. Selene almost passed out. She held herself together by sheer force of will and experience.

"Please, cum with me this time."

Harry smiled. She looked so beautiful when she had been regressed to a mewling whore. Harry planted his thick manhood into her sweet sheath. Harry held onto her.

The next thing Selene felt was stars. Her entire mind shattered in bliss with Harry pumping his thick seed into her waiting womb. The woman's thighs parted eagerly to feel him fill her up.

Selene collapsed down onto the couch. Harry emptied himself into her with a smile on his face. The pussy juices dribbled out of her.

"Who wants to clean her up now?"

Leah managed to break free, leaving Circe pouting. The fun escalated to an entirely new level.

* * *

**To be Continued on November 1st, 2016.**


	24. November 2016

**November 2016:**

* * *

**  
**Ororo walked into the room after everything had been cleared up. The dark skinned beauty dressed herself in a white robe which fit around her body nicely. The robes parted at her neckline which showed off her cleavage. A slit came down her legs and showed off a lot of her legs.

"So, you're back for more, Ororo," Harry said.

"Naturally," Ororo said. She closed the distance between herself and Harry. A smile crossed her face. "After missing out on the fun last year, I have to make up for lost time. You're not angry at me returning."

"Angry at you?" Harry asked. "Hardly."

Harry stepped towards her and ensnared her into a tight embrace. His arms tightened around her body and pulled Ororo in as close as he could go. Their lips met with each other with a sensational kiss. The soft lips pressed against Harry's strong lips. She ran her hands over his body in a teasing manner.

"After last time, I think it's prudent for to bring some back up," Ororo said. "And I've invited an old backup to me."

A second chocolate skinned beauty stepped her way into the room. She wore regal garb which was black. A hood had been pulled down to show her gorgeous face and shining brown eyes. Her skin looked completely and utterly soft. The young woman stepped forward.

"Shuri, welcome," Harry said. "It's been a long time."

The Queen of Wakanda gave Harry a predatory smile. She took his hand into hers. Harry leaned forward and kissed the dark skinned heroine on the hand.

"Way too long," Shuri said. "My apologies Harry…..I had to deal with the matters of the throne. My brother's death left a lot open to me. He had been groomed to rule since the day he could walk, and….well, I'm sure they didn't expect someone like me to take the throne."

Harry cupped her face and leaned towards her. Their lips met with an intense kiss. Shuri closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment of their tongues tangling together with a delicious kiss.

"But, it doesn't matter, because you rule it so well," Harry said. He allowed his hand to rest on her tight rear for a moment.

"Yes," Shuri said. "And Ororo has told me about the shoot…and I'm delighted to help in any way I can."

"I'm sure there will be more than a few eyeballs here," Harry said.

They made their way to a golden throne which appeared in the room. Shuri placed herself on the right arm of the chair. Ororo situated herself on the left side of the chair. She removed her shoes and allowed her bare feet, with ankle bracelets to dangle.

"Let's give them an alluring pose to remember," Ororo said. She placed her hands upon Harry's right shoulder. Shuri copied her motions. "Ready when you are, Mary-Jane."

Mary-Jane prepared herself for a rather simple shoot. The less bodies in the room, the easier her life happened to be. She didn't really mind the challenge, but a simpler shoot happened to be better.

"This is going to be beautiful," Mary-Jane said. She normally said this out of excitement for the shoot.

She saw an amazing quality Shuri and Ororo brought to the picture. Mary-Jane fancied herself as an artist.

"Is it going to be the best shot of this calendar?" Kara asked.

"Well, it's going to be pretty close," Mary-Jane said.

She remembered some extremely heated competition this year. When the women got together, they insisted on being the very best they could be, and Mary-Jane couldn't be more excited.

"Just shift a little bit too more."

Gwen smild. Mary-Jane really knew her craft. Gwen in particular liked how the light balanced off of all of their subjects.

Shuri didn't have the training with patience others in her nation did. She did enjoy how the camera captured her. Ororo told her about how Mary-Jane was able to capture certain moments on camera.

_'Overall, I might want her for my royal photographer….none of them can get my good side properly.'_

 

Time passed on. Ororo noticed the look of boredom crossing over Shuri's face.

"And, we're good to go," Mary-Jane said.

Ororo's lips curled into a smile. She gave Shuri the most casual of casual nudges to prompt her to move forward. Shuri stalked Harry like a Black Panther.

"This is long overdue," Harry said.

"Yes, it is."

Shuri showed her teeth with a smile. She wrapped her arms around Harry. She realized how tall he was compared to her and Shuri wasn't short by any means. Harry wrapped his arms around Shuri's waist and pulled her into an intense kiss.

Ororo smiled and walked over towards Harry's other side. She wrapped her arms around Harry. The African goddess presented herself where her soft breasts touched Harry's back. Ororo's fingers slowly maneuvered around Harry and worked her way towards his waist.

"Here, I'll assist."

Shuri found herself too involved in what Harry's lips and tongue were doing to care. His hands explored her body as well.

Ororo unhooked Harry's pants. She worked his pants off with practiced ease. She exposed him. Ororo reached around to tease his balls for a moment.

Shuri decided to find the clasp on the top half of his outfit. She unzipped him.

"How…rude of me," Shuri said. "It's only fair you are allowed to see all of me as well as I see all of you."

Harry smiled and pulled down the garment she wore. More skin revealed itself to Harry. The tops of her large, round, breasts exposed. Her dark nipples stood out straight for Harry. He put one of them between his fingers and twisted them for a moment.

"You're gifted as they say," Shuri said. "Any woman who doesn't want to lay with you, must be a fool."

"Thankfully I don't have time for foolish women," Harry said.

"Thankfully," Shuri said. Her hand tensed around his manhood and she worked him up and down.

Shuri's basic instincts wanted to dive in. The primal thoughts going through the mind of the Wakanda Queen spurred her forward, but she managed to hold herself back.

She knew she would be rewarded for patience in a matter of minutes. Harry gripped her and took her with an intense kiss. His lips met hers and their tongues clashed together for an attempted domination.

Shuri stroked his manhood and it grew rather large in her hand. She thought about what it would be like in her mouth.

"Why wonder when you can do?"

Shuri sensed Harry got a sense of her thoughts. And she thought it was a wonderful idea. Shuri descended to her knees gracefully in front of Harry. His thick cock stuck out in front of her face. Shuri traveled over Harry's cock, using her tongue as a destination point.

Harry closed her eyes. The chocolate-skinned beauty used her tongue to bathe him.

"Well, you're missing out," Shuri said.

"I didn't want to intrude."

Shuri grabbed Harry's cock and held it out for Ororo.

"There are some experiences which are best shared."

Ororo wasn't about to argue with her lover's words. She brought herself to her knees.

Harry groaned. Both women tag teamed his cock and licked it. Both of them treated his cock like a little girl going for her first popsicle.

Ororo smiled when she looked up towards Harry. She motioned for Shuri to take Harry's balls, while Ororo licked his prick up and down. Her lips parted and aimed his thick prick into her mouth.

"Ororo…damn….."

Harry could barely speak. Ororo's warm mouth bobbed up and down on his throbbing prick. She took the full length deep into her mouth and suckled him.

The combination of Ororo suckling his cock, along with Shuri licking and sucking his balls caused rushes of pleasure to course through loins. The sensations the two beautiful African goddesses imparted down beneath Harry's cock and balls caused him to groan.

"I know how we can make this better," Ororo said. She squeezed Harry's manhood and gave it another long lick. She made sure to travel every single inch of his manhood.

"I'm listening," Shuri said. A lustful smile spread over her face when she locked eyes to Ororo.

"Observe."

Ororo responded to these words by pressing her glorious globes around Harry's salvia covered cock. Shuri received the hint straight away. Both sets of glorious chocolate orbs pushed around Harry's manhood.

Harry breathed in and out. He received a double tit-fuck from these beauties. The two of them worked their breasts up and down around his thick manhood.

"Do you enjoy this, love?" Ororo asked. "Do you like your big cock smashed between our perfect breasts.

"Would you like us to fuck your cock with our breasts until you cum?" Shuri asked.

Harry groaned when those tits rubbed him and gave him pleasurable sensations all through his body. He could barely hold himself, especially when the two women locked lips for brief moments over his cock.

"Go for it….." Harry said.

His cock had been encased in the warm, large tits of both of the women. They worked Harry over with fever and fury. He held onto them.

Shuri licked the cock head when it pushed out of him. Ororo did the same for a brief moment. Her tongue rotated around the manhood.

"It tastes divine as usual," Ororo said. Her eyes flooded over with lust and a smile spread over her face. "But, then again, Harry is a divine man."

"You know you want to cum all over our big, juicy, breasts!"

Shuri worked him over. Ororo kept up pace with their nipples rubbing together. Harry's throbbing prick had been trapped in the middle of a tit sandwich. All he could do was enjoy the moment and enjoy it Harry did.

"You better be ready."

The two women picked up their pace and kept working over Harry's thick prick with a vigorous double tit-fuck. The lustful sensations spreading through Harry's being intensified until he couldn't handle it any more.

The first burst of cum fired from him upon release. The pressure completely released a thick and creamy coat of cum which contrasted with the dark breasts of these two beauties. They completely rode out Harry's thick prick all the way until an explosive and fairly climatic end.

The two rose to their feet. Ororo took the first movement and leaned forward. Her hot lips pressed upon Shuri's and the two exchanged an intense kiss.

Shuri reached underneath Ororo's breasts and felt the lust burning through her body. The African Queen squeezed her goddess's breasts and cupped her hand underneath them. Her hands quested deep underneath her. The woman's nipple stuck out for her.

"Mmmm," Shuri said.

Shuri wrapped her lips around Ororo's nipple and slowly licked the cream from her breast. The woman's eyes clouded over in lust with her working her over.

Harry watched as the two cleaned up their breasts, licking and sucking. They also licked the cream off of their faces.

"This is so fucking hot."

Shuri turned to Harry with a smile. She grabbed his manhood and walked over towards him. Her pussy grinded against his growing prick.

"Well, I think I should give you relief," Shuri said. A predatory look appeared in her face, with her embracing her animal avatar a little bit too much.

Harry pulled Shuri's body into his. Her large breasts pressed against his muscular chest. Her pussy hovered over his rod in an attempt to suck him into her deep cavern. The glorious beauty lifted herself up towards him and brought herself down onto his manhood.

"Harry, you fill me….so well!" Shuri yelled! She screamed in pleasure when she brought herself almost all the way down onto him.

The woman's heavenly lips brushed against Harry's thick tool. Harry closed his eyes and waited for her to bring herself down upon him. Shuri's wet pussy closed down onto Harry's rod and engulfed him completely inside her. Harry held onto her to bring her down.

Ororo prepared to sit down and enjoy the show. Harry smiled and motioned for her to go over. The African goddess received the hint.

Harry smiled.

"I never get tired of tasting you, Ororo."

"Yes, make her scream and eat her fucking pussy while I fuck your big cock!" Shuri yelled.

Harry grinned and found his mouth surrounded by Ororo's dripping thighs. The soft flesh rubbed against his mouth. He found her swollen nether lips with no time. He made love to her vaginal cavity with his mouth, slowly working his mouth around it.

"My God!" Ororo yelled.

Harry's hands cupped her ass and forced Ororo's dripping pussy back down onto his face. He didn't push his tongue inside her completely. Instead, he trailed his tongue against her slip, teasing her.

Shuri hungrily observed the look on Ororo's face and decided to contribute to it the best she could. She reached over and cupped the breasts of her goddess, squeezing them with hunger.

Ororo gasped with Shuri's able hands working over her breasts. Her nails dug into the underside of her tits. Shuri leaned in and brought Harry's cock out of her. She leaned in and kissed Ororo sloppily until she brought herself back onto Harry's massive tool.

Harry heard the lewd slurping sounds above him. Shuri's warm cavern released and squeezed him. Every few minutes, Ororo's mound grounded even more on his face. Harry nibbled on her nether lips and caused a gasp. He could not resist playing with her shapely ass as well, squeezing it with his strong hands.

"Have you peaked?" Ororo asked.

Ororo knew she peaked and peaked big time. The swelling feeling of lust going through her body increased each time Harry dove between her thighs and nibbled her.

Shuri slammed herself down on Harry's manhood as hard as possible. The flow between her thighs increased. Her pussy hugged him.

"Almost….OH GOD!"

"Yes, Harry is….OH GOD!"

Ororo couldn't really finish the cutting remark she made to her friend, due to the fact her pussy flooded Harry's face. She kept riding his mouth. He kept giving her reasons to do so with his tongue slipping in and out of her dripping hot pussy hole.

Harry sucked up the juices Ororo offered to him. The weather witch reminded him how wet she could get when horny. Hell, Harry experienced her creating a sticky and savory flood into the depths of his mouth.

"Fuck…oh yes….mmm…YES!" Shuri yelled. "Don't….never….never…STOP!"

Shuri's mind almost shattered from the intense orgasm her lover gave her. She held onto his stomach to use it as a base and brought herself up and down. The faster pleasure almost caused her to pass out.

"Stay focused."

Ororo kissed Shuri on the lips. The two women swapped salivia for a long second.

The moment Shuri came down, Ororo stepped back to take a breath after the spectacular orgasm Harry gave her. She looked at Harry's cum splattered face.

"Oh my, it appears I've made a mess," Ororo said.

"Why don't I clean it up?"

Shuri came down from her high and was about ready to kick things up to the next level. She hovered over Harry with a shifty little smile crossing her face. Her tongue traveled over his lips and she worked her way into his mouth with a wicked grin crossing her face.

"Yes…you're so good…so good."

Shuri pressed her breasts against Harry's chest and worked her hips down onto him. She licked Ororo's juices off of Harry's face slowly and sensually.

"You're going to make me cum again," Shuri said.

Harry smiled and cupped her breasts. She breathed heavily when working her tight vice down onto his massive cock. The queen pushed down onto him.

"When, you've earned it."

Shuri almost protested she earned it. Harry buried his face between her heaving breasts and it caused her mind to almost shut down from the added pleasure. Harry pumped his way into the depths of her dripping pussy. The young man pushed into her with a long and hard thrust, driving her to the brink of pleasure.

"Do you think you've earned this?"

Shuri protested she had. His mouth nibbled her nipples and left some obvious love bites on them. The sensation of having her nipples bitten caused a rush of pleasure to spill through Shuri's body. Her loins came down onto him and held onto him when she kept riding Harry.

"Yes…I've earned….."

"Well, who am I to argue with royalty?"

Shuri shook her head. She thought about making some remark about how Harry was practically royalty himself. The only thing stopping her happened to be the rush of pure pleasure coursing through her loins. The Queen pushed herself down onto Harry and worked slick pussy walls down onto Harry's massive prick.

She bounced higher and harder. Harry's hands cupped her jiggling breasts and caused an intense amount of pleasure to flow through her body.

"Let's…finish together."

Shuri could barely speak on the account of her mind shutting down due to intense physical pleasure. Harry smiled, it was very much the though which counted to him.

"Fuck."

The Queen rode her prized stallion each time. His hands grabbed her well-toned rear and coaxed her to drive down onto him. Her dripping pussy clenched him, rising up and coming all the way down.

"After you, my dear lady."

Harry pinched her nipples and caused Shuri's mind to travel in several wonderful directions. Her pussy tightened around his pull and held onto him. Slick juices started to lubricate Harry's manhood with Shuri bringing herself down onto the point of his prick. The goddess buried his manhood inside her body with a few tight thrusts.

Shuri stretched out to the point of no return. His manhood worked inside her pussy. Seconds later, the gift she waited for hit her. Each spurt brought her closer to the edge and closer to a glorious end.

"Go ahead…you've earned it."

Harry squeezed her breasts and prompted her to come down on him hard. He speared into her, working inside her body with each one of his thrusts. Shuri worked around his massive manhood and rode him all the way to a glorious climax. She brought herself down on him all the way.

The moment climax filled her body. Shuri rose up off of him. He dripping pussy finished riding him all the way down.

Harry rose up from the bed. Ororo recovered from orgasm and positioned herself on her hands and knees. Her enticing ass stuck out for him. She rapidly fingered her pussy. The view caused Harry's prick to get extremely hard and in need for relief.

Only one thing for Harry to do. He sunk his cock into Ororo's pussy without a second thought. His throbbing manhood pushed into Ororo's hot depths. He closed his eyes and pushed his way into her. The young man almost pulled all the way out of her and slammed into her.

"Mmm….HARRY!"

Harry grabbed her hips.

"You wanted to be fucked hard," Harry said. He pushed all the way into her. Her pussy hugged his manhood when he fucked her from behind. "You better be careful what you wish for."

Harry paused and allowed the other shoe to drop. He pushed his way inside her tightening nice. Ororo's mind completely lost her mind.

"You just might get it."

Harry played with her nipples and squeezed them. She breathed when Harry pushed deep inside her.

Ororo submerged herself into the feelings brought by Harry's questing and fairly talented hands. Each hand manipulated her breasts and her body. He brushed all over her body.

"I want it!"

Harry held onto Ororo and thrust into her.

"I need it!"

Harry plowed her as hard as possible. Her pussy closed around him. The clenching of her tight vaginal muscles and the dripping fluids made a rather pleasurable sensation.

"Then you shall have it….cum for me, my beautiful goddess."

Harry held onto her body. Ororo closed her eyes and experienced the rush of energy through her body. Harry manipulated her orgasm so it slowly filled her body. When she reached the danger level, Harry allowed it to flow.

"Seems like you're creating your own flood."

Ororo came down from a spectacular orgasm. Her pussy grew so damp it allowed Harry to push into her body. The gorgeous goddess pushed back against him. He slammed into her body with a hard thrust.

"Your doing."

Harry cupped her swinging breasts. He squeezed the glorious fun bags. The tightening of her pussy proved all Harry needed to know about what he did to Ororo! He switched up his actions and kept working his way inside her.

"Yes, I assume so."

Ororo groaned with Harry's able mouth nibbling on her ear. Several miniature explosions coursed through her loins. He really caused her pleasure.

Harry held onto Ororo's body. He took his trip around her. All of her glorious curves melted like butter underneath his hand. Harry gave her a couple more hard thrusts.

Another orgasm cascaded through Ororo's body. Her fit and firm frame rushed around him.

Harry pounded her pussy almost into jelly. Ororo's entire life flashed before her in a huge amount of pleasure.

"One hole has been neglected."

Harry pushed his finger into her tight anal hole. His finger shifted deep inside her rectum. His finger pushed inside her. It shifted, almost into a second cock. Magic made many things possible.

"Both of them…fuck me hard!"

Ororo's body reached a state of pure bliss when Harry pushed his way into both of her holes. Her tight core became manipulated by him.

Harry leaned down and brushed his tongue against Ororo's inviting asshole while working his thickening finger in her.

"Magic is wonderful, isn't it?"

"When applied like this…yes," Ororo said.

Harry agreed her assessment. Her pussy gripped him hard. The flowing of fluids coated his thick manhood and allowed his entrance.

"Let it go."

Ororo allowed her pleasure to flow along with Harry's cock burying inside her tight loins. The young man pounded her when the flow of fluids trickled down her.

Harry relaxed his thrusts for a moment. Only long enough to allow Ororo to fully appreciate the pleasure he gave the gorgeous woman. He picked up the pace and slammed his massive prick deep inside her body. The young man picked up the pace until it reached the end.

"My turn now."

Ororo's pussy tightened to anticipate what would come. Harry slowed down his thrusts for a mere moment and then picked them back up with a huge rush in response.

Harry's nerves struck their peak. He planted a thick amount of seed in Ororo. Spurt after spurt fired into Ororo's pussy. Each thrust caused her nerve endings to explode with pleasure.

The young man pulled out of her with a smile. Shuri crawled over to join them and the little sexual escapade with the two goddesses continued.

* * *

  
**To Be Continued on December 1st, 2016.**


	25. December 2016

**December 2016:**

* * *

**  
**Eleven months had been down and one month left to go. Kara smiled. She admitted they had a lot to live up to after the last eleven months. The girls really stepped up their standard to try and outdo last year.

"You do like to put a lot of pressure on yourself," Barbara said. Kara turned herself around to smile at Barbara. "But, it wouldn't be you if you didn't put a lot of pressure on yourself."

"If I'm going to end the year, I'm going to have to be the very best I can be," Kara said. "And I know this one is going to be amazing…the most elaborate deal this year."

"We'll see," Mary-Jane said. Kara reached over and grabbed Mary-Jane's hand.

"Yes, we'll see," Kara said. "You better be able to step your game up….I know Harry is."

The door opened up and a tall girl who looked like an older version of Kara stepped in.

"Should have known," Harry said.

Karen laughed. The older version of Kara from an alternate timeline stepped over towards Harry. She stood up on her tiptoes and peered into Harry's eyes. The woman's powerful lips smashed onto Harry's. His arms wrapped around her body with a smile.

"Yes, you should have," Karen said. She playfully nibbled Harry on the side of the next. "Did the girls not tell you we're going to be the main event for this year?"

"It adds for a lot of spice if I didn't know exactly what was going on," Harry said. The young man's hand lightly traveled over her body. "But, to answer your question, I figured it was pretty odd you or Kara didn't get in on any of the fun."

"Hmmm, this predictable, huh?" Karen asked. "We're going to have to spice things up."

"And we should add a different flavor to it."

The doors swung open and a woman who looked like she could be Kara and Karen's older sister stepped into the room. She dressed in elegant white robes which shined in the light. She wore an elegant looking bracelet. The woman approached them.

Alura In-Ze stepped towards Harry. She looked at her daughters ,one from this dimension and one from the alternate dimension, and showed them how it was done. Alura leaned over towards Harry. Their lips pressed against each other with a brilliant kiss.

Many years ago, Kara and Harry uncovered the bottled city of Kandor. Among the survivors was Alura. Alura barely remembered the attack which lead to Brainiac shrinking Kandor. Harry took her in and made her at home.

"And you're going to start the party without me."

A beautiful woman who looked like she aged like fine wine entered the room. Her blonde hair tied back behind her neck in a ponytail. She dressed in a set of robes which were a combined of blue and red set, with the House of El crest.

Lara Lor-Van activated in her daughter's fortress as an AI. She merged with her younger clone to have a full and physical body.

"Never without you, Lara," Harry said. "It's good to see you again."

"It's a shame my daughter couldn't join us," Lara said. She walked over and gave Harry a sizzling kiss in an attempt to outdo Alura and her nieces.

Kara and Karen exchanged a look with each other. They put their hands on their hips.

"Don't worry ,you'll get your turns," Lara said. She allowed herself a flash of the smile. "And the sooner you get this done…the sooner we get to the real fun part."

She could be patient up to an extent. Lara knew Kara must have been a bit pent off, having to observe the past eleven months.

_'Poor girl…must be suffering.'_

 

The four women followed Harry through an archway. The shooting room had been redone into one of the royal palaces of Krypton. A throne stood to the side, shining in elegance. Harry walked over to the throne.

Kara took her place off to Harry's left side and Karen did the same to Harry's left side. Lara and Alura made their way to the side. They looked like two women who had been caught with their hands down.

"I believe the two of you would look best on your knees," Kara said.

Alura flashed a nice little smile. She dropped to her knees before the two of them. She leaned forward with her head extended. Lara dropped down to her knees. She placed her hands on Harry's bare foot and looked about ready to massage it. Her fingers slowly moved around his toes.

"Make sure to look a little bit to the right," Mary-Jane said.

"Like this?"

"Perfect," Mary-Jane said. She snapped a photo.

Harry and his queens held court over their two servants. The naughty women looked up towards at their rulers with love and lust flashing through their eyes. Alura and Lara looked to be sizing up Harry with smiles.

"And this is wonderful," Gwen said. The bright lights flashed and she took in the sight around them.

Harry leaned down and stroked Alura's cheek when Lara stroked his foot and slowly placed her hand up his leg. Kara and Karen pushed themselves further into the picture.

"They just might pull it off," Mary-Jane said. She liked the way the light shined over them and tried to capture them with the good shot.

"How much longer?" Karen asked.

"Just need to get another good shot or two," Mary-Jane said.

"Patience," Kara said. Karen stuck her tongue out in response. Kara shook her head and scoffed at the lack of maturity. "You didn't have to sit here through eleven months of hot and steamy sex."

"Ah, poor baby," Karen said. She ruffled Kara's hair. Mary-Jane raised an eyebrow and gave her a cross look. "Sorry, I'll be serious and I'll be in character from now on."

"Thank you," Mary-Jane said. Another click put the photo. "Good, you're all in…oh I love this."

Mary-Jane smiled for a second and allowed the picture to really shine. She knew this one had to be the one who were making the camera. This was the moneyshot, the shot which would prompt them to do a third year of this.

Pending any interest in the second year anyway.

"Are we done?" Lara asked.

"Patience Aunt Lara," Kara said.

"Yes, we're done," Mary-Jane said.

"And good, we can finally let the shameless porn commence," Alura said.

"MOTHER!" Kara yelled, looking completely scandalized at Alura stealing her lines.

Harry smiled and got into character. His gaze looked at both Alura and Lara.

"So, you thought the two of you could get past my defenses and into the palace," Harry said.

"Please, Har-Zod, you must…you must understand," Lara said. "We were threatened….we know they have nothing on you as well."

"You were blackmailed aren't you?" Harry asked.

"Yes, sir, they threatened us," Alura said. "And they threatened….they threatened….please sir, we have no idea."

"You know, I believe you," Harry said. He motioned for the two women to step forward. They sank down onto his knees with a loving look in their eyes. "But, you want to prove yourselves to me, don't you?"

"Yes, we will," Lara said.

"Kara, Karen, prepare me."

"At once," Karen said.

Harry rose to his feet. Karen grabbed the clasp of his robe and unhooked it. The robe fell to the ground. Underneath the robe, Harry looked as naked as the day he was born.

"Remove your clothes at once."

Kara grabbed onto Harry's manhood and slowly stroked it. Her finger rubbed against the tip of his cock. She turned her hungry gaze to her mother and aunt, who slowly removed their clothing one article at a time.

Alura revealed her body first. Her trim body exposed towards them. Her large breasts stood firm and perky on her chest. Her slender waist curved to show a trim and fit belly. She had a little bit of muscle on her body which added to attractiveness. Her slender legs curved down all of the way. Her pussy juices dripped for him.

Lara's breasts looked to be a bit smaller than Alura's, but they still looked about as lovely. Her flat stomach curved down. Her legs and perfect ass shot out.

"Who wants to go first?"

Kara let go of Harry's cock.

"I will, Master."

Lara stepped towards Harry and sank down onto her knees. She came face to face with the biggest, thickest, juiciest cock she ever laid eyes on.

"Show your devotion to me."

The MILF leaned forward and wrapped her lips around Harry's massive prick. Lara worked her able lips around him and sucked him hard.

Harry gripped onto the back of Lara's head. He pushed his cock into the back of her throat. Her throat expanded and contracted around him. The powerful young man thrust himself deep into Lara's waiting mouth. She drooled and waited for him to work into the depths of her throat.

"MMM!"

Harry smiled and held onto the back of Lara's head. She wanted to have him in her throat. Harry would give her everything she ever wanted and then a little bit more. He shoved his thick prick into the back of her throat. He pumped deep inside her mouth with a series of rapid fire thrusts.

Alura found her daughter's lips press against hers. She moaned when Kara's hands started to explore her body.

"You have such a nice ass, Mother. Bend over so I can see it."

Alura submitted to her daughter. She pressed two hands on the couch. Ass stuck firmly in the air for Kara to see and to appreciate. She raised one of her hands in the air and smacked Alura. The sensation of Kara's hand striking Alura's ass caused her ass to be blistered.

"Beautiful, very beautiful," Kara said. She slapped Alura on the ass a couple of time and brought pleasure into her.

"I want to feel it."

Karen leaned over and pressed her breasts against Alura's back. Alura experienced the delight of her daughter from another dimension swatting her ass.

Lara came down onto Harry's cock. A humming in the back of her throat brought the point of his cock deep into her cavernous throat. Harry held onto the back of her head.

"You've shown your devotion nicely, Lara. Time for you to accept your prize."

Lara swirled her tongue around Harry's cock. She tried to coax the cum out of his cock and make him fire it down her throat.

Harry pushed into her mouth and launched a load down her throat. Lara took the entire load down his throat. Several long spurts of cum fired down the mouth of the MILF goddess.

Lara walked over and Kara and Karen pushed Alura into her arms. Alura wrapped her arms around Lara. The two girls locked their eyes onto Harry.

Lips met together in a sizzling and passionate kiss. Alura's tongue invaded Lara's mouth. Their tongues kept clashing together for complete and total domination. Lara backed up against the wall. Alura rubbed her dripping cunt onto Alura's.

"Master, two heads are better than one," Alura said.

Alura grabbed Harry's cock and stroked it. She licked the little cum Lara missed off of it.

"Yes, Har-Zod, let us kneel before you and worship you like the god you are."

Lara and Alura took turns licking Harry's throbbing penis like a popsicle. The two women showed the talent they displayed with their mouths.

Harry hitched in a deep breath. Their MILF mouths and tongues worked them over.

"This is so hot," Kara said.

"I agree," Karen said. She grabbed Kara around the waist and threw her younger self onto the bed.

Kara's spirited energy washed over towards her body. Karen pinned her down and used her strength to kiss Kara. At first, Kara protested against the domination. Karen silenced her protests by shoving her hand underneath her robes and cupping her pussy.

"No panties," Karen said.

"Well, they weren't needed," Kara said.

Karen shifted her fingers. The young woman slid her fingers deep into Kara's tight pussy. Kara breathed heavily when Karen worked over her.

Alura took Harry's cock into her mouth. Lara started to stroke and lick his balls. A heated sensation came from Harry's manhood because of both of them.

"You're earning your forgiveness," Harry said. Alura bobbed her head up and down.

Alura resembled a fairly elegant whore when she brought her lips and down. She bobbed down onto Harry's thick manhood. She took him deeper into her throat.

Lara looked a bit more classy, but still rather beautiful. Her tongue brushed against the point of Harry's balls.

"You're going to earn something other than my forgiveness."

Alura prepared to take a whole amount of forgiveness down her throat. Harry gripped her hair and slammed into her. Lara tried to speed up the process by fondling his balls.

Harry pushed into Alura and lost another load into her throat. He pumped his manhood. Her lips worked around him and started to milk him all of the way. She closed her eyes and accepted a heavy amount of cum deep into her mouth.

"Delicious."

Alura found Lara's mouth onto hers. Lara kissed her and moved her over to the bed right next to Kara and Karen. Thankfully, they had been brought to a rather big bed, otherwise this would have been a slight bit awkward.

"Lara!"

Lara's eager fingers started to rub against Alura's opening. Alura breathed heavily.

Kara squirmed underneath Karen. Karen pressed her large breasts into Kara's face. Kara could hardly go for air. She suckled and licked against Karen's gloriously large orbs.

"That's right, suck my tits…you know you want to suck my big fucking tits. Don't you like how fucking juicy they are? Maybe yours will be this big, one day."

Kara anticipated the moment where it would come. Right now, she enjoyed submerging her face between Karen's juicy and glorious tits. She started to suck on them like there was no tomorrow. Her hunger could not be stopped and could not be stalled for any reasons.

"Mmmm!"

Lara started to slurp against Alura's pussy. Harry walked over with a smile on his face.

"Just preparing her for you, Har, "Lara said. She smiled and cupped Alura's pussy. "It's nice and wet for you."

"Let her return the favor," Harry said.

Lara agreed and crawled over towards Alura. Her dripping pussy hungered for Alura's talented mouth and tongue. She couldn't wait until she had it move around inside her.

Alura gasped the moment Harry leaned on top of her. He started to kiss the side of her neck. His intense suckling on the side of her neck prompted Alura to almost lose her mind.

"Har, please."

Harry finished his tour around her body. He ended in her pussy. The powerful sorcerer took a moment to taste Alura and as usual she tasted divine.

"Good, you're prepared," Harry said. "You've done well Lara…accept your reward as her mouth."

"Thank you, sir."

Lara waited long enough for Harry's cock to stuff into Alura's wet pussy and the moan which followed.

Alura experienced the rush of energy a large throbbing cock allowed her. Harry held onto her hips and pushed inside her with a series of thrusts inside her body.

Lara's pussy sliding over her mouth gave her something else entirely to worry about. The pleasure swam through her body. Alura's dripping juices encouraged her to slide herself into her pussy.

"Good…you want this….I'd know if you didn't."

Kara turned Karen over the moment when she had been left in a false sense of security. The buxom blonde gasped when Kara straddled her.

"You really though you had the upper hand, didn't you?" Kara asked.

"Very good….OH GOD!"

Kara grinned and started to rub her dripping pussy over Karen's heated mound. She pressed her considerable, but smaller than Karen, breasts onto hers. Their hardened nipples rubbed together with each other.

"You're my bitch now," Kara said. She leaned down and captured Karen's lips in a series of rapid fire kisses. "And when you're my bitch…you're going to be mine…and I'm going to prepare you to be fucked like a shameless whore for Harry's cock."

Kara's fingers danced on Karen's clit at a super powerful speed. She started to slowly stroke the womanhood.

"Good, cum for me."

Harry grabbed his fingers around Alura's hips. He pumped his manhood into her dripping hot pussy with several hard thrusts.

"Slowly, allow it to fill your mind and body."

Sensations of pleasure bombarded Alura's mind and body. She thought this would drive her insane.

"If she breaks, can I take over?"

"She won't break," Harry said. He chuckled at Lara's question and started to pump into her. "But….I'm sure you can pick up the slack later. And it will be your turn soon enough."

Lara's pussy gushed with excitement and not because Alura took her tongue deep inside her as well.

Harry focused on Alura's tight and fit body. Her tight cunt squeezed the life out of him. The young man situated himself against Alura and pumped inside her. He sped up the pace with a huge thrust deep inside her body.

"Let it go."

Alura had been released from the grip Harry had on her. Her pussy flooded his manhood. He responded by slamming inside her.

"Lara, you want a ride, don't you?" Harry asked. "Give her a chance to recover."

Lara smiled and walked over towards Harry. She saw his cock sticking up and playfully licked him. The stunning scientist placed herself onto the tip of Harry's cock. She coaxed it inch by inch into her tight vice of a cunt.

"The perfect fit," Harry said.

Lara agreed. Harry squeezed her breasts and coaxed her to come down onto his manhood. She tensed up around him and rose into the air.

Kara brought her hips down onto Karen's with a jack-hammering motion. The woman beneath her started to thrash around.

"I bet you thought just because you were older, you could be on top without a problem, didn't you?" Kara asked. Karen didn't respond with anything. "You're nothing but a big titted slut who likes to get fucked."

Kara jammed the dildo into Karen's pussy. She used her fingers to vibrate it at super speed. Karen clenched around the sex toy going into the depths of her body.

"OOOH YES!" Karen screamed. "OOOH GOD, YES!"

Karen shrieked at the top of her lungs the more Kara drove the sex toy into the womanly depths of her body. She wanted even more.

"Pound me Harry!"

Harry grabbed Lara's hips and impaled her pussy first down onto his tool. The sexy MILF bounced up and down.

"I think you got captured on purpose, didn't you?" Harry asked. He tweaked Lara's nipples, slowly rolling his hands down her body. He massaged her supple curves. "You wanted to be fucked hard, didn't you?"

Lara panted when she brought her slick center up and down on Harry's rod. She nodded and bit down on her lip.

"Yes….we've both been naughty women. We hoped to get caught and have you punished. We….we're loyal to you sir."

Harry smiled and squeezed Lara's breasts. The action prompted her to keep coming up and down on him. Her slick center squeezed around him. An orgasm slowly filled her body and caused her to lose her mind. The young man squeezed her breast and suckled on her nipple hard.

A duplicate of Harry manifested behind Karen and Kara. Kara stood back and motioned for Harry. She ran her finger down Karen's dripping hot pussy.

"All yours, baby," Kara said. "Take your big cock and fuck her pretty little brains out."

Harry smiled. He quested all over her body and squeezed her breasts. The young woman panted in pleasure with Harry tweaking her nipples.

"Take me, please!"

"Since you insisted."

Karen's pussy lips stretched and accepted Harry's generous intruder inside her. Her heated core pushed up towards him. Harry held onto her body with him lifting himself up. Harry brought himself down into the dripping depths of her perfect pussy.

"Yes, oh Rao, yes!" Lara yelled.

She tried to hold on for as long as she could. The woman's body reached an intense peak with Harry pushing her dripping center onto his throbbing manhood.

Harry cupped and touched Lara's glorious ass. Her body rose up and down on him.

Alura rolled over onto her hands and knees. She could feel a very familiar tongue brush against her lips. A beautiful face buried inside her pussy.

"It feels…really good," Alura said.

"Just keep you on your toes."

Kara buried her face between her mother's dripping thighs. Alura responded to her daughter's actions when Kara kept licking and slurping at the juices trickling down her cunt.

"You're so…fucking good," Alura said.

"Language, Mother."

"About fifty of them…but….KARA!"

Lara had been fueled of the exciting sight over to her side. She bounced up and down on Harry. Her body reached the peak.

"Good, you're getting close," Harry said. He tempted her glorious tits. Lara breathed when coming down onto his manhood. "You're going to have to….cum for me!"

Lara clenched around him. She slid her walls down on his massive prick. His hands worked over her back.

"Yes…I'm getting close!" Lara yelled. Harry touched and tempted her delicious breasts. "It feels so fucking good to have my pussy pounded by you."

"I know you enjoy my throbbing cock stretching out your perfect pussy," Harry said. He lifted his hips up towards her. "I wonder if you're going to scream….I wonder how much you can take!"

"I can take everything."

Karen wrapped her muscular legs around Harry's body. He held his hands on her and pounded inside her. Karen closed her eyes.

"Keep with it."

Harry's fingers tempted every glorious inch of Karen's body. He rose almost all the way out of her and slammed into her body. The young man pressed his face into her breasts. He wrapped his lips around the nipple and sucked it.

"Never….fucking…stop!" Karen yelled.

The orgasmic sensations crashed over her body. Karen's body trashed and bucked wildly underneath Harry. He tempered her when pushing inside her.

Alura screamed in pleasure. Kara's well-versed oral talents brought the smartest woman in the universe to pleasure.

"Even a brainy bitch submits to her own daughter."

Kara worked her fist into Alura's pussy. Alura clutched onto the bed with Kara slamming her fist into her at a super powerful speed. Her pussy already felt tender from the hard fucking she received from Harry earlier.

"Kara…don't….."

Lara bounced heavily on Harry. She almost lost her mind. His belly stuffing cock spread into her body.

Her love box encased Harry's tool. Harry locked onto the orgasm which spread through her body. Harry tempted her with his hands.

"You want this?"

"MMMM!"

Harry kissed her intensely. Lara's ruby red lips pressed against his. Her hunger flashed through her eyes with a burning lust going through her body.

Lara dug her nails into Harry's chest and grinded her pussy down onto him. She allowed her tight cunt to be manipulated by Harry's body. Each time his cock buried inside her, it hit a cluster of nerve endings. Harry turned her entire body into a G-Spot.

The orgasmic struck Lara with an intense force. Her entire body from head to toe shook completely. Her lips brushed against his manhood and pushed him inside her body.

"Yes! Oh yes….great Rao…give me your seed!"

Harry smiled and pumped his throbbing manhood into Lara's pussy. She milked every single drop of cum form the depths of his balls as much as he could be allowed. Harry held onto her and shot his seed into her juicy, dripping pussy.

Karen thrust her hips up to meet the thrusting of the powerful young man above her. She watched Lara collapse onto the bed. The reminder of who did this only made Karen heat up. Her pussy gripped his thick rod and he pushed into her.

"HARRY!"

Her warm and wet vice wrapped around Harry's probing tool. She squeezed him extremely hard with Harry pumping himself deep inside her tight cunt.

"You want this, don't you?" Harry asked. "You want my cum."

"Yes, I want it all," Karen said. She started to drool with pleasure.

The Prime copy found his way inside her, replacing the duplicate. Karen didn't mind the duplicates, but nothing really felt as good as the prime. He brought a cascading wave of pleasure through her body. His cock stuffing her belly full and causing her large tits to bounce made her feel so good.

"Ladies first."

Karen arched herself back and a beautiful moan escalated through her throat. Harry pumped his way inside her and she moaned.

Harry enjoyed the moment of Karen's tight cunt muscles clenching around his thick manhood. She squeezed him extremely hard with her pussy muscles wrapping around him and milking his thick pole.

"Fuck."

Harry reared back and slammed into her. Karen bucked her hips up to milk Harry's incoming thrusts. The young man pushed inside her depths with a huge thrust and rocked her entire body and a good deal of her mind. Harry rested his hands on her hips and drilled her more forcefully than ever before.

"YES, OH YES!" Karen yelled. She rose her hips up to meet his incoming and hard thrusts.

"Here it comes," Harry said. He groped her sizeable chest.

Karen anticipated the explosion to come. Her pussy oozed with pleasure and with need. The juices spilled from inside her cunt. She could feel Harry tense up inside her.

Harry slammed her hard, rocking the bed. He fired his load inside Karen.

Karen came hard when the seed emptied from Harry's balls into her womb. She wrapped her legs around Harry and dug her nails into his shoulder. The Kryptonian vixen dug her nails into his shoulder and allowed the white-hot seed to pump inside her.

Harry pulled away and finished. Kara turned around and smiled. She grabbed his cock and kissed him hungrily.

"Hope you're ready for me," Kara said. Her pussy dripped wet for him. "You can tell I'm ready for you."

"Yes, I can tell," Harry said. He lifted up Kara and positioned her over his cock. He hovered her in the air.

Harry hovered on his back about a foot over the bed. Kara brought her tight pussy down onto Harry's massive rod with her feet touching the bed.

"Yes, this is a fucking ride!" Kara yelled.

Harry smiled and squeezed her breasts. Kara closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment. She pumped her sweet pussy around Harry's massive and hard rod.

"You're so fucking hot," Harry said. He squeezed Kara's ass.

Kara smiled and slid her pussy down onto him. She clenched his mighty rode. Each time it hit her insides, it drove Kara absolutely insane.

"Yes, and you're…amazing," Kara said.

Kara positioned her hands on his chest and bounced up and down in mid-air on Harry's cock. She pushed herself up and down on his massive rod. She allowed it to fill and empty her.

"Ride my cock until your pussy is raw."

Harry's slap on her ass encouraged Kara to bounce up and down. Every time she lowered down, she bent down to kiss the side of Harry's neck and lick the side of his neck. She nibbled his ear when working over his neck. She licked and suckled on the side of his neck.

"Rao yes!" Kara moaned.

Her pussy gripped around his thick rod. She released it with her tight cunt wrapping around his tool. Kara rocked herself back onto his rod.

Harry smiled and grabbed her juicy tits. He squeezed them. A look of lust flooded through Kara's eyes when she lifted all the way up and sank herself all the way down on his mighty tool.

"Fuck my pussy, fuck it raw!"

Harry moved his hands to her hips and gained a little added leverage in mid-air. He started to slam his hard cock into Kara's pussy. Kara returned fire by working into her.

Her tight center squeezed and released Harry's cock. It caused a warm feeling to rush through his body. The Girl of Steel worked his way into Kara's depths. Each time he entered her, her warm, wet, and powerful pussy wrapped around his thick tool.

"Fuck me."

Harry buried his face between Kara's glorious breasts. Her sweaty globes pressed against his face. Harry suckled and licked her tits, while squeezing them.

"You insatiable….!"

Kara's tight pussy clenched him and released a flood of juices down onto Harry's thick manhood. No matter what, Kara came repeatedly around Harry's tool. He drove her body to multiple nerve-racking orgasms which caused her to lose her mind and all sense of herself.

"Yes, I know," Harry said. He squeezed her ass. "Why don't you cum for me?"

The pleasure shot through Kara's loins the more he worked inside her. Her pussy released a flood of juices. Harry tilted her up and worked her up where her back was against the ceiling.

Harry hammered her hard into the ceiling with a series of hard thrusts. Kara screamed when Harry hit his point in her pussy several times.

"AHHH!" Kara yelled. She scratched Harry's back and shoulders.

Her belly ached for the release which Harry desperately gave to her. His fingers touching her ass increased the pleasure. Kara grinded her pussy down onto his thick rod.

"Get ready."

Kara's body heated up in anticipation for the release. All of the orgasms which lead up to this one wouldn't be anything like this one.

"I can't stand it," Kara said.

Harry reared back and pushed into her body. The slow thrusts caused Kara to turn very frustrated and horny. She savored each thrust into her body.

The sorcerer smiled. Kara's body responded to his actions. He knew when the right point had been hit, she would lose it completely.

"You can't stand it," Harry said. "But, you're going to enjoy it."

Kara's sultry moans showed she enjoyed it. Without any warning, Harry hammered her pussy extremely hard. Her wet cunt parted to allow him to slide into the depths of her body. Her wonderful depths made things feel extremely good. Kara held onto him.

A white hot explosion of pleasure caught Kara off guard. She almost lost all sense of herself. Harry pleasured her with his cock splitting open.

"I am enjoying everything you give me," Kara said.

Kara's unasked request showed she wanted to receive so much more. Harry figured he would end this with a bang. He slowed down his thrusts for a moment.

Multiple orgasms visited Kara. Each one more intense than the last. The lights going on and off in the room showed how much it effected anyone.

"And now, the big one."

Kara's mind entered pure bliss with Harry's next thrust. He pounded her pussy with longer thrusts yet. He made her feel each miniature orgasm leading up to the big one after every seventh thrust.

So much juice flowed through her pussy. Harry needed to hold on to keep himself from sliding out, Kara turned so wet. He loved her wet pussy and loved pounding it.

"One more time."

Kara wondered if she had any more in her. Super powers proved to be a brilliant and wonderful thing. Harry turned her over and slammed her from the sky onto the bed. He impaled into her pussy and used his cock like a heat seeking missile.

"AHHRRGGH!"

Her entire body experienced even more pleasure than ever before.

"Not sure what language," Harry said. Harry toyed with her tits. His fingers slowly circled her nipples as he worked into her. "Time for a bigger explosion than New Year's Eve."

Harry's cum loaded balls dropped between Kara's thighs. The slick and sweet pussy of his Alpha held onto him with Harry pummeling her hard.

The explosion was almost at hand. Harry thrust into her harder. Each thrust brought him closer to completion. His muscles tightened and the cum started to churn from his cock.

Kara's legs wrapped around Harry to encourage him to finish inside her. Her mind had been blown beyond words. Harry kept caressing her body and caused little spurts of pleasure leading up to the big one.

"Together."

One word proved to cause the ball to roll. Harry plowed inside Kara's depths and shot his load inside her body. His nerve endings fired when her dripping, tight, pussy worked around his cock.

All of the stored cum fired into Kara's body. Her hips kept pumping up to milk his balls dry. The Kryptonian survivor realized how much of a long and involved process this was.

Harry's orgasm lasted for several pleasurable minutes. He unloaded the stored seed into Kara's body, causing her belly to swell with the volume of cum he pumped inside her womb.

She collapsed on the bed. A river of cum leaked from her pussy. The thick white juice coated the bed and stuck to her inner thighs.

"What a way to end the year!"

Kara blacked out at these words, not caring what happened next.

* * *

 

**To Be Continued on January 1st, 2017.**


	26. January 2017

**January 2017.**

* * *

 

2016 proved to be quite the interesting year. Mary-Jane Watson and Gwen Stacy exchanged a smile with each other when they realized how amazing the last year had gone, and they weren't the only ones.

"So, we're going for a third year?" Barbara asked, when she popped into the room. "Are you serious?"

"Hey, you know what they say," Mary-Jane said. "Ride the horse all the way until it can't stand no more and just send it all the way to the glue factory when you can't ride it no more."

Donna clapped her hands over her mouth with a surprised gasp and her eyes locked onto Mary-Jane. "That's really a horrible thing to say, you know."

"Just a figure of speech, Donna," Barbara said. She placed a hand on her friend and Donna turned her attention towards Barbara, raising an eyebrow. "And the gang's almost here….and except the star is missing…and so is Kara…"

"Well given the spectacular finish to last year, I'm thinking Kara has a few more responsibilities to deal with right now," Donna said. "I'm sure she'd be here when she's able to you…"

"Well we can't start until Harry shows up," Barbara said. She looked at all of them. "You know, he sells the….speak of the devil….."

Harry Potter showed up in the flesh. Barbara smiled when seeing him.

"Kara said she'll be here soon," Harry said. "She just….well she'll be here soon."

Barbara decided to take front and center and fill in for Kara when she wasn't able to come on by.

"She says she trusts you all enough not to screw things up until she can get here," Harry said.

"I'm glad she's confident enough in all of us," Barbara said. She tried not to look too bitter. She turned her attention and heard something coming up the stairs. "I think our guests our here now."

"This is the last time I let you drive us anyway…we're going to be late…and…."

"We're not late, we're just….well okay fine, we're late by a couple of minutes, but it's not my fault the people on this road seem to have gotten their driver's license out of a cracker jack box."

The door swung open and a brunette dressed in a button up blouse and a skirt stepped inside. Her hair had been tied back in a ponytail which allowed them to see sight of her beautiful face. Not many people caught sight of her face, given the rather globes which rested on top of her chest.

Her companion looked a little bit miffed, but she smiled all of the same when approaching Harry. She dressed in a more conservative button up blouse than her companion and a pair of black pants. One could see she had quite the amazing ass when she turned to the side.

"Darcy, Jane, how are you two ladies doing?" Harry asked.

"We're fine…although we're kind of miffed we didn't get involved in the past two years," Darcy said. She walked over and took her spot in front of Harry. "After all we've been through…..we weren't further up the lists."

"Hey, you get to kick off the third year, which should be better than ever," Harry said. "I've got you the first spot, and everyone else has to live up to your standards."

"Great, why don't we put pressure on us even more?" Jane asked.

Darcy turned to Jane and smirked. "I'm sure Harry is going to put a whole lot of pressure on you soon….and we're going to put just as much pressure on him…that made a lot more sense in…"

Jane moved over and planted her lips onto Darcy's with a sizzling kiss. The brunette gasped and enjoyed Jane's mouth latched onto hers. Harry cleared his throat and broke up the kiss.

"You two should save it for the paying customers," Harry said.

"I would think you would be the last person who wouldn't complain for a private show," Darcy said. She rocked her shoulders back and smiled. "Who knew porn could be such a lucrative business."

"You mean other than pretty much everyone in the world?" Jane asked. Darcy looked at Jane and shook her head. Jane smiled back at her. "Right, why don't we get ready…."

"You two ladies are going to need these," Harry said. "They're charmed not to get in the way."

"Is there anything magic can't do?" Darcy asked.

"Get a more competent customer service agent on the phone?" Donna asked.

Darcy laughed, Donna really did have a point. Regardless, she took the medallion in her hand and looked it over with a smile. Jane looked over it with more scientific curiosity, but Darcy saw this as it was.

Given the original Loki and Thor had perished some time ago, someone had to take up their power. Otherwise it would just linger there. Had Harry found a way to channel it and would they be the perfect vessels?

Well, if they weren't, at least they could get some deliciously kinky roleplaying out of it.

Jane and Darcy left the area and Harry made a quick change into more Asgarian based attire. He waited for the two girls to join him and they did. Jane dressed up in the garb of Lady Thor, with the enchantments Harry put on the medallion causing her to grow a couple of feet and also be able to fill out her costume even more.

Darcy dressed in the familiar attire of Lady Loki. She had a plunging neckline which showed her immense cleavage.

"So, let us worship our master," Darcy said, trying to get the accent right.

"Thou thinks you be…"

Darcy clapped a hand on Jane's mouth and stopped her from even trying.

"Please, Jane, for the love of….Thor, don't speak like you're an extra out of a Shakespeare play."

The two of them took their way next to Harry. Jane took a more submissive pose towards them, in front of Darcy.

"I wonder if the real Loki and Thor enacted something like that," Gwen said before she could help herself.

"I'm sure someone on the Internet has written it at least," Barbara said.

"Okay, hold that pose, ladies," Mary-Jane said. "It shouldn't be too long before we are able to begin….put your hand around the chain a bit tighter, Darcy. You want to exhibit your dominance, don't you?"

Darcy smiled, gripping the chain even tighter. She could really get into this if she wasn't careful. The excitement gripped her body and she could see the flash of light. She gave a sultry smile.

Jane bit down on her lip, trying to look both heroic and submissive in the pose. Her face had been positioned near Harry's crotch by Darcy in one of the poses.

"Just a couple of more pictures," Mary-Jane said. "That's it….one more pose…"

Darcy dipped behind Harry and pressed her chest against the back of his head. The friction of her large breasts pushing up against Harry's head was a sight to see.

"Okay, are we ready for the shameless smut to commence yet?" Darcy asked. Everyone looked at her. "I watched the raw cuts once or twice….a day….since they came out."

"Yes, we're ready….."

Mary-Jane trailed off, when Darcy pulled Harry to a standing position. She pushed her breasts into his chest and wrapped her arms around him with a huge kiss. Her tongue entered Harry's mouth and started to trace patterns inside it. Harry returned fire with a squeeze of her ass.

"Down on your knees," he said.

Darcy dropped to her knees and undid the clasp of Harry's belt. She started to peal down his pants and reveal the prize which was underneath him. She watched when his hard cock stuck out of his pants. Drool dripped down from her lips when she caught a look at the massive rod she had to work with.

"Mmm, I think I'm going to enjoy this,"

If Harry had a nickel for every woman who said she would enjoy his cock rammed down her throat, he would be a far richer man than he was right now. Darcy kissed his cock from his base all the way to his head and back again. The moment she covered his cock with salvia and lip stick, she pushed her perfect lips around the head of his cock.

Darcy managed to remember to breath through her nose. Harry's cock made breathing through her mouth impossible. Her throat opened for him and she took his throbbing meat down her throat. Darcy moaned in lust when driving all twelve inches of him down into her throat.

"Good girl, suck my cock," Harry told her.

Darcy bobbed her head all the way down Harry's throbbing cock. She took him into her mouth.

Harry enjoyed the warmth wrapped around his cock. He locked eyes with Jane who was looking frustrated she didn't have a cock in her mouth right now. He grabbed the chain and pulled her up to a standing position.

Jane gasped when Harry took command with a kiss. Their tongues pushed together and Harry moved around, grabbing her chest, before pushing his hand down the front of her. A quick search later found her scorching slit underneath her suit.

Harry's probing fingers rubbed Jane's dripping hot lips. She pushed her hips into his hand and allowed him further room to move. He pulled down the suit and revealed her perky breasts. Her ass had been exposed next and Harry reached behind to grab a nice heaty handful of her ass.

Darcy slurped away at Harry's cock. She touched between her legs and started to rub circles. She pleasured herself while sucking Harry off. His hard cock passed between her lips and down her throat.

Harry put one hand on the back of Darcy's head and the other head on Jane's rear.

"Why don't you help her out?" Harry asked.

Jane smiled and descended to her knees. She took Harry's balls in hand and squeezed them. The heavy load in those throbbing balls made Jane moisten with desire. She approached the area between his legs and started to suckle on his balls.

The two women double teaming his cock and balls made Harry reach the end sooner rather than later. Darcy decided to take control of the testicles for a minute which allowed Jane to inhale his entire cock into her mouth. She sucked him down her throat with a solid hum and bobbed down onto him.

"That's it, right now…soon both of you will get your gift…..you sexy Asgardian sluts!"

Jane and Darcy double teamed Harry's cock all the way and kept slurping on him. They licked him and prepared to drain his balls into their mouth.

Darcy was the lucky girl to receive the first blast of Harry's cum. She tilted her head back and received a warm blast into her mouth. Darcy moaned and rubbed Harry's cock. She received a more concentrated blast of seed when Harry poured his thick juices all the way down her throat.

The moment he was done draining, Darcy slid back and allowed Jane to take a taste. Jane licked Harry's head and smiled when she tasted the warm cum dribbling off of it. She made sure not a drop reached the floor.

"Why don't you show your bonds of sisterhood to me?"

Darcy thought it was a wonderful idea. She grabbed Jane's face and aimed to kiss her. She accidentally shoved Jane face first into her breasts. This accidental action caused Jane to motorboard Darcy's tits.

"Sorry," Darcy said.

The two of them swapped spit with a passionate kiss. They caressed each other's forms and smacked their lips together with increasing and quite passionate moans. Neither girl refused to back off from indulging into each other. Their tongues clashed together, with both sides intending to get the better of each other.

Darcy smiled when she turned around. She perched herself on the lavish bed. The busty brunette beckoned forward.

"I think you know what to do."

Darcy's thighs spread and Jane knew what to do. She sauntered over and with a little encouragement, Jane Foster buried her face between the thighs of one Darcy Lewis.

"Much more enjoyable when we're both…sober!" Darcy moaned. Jane's tongue petted the side of her body and resulted in Darcy bucking her hips up into her mouth. "Right there, there's the spot….hit me…right there!"

Jane hastened to give Darcy more pleasure. Her tongue drove deeper into Darcy's dripping slit. Jane's thighs spread and showed how much she needed to be stuffed hard.

Harry reached over and grabbed Jane by her firm, fit ass. He positioned his hard cock and slid inside.

"Yes, fuck her, fuck her brains out!" Darcy yelled.

"Just wait, you're next."

Darcy's entire body shook with pleasure at the promise of having Harry's thick, throbbing, prick rammed into her deliciously tight body. She could not wait to be hammered with abandon, just like Harry did to Jane.

Harry gripped onto Jane and pumped into her body. The increased tightness and warmth practically sucked Harry into her body. He could not resist. He reared back and slapped her on the ass.

Jane was surprised with how much she enjoyed getting her ass spanked. Harry plowed into her with another huge thrust and another slap to the ass.

"Spank her tight ass, look how much…she likes it!" Darcy yelled.

The busty brunette bucked her hips up and saturated Jane's mouth.

"So, Goddess of Thunder, are you ready to succumb to your god's hammer?" Darcy asked.

Jane would have talked about how cheesy that sounded, if she didn't have her tongue rammed deep into Darcy's dripping twat. The two of them joined together in a very passionate exchange of lust.

"I'm sure she is going to," Harry said. He hammered her from behind. "It's time for you to feel the pleasure. Feel how your body is warming up. Feel how good it feels when my cock is buried deep inside your body. You live for it, don't you Jane?"

Jane didn't really respond to anything other than an increasing amount of passionate moaning. Harry's thick tool hammered her without any abandon and made her stretch completely out.

"I'm going to make you cum again and again, Thodress," Harry said. He squeezed her tight cheeks. "And the Goddess of Mischief is going to get a real staff shoved into her."

"MmMMM!" Jane moaned to herself.

Harry worked her pussy and worked it good. He slid into her, touching every part of her insides. Jane's body longed for him, longed for his thrusts.

The emerald-eyed sorcerer hammered her to another climax. Jane craved his touch and it tormented her when she didn't have it in the slightest. Harry pushed into her with a long and powerful thrust, stretching out her womanhood.

"If you didn't have your mouth on my pussy, you'd be screaming so loud they would hear you in Asgard," Darcy said. She pushed her fingers down onto Jane's scalp and made sure she knew her place. "Then again, Gods are pretty much the ultimate voyeurs when you really think about it."

Harry thrust himself deeper into Jane's cunt. She stretched onto him. Her moist entrance tightened around Harry every time he hammered into her. He built himself up for the ultimate ending and made sure she stayed with him the entire way.

"Good, I'm glad you're feeling it," Harry said. "And we're almost done….I'm almost ready to cum inside you….are you ready to receive my gift?"

Jane gave a muffled moan.

"I think it means yes."

Harry sped up his thrusts and slammed into Jane's pussy from behind with an earth shattering, or pussy shattering, series of thrusts into her. Jane's wet walls caressed and hugged him.

Jane's body shook and an amazing orgasm coursed all the way through her body. Almost every single drop of moisture centered around her loins and allowed Harry to enter her with a quicker speed.

Harry's balls twitched and released their heavy load. He fired a prize into Jane's dripping hot pussy. He rode her to a raging climax, pushing his cock into her center and riding out her entire orgasm to the finish.

Jane Foster's womb splattered with the dripping contents of the divine man which filled her. She spread herself deep for him to finish planting his seed into her body.

Harry slid out of her dripping pussy and Jane rolled over. Darcy crawled over before a moment and pushed her fingers inside Jane's hot twat. She fingered her.

"Sensitive, aren't we?" Darcy teased. She leaned down and swirled her tongue in Jane's pussy, lapping up the combined tastes of both juices. "Not bad….but now….."

Darcy turned around and wrapped her arms around Harry. Harry lifted her up by the hips, her breasts jiggling when they hit Harry in the face. Her pussy exposed and ready to mount him.

"Finally, it's the staff I've been looking for," Darcy said. "And now, once I get it in my body, I will have the ultimate power to take on you accursed Av….ARGH!"

Said divine rod pushed into Darcy when he impaled her. Harry's throbbing cock pushed past her gates. Darcy wrapped her arms around Harry and rammed her dripping hot pussy down onto him.

"I hope you can handle the power of my staff," Harry said.

Darcy looked at him with a lustful expression, as if telling him to bring it. Harry grabbed her breast and squeezed him. She smiled an bounced up and down on his body.

"Hope you didn't burn out already."

Darcy refused to say she was burning out. Her entire body shook with Harry driving his cock into her with a few thrusts.

"No…just…a really amazing…orgasm!" she moaned, grabbing onto him. "Drive your cock into me….it feels so fucking good to get my brains fucked out on such a rod."

Harry's hands managed to hit several pleasure points on Darcy. She drove herself down onto him.

"You're going to fuck yourself raw on my cock if you're not careful."

"That's the idea….baby," Darcy said. She suckled on her earlobe. "I wonder…"

A jolt of magical energy passed through her hands and struck Jane's clit. Jane's body thrashed up and down from the impact and the pleasure.

The feedback loop from Jane's pleasure only encouraged Darcy to drive herself all the way down onto her lover's throbbing hard rod with a few more thrusts. Every time he stretched her out, Darcy thought she was going to pass out from way too much pleasure. She kept bobbing herself up and down, taking his throbbing prick into her tight body.

"Right there, there's the spot," Darcy said. She chewed down on her lip feeling the pleasure which increased the further she came down onto Harry's mighty rod. She bounced up and came down harder onto him. "I'm going to cum…"

"Are you going to cum harder when I do this?"

Harry grabbed her breasts and it resulted in her to close her eyes with another moan to fire through her. Darcy brought her hips all the way down onto Harry's massive prick and allowed it slide deeper into her body. She rose up and sent his prick into her. Every time his prick slid into her body.

"Yes, yes, of course I am!" Darcy panted. She drove herself down onto his massive rod. It filled her all the way up and made Darcy wonder if she was going to die from the ultimate amount of pleasure spreading between her loins. "Fuck me, raw….pound my cunt…..YES!"

Darcy sent another bolt and Jane thrashed her hips up and down to meet her lover's probing. She breathed in and out with Darcy's continuous actions.

"Damn you!"

Darcy smiled, if she had a dollar every time Jane said something along those lines, she might as well have changed her last name to Stark.

Harry grabbed a firm hold of her ass and made sure she kept riding him out. Orgasm after orgasm flowed through Darcy's body. She was glad of the magical enhancements of her goddess form, otherwise she would have passed out a long time ago.

The moist cunt wrapping around Harry relaxed and he kept pounding away at Darcy with pretty much everything he could give her. She looked down at him with flushed eyes and a wicked little smile etched on her face. She drove herself down onto Harry and continued the ride until she couldn't ride him anymore.

"Fuck, yes!" she moaned.

"Are you ready for your gift?"

Darcy thought it was about time. Linguistics failed her though. She shoved her pussy down upon Harry's rod and rode out another orgasm. His hips rose up to meet her plunging efforts.

They met each other stroke for stroke. Harry grabbed onto her hips and pushed her all the way down onto his mighty rod with a huge push. She gave a hearty moan while scratching up his shoulder and back.

"Right there!" she yelled into his ear. Darcy sped up her thrusts and brought herself down onto Harry's throbbing rod with continuous pushes and squeezes.

Harry spilled his seed into Darcy's wet pussy. His balls constricted and began to fire into her. Each blast of cum rocked her body and filled her up.

Darcy squeezed him with a smile and slid off of him. She gave him a parting pump and kiss on his cock before they both turned their attention to Jane.

"Well, I think the Goddess of Thunder is going to need a really big boom."

Harry hovered over Jane's dripping hot cunt and entered her. Her hands lifted up and guided him into her body for another round of hard pounding.

Darcy positioned herself over Jane's mouth and allowed Harry's excessive cum to drip directly from her.

* * *

 

**To Be Continued on February 1** **st** **, 2017.**


	27. February 2017

**February 2017:**

* * *

 

Harry took a second to let it all soak in. Jane and Darcy moved to the room adjacent from the shooting room. Many women had to go there after the shooting, and rest up after what happened. The young man waited for the next party to show up, tapping his foot on the ground as he awaited them to come around.

He noticed a figure walking around the corner. The brunette came closer, dressed in a black blouse and a skirt which showed off her legs. She stepped closer towards Harry, with a smile.

"Hello, Thea, you're back for more," Harry said.

"Yes," Thea Queen said with a smile. She balanced on her tip-toes and gave Harry a nice little kiss on the lips before she backed away from him. "And it seems like I missed quite a show….hey, Kara's missing….."

"No, I'm here," Kara said. She swung the door open and smiled. "Just had to take care of a couple of things, but now I'm here to see the fruits of my labor, and it's going to be exciting to the shooting….hey, Thea, how are you doing?"

Thea almost cracked into a smile when she noticed Kara's smile and the abrupt way she asked the question. Thea closed the gap between the two of them and looked into her eyes with a smile.

"I'm pretty good actually," Thea said. "Thanks for asking."

"I'm glad you're doing fine," Kara said. "So, are the rest of our guests coming around the corner soon?"

"They should be arriving at any moment," Barbara said. "Getting the work release for one of the parties was a bit difficult, but Harry worked his magic in the end."

Thea smirked, understand where they were going with this one. Harry working his magic could have brought her mind in some many interesting directions. Regardless though, she turned her head a fraction of an inch to the side and could see two parties coming down the steps.

"Okay, Ms. Cutter, here's how it works," Artemis Crock said. "You're going to do something useful for a change….and you'll get an early parole."

"And what I don't want to play….hello!"

The door opened up and a gorgeous redhead female with a slightly mad look in her eyes had been lead in. She dressed in prison attire, but she still showed how fit her body was underneath it. The woman leading her dressed in a pair of tight green yoga pants and a green tank top with her dirty blonde hair tied back.

Carrie Cutter, better known as Cupid, had been lead inside by Artemis Crock, who had taken up the moniker of the Green Arrow in recent years. They had a bit of a history, given Cupid regarded the new Green Arrow as a cheap imitation of the original.

"If I had thought you would have been here, I would have put less of a fight," Carrie said. "So, have you finally fallen for me, like I've fallen for you?"

Harry smiled. He had to admit, her obsession could be quite endearing in some ways, he figured. Obsession could be both a good thing and a bad thing depending on the circumstances.

"Carrie, we're shooting a calendar…"

"Yes, I've heard, for charity," she said. "And what interests more is what is filmed for private use."

She tried to make her way over towards Harry. Artemis tightened the chain around her and she turned towards her.

"The moment I get out of this chain, I swear….." Carrie said. She could hear the firm cough of the young man in front of her. The twisted archer's expression turned towards him. "So, I'm at your command...but I really want out of these chains?"

"If you earn your freedom, you'll receive it," Harry said.

Carrie stepped about as far towards Harry as Artemis and Thea would both allow. The woman's fingertips brushed against Harry's chest and she fired a smile at him.

"Do you want me to get down on my knees and beg for some love from you?"

"Oh, you'll be on your knees alright," Artemis told to her. "But, first…..we need to get you into uniform….to make this authentic…"

"What, are you really going to allow me to stand over your broken bodies when I claim my prize?" Carrie asked.

"No, we said it was authentic," Thea said. "After all the times we kicked your smug little ass, I think it should be the other way around. You're on your knees, with arrows pointed at your head, while we claim our prize….and maybe if you are a good girl, you'llg get a taste."

"Well, it sure beats lunchtime at Iron Heights," Carrie said after a moment's consideration. Something slapped over her neck. "What did you do?"

"Just making sure you don't try anything," Thea said. "You can never be too careful."

Carrie Cutter shook her head as she had been lead off to change into a more standard attire than the prison garb. Did they really not think having his big cock shoved down her throat wouldn't be enough of an incentive to make her play ball? Carrie thought they didn't know her at all.

Cupid appeared, next to Green and Red Arrow in all of their glory. The chains had been released by ropes.

"Okay, I like being tied up as much as the next girl," Carrie said. "Especially when I'm going to be covered in more cum than a dumpster full of used condoms…"

Artemis reached behind her and squeezed Carrie on the ass. It was firm to make sure she knew who was in charge here.

"Only if you behave."

"I'll be so good I'll be able to join the girl scouts," Carrie said.

"Okay, places everyone," Mary-Jane said. "Oooh, nice murderous glare….really adds to the drama."

"Are we sure she's acting?" Gwen asked.

Mary-Jane shrugged. She didn't really care to be honest. These were the types of pictures a photographer could fall in love with and her smile deepened.

Artemis and Thea placed their bows with arrows at Carrie's head. Carrie sweated a bit more than she thought, fearful they could accidentally slip. The only thing which kept them in line was Harry, and Carrie would gratefully be used in any way because of that.

"One more shot, really sell the look of terror, Ms. Cutter," Mary-Jane said.

"It's not a look of terror, it's a look of murderous rage," Carrie corrected her with a shake of her head.

"Well, whatever it is, make it work well," Mary-Jane said. "Beautiful, beautiful, and one more shot and then….."

Mary-Jane, Gwen, Barbara, and Donna all turned towards Kara. Kara's lips spread into the biggest grin possible before giving the signal.

"Let the shameless porn commense."

"We finally got Cupid!" Artemis yelled with a smile on her face. "How do you like that? You're going to get time for this….hard time….."

"The hardest time," Thea said with a smile. She turned towards Harry and smiled. "We couldn't have done it without you though…..she really does have a soft spot for you…."

"And look, he has a hard spot for us," Artemis said. She squeezed Harry's package and made him swell in his pants.

Harry caught Thea in a smoldering kiss while Artemis rubbed her hands all the way down. She pushed her hands underneath Harry's pants and started to pull them down to expose his cock.

Carrie realized the two women and Harry were making a show for her. She would get her turn, right? They just couldn't bring her all the way to just let her suffer and not get a piece of him.

The criminal observed Artemis tugging down Harry's pants and exposing his throbbing hard cock for both of them. She needed the cock so bad, rammed down her throat until he fucked it raw. Carrie couldn't even begin to describe the need she was feeling for such an excellent piece of meat being rammed down her throat and choking her to death.

"Mmm, it looks like it needs some attention," Thea said. She kissed all the way down Harry's body and she descended to her knees. "Look, Artemis…there's a nice big arrow for us to use….I wonder if we can hit our target with it."

"I'm sure we can make the shot."

Carrie wondered what they were talking about regarding hitting the target. Surely they couldn't be implying what she thought they were implying. She couldn't….no she didn't even dare think about it.

Harry leaned in to make sure his cock was standing proud and pointed in the right direction. Thea's wet mouth touched his head for a moment and Artemis went down to cup his balls. She sucked them a little bit with a kiss planted on his testicles.

"You two girls know exactly how to treat an arrow right."

Thea pumped Harry's cock before slipping it into her mouth. The back of her throat opened up for the manhood. Thea hung onto Harry and brought herself down onto him.

Artemis licked Harry's balls and sucked them a few times. She dragged her tongue over the part of the base which Thea couldn't quite fit in her mouth.

Thea savored the taste and the sensation of Harry's cock buried into her mouth. She brought her mouth further down onto his massive slab of meat, slurping away at him. Her hunger increased with each drive.

"My turn."

Artemis took Harry's cock into her mouth a few seconds later and started to suckle on it. Her fingers caressed Harry's balls while bobbing her mouth up and down on his cock. Thea took her spot and licked the underside of Harry's balls.

The hot mouths of these two talented archers worked down Harry's throbbing cock. Artemis pushed him deep into her hot mouth and gave him a few hot sucks. She pulled away from Harry a few seconds later and allowed Thea to take control of the hot sucking on her own right. Thea's hot lips wrapped around Harry and she suckled him.

"Jesus!" Harry groaned.

Thea looked up at him with her bright eyes and mouth full of cock. Harry drank in the erotic sight of the heiress making bobbing motions all the way down his flesh pole. She caressed his balls and gave them a nice little squeeze, feeling their weight.

Both girls tagged in and out. Artemis made her usual amount of passes, and increased the warm suction. She tasted a small amount of pre-cum which was coming from the slit. Triumph danced through her body when she knew what was about to come.

"We're ready to take aim, Thea."

Thea cradles Harry's balls and squeezed them. Artemis jerked Harry's prick and made sure it pointed straight towards Carrie's waiting face.

A blast of white hot seed fired through the air. Artemis took fire and nailed Cupid straight in the face with one shot. More cum fired into her face. Carrie woke up enough to use her tongue to catch the splattering seed on it and sucked up her soon to be lover's divine fluids.

"Mmm," Carrie said. She lapped up the showers of fluids which covered her face.

"Looks like we hit the mark, didn't we?" Thea asked. "The sticky substance used in this particular arrow proved to be useful and at he perfect quantity as well."

She reached over and ran her fingers all over Carrie's face. She took the sticky juices onto her fingers and pushed them into her mouth. Thea tilted her head back and suckled them off.

"Leaves the victim a mess though," Artemis said. She leaned down and pushed her lips onto Carrie's. Her tongue entered her mouth forcefully.

Thea turned over and cupped Harry's huge cock in her hand. She smiled and felt him up.

"It seems to me we still didn't expel our entire load," Thea said. She crouched over the top of him, and rubbed her crotch down on top of Harry's crotch. "Perhaps I should try my best to unload the entire arrow this time."

"Yes," Harry growled. He cupped her ass and slowly pulled down her pants to find her scorching slit. "Maybe you should try your best to do so."

Thea rose her hips up and mounted the top of Harry's prick. His cock slid inside of the heiress. Thea eased herself down on top of him. She lifted up a few inches on his cock and slid a few more inches into her. Thea rocked her hips up and down on Harry's tool and worked inside of her.

"Oh, that's fucking it, right there!" Thea moaned. She grinded her hot walls against him. "Pound my pussy with your huge fuck stick…..stretch me out….pound me raw you big cocked stud!"

Harry thrust up inside of her. He enjoyed the sensations of pounding her pussy.

Artemis pushed Carrie onto the ground and grinded her leather clad pussy against the other archer's.

"Say it with me…..I'm the Green Arrow's bitch," Artemis whispered. She bit down on Carrie's flesh and left a mark on the side of her neck.

"Never, never, I won't," she breathed, enjoying it secretly. Carrie tried to push her hips against Artemis's scorching slit in an attempt to accelerate the pleasure.

"Oh, you will, trust me."

Artemis ripped open the front of Carrie's pants and revealed her hot pussy. A strip of red hair came down between her legs and Artemis grinded an arrow shaped dildo against her.

"Guess this is one idea the original Green Arrow didn't bother to think of."

Carrie's thighs spread and prepared herself for insertion. Artemis jammed the toy into her. She bit down on her lip to block the pleasure.

"I will make you scream like the bitch in heat you are!"

Thea bucked her hips all the way down onto Harry's pole and enjoyed the depths it plunged into her. He touched all of the parts of her which needed to be touched.

"Cum for me," Harry told her. "That's it, cum all over my cock, you know you're going to get off on it."

Thea slid down on Harry's hips so they touched on the way down. Her legs spread to take his cock deeper inside of her. The tingling feeling through her body heightened her pleasure. Harry gripped her ass and squeezed it while ramming himself inside of her.

Artemis forcefully fucked Carrie with the arrow. The fact the bitch kept trying to deny how much she got off on this made Artemis rather pleased. She wanted to drive it into her.

"You're my bitch, and I'm going to make you cream all over my arrow just like Harry creamed all over your face," Artemis said. She pumped the dildo deeper into Carrie's gushing pussy. "How do you like that? Do you like being my bitch?"

Carrie Cutter tried to avoid acknowledging she liked being dominated by another woman. Her gushing pussy and erect nipples said something different. Artemis forced another kiss on her mouth and this time she returned it.

Harry encouraged Thea to bring her tight pussy all the way down onto his cock some more. Her moist walls kept sliding and bouncing down onto Harry. She stretched all over him.

"Yes, it's getting close," Thea mewled in his ear. She scratched Harry's back. "Are you getting close, baby? Do you want to cum for me?"

"You know I want to cum for you," Harry groaned. He pumped himself into Thea. "Get ready, here it comes. I hope you can feel it."

"Mmm, yes, I'm feeling it!" Thea said.

Thea held on for enjoyment when his big cock penetrated her. She thrilled herself with the experience of those heavy balls slapping against her. Another orgasm preluded them emptying inside of her dripping hot cunt.

Harry bucked his hips up and sent his cum into Thea. Thea squeezed him. The sensations of her tight, toned body wrapped around his cock and pumping his balls dry with her pumps.

Thea rode out her climax and filled her pussy up with so much cum it overflowed before her orgasm was complete. Harry gave her pert breasts a few more squeeze before she rode out the rest of her climax.

"Yes, that feels so good baby," Thea said. She gave Harry a sloppy kiss, using her tongue. She smiled and pulled off of him, before turning herself towards the heart shaped pillow.

Thea spread her pussy lips and showed Harry's cum dripping from it to Carrie. Carrie's groan could be heard, from Artemis denying her an orgasm.

Artemis walked over and put herself between Thea's tanned thighs. She crawled up and the two archers pressed breast to breast together. They exchanged a passionate kiss and briefly entertained Harry with their pussies scissoring together.

Harry's prick extended and pointed towards Artemis's entrance. He needed to be inside her tight body and he could see her ass, toned, and ready for him.

Artemis shuddered at the sensation of Harry approaching her back passage. He was almost inside her, those balls brushing against her inner thigh. She knew sooner or later, she wouldn't have been able to deny him what he wanted and what he wanted was to be buried deep inside her ass.

Harry pushed deep into Artemis, pinning her between himself and Thea. He grinded against her ass and pushed inside her, with his cock sliding inside of her thanks to Thea's lubrication. Harry held onto Artemis's hips and kept pushing into her. He plunged into her depths and slapped his balls against her inner thighs.

Thea smiled at the Artemis sandwich her and Harry had made. The brunette vixen reached over and picked up the arrow shaped dildo which Artemis almost fucked Carrie senseless with. She grinded it against Artemis's outer lips.

"She might be your bitch," Thea whispered. "But you're mine now."

Artemis gushed from the penetration Thea offered her. Her hips grinded all the way down. A double penetration made her body shake with warmth.

The hard fucking of Artemis's ass reached a climax. Harry's cum loaded balls strained the further he pushed into her ass. He pressed up against her and whispered in her ear.

"I'm going to cum in your ass."

Artemis's pussy clutched the dildo as Thea sped up her fucking to ride out the climax. Harry held onto Artemis's rear and pumped into her as well from behind. The assault from both sides resulted in Artemis's entire body burning with an immense amount of passion and lust.

Harry's balls twitched the further he pushed into Artemis's back entrance. He knew there was only a few more seconds before he unloaded. He slipped one finger into Artemis to fill the pussy juices oozing from her womanhood and collected them on his fingers.

An explosion launched a heavy amount of thick, dripping seed into Artemis's back passage. Harry injected her with blast after blast of warm and sticky seed. He kept pushing into her all the way before pulling out of her.

"What a mess," Thea said. "Just be thankful I'm here to clean up with you as usual."

Thea brushed her tongue into Artemis's anus and the archer's body shivered from the talented tongue of the Queen heiress circling around her.

Carrie looked up, breathing heavily. Her nipples poked out from the other side of her uniform and her pussy soaked her through the crotch. Her red hair stuck to her face and eyes burned with a crazed lust.

"Clean me up."

Carrie took Harry's cock into her mouth. Face held steady when Harry pumped into her mouth. Carrie's throat opened to receive a throat full of his thick and throbbing manhood. She moaned when feeling him drive all the way down her throat and pull out while she licked him free.

Harry enjoyed the insides of the criminal archer's willing and hot mouth for a few pumps before pulling back. He grabbed her by the face.

"You're going to be my bitch," Harry said. "Do you want my cock inside you?"

"Yes."

Carrie flipped over, still tied up. Her nipples hardened when Harry cut her costume open to find her pussy slit. Her top opened and her breasts revealed.

Artemis teased her but managed to dress her back up. Now, Carrie's body exposed towards Harry. The criminal's legs spread open for intrusion. Harry's aching manhood inched closer towards her slit and she knew in a second, it would be buried inside her, with no way to go.

"Fuck me," she begged him.

"You've earned this, I think."

Carrie's entire body filled with Harry's cock. He pushed inside of her and grabbed onto her hair.

"You're mine now," Harry said. "You wanted me, well you're going to get me. You're going to see what I can do…what's the matter, I thought this was what you wanted?"

Carrie's body protested the length which speared inside of her. She struggled against Harry's intruding prick. She could most certainly handle this, handle all twelve inches.

Thea's thighs locked around Artemis's face and vice versa. The girls entered a competition to see who would be the first to make the other cum. Artemis tried to beat Thea, but Thea was just a step or two ahead.

Every time Harry's cock plowed into Carrie's dripping hot pussy, she thought she was about ready to lose her mind from the hard and powerful thrusting inside of her. Harry grabbed onto her hips and plowed into her.

Harry smiled, this woman really was as crazed for his cock as he expected she might have been. He picked up the pace and rocked her body with a few more powerful thrusts, burying himself into her body. Carrie's wet, tight, cunt fit around him and pulled his cock into her smoldering depths.

"Fuck me raw!" she moaned. "My beloved, you feel so good in me….make me feel really good."

Harry touched her breasts and gave them a squeeze. Her pussy gushed around his invading rod.

"Don't think you're going to get a pounding every time you commit a crime," Harry said. He tweaked her nipple and bit down on the back of her neck to further exert his dominance. "Next time, I won't be as generous….."

"No, no, of course not!" Carrie screamed.

She hit a high note from Harry's cock slamming into her dripping twat. He touched all of those spots inside of her which got her motor running. He exceeded every one of her expectations and gave her the hard pounding she deserved.

"Good, because good little girls get a little play time," Harry said. He licked her behind the ear which caused her to gush even more. "Bad little girls get time out where they're left dry and frustrated, while they watch all of the good little girls get play."

Carrie nodded in understanding. Harry took two hands full of her hair for added leverage and kept sawing away at her pussy. His cock plunged deeper into her and make her really scream for it.

"Are you going to be a good little girl and cum all over my cock?"

"Yes, Daddy," Carrie said. "Mmm, I feel…soo good!"

"As long as you listen to what your Master says, you'll feel even better," Harry said. He slowed his thrusts for a moment before speeding them up. "And now it's time for you to really cum."

Carrie's wet walls twitched and coated Harry's cock with a never ending flood of her juices. Harry slid into her with ease and continued the hard and fast pounding into her.

"My turn."

Artemis and Thea's informal competition spurred Harry on to continue his never ending pounding of Carrie's dripping hot pussy. Her walls closed into him and she went first.

Harry fired his load into her. The sweet sensation of release made Harry feel extremely exhilarated when he pounded his way into her hot cunt, firing load after load into her body.

Carrie rode out his orgasm, receiving a prize, and endeavoring to receive more of it. He filled her up so well, her pussy tightening around him.

"See what good girls get," Harry said. He slapped her on her rear. "Are you going to play by my rules, Ms. Cutter?"

"Yes, sir," she murmured, her pussy feeling empty when he pulled out of her. The cum dripping to the ground just showed how potent he was and she found herself both saddened and relieved she couldn't have children.

Harry turned his attention towards Artemis and Thea who both snuggled against each other, panting.

"So, are you two ready for another round?"

* * *

 

**To Be Continued on March 1** **st** **, 2017.**


	28. March 2017

**March 2017.**

* * *

 

Harry waited along with the rest of the world to see what adventures awaited him this month. February had been an intense month and he could not wait for the next round. He turned his head and peaked around the corner. He saw a returning contender make her way down the hallway.

"Wow, for once I'm not the one late. That's really something."

The blonde's hair had been styled shoulder length and her face had a bright smile. She wore a tight black blouse which covered her chest, buttoned up accept for the top two buttons. The skirt flipped down over her thighs and showed her stocking clad legs. She balanced on high heels. Chloe Sullivan walked over and stole a kiss from Harry a moment later. Her tongue forced entry into his mouth even though he took a couple of moments to return fire and give Chloe a firm squeeze on her ass, as if telling her to behave. She stepped back, a wicked grin passing over her face.

"How are you Harry?" Chloe asked. "Hope the shoot is going as well as it could be."

"Yes, it can," Harry said. "And I'm guessing we should have expected some more guests."

The dark haired woman made her way inside. Her Asian features made her quite alluring indeed. What was more alluring was the red blouse she wore which had been unbuttoned enough to show Harry she did not wear a bra underneath. Her skirt was a bit shorter than Chloe's and showed more of her thighs. She balanced on high heels which made her legs look pretty damn amazing.

Daisy Johnson gave a wicked grin and moved over to grab Harry by the ass before pulling him into a kiss. The two of them deepened the passionate lip lock with Harry's hands moving behind her rear and giving it a squeeze. Daisy responded by grinding her hips down upon Harry to allow the friction to spread on both sides.

"Mmm," she moaned in a heated fashion, swiping her tongue against his before pulling back. "I guess we could save some for the shoot. How many are we looking for anyway?"

"One more," Kara said. "I hope she didn't get tied up."

"Literally or figuratively?" Daisy asked. Kara looked towards her with a grin. "Because, honestly, you can never tell with this group."

The third of the women appeared near the doorway almost on cue. Her blonde hair had been pinned back in a ponytail which showed her beautiful face and the glasses she wore empathized the beauty just about as much. Her lips looked perfectly to wrap around anything, and right now Harry knew what her lips would be wrapped around. The skin tight blue blouse fit her upper body, and she wore a tight and short skirt around her amazing ass. Her legs stretched down for miles when she walked and every now and then, the skirt shifted to reveal a nice little hit of her panties underneath.

"Am I late?"

Harry pulled her into a strong embrace and leaned her back. The girl's body shivered when Harry's hand moved to hold onto her by her lower back and may have slipped a bit lower.

'No, Felicity, you're on time."

Felicity Smoak smiled in triumph and took a kiss from her lover. Harry's magical mouth clamped onto hers and got her ready to go.

"Can we get on with the shoot?" Felicity asked. She bit down on her lip. "Please, it's just that….well, I'm sure Daisy and Chloe will both agree we're looking forward to the main event, and we don't want to wait."

"Someone hasn't got any in a long time," Daisy said. She smiled and wrapped her hand around Felicity to squeeze her ass. She closed her eyes. "And you're on a hair trigger, aren't you? Not that I blame you."

"Well, looks like Harry's IT team is here," Barbara said. "And they're already dressed for the shoot."

Felicity positioned herself on Harry's desk with her legs crossed. Chloe made her way on the floor, looking as if she was crawling underneath the desk. Daisy sat on the side arm of Harry's chair and placed her hands onto his.

"Felicity, could you go a little bit to the right?" Mary-Jane asked. "It's only fair we get the star in the shot right about now."

Felicity scooped over, her skirt flipping a bit. She didn't really mind the action to be honest. Mary-Jane snapped a photo with Chloe's hands shifting onto Harry's thighs. Daisy placed her hands onto Harry's shoulders and started to rub them. Harry reached over and placed his hand on Felicity's upper thigh, almost slipping underneath her skirt, but stopping a slight bit short from making the final destination.

"Good, good, excellent," Mary-Jane said. "And that's an enticing look, Felicity, keep that one up."

The girls took their poses when the camera took more shots at all of them. Everything looked rather enticing and for good reason. The girls were among the best in the world at what they did and knew how to make a great pose to the camera.

"And one more time, that's right, right there," Mary-Jane said. "And I think we've got some really great pictures."

Felicity only half paid attention to exactly what they were saying. Harry's hand eased closer towards her inner thigh and made her want to explode and in a good way, she could assure them. Harry inched closer towards her.

"Are you ready?" Kara asked.

"I think we're good," Mary-Jane said. "Do you want to do the honors?"

"Gladly," Kara said. She smiled and looked triumphant. "Let the shameless smut commence."

Harry's hand made the rest of its travel down Felicity's thigh and he pushed her panties back. He found her pussy which was soaked completely wet.

"You're just off at the mere thought of being fucked by me," Harry said. "I wonder what one of my fingers would do to you…"

Harry allowed those words to hang before slipping his finger inside Felicity's molten core. The girl breathed heavily, biting down on her lip when Harry entered her with one finger which slipped deep inside of her and pushed out of her. He pumped her inner core with a rapid fire pace.

Chloe made quick work of Harry's pants and pulled him down. Twelve inches of meat hit Chloe in the face. She took him into her hand and gave him a couple of pumps before she licked around the head.

Harry rocked his finger into Felicity's core. Her tight cunt clenched him with Harry's shoves inside her. Her hips started to rock up and down to bring his finger into her deeper and with more prominence.

"You like that, don't you?" Harry asked. "You want more of this, don't you? You live for my finger buried inside your tight pussy, when I finger fuck you into a catatonic state."

Felicity bit down on her lip so hard it left an indentation in it. She wanted Harry's finger slipped inside her so badly she could not even begin to describe how badly she wanted it. Harry sped up his fingering of her and rocked her inner core.

"Jesus!" Felicity yelled.

Daisy smiled and sat down next to Felicity with her legs spread.

"You didn't forget about me, did you?" Daisy asked. She showed her dripping hot cunt to Harry. "Doesn't it look so good?"

Harry leaned down and gave Daisy a long kiss on her nether lips. His mouth sucked on her. Daisy held onto the back of Harry's head to encourage him to keep the sucking at nether lips. Her hips grinded into his face.

Chloe continued his ritual of a couple of solid pumps followed by about thirty seconds of licking. She did this for several more minutes before cupping Harry's balls to feel the build on.

She took her warm mouth and wrapped it around Harry's head. Chloe rested her hand on the base and eased Harry's cock into the back of her throat. She excited herself by slipping inch by inch into the back of her tight throat. Chloe's fingers came down between her thighs and she stroked herself hungrily.

Harry enjoyed the sensations which surrounded him. Chloe's mouth wrapped around his cock, his mouth latched onto Daisy's sweet pussy, and Felicity clamping down onto his finger. Harry decided to add a second finger, really exploring her tightness.

Felicity reached up and started to rub her nipples, moaning and trashing when Harry finger fucked her into submission. She understood the power he held over her because of some simple gestures. A second finger slipped into her and Felicity didn't know if there was any room for a third. There was barely room for a second because Harry had some thick and talented fingers.

Chloe's mouth sucked hard on Harry underneath the desk. She wondered how the camera picked up something underneath the desk,b but didn't really worry about it. Every now and again, her head bobbed up from underneath the desk before coming back down, wrapping around Harry's aching prick one more time.

Daisy knew what was happening. She created some vibrations with her powers, but Harry could be equally as talented with the vibrations with his tongue. His tongue rattled inside her deep pussy as God's gift to all women, Parseltongue, assaulted Daisy's walls. It caused Daisy's hips to thrust up and cause a vibrating motion on the desk.

The backlash resulted in Felicity's pussy being hyper stimulated in the process. Her hips rose up and lowered down to take Harry's talented fingers deep inside her gushing womanhood. She breathed as heavily as possible, a passionate moan coming from her.

"You really do give a new meaning to the phrase rocking the bed," Felicity said.

An order for her to "cum" entered Felicity's mind. Her hyper stimulated pleasure centers continued to rock up and down. More clear cum spilled around Harry's questing fingers. Harry penetrated her with a few more deep thrusts.

"Mmm, yes," Felicity moaned, experiencing one of the most wonderful feelings ever. Her cunt squeezed Harry's fingers.

Harry rode out her orgasm and pulled his fingers from them. He offered Felicity his fingers and she took them into her mouth. The blonde IT girl's shoulders rolled back when sucking his fingers. She enjoyed the taste and the temptation coming from having her mouth wrapped around these amazing, delightful fingers.

' _Yes, it feels so good,'_ she thought to herself with pretty hazed thoughts entering her mind. Her lips continued to go down onto Harry's fingers and suckle them all the way dry.

Chloe continued her hard sucking around Harry's cock. She knew his orgasm was here, she could taste the cum which bubbled all the way up from his balls and was ready to pour down her throat. All she needed was to push herself a little bit more and it would be hers.

Daisy's hips thrust up to meet Harry's tongue. The orgasms kept flowing and her moans increased. She took a few seconds to come down from her pleasure only for Harry to bring her to new pleasure.

The taste of Daisy's pussy filled Harry's mouth. He lapped up her juices. The warm moist cunt prompted his hard cock to throb in Chloe's mouth and his muscles to tighten.

Chloe understood her lover was getting close to reaching his edge. She doubled up on the cock sucking and brought him into her mouth. Harry fired his cream into her mouth. The moment the first burst of cum hit the back of her throat, Chloe rode her latest orgasm at her fingers.

She pulled herself out from underneath the desk, just as Harry pulled himself away from Daisy. He grabbed Felicity's hair and pulled her into a kiss. The two of them exchanged kiss when Felicity tasted Daisy on Harry's mouth.

Chloe was ready for a chance to ride Harry. She pulled herself up and gave his cock a squeeze to get his attention. Chloe pulled herself up onto Harry's lap and he ripped her blouse open to reveal her firm tits. Chloe leaned back to allow Harry to start sucking on her tits.

"Fuck!" Chloe yelled. She rose her hips up and pointed them towards Harry's throbbing cock. She shoved herself down all the way onto his manhood. "Right there, that's the fucking spot!"

Daisy grabbed Felicity and pushed her back onto the desk. The wet pussies of both of the women grinded against each other. Felicity yelped when Daisy grabbed her face and started to grind her pussy, vibrating against her.

"You want to know what good vibrations really are?" Daisy asked. She thrust her hips down upon Felicity who responded with another passionate moan. "Why don't you stick around long enough to find out?"

Felicity accepted the fact she was a sub, especially to someone like Daisy who was a dom to everyone other than Harry. The lips of the biracial hacker pressed onto Felicity's. Daisy's tongue mapped out the inside of her mouth and matched Daisy's pussy sending vibrations to the inner core.

Harry gripped Chloe's rear and made sure she slid all the way down onto him. Her hot hips rode all the way down his aching tool and pushed him deeper in between her thighs.

"Fuck yes," Chloe mewled. She grabbed onto Harry's shoulder and kept driving her pussy all the way down onto his cock. She rose all the way up and slammed her hips down onto him with a few more solid pumps. "Take my pussy….take it….fuck it hard!"

Chloe could not resist performing a little bit given she was on the camera.

"You're good enough, to take my big cock into your pussy," Harry said. "Are you ready to do what you were meant to do? Are you ready to cum for me?"

Chloe drove herself down onto the thick manhood. They met each other.

Felicity reached up and grabbed Daisy's ass. Daisy pumped her hips down onto Felicity's. Their pussies grinded together and increased with the heat both sides felt. The vibrations spread through her.

"You've cum so much," Daisy said. "But, that's fine…because I've cum just as much. I have to admit, it's naughty feeling you underneath me like this. I'm really getting off on what your pussy is doing to me….are you getting off just as much, baby?"

"Mmm, hmm," Felicity moaned.

"You crave this," Daisy said. She leaned down and nibbled Felicity's ear lobe. "Admit it, you're my bitch and you enjoy being my bitch."

"Mmm, yes," Felicity said. "Fuck my tight little pussy."

Daisy jackhammered her pussy all the way down onto Felicity's. Their hot pussies touched together with a passionate series of thrusts. Neither woman wished to concede to each other. All they wanted to do was to feel pleasure which was unmistakable. They touched cunt to cunt.

Chloe experienced one of the latest orgasms which rocked her body. Harry drove himself into her nice and deep. Chloe clenched down onto him with another pump.

"You're not going to break, are you? "Chloe asked.

Harry smiled and took a nice grab of her ass which brought her back to reality. He leaned closer towards her, the smile on his face getting wicked.

"What do you think?" Harry asked. "Soon you're going to get your reward."

Chloe knew she would have to work for it and work for it she did. She pounded her pussy onto Harry's probing round. He filled her up so much.

Harry's bravado only went so far. He was close to breaking and filling up Chloe to the brim with his seed. He held onto her and fired into her. He would have her, one way or another. Her cunt stretched out onto his throbbing hard cock with each thrust buried inside her body.

The two of them came in an explosion of cum. Chloe's clear juices opened up the path to Harry's wound.

"So, do I get a promotion," Chloe said.

"Well, you've gotten a nice raise at of me," Harry said. He held onto Chloe and emptied the contents of his balls into her dripping hot pussy.

Chloe almost collapsed down onto the desk. Daisy rolled off of Felicity, denying her an orgasm, before moving over towards Chloe.

Harry took his attention to Felicity. Felicity's glasses hung from her face, her face dripping with sweat, pussy dripping with her juices, and she had bee prepared for Harry.

"Well, Ms. Smoak, you're in quite the interesting position, aren't you?"

Harry rose up and Felicity's eyes locked onto his hard cock. She knew what was going to happen next and she thought it was about time.

"Sir, I need you," Felicity said. "Please, I've done everything….just please fuck me."

Harry crawled over Felicity and smiled. Her lips looked promising and Harry leaned towards her giving her a hungry kiss. He asserted his dominance over her.

Felicity's hips twitched and longed to push Harry's meat in between her thighs. She wanted him in all of the worst ways possible. His cock stuffed inside her would be the greatest gift. Felicity spread herself out and all of her dreams came true the moment Harry pushed past her boundaries.

"You're so fucking tight," Harry groaned. "I wonder if your ass is going to feel as good around my cock when I fuck it later."

Harry pumped inside of her. Felicity squeezed Harry and made sure he did not stray far away from her for a moment. His hips pumped down and touched hers.

"I want you to fuck my ass later," Felicity said. She squeezed his shoulders. "First, pound my pussy, pound it until it's dripping all over the place."

Daisy made her way over to Chloe and started to lap up her pussy. She showed Chloe, Harry was not the only one who could boast of a vibrating tongue. The mini tremors Daisy created made her pussy shake.

Harry pounded Felicity. Her nails ran across his back and she moaned encouragement into his ear. Twelve inches of Harry's hardened rod penetrated and released her. Her pussy grew wetter and it grew easier for Harry to push himself into her snug little cunt. He kept pounding away at her.

He brushed his finger against her dripping slit and moved around. Harry pushed a finger into Felicity's anus. Her tight, forbidden, hole pushed into her. His finger pushed into her asshole and Harry's cock pounded into her tight, wet pussy. The two thrusting in time caused Felicity to lose her mind.

"I want….I need….your cock back there," Felicity said.

"Cum for me one more time, and it's yours," Harry said.

The warmth of Felicity's pussy would not compare to her ass. He pushed into her with a hard fucking. The IT girl's body pressed against the desk with their hips shoved over in hard fucking. The desk rattled and not just because Daisy pinned Chloe down to the desk and fucked into her with her vibrating pusssy.

Chloe thought she died and slipped into a catatonic state. Daisy really knew how to treat her and really knew how to pound a hot little pussy like hers.

"You liked it when I sucked all of Harry's cum out of your cunt, and now, you like it when I'm going to make your cunt ache for days," Daisy said. "You're going to feel that one, aren't you?"

Chloe nodded and could not do anything other than hold on for the ride and oh boy, it was a hell of a ride. Their hips mashed together with more passion.

Harry finished off Felicity with another orgasm. Her entire body collapsed on the desk and Harry grabbed her by the ass and shifted his positioning. He turned Felicity over, so she was pressed against the desk, her ass presented up in the air, where the camera could see it.

"Such a beautiful ass, Felicity," Harry said. "Meant to have a big cock like mine inside it."

Harry coaxed her hole open for him with his finger. Felicity's ass opened up nice and wide for him. His throbbing cock pushed against her backdoor and shoved all the way inside of her.

Felicity closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensation of a big, throbbing prick jammed inside of her ass. She could feel Harry's balls brush against her hole as well when he worked into her.

"I'm your butt slut," Felicity moaned in his ear. "Fuck me in my ass, sir….it's yours….it belongs to you, nothing, but you."

Harry continued to work over her asshole when hammering it. He really explored the tightness of her hole which pumped around his cock. He rammed into her guts with a constant barrage of rapid fire thrusts. His balls ached when pushing back into her body.

A hard pounding of her ass caused Felicity to reach underneath her and start rubbing her clit to Harry. Her pussy gushed with it's juices and stained the desk. Harry just seemed to never let up on her tight ass. He kept pounding her about as hard and as efficiently as he could at this point in time. Harry rammed her tight ass with his huge, throbbing prick. His balls pushed against her with each solid thrust aimed towards her tightest hole.

Harry groaned. Felicity's sexy ass was just meant to be fucked and he hammered it as hard as possible. His balls sized up with more cum than before.

"I'm going to cum in your tight ass," Harry said after some time. "And you're going to get off on it, aren't you? A big anal slut like you only dreams of having a huge load of cum buried in your ass."

Felicity nodded in response. Harry squeezed her ass and spanked it when fucking her tightest hole as hard as possible. His cock buried deep inside of her anus.

"Shoot your sticky load in my ass," Felicity said.

"You're going to be feeling this when you sit down the next week," Harry said. His thrusts sped up when pummeling Felicity in her backdoor. "You're going to know who your ass belongs to, aren't you?"

Felicity tensed around him and nodded. His balls slapped against her and she could feel the huge load which he built up for the express purpose of emptying in her ass.

"Cum, please, I can't take it…"

Harry slid himself into her hot depths and unleashed a flood of cum into her ass. He kept hammering away at her and emptying the content of his balls in her hole. Cum poured from her asshole the moment he finished unloading from her.

Daisy pulled herself away from a spent Chloe and stuck her tongue into Felicity's asshole, swirling it around and licking the cum out of it. She turned around and looked towards Harry.

"Let's get you cleaned up," Daisy said. Lust danced from her eyes.

Daisy swirled her tongue around Harry's prick and licked him clean. The moment his iron prick was finished, Daisy pulled herself up and mounted him. Her amazing legs wrapped around him, the soft stockings still on them rubbing against his waist. Her breasts shoved into his face with Harry grabbing onto them.

"I hope you have another load left in you," Daisy said. "Because putting these two bitches through the paces and saying you do the same has made me pretty fucking hot. You don't even know."

"Oh, do I?" Harry asked, squeezing Daisy's ass and then moving around to explore her body. He placed his hands on her hips and pushed her cunt down onto his rod.

Daisy's wet cunt stretched out and wrapped around the throbbing cock which made her feel the best. Harry's massive fuck stick spread her out her walls. Daisy held onto Harry and pushed herself up and went all the way down on her.

Harry marveled at how worked up Daisy was. Her beautiful body impaled itself on his cock repeatedly. He slid inside her with ease, and Harry made her really work her cunt down on him by massaging her stocking clad legs.

Daisy's pussy created a different kind of tremor when she worked down onto him. Her entire body shook.

"Fuck me, hard," Daisy moaned in his ear.

Harry encouraged her to drive herself harder down onto his mighty rod. Her slick walls allowed his travels to her core to be easier and steadier. He hammered her gushing hot cunt with everything he could. A series of hard thrusts drove deep into her pussy.

The rapid fire fucking was what got Daisy going wild in an instant. Harry pounded her as hard as possible and transformed her entire body into a G-Spot, pleasure going pretty much everywhere and anywhere.

"Mmm, yes," Daisy moaned. Harry's hands explored everywhere and touched her pleasure spot. Harry suckling the side of her neck made her excited and biting on it caused her to cream all over his cock. "You're the best….the only one…the last true Alpha Male…..keep fucking me!"

Daisy was oblivious to the fact Chloe pulled herself on top of Felicity and started to eat her out. All she focused on was riding Harry's cock to cum. His balls slapped against her thighs when she kept riding herself down onto him.

Harry relished the scorching heat being given off by Daisy's wonderful pussy. He could not feel enough of it, enough of him fucking her hot slit and pounding her as hard as he could. He kept drilling inside of her, filling up her pussy with several hard spikes. His balls twitched and were getting dangerously close to going off.

He rode out another one of Daisy's orgasms. He looked at her beautiful face and she smiled at him, pumping his cock.

"Going to cum," Daisy said. She tightened her grip around Harry in more ways than one. "Good, because I want you to fucking drain your balls into my tight cunt. Drain yourself in me…I need your cum….it makes me feel so fucking good!"

Daisy rode Harry's cock for several more minutes. She drove herself onto his cock and made his balls throb. Her wonderful legs wrapped around him and her breasts slapping against his face until Harry grabbed them and squeezed them. His fondling of her breasts only resulted in Daisy's cunt cranking down onto him and trying to milk his cock.

The explosion happened. Daisy came down on Harry with an orgasm which made the pleasure unbearable to him. She screamed when Harry's cock slammed up into her and started to empty its seed into her.

Both rode out their mutual orgasms with each other. Harry's balls tensed and released a heavy amount of cum. Daisy kept driving down onto his throbbing cock and pouring deep into her.

She pulled herself off of Harry and leaned in to give him a kiss of triumph. She moved back onto the desk, joining Chloe, Daisy, and Felicity. All three girls spread their stocking clad thighs to show the juices dripping from behind. They all looked tempting and Harry's prick had been brought back to life.

"Oooh, he wants more, doesn't he?" Chloe asked. "Well, I don't know about you girls, but I'm fucking ready for his big fucking cock to be rammed in my twat."

Harry had his pick and it was time to take the plunge.

* * *

 

**To Be Continued on April 1** **st** **, 2017.**


	29. April 2017

**April 2017:**

* * *

 

"So, Harry, tell me, why haven't I been invited to the shoot just yet?"

A beautiful blonde with an icy demeanor and blue eyes made her way towards Harry. She dressed in a nice tight one piece black bodysuit which empathized all of her wondrous curves and looked practically painted on when she sauntered towards him. Caitlin Snow had underwent an accident which transformed her into Killer Frost. For a while, she lost her mind, although she was all better, most of the time.

She kept sane and balanced by Harry's constant discipline which caused her to lose her mind in a different way. She walked closer towards him and wrapped her arms around him with a steamy embrace. Their lips met together in the most passionate kiss possible with Caitlin running her hands down her lover's warm body, taking in the heat, the supply which had been never ending.

"There have been a lot of girls who had been jumping at the chance to be a part of this," Harry said. He gave Caitlin a firm squeeze on the rear and caused her to look at him with a sultry smile.

"That I have no doubt," Caitlin said. She nibbled on his neck before stepping back. "So, are we ready to do this? Or I am I waiting for someone else to show up?"

"She'll be showing up sooner rather than later," Kara said.

"Mmm, good, I hope it's sooner, much sooner," Caitlin said. "You know I can be pretty awful when I'm denied my prize."

Caitlin rubbed against Harry's crotch. Given she was up to April, and he already went through three different sets of girls, and was still ready to go, she really felt excited about her possibilities and most certainly what he could do to her.

"Yes, I know how you can be impatient," Harry said. He pulled her into a kiss, which she returned with eagerness. "Just be patient though, Cait, help will arrive."

Harry was the only person she would get away with calling her that, mostly because he fucked her so throguhly and made her wanting even more.

The door opened and Caitlin looked towards the person who arrived with a very predatory smirk on her face.

"April showers indeed."

The African Beauty and X-Men member, Ororo Munroe, better known as Storm, walked in. Her ample breasts had been fit into a sports bra which left her toned stomach uncovered. One could see she did not have an ounce of fat on her body, like the true goddess she would be considered. She wore a pair of skin tight yoga pants.

"Harry, it's good to be part of this again," Ororo said. She stepped over and nudged Caitlin off to the side to wrap Harry up into a hug and give him one of the more passionate kisses she could manage.

"Hmmph, it's just like the rain to shove the snow out of the way," Caitlin said. She grew a bit agitated, but she knew Harry would more than make up for it later, so she let it slide.

"Well, since you're both here, and both have molested my tonsils, I don't think we have much time to waste," Harry said. He positioned himself on the couch where a screen popped up showing the latest weather report.

"Yes," Ororo said. She placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "I'm ready when you are."

"And I'm ready even if you're not," Caitlin said with a hand rested on top of Harry's crotch. She leaned closer towards him, her bright eyes shining when looking at the camera. She licked her lips.

The two women moved in when the latest weather report flashed across the screen. Caitlin grinded herself up against Harry as much as she would dare. Ororo opted for a more subtle approach. She pointed towards the screen while running a hand up Harry's back.

"So, just a couple more shots," Mary-Jane said.

"And just in time," Donna said. "I think the ice princess is about to let it go."

"Oooh, a Frozen joke, haven't heard that one before," Caitlin said.

"Of course, Harry has traveled to all of those dimensions but…" Kara said. Mary-Jane cleared her throat and Kara let her get back to work. "Okay, I'll shut up."

A couple of more shots and Mary-Jane gave the thumbs up and a bright smile in response. Kara looked positively kiddy with anticipation.

"Okay, let the Shameless Smut…" Kara said. She paused when Caitlin ripped off Harry's pants and took his boxer's off with them, stroking and licking on his cock. "Um, continue, I guess."

Caitlin didn't know how long she had been without this cock, but if it had been for more than a day or two, it had been too long. She made several passes around his cock before happily jamming it into her mouth.

Harry enjoyed the surprisingly warmth Caitlin's mouth created around his cock. She always heated up from her usual Killer Frost demeanor during these acts of passionate sex. Harry held onto the back of her head and started to work his way into the back of Caitlin's throat. Her tight throat enjoyed having his huge cock rammed as far back into it as Harry could go. Harry bucked his hips and kept working away at the back of her throat, never once breaking his momentum.

"Fuck, you're so good, Caitlin," Harry groaned when feeling her mouth wrapped around his cock.

The bad girl rubbed his balls and kept blowing him. She looked up at Ororo with a devious look in her face.

Ororo meanwhile dropped to her knees as if to join her. However, it wasn't quite that. She summoned rain. The rain fell from the ceiling and started to saturate her top. Her white top clung to her breasts, showing them.

Caitlin managed to keep her eyes on Ororo's nice, firm, globes, and she had a sudden craving for chocolate which was driving her nuts. She drove her throat all the way down onto Harry's prick and took it deeper into her mouth.

Ororo moaned and started to massage her body. She knew Caitlin would burn herself out. The African Goddess made sure the eyes of both sides were locked onto her when Harry kept hammering away at Caitlin's mouth.

"Damn, Ororo," Harry said. He watched as she pealed her shirt off, revealing her large dark breasts with nipples. He reached over and cupped one of them in his hand.

"Yes, Harry, they feel so nice, don't they?" Ororo asked. "They're yours….yours alone!"

Caitlin created an icicle with her fingers and grabbed Ororo's shorts. She wanted to wind her up, well she was going to have to pay the price. The ice dildo aimed between Ororo's thighs and Caitlin jammed it into her pussy.

Ororo only barely registered the cool sensation spreading through her body. Caitlin rocked her hips all the way back onto the dildo, spiking it inside her body. She breathed with pleasure when it filled her up and drove her completely and utterly beyond insane. It filled her so good she couldn't even register it.

Harry pushed his face between Ororo's breasts and put his free hand onto her ass. He squeezed the tight ass of the goddess and make her moan in pleasure. He worked a finger into Ororo's very tight back passage and tried to make her moan even more. All while continuing to fuck Caitlin's mouth.

"Mmm, hmmm, hmmm!" Caitlin moaned around his cock. She managed to keep up the stride of ice fucking Ororo, while servicing her man's cock. Harry sure made her heat up, and she craved something warm and sticky. She took the hand which had not been diddling Ororo and started to squeeze Harry's balls, before working them back and forth.

Harry groaned when shoving his cock into Caitlin's warm mouth. He knew sooner rather than later he was going to lose it and a good place to lose it would be in her warm mouth. He hammered away at her tight mouth and the bubbling feeling coming from his balls rose.

He shot his load into Caitlin's mouth. The villainess sucked down every single drop of cum from his balls and rubbed them to get even more. The warm, sticky seed started to shoot into her mouth.

Caitlin fell back to savor the sensation of Harry's seed spilling into her mouth. She savored it a bit too much because Ororo made her way towards Harry and pushed back onto the cushions.

"Mmm, I'm so hot for you, Harry," Ororo said. She rubbed her dark lips up and down onto Harry's tool. Her ample breasts shoved against his body and her toned legs pushed onto his hips. "Would you like to fuck me now?"

Ororo's heat almost engulfed his cock. She managed to hold herself back from driving down onto his hard prick. Harry grabbed Ororo's ass and squeezed it which caused her to look at him with a smoldering look dancing in her eyes.

"It would be an insult if I didn't fuck you cross-eyed," Harry said. He positioned himself at her hot entrance. "I hope you're ready to be fucked, because I'm not going to hold back."

"No, I'd be disappointed if you did hold back," Ororo said. She pushed her hot cunt over the top of his cock and shoved him inside of her.

Ororo rocked herself back onto his cock. Every single inch of throbbing meat shoved between her hot thighs. She rammed down onto his cock and felt it stretching out on her body. Harry grabbed her and pushed her in. His hips rose up and pushed deeper inside her hot cunt.

Caitlin watched when Harry's throbbing cock pushed between Ororo's dark skinned thighs. Her nipples grew hard against her suit and she reached over. She tore the crotch of her suit to reveal her bare pussy. The lips ached and Caitlin started to rub them to get some relief. She spread her legs and shamelessly masturbated herself in an attempt to get some relief. Her breathing escalated and nipples hardened against the edge of her suit.

"Mmm, oooh yes, mmmm, fuck yes," Caitlin breathed as hard as she could. She cupped a breast and squeezed it before running her hand all the way down her body. She created another ice dildo and jammed it into her twat. Caitlin's hips rose up to meet the intrusion. "Fuck me, fuck me….FUCK ME RAW!"

Caitlin bounced her hips up and down to impale it inside of her. She imagined Harry's cock wedged deep in between her thighs. The pleasure was causing the ice to slowly melt inside of her.

"You have such able hands!" Ororo breathed. Harry's hands made its way around and cupped her ass. "And you have a cock to match…..a nice, huge, throbbing cock…and your mouth as well…."

Harry worshiped Ororo's sweaty globes, licking and nibbling at the generous amount of flesh he had to work with. She really wanted more and Harry intended to give her everything she desired. His mouth wrapped around one large nipple and gave it a huge suck. She pushed the chest into his face.

Ororo lost herself in the pleasure. Her pussy started to ache and his rod pounded deeper inside of her. His balls dribbled against her thighs and she excited herself with how far they had filled up for her. A stolen look over her shoulder saw Caitlin fucking herself to their motions. Ororo smiled and shifted her weight.

Harry almost came undone with Ororo gripping his cock with her pussy. The warmth spreading around his cock caused him to groan. She pushed all the way up and jammed herself down onto him. She pumped his hard cock between her willing walls. Harry groaned with Ororo continuing to work her hips over his cock with the intense and pleasurable amount of hard pumping.

"Fuck, oh fuck, it's so good!" Harry groaned. Ororo kept bouncing on him and driving her pussy against his invading rod.

Ororo drove her dripping cunt all the way down onto Harry's manhood. She knew she had him in her grip, her pussy squeezing him tight with each bounce. Harry's grip on her breasts increased the pleasure she experienced.

Caitlin struggled in vain to try and keep up with the intense fucking. She drove the ice dildo deep into her depths and her pussy lips sang when driving herself in.

"Yes, fuck her, fuck her with your big fucking cock!" Caitlin yelled. She realized it melted into her and she created another ice dildo before burying it between her thighs.

Ororo drove herself up and down on Harry's massive fuck stick. It pushed between her thighs. Harry kept using his hands to give her body pleasure. She increased her rising and lowering. Her eyes glazed over with a smile in pleasure and kept driving herself down onto Harry's hard and throbbing cock.

"Yes, harder, fuck me harder!" Ororo yelled.

Harry held onto Ororo's hips and rammed into her center. Her wet core squeezed him and Harry slid into her depths with a rapid fire series of hard thrusts. Her center had been bombarded with her pleasure.

Orgasm after orgasm hit Ororo while riding Harry's cock. His cock buried into her and balls pushed against her. Harry's roaming hands touched her in multiple places. Her entire body coated in sweat and a smile spread over her face when the pleasure doubled up at his cock ramming into her tight core.

"FUCK!" Ororo yelled. "Hammer me….HARDER!"

Harry wasn't about to deny her what she wanted and kept hammering her tight center. She clenched him and tried to milk the cum from his balls. The first twitch coming from him showed Harry he was about ready to finish himself off inside her.

Ororo's wet pussy drove down onto Harry's aching tool. She pushed her walls down onto him, until he reached all the way inside of her. Harry pumped harder into her.

Harry squeezed Ororo's bouncing breasts when they slapped him in the face. He tweaked her juicy nipples and slipped one of them into his mouth, suckling on it with a hungry look in his eyes. Ororo pushed her chest into Harry's face and he continued to work over her right nipple.

Ororo coated Harry's cock with her clear juices from another orgasm. She drove herself down all the way down onto his throbbing cock and pushed him deeper into her center. She kept bouncing up and down on him until riding out her orgasm and now Ororo wanted to tempt his.

Harry gave Ororo the pleasure she sought. His cock touched the edge her dripping core and started to fire his seed into her. His balls constricted and kept firing into her. He emptied his rod deep into her womb.

The second Harry pulled out of her, he turned his attention to Caitlin. The beautiful bad girl spread her thighs for Harry and beckoned at him with one finger. She pressed her fingers against her slit and caused herself to rise up to the ground in a bed made entirely of ice.

"You know you want some of this," Caitlin said.

Harry leaned down and his mouth found her dripping slit. His tongue started to encircle every inch of her dripping gash when giving her a few licks. He lapped up the juices. Her pussy tasted like a multitude of different flavors of ice cream.

"Careful, sweetie, you don't want to get a brain freeze," Caitlin said. She closed her eyes and encouraged Harry. His tongue drove deep into her hot gash. "Fuck, yes, there's the spot, right fucking there….make me cream all over your fucking handsome face….mmm, yeah, right there!"

Harry delved between her dripping thighs and kept lapping up the juices. The sugary flavor of her pussy made Harry dive deeper into her and her hips bucked up to allow her of her delicious, dripping cream to spill into his mouth.

"Fuck, yes," Caitlin mewled. She grinded her nails against the back of his head. "Eat my tight little cunt out and then use your cock to fuck my brains out!"

Harry pulled away from her and he grabbed Caitlin's hands, pinning them down behind her head. He straddled her and looked directly into her eye.

"You want to be fucked, don't you?"

"Yes, hard, fuck me hard!" she begged him. She could feel his cock seeking entrance. The most wonderful heat in the world.

"Maybe I should tie you up and fuck your brains out," Harry said. "You've been such a bad girl, maybe you deserve to be punished."

"Yes," Caitlin moaned as she tried to grind up against him. She pouted when having been denied. "I love being your bad girl, because I love being punished. It makes me so horny…..do you like making me horny?"

Harry turned her over so she was face down on the ground. Caitlin's tight rear presented for him and Harry smacked it a few times. He blistered her tight ass. Red marks had been left on the pale flesh.

"Fucking spank me, blister my ass, Daddy," Caitlin mewled. "I've been such a bad fucking girl, I deserve to be punished. "I need to be punished, punished by your big cock."

Harry tied her up and made sure to aim for her dripping hot pussy. An icicle broke off it and landed on the floor, leaving a stain. Despite her body normally being cool, Harry heated her up so much. He worked towards her and gave Caitlin the body heat she so craved.

Ororo rose up to her feet to get a better view of Harry's cock plunging into the moist snatch. She could see Caitlin's eyes widen and she moaned with Harry plunging into her depths and yanking almost all the way out of her.

"Wreck my pussy, I've been so bad, I don't deserve to be able to sit down!" Caitlin yelled. Harry rocked into her and hammered her. "Not without thinking about where your big cock has been….oooh, you're making me feel so good…..fuck your bad girl, fuck her harder Harry."

"You act like a frigid bitch half of the time, but you crave my cock, "Harry said. He grabbed her breasts and squeezed them. He rolled his finger against her nipple and pinched it. "You're just like all of the others. You crave getting drilled by me. You can't handle yourself around me. You want nothing, but my cock."

Caitlin nodded in response, biting down on her lip in the process. She moaned when Harry rammed into her. He touched every single part of her body and experienced the rush going through her. Her cool juices coated Harry's cock.

He grabbed onto her ass and sped up the pounding. Caitlin's dripping hot cunt released and squeezed it.

"Make me gush….make me….feel really warm!" Caitlin yelled. "Your fucking big cock feels so good….."

"I think we can put your mouth to much more constructive uses, Doctor Snow."

Ororo slipped her pussy in front of Caitlin's mouth and brought the back of her head down onto her. Caitlin swirled her tongue and did her best to slurp up every last drop of juices. She hungrily drove her tongue into her.

Harry watched Caitlin's mouth delve into Ororo and munch on her pussy. Caitlin's tongue extended and she drove it even further into her. The wet slurping made Harry hammer Caitlin just a little bit harder. His throbbing cock gave her womanhood such a good workout.

Caitlin clenched and released his cock. She milked him. Every time his balls touched her, she imagined how much cum would spill from his balls and into her body. His hard pounding combined with the sweetness coming from Ororo's dripping pussy made her very excited indeed.

Harry rode Caitlin to multiple orgasms. He delved into every inch of her body.

"Finally, you're going to get your reward," Harry said. "Because, you're really good at being bad, and even bad girls deserve a reward every now and then."

Harry's commanding presence heated Caitlin up around his cock. He plunged into her with a few more impaling motions. He rocked into her body. She could feel him and knew his orgasm would by near.

Caitlin's lustful moan had been stopped by Ororo's pussy. Harry drove his hard cock into Caitlin's moist sheath. His balls shot their load into her. He grabbed her hips and rode out her orgasm. The continuous hammering worked her over until Harry finished up inside of her.

He slipped out of her, allowing her to collapse down onto the ground. His cock dripped with creamy juices.

"Let me clean it up for you."

Ororo crawled over and started to worship her god. Harry placed his hands on the back of her head and rocked into her hot mouth with more thrusts.

Caitlin, still tied up, couldn't do anything other than watch Ororo suck up Harry and prepare him for the next round. And hope her turn would come again sooner or nothing.

Her pussy ached from where he entered her, and without his cock, she felt empty.

* * *

 

**To Be Continued on May 1** **st** **, 2017.**


	30. May 2017

**May 2017.**

* * *

Harry Potter thought last month would be a hard one to top. Then again, he thought every month would be a hard one to top and all expectations had been exceeded. He leaned against the wall and waited for the others to arrive.

Susan Storm sauntered in right away and she dressed in the uniform, not wasting any time. One of the members of the Fantastic Four walked in, her hair had been pinned back and she wore a pair of glasses. Her ample breasts filled an orange blouse with a couple of buttons undone to reveal her lacy black bra. Her black skirt came down a bit past her thighs to showcase her lovely, long, legs. She sauntered a bit closer towards Harry in heels. She topped off the naughty teacher look with a ruler.

"Hello, love," Susan said. She leaned over and kissed him on the lips. "Is class going to be in session soon?"

"Oh, I'm sure given the two naughty schoolgirls who are showing up, detention is going to be in soon," Harry said.

"Well, I'm sure they can be punished."

Wanda Maximoff stepped into the room. She wore a white top which came up to showcase her toned abs. The plaid skirt she wore rode up and showed her panties, or lack thereof. She balanced herself on heels as well, with sheer white stockings covering her legs. She walked over and greeted Harry in the usual manner. She almost pushed back onto the desk.

"Wanda, save it for the shoot," Harry said. He gave her a firm nip on the neck which brought her back to life.

"Sorry, I can't help myself," Wanda said. She reached into her top and pulled out a lollipop, wrapping her lips around it. Wanda's eyes hazed over in unmistakable lust when suckling the top of the lollipop. "It's really hard for me to help myself….wouldn't you agree, honey?"

Wanda reached behind Harry and gave him a firm squeeze to get his attention. Harry's eyes fell upon her with a smile. He wrapped an arm around Wanda and pulled her into her.

"You can't help yourself because you're nothing but a tart."

Jean stepped, dressed in a similar uniform. She also sucked on a lollipop when swaying her hips and allowing her skirt to flow up, to reveal her lacy black panties. Her skirt was a little longer than Wanda's although her top was a bit tighter. So it all balanced out in the end.

"Wow, is it getting hot in here, or is it just me?" Barbara asked.

Jean kissed Harry on the lips and grinded her hips against hips. The two rubbed up against each other.

"And now, let's have the shoot begin," Gwen said. She nudged Mary-Jane. "Ready when you are."

"Right, just…distracted," Mary-Jane said. She tried not to pan up Wanda's skirt with the camera. She wanted to keep this camera at least PG-13 and doing an upskirt of a girl not wearing panties was up.

Several shots had been made. One of them had Wanda sprawled over Harry's lap with a ruler in his hand as if she was about ready to get a spanking. Then Jean did the same thing. Both of the schoolgirls kneeled before their headmaster, while Susan sat at the chair, eating an apple. She made it look rather hot.

"And just one more good shot," Mary-Jane said.

She could tell right away how Wanda and Jean were about ready to scream in frustration they didn't get to cream themselves. Depriving women like that of sex was one of the last things Mary-Jane wanted to do.

"And let's begin with the shameless smut," Donna said. Kara looked at her with a glare. "Sorry, did I jump the gun?"

"Yes, you did, and you didn't even do it right."

"Ms. Maximoff, and Ms. Grey, we're very disappointed with your conduct," Susan said, slipping into her character effortlessly. "Not only do you disregard the dress code, but you get into a fight on school property. That isn't going to fly at a respected educational institution."

"Please, Ms. Storm, we'll kiss and make up….see?"

Jean leaned in and kissed Wanda on the lips. The two powerful women made a show at kissing each other. Jean's hands touched Wanda's firm rear and squeezed it. A hand slipped underneath her skirt until Susan cleared her throat.

"Be that as it may, I believe some punishment is in order," Susan said. "Headmaster Potter, would you care to do the honors?"

"The two of you will get spanked thirty times in succession," Harry said. "By myself and Ms. Storm, and then….you will have to give an oral presentation afterwards."

"Right," Wanda said. "Do you think you can spank me. Mr. Potter, sir?"

Wanda's button flipped off of the top of her blouse almost by magic and she wasn't wearing a bra either. Her large tits threatened to spill out.

"I think I can administer the discipline which is necessary," Harry said. He motioned for Wanda to come to him. "Come over my lap, Ms. Maximoff."

Wanda obeyed Harry's words like they were no big deal. She draped over his lap and Harry flipped up her skirt to reveal her tantalizing, quite juicy ass, bare as the day she was born. Harry lifted up his hand and spanked Wanda on the ass. Her ass jiggled in response.

"Yes, Mr. Potter, punish me," Wanda said.

"Count them out, Wanda, or they don't count?"

"Yes, sir," Wanda said. Harry swatted her ass again. "Two…"

Jean found herself draped over Susan Storm's lap. Susan ran her hand down Jean's back and flipped up her skirt to reveal her thong. The blonde teacher placed her finger on Jean's thong and snapped it back down onto her ass. Jean closed her eyes and moaned in pleasure when Susan copied this particular action two more times.

"You have such a firm ass, Ms. Grey," Susan said. "I should be able to make an….impression on it."

She brought the ruler down onto Jean's ass at the word "impression." Jean started to twitch.

"Eight, nine, ten…mmm, eleven!" Wanda breathed. Harry blistered her ass and caused her excitement to grow. "Twelve, thirteen, fourteen….."

Susan's hips twitched together with excitement the moment she kept bringing the ruler down onto the back of Jean's ass. Jean closed her eyes and moaned in pleasure.

"Ten, eleven…."

Wanda's eyes glazed over from the pleasure. Harry continued to hammer her ass and it caused her pussy to moisten with pleasure. Her heart beat faster.

"Twenty-four, twenty-five….twenty-six….." Wanda said. Harry spanked her again and the pleasure coursed through her body. Her twitching hips stained Harry's pants. "Twenty-seven….twenty-eight…"

Harry drew out the final two slaps on her ass. Wanda's mind had been blown from the pleasure he was sure, but now it would be her turn to blow something.

"Thirty!" Wanda yelled.

"Good," Harry said. "But, I'm afraid you've stained my pants….so why don't you get me out of them, so you can begin?"

Wanda dropped down to her knees. She tried to block out the mild pain coming from her ass cheeks when they hit the ground. She undid Harry's pants and yanked them down past his ankles. She pulled down his boxers as well and exposed his cock.

"I see you with that lollipop in your mouth all of the time," Harry said. "I'm sure you know what to do, Ms. Maximoff."

Wanda's hot mouth wrapped around Harry's throbbing tool in response. She took him down her throat in one go.

"You're really a naughty girl, Wanda," Harry said. "You're going to make your headmaster cum in your mouth, aren't you?"

Jean slid down to her knees and Susan's legs spread. Her pussy had been exposed and the scent being so up close caused Jean to become extremely dizzy. She closed in on the paradise located between the legs of Susan Storm and drove her tongue in to start pleasuring her.

Susan grabbed the back of Jean's head and forced her eat Susan out.

"You do the crime, you're going to do the…time!" Susan yelled. "Show me how much of a bad girl you've been, Ms. Grey….eat me out….put your tongue into my twat….and eat my pussy."

Jean did exactly as Susan asked. She went down on the sexy woman, munching and lapping up all of the juices. Jean could not get enough of the juices from her sexy teacher.

Wanda's eyes glazed over when she felt so much pleasure. Her headmaster's big throbbing cock shoved down her throat. She wondered what it would be like if it rammed deep into her pussy. Wanda wanted to find that out in the worst way and did not care how much cock she had to suck to make all of her fantasies a reality.

"Such a good girl, sucking my cock like that," Harry said. He clung onto the back of Wanda's head and worked into her mouth. "It's going to happen…soon….I hope you're ready to get your reward."

Wanda prepared for her reward. Her warm throat wrapped around Harry's hard and throbbing cock and pushed him into the rback of her throat. She moaned in pleasure and rubbed his balls.

Harry aimed and fired into Wanda's throat. His cum splattered into the back of the Scarlet Witch's throat. He filled her up with everything he had to offer.

"Such a hot bitch," Harry said. He pulled Wanda to her feet and the sight of her with his cum dribbling from her mouth turned him on. "And now, I'm going to fuck you until you pass out."

Wanda had been spun around and shoved onto a nearby desk. Harry bent her over and spread her legs. His massive manhood shoved into Wanda's body. Every single throbbing inch of his cock speared into Wanda's body. He grabbed her hips and plowed into her harder.

"Damn, you were built to fuck," Harry said. His hands scooped up Wanda's breasts which hung from her top and squeezed them. "You're a slut who was built to enjoy cock."

Wanda could not deny it. Her lover stretched her out hard. He exerted his authority over her, along with his cock shoving into her dripping twat.

Jean found herself on the teacher's desk, underneath Susan Storm. Susan pulled open her blouse and revealed her breasts to Jean. Those juicy, round, mountains of flesh worked next to Jean's face.

"You like them, so suck on them."

Jean took one of Susan's breasts in hand and squeezed them. Her able lips wrapped around Susan's nipple. A suck brought pleasure through the body of Susan Storm.

"You give, you get," Susan said. Her pussy grinded up against Jean's and created friction between the two of them. "I think I might have to extent your detentions…give how good you're doing, Ms. Grey…."

Jean wouldn't exactly mind serving more time, or just serving Ms. Storm. Her hips grinded up against hers with a few pushes.

Harry rolled Wanda over and drilled into her. Wanda's stocking clad wraps found their way around Harry's hips. Harry grabbed her legs and ran his fingers down them while impacting her. Her tight pussy clenched around him and lubricated his cock to go into her center.

"Sir, I feel so good," Wanda said. "Please, play with my tits, suck on them, please."

Harry grabbed Wanda's breasts and squeezed them. An explosion of pleasure coursed through her body. This explosion prompted Harry to rise up until he was almost out of her. Wanda's heels digging into his ass prevented Harry from going even further. He plunged hard into her dripping hot pussy.

Wanda pumped him. She could feel orgasm after orgasm rock through her body. Harry's face buried between her breasts got her running. She tightened her grip around him.

Their hips met in a passionate display several more times before Harry's balls shot their load into Wanda. He constricted and released to fill Wanda completely up. She pumped and drained his cock into her.

The two of them came down from their respective highs. Harry pulled out of Wanda and walked towards the desk. He caught Susan's eye and smiled.

Susan pulled herself away from Jean. She gave her a parting kiss on the forehead and Jean whined.

"Don't worry, honey, the headmaster will take care of it from here," Susan said. "I'll just help, Ms. Maximoff cleanup."

Susan stepped over and met Harry in the middle. She embraced him with her breasts pressing against his chest. Her firm globes smashed against Harry's chest and she gave his cock a couple of pumps before bending down and kissing on the head.

Harry turned his attention to the lovely Ms. Jean Grey. Her hair matted to her face in sweat. Her pale skin shined in the light. Her nipples looked hardened and her pussy, covered with red hair, spread for him. Harry walked over towards her and crawled on top of Jean on the desk. He put his cock at her entrance.

"Please, sir, I've wanted you to fuck me for a long time," Jean said. "I'm so much better, and so much tighter than Wanda is…so please….fuck me."

Harry leaned down and kissed her on the lips. He tasted Susan's pussy juices soaked against her lips. Harry leaned down and positioned himself over the top of Jean. He prepared to ride her into the desk.

"I'm going to fuck your brains out, Ms. Grey," Harry said. He grabbed her hair and yanked her into one more passionate kiss which Jean happily and hungrily returned. Her tongue shoved deeper into Harry's mouth and they swapped spit with each other.

Jean braced herself for intrusion and she could not wait to be fucked senseless. Harry hovered over the top of her and presented his hard cock for her very open entrance. Jean's breath hit her body a few seconds later. Harry aimed himself towards her dripping hot opening.

Harry teased Jean and himself for a couple more seconds. He plowed into Jean's tight pussy. Her warm vice stretched around his cock.

"We should have had detention a long time ago, Ms. Grey," Harry said. He rose up and brought his throbbing cock back down into her body.

"Yes, we should," Jean said, eyes glazed over in pleasure. Her hands tightened around Harry's shoulder and he pushed deeper inside of her, riding her all the way down onto the desk.

Wanda's pussy had been the benefit of the very talented tongue of one Susan Storm. Susan lapped up the juices from her pussy with hungry actions. The magical mutant's hips rose up and fell to the ground after Susan kept lapping her tongue around those juicy lips. Every time Wanda went to town, Susan thought she would lose her mind from so much pleasure.

Susan tasted the combination of juices in Wanda's pussy. It lit up her body and caused her hunger to increase. Nothing beat the combination of her and Harry. Wanda's tarty taste brought Susan up and lit her up. Her mental pleasure increased every second she drove herself into her. She was pleased she brought one of the most powerful women on Earth into an orgasm.

Jean grinded her hips onto Harry's. She didn't slow down and kept rising her hips to match Harry's thrusts into her. Harry held onto her hips tight and hammered Jean deep inside her dripping hot pussy.

"Good girl, but it's time for you to cum."

It was amazing how one trigger word caused Jean to become completely undone. Her hips bucked up and slammed Harry's throbbing hard cock inside of her pussy. She had been filled up so utterly Jean could not believe it. The warmth on her body and his hands all over it, it was impressive.

Harry rode out Jean's orgasm and started the ball rolling down the hill for another. He made sure to keep hammering away at her throbbing cunt, never once breaking his stride or his moment. Jean pushed her nails deep into Harry's back and he pushed into her. He rose up and brought himself down into her.

"Sir, this is making me feel so good, but I really need your seed," Jean said. She pushed her hips all the way up into him and filled her pussy with his cock. They rocked back and forth and matched each other's movements with a flourish of back and forth action. Jean held onto Harry and encouraged him.

Harry decided he would give her his seed in due time. For now, he just pounded away at her with more rapid fire pumps. He rode out her latest orgasm and started her on the rode to another one. Her large breasts smashed against his face and her body melded against his with the fiery dance of passion.

Jean's latest orgasm caused her to delve into a more primal state of being. He rode it out. Jean was not unware of the heavy balls which pushed against her thighs. She just hung onto Harry and encouraged him to delve as deep as he could inside of her pussy. Her moans increased with each fluid moment.

"Go, harder, please," Jean said.

Harry finally let it go and injected Jean with his seed. His balls clenched and released himself into Jean's super-heated core. He rode her to a climax. Her hips shot up and tightened around Harry before he finished up inside of her.

He looked up in time to see Susan walk over. Susan straddled Harry the second he pulled out of Jean. The sexy blonde leaned down and smiled.

"I hope you have another load for your most important teacher, Headmaster Potter," Susan said. She purred with lust and grinded against his cock to make it even harder.

Harry's hard cock springing into the air caused Susan to receiver her answer. She wrapped a hand around Harry's tool and positioned it against her. Her moist and ready lips devoured his manhood.

Susan's love box slid down around Harry's pole. Her breasts came down and smacked him in the face. Harry groaned when Susan started to lift up on him and bring herself down onto him with her legs spread.

"Such a great ride, wouldn't you say, baby?" Susan asked. "I guess those two aren't the only two people in this school to be naughty girls….and I guess I can be a pretty naughty girl in my own right."

"Yes, you are, but that's…what I like," Harry said.

Susan smiled. She clenched and released him several times before establishing a momentum of riding him. Harry's hands traveled around their curves with the flourish.

Wanda managed to find her way over towards Jean with a predatory smirk. She crawled over on Jean and the redhead temptress looked up to go face to face with the Scarlet Witch.

"So, friends," Wanda said.

Jean nodded in response. Wanda worked her tongue deep into Jean's mouth and her fingers deep inside of her pussy. The redhead vixen worked her hips up to mean Wanda's probing fingers.

"Yes, just make me feel really good, and….all is forgiven…"

"As long as you return the favor later," Wanda said. She nibbled the side of Jean's head and started to bite down on the edge of her ear.

Harry watched Susan's body rise and descend upon his throbbing hard cock. The sensations of her dripping thighs working down onto his massive prick made Harry hunger for her entire body. He reached up and grabbed Susan's nipple before pinching it and causing her to moan in response.

"Mmm, you know what I like," Susan said. Harry wrapped his mouth around her nipple and started to suckle on it. Susan pushed her breast into his mouth. "Suck my hard nipple….make me cream all over your cock."

Susan's hips twitched from Harry's breast sucking and ass grabbing. His hands sent those jolts of pleasure all over her body when Harry rammed his throbbing hard cock inside of her tight body and could feel her gushing all over it.

"Mmm, I feel those big balls," Susan said. "I feel how big they are for cum for me…how they deserve to be put inside my body….pushed inside of my hot, and tight pussy…..you love my pussy wrapped around your big cock, don't you, Harry?"

The warmth between her thighs worked Harry's hard cock deeper into her. Harry's cock throbbing told Susan all she needed to know. She kept riding all the way down onto him. Her breasts bounced up and down, giving Harry such a lovely sight he pretty much came undone for her.

Susan rode Harry's cock to her latest orgasm and wanted one from him. Her wet vice clamped down onto him and released Harry with a few more pumps. She waited for him, waited for his seed to spill inside of her body.

"Looks like you're going to get your wish," Harry said. "A big load inside of you….I'm going to make you feel so good….imagine the scandal when the headmaster knocks up one of his teachers."

"Do it," Susan breathed. She pushed her hips down onto his throbbing cock and stretched herself out. "Fill me with your thick….virile seed."

Susan pumped him a few more times before Harry became undone. He shot his warm, sticky load deep into Susan's depths. She rode him, draining every last drop of Harry's balls.

She lost herself to multiple orgasms as well before descending down on his prick and pressing against him. Blasts of white light blinded her with pleasure, just as dripping hot cum filled her body.

The moment Susan pulled out, Wanda and Jean pounced on him, cleaning the dribbling juices from Harry's cock. Jean's mouth sucked Harry's balls while Wanda's warm lips wrapped around Harry's hard tool.

"Looks like you two girls….learned the value….of getting alone," Harry groaned, his cock jumping.

Wanda only responded by bringing her lips down onto the base and sucking him hard. An mischievous look spread through her face as she looked far from finished.

* * *

**To Be Continued on June 1** **st** **, 2017.**


	31. June 2017

**June 2017.**

* * *

"I have no idea how you talked me into this one."

Two women walked into the recording studio for the June shoot. One woman had long dark hair with exotic features. Years of training toned her body with an ample bust which had been contained in a nurse's uniform. The skirt came down to the apex of her thighs, showing her long and tanned legs in a pair of sheer stockings. A pair of high heel shoes caused her to balance and her skirt to ride out.

The second of the women smiled to the first women. Her blonde hair had been clipped back in a ponytail and she wore a similar uniform, although the skirt was a bit tighter to show off her world class ass. Her legs were long as well and the first couple of buttons were undone as well. She had a stethoscope hanging from her neck which drew someone's eyes to her cleavage.

"It's because you love me, naturally," she responded with a smile. "Oh, and I beat you in a sparring session, therefore you agreed to join me."

The dark haired girl frowned, as the blonde leaned over and gave her a long kiss which only soothed her mind and her nerves a tiny bit. The dark haired girl slipped back.

"It's a good thing I do love you," the dark haired girl said.

"Well, we could have dressed up as girl scouts," the blonde said. "And then Harry could have eaten cookies out of…"

"Thank you, Sara, but…this is fine," the dark haired woman said.

Sara Lance waited for Harry to show up. The fact they snuck in the backdoor really showed their skills as assassins. Of course, Harry was going to sneak into their backdoors later, so it's just as well.

"Ah, you two ladies are here on time," Harry said. He made his way in, and he had been dressed in a hospital gown for the shoot. It wasn't anything too scandalous, maybe a little bit. "Nyssa, Sara, welcome."

"Hello, beloved," Sara said with a grin, and Nyssa gave her a look. "Oh, is the Daughter of the Demon going to pout I took her line?"

"Just wait until later," Nyssa said.

Harry moved over to alleviate Nyssa's concern with a firm squeeze of her hand. He made Nyssa look him straight in the eye.

"I know you're frustrated by the fact this is pretty open," Harry said. "But, I can assure you…no one is going to recognize you in the uniform. Besides, as an assassin, you should be excellent by at masking you true self."

"See, that's what I've been trying to tell her this entire time," Sara said. "And she is very excellent at masking her true self, the very best even. There's no one who is better than you, Nyssa….."

Nyssa raised her hand in the air and Sara stopped speaking.

"If you're trying to flatter me….well you're making an honest attempt at it."

Mary-Jane, Gwen, Kara, Donna, and Barbara returned from their coffee break. Donna looked over and noticed the girls who had shown up.

"Finally, someone shows up to one of these shoots early," Donna said. "Unless you're here to get it over with…"

"Don't judge the look on Nyssa's face," Sara said. "She's just upset I finally found a way to beat her."

"What if I threw the fight?" Nyssa asked.

"Well, if you did, then it means there's no complaints than, is there?" Sara asked. She looked back at Nyssa with a challenging look. "And I think we're all ready, if you girls are."

"Yes, we're ready," Mary-Jane said. "The hospital bed is in ready…and your patient is very sick and in need of urgent medical care. So, we're going to need the appropriate bedside manner."

Sara smiled. She caught Nyssa's eye and both of them could agree Harry would be getting plenty of care before it was all said them down. He laid back on the bed. Sara leaned down towards him and acted like she checked his vitals while Nyssa stood off to the side with a clipboard.

Gwen thought this one was going to be good. They had gotten one of the Daughters of the Demon onboard, something her and Barbara had been trying to get for years. Sara really did make it happen. Whether or not Nyssa did throw the duel, it didn't matter to any of them. They were here.

"Beautiful, the camera loves both of you," Mary-Jane said. "Well, all three of you, but I think we've established how much the camera loves Harry."

"Yes, I think we've hammered that point home over the past thirty shootings," Gwen said with a smile. She found her eyes locked onto Sara's ass. Top ten material really, and Gwen wanted to dip away for another coffee break to work off some sexual frustration she had.

"And speaking of hammering the point home, we're almost reaching that moment," Mary-Jane said. "Just a couple of more shots, yes, right there, perfect, excellent, this is lovely."

Nyssa gave a smile, which was surprising. She relaxed around here. Something about the accommodating atmosphere around her made her lower her guard.

' _Besides, it's not like I've really lost,'_ Nyssa thought.

"One more shot, and we'll be good to go," Mary-Jane said.

"Yes, and then the shameless porn can commence," Nyssa said.

"Et Tu, Nyssa?" Kara asked, looking hurt her line had been stolen. Donna reached around and patted Kara on the head until Kara swatted her hand away.

"Looks like someone is in need of a strong hand," Sara said with a smile. "You'll get to them later, right?"

"Yes," Harry said.

"And perfect," Mary-Jane said. She sounded giddy with excitement for obvious reasons.

Sara took the clipboard and slipped up a pair of glasses which upped her hotness by about two hundred percent to the point where she scorched the room by her mere presence.

"It says on the clipboard you're experiencing….swelling," Sara said. She leaned down and started to massage Harry's stomach before going down to his groin. "I think I've found the problem."

"How bad is it, nurse?" Harry asked.

"Well, when's the last time you've achieved release," Sara said. She reached underneath the hospital gown and squeezed his balls. "Because, these feel pretty full….no wonder you're so swollen."

"It's been…a long time," Harry groaned.

Sara looked over her glasses and frowned when looking at him. She spoke to him in a scholarly tone.

"That won't do at all," she said. "A young man in his prime such as yourself should achieve release at least once a day to avoid back up. You came to me at the right time."

She pulled out the hospital gang to reveal Harry's swollen and hard cock. The nurse eyed it with a smile.

"Fortunately, I'm equipped as a professional to help you in any way I can," she said. She ran her thumb against one of the throbbing veins. "I'm going to help you achieve release, Mr. Potter, and…..we'll see what we can do for you…..first though, we're going to need the proper lubrication."

Sara turned her attention towards Nyssa.

"Assistant Nurse Rataako, could you please bring me the bottle of oil?" Sara asked. "You know the one."

"The one for special cases, ma'am?" Nyssa asked.

Sara tried to brush off the throbbing in her pussy at being addressed as "ma'am" by Nyssa. It had been such a reversal of fortunes for her, normally she took a slightly more dominant role.

"Yes," Sara said. Nyssa walked over and presented her with a bottle of oil. "Thank you."

Sara smeared some of the contents from the bottle on her hand and reached over. She grabbed Harry's massive prick and rubbed it. She wrapped her hand around Harry's cock to slide from the base all the way up to the head. She started to smear the oil all over him and allow him a slick handjob.

Harry groaned. Sara knew where all of the nerve endings to cause pleasure along with pain were. She stimulated his cock with an intense handjob. His cock swelled up even more and stretched several inches.

"Oh, god, Nurse Lance, this feels good," Harry groaned.

"I'm sure it does, baby, you're getting the relief you deserve," Sara said. She stroked his cock up and down, making it slicker with the oil. "Assistant Nurse, Rataako, provide our patient with additional stimulation, please."

Nyssa slid up her skit and pulled down her panties. Her pussy complete with dark pubic hair flashed in front of Harry. Her tanned thighs open and her inviting center beckoned Harry. He turned himself away to push his fingers at her entrance and start to work his way between Nyssa's thighs.

"Right there," Nyssa said. "Give yourself the needed stimulation…finger my pussy…..finger it good!"

Harry's finger had been trapped inside of the tight pussy of the daughter of the Demon. He slid himself in and out between her willing walls and she rose her hips up in response.

Sara worked his cock up and down, pumping it and jerking it off with both hands.

"We're going to have to make these treatments a regular thing, Mr. Potter," Sara said. She swirled her tongue around his head. "We would hate to have a relapse, wouldn't we?"

"YES!" Harry groaned.

Sara's hot mouth slid all the way down Harry's well lubricated pole and started to suck him hard. Harry turned his attention away from Nyssa, while keeping a finger jammed inside her twat. Sara's beautiful face bobbed up and down on his pole and caused the tension in him to rise.

Nyssa got into Harry's fingers driving deep inside her. He sent pulses of magic inside of her.

Sara smacked her hot lips around Harry and fondled his balls. She squeezed him and made sure the load was about ready to spill into her throat. She took Harry deep into her throat while massaging his swollen testicles.

Harry groaned. Sara's mouth proved to be perfect. Her lips wrapped around his cock with a hungry and lustful look dancing through her eyes. She brought Harry as deep into her throat and sucked him. His cock burst and sent a huge flood of cum spilling into Sara's throat.

Sara brought her mouth all the way down onto Harry's throbbing prick and made sure to drain every single last drop of cum from his balls. She sucked him and licked him.

"Mmm," Sara said pulling up. "Well, you've been eating right….."

Sara's buttons broke open to reveal her creamy breasts incased in a lacy black bra which pushed them open even more. Harry caught sight of the perfection.

"Well, you're in luck, because I think we're ready to begin stage two of your treatment," Sara said. She smiled and stripped off the rest of the uniform to reveal her toned body. Sara straddled the top of it. "Just sit back and relax, and I'll take good care of you….and I think our assistant Nurse is ready to be eaten out, so you can do that as well when I ride your big handsome cock. We wouldn't want anything to happen to this guy…..if you didn't get the proper treatment."

Sara laid on top of Harry and pushed her body against his. Harry reached around with his free hand and gave her ass a tight squeeze. She smiled.

"No, that's step three of the treatment," Sara said. "But, you're smart enough to think ahead, so now….."

Sara rubbed her pussy lips over the tip of Harry's cock and rose up all of the way. She lowered herself down onto him and filled her pussy up with his throbbing cock.

Harry's cock had been surrounded on all sides by the warmth coming from her.

"Your stamina is impeccable," Sara moaned when driving herself down on his cock. She summoned the strength to her pussy muscles and squeezed it. "Which is why, you're going to have to stop my orifice…my office, about once a day for you to get…the proper treatment."

Sara squeezed down onto his cock while rising up and filling her pussy with him. As always, his thick hunk of manhood stretched her out and made Sara be driven mad with an increased amount of lust.

Harry grabbed Nyssa's thighs and turned his head. His tongue pushed into her dripping hot pussy. The warmth surrounding his cock and the warmth surrounding his face and mouth caused his pleasure to be doubled. Given the fact Nyssa experienced pleasure, with Harry's tongue driving into her, everyone won.

Nyssa wiggled her hips to make sure they met Harry's tongue. He hit all of the good spots and knew what spots drove her completely wild. Nyssa rose her hips up and down to meet him, and make sure he reached all of those spots without resistance.

Sara drove herself onto Harry's rod. It buried deep inside of her and she closed her eyes to fill herself all the way. She pounded her pussy onto his cock.

"I'm sure you're almost there," Sara said. "Get ready for your next release…."

Sara only had so much manipulation over him. She enjoyed the cock filling and emptying her. The few seconds it slid out of her body were a few seconds too many. She always experienced an emptiness without Harry's cock inside of her.

Harry's stamina proved to be as impeccable as Sara's diagnosis was. He could not hold out for much longer though. His balls throbbed and he came close to injecting his seed inside of her.

"Go ahead, release yourself," Sara said. She tensed up around him with an orgasm on her own. She slid all the way down on his pole and made sure Harry's cock slid all the way inside of her. The head touched her womb.

Harry's hips jerked up. A flood of cum released into Sara's insides, with it splattering into her deep depths with burst after burst of the creaminess. She rode out of his orgasm and drained his balls for the second time.

"The treatment…is working…see, the build up," Sara said. She pulled out of him and noticed several white glops of cum coming from her pussy. She turned around to show Harry her juicy ass, so good to grab onto and fuck. "Assistant Nurse…do you think you could help me…clean up a little bit?"

Nyssa pulled herself away from Sara's questing tongue. As much as she enjoyed Harry's tongue jammed in her twat, a taste of Harry's cum caused her even more pleasure.

Sara watched as her girlfriend's beautiful face descended between her thighs and took out the juices. Nyssa proceeded to munch on Sara's pussy and lick her.

Harry's cock extended out and even more so when Sara rubbed her asshole against him. Sara slipped a finger into her mouth and reached behind her to finger her ass, teasing Harry.

"I'm ready for the next phase of the treatment," Harry said.

"Oh, believe me, honey, I am too," Sara said. Harry grabbed her hips and positioned towards her ass. He came close to penetrating her insides.

Sara's anus surrounded his hard cock. The warmth of her tight hole made Harry groan. He grabbed his hands around her juicy cheeks and plowed her.

The naughty nurse got a thrill of her assistant lapping the juices out from between her thighs while her patient fucked her up on the ass. Sara reached around and grabbed her breasts, squeezing them. She went between her legs and rubbed her clit.

"Fuck my ass, I want your cum drained inside my tight ass!" Sara yelled.

Harry's huge cock rammed into her bowels. The sheer force caused Sara's pussy to gush without any further stimulation of getting herself off. Harry pummeled her hot ass from behind, feeling the stretch of her anus around his iron pole.

"Fuck, this feels so….fucking good," Sara breathed. She grabbed onto the edge of the bed and pushed her ass back to experience Harry's throbbing cock entering her. "Fucking drill me with your big cock….we're going to be doing this forever…"

"It's not very professional to want your patient's cock, Nurse Lance," Harry said. He pummeled her ass all of the same.

"I know!" Sara screamed at the top of her lungs. "But it feels soooo good!"

Her pussy flooded all over Nyssa's face. Nyssa continued to lap up those juices like they were the last meal on Earth. She continued to work her tongue around the edge of Sara's womanhood.

Harry rode out Sara's ass to his latest orgasm. He wanted to be rammed inside her tight ass forever. Harry slapped her a few times.

"Spank my ass!" Sara yelled. "Ram your cock into my ass….come on…cum for me….CUMMMM FOR ME!"

Sara screamed these last words out. She wanted the full contents of Harry's balls in her ass. She grabbed Nyssa's head and forced it between her thighs in a passionate fury.

Harry groaned. As much as he wanted to be balls deep in this particular ass all day, he couldn't hold back a second longer. Harry rode her ass all the way to the station and shot his load into her.

Sara dug her nails into Nyssa's thighs and screamed. The heavy amount of cum spilled into her. Harry filled up her ass all the way with the evidence of his pleasure. And she had been pleasured just as much herself. Harry drained his balls into back entrance.

"Fuck," Sara moaned at the top of her lungs. "So good."

Sara pulled off of him and turned around. Nyssa joined her and the two of them faced their beautiful faces towards Harry's dripping cock.

"We should finish what we've started," Nyssa said.

"You can have him, if he has anything left," Sara said.

"Oh, I get your sloppy seconds, brilliant," Nyssa said, but there was a smile on her face.

The two divine assassins licked Harry's cock and balls, cleaning him. His cock rose to prominence and Nyssa slid back on the bed. She spread her thighs for him. Her tanned, toned body revealed itself to Harry. Her high firm breasts stood out and begged to be sucked and pleasured.

Harry pushed his cock deep into Nyssa's entrance. He slid into her core and the two met in a passionate dance of lust.

"She couldn't finish you off, could she?" Nyssa asked. "Leave it to me to have the relief….but, don't worry, we're going to finish draining those balls, trust me."

"We'll see," Harry said.

Nyssa grabbed Harry's ass and tightened her grip around him. Their hips met together with a series of rapid fire thrusts. Every time Harry pushed all the way into her, Nyssa's hips jumped up as if to try and keep Harry inside her just a tiny bit longer.

Harry drove his hard cock into Nyssa's smoldering depths. He kept holding onto her hips and rode her until his hard cock pushed into the depths of her body. Nyssa responded with a moan when pushing her hips up to meet his throbbing hard cock which went into her body.

"Yes," Nyssa breathed. "Harder, fuck me harder…..I can take it…"

Sara reached between her legs and fingered herself at the sight of her boyfriend fucking her girlfriend. The erotic sight got her off and made her want another round with Harry's cock.

' _Good things…those who wait,'_ Sara thought.

Nyssa's hips rose and fell on the bed. Harry's face buried between her breasts and sucked on them. Nyssa encouraged the behavior and placed her hands on Harry's lower back, massaging at him.

Harry worked himself into her pussy. The warmth of her ageless pussy made Harry's balls twitch even more. Nyssa knew how to bring him to a climax when she desired, and he motivation himself.

"You never ceased to amaze me," Nyssa said. "Give me more of your seed….please…..you're going to need to get rid of more of that excess seed…"

"I'm not sure if you can take it," Sara said with a smile. She made sure Harry's eyes were on her when licking her fingers after they had been pulled out of her pussy. "But, I'd like to see it….we're going to have to continue these treatments…and we may need to bring in more people, to help….if you can't handle it."

"You can't either, can you?" Nyssa asked.

"I just needed a couple of moments to recharge," Sara said. "You're my assistant nurse, you assist me, is that clear?"

Nyssa's cutting comment had been cut off by the orgasm which went through her body. Her lust and pleasure centers accelerated with Harry's constant bombardment of her cunt.

All good things reached an end and Nyssa and Harry's romp was no exception to this rule. Harry plunged himself into Nyssa and rode her to a spectacular conclusion. Her hips jerked up and met Harry's before he spilled his seed into her dripping hot cunt.

They combined their juices with Harry unloading into Nyssa. He rode out her orgasm and his before pulling out of her.

Just in time to meet Sara's mouth. She wrapped her lips around Harry's prick.

"I think a few more tests are in order," Sara said, stroking Harry's base and balls. "You aren't…completely out of the woods yet."

The beautiful blonde's toned body dripping with sexual fluids and sweat amazingly rose Harry's sexual drive and brought him back to life.

* * *

**To Be Continued on July 1** **st** **, 2017.**


	32. July 2017

**July 2017.**

* * *

 

Six months down, six months to go. Harry cleared up the area and waited for the next two Calendar Girls to come around the corner. He thought the shoot was amazing. One stolen look from Kara told him what he suspected already. The best was yet to come and he became positively giddy with the excitement involved.

The door swung open and Carol Danvers approached him. She walked towards Harry with a smile on her face. Carol wore a skin tight air force uniform. Harry knew for a fact this particular uniform was not standard issue. In fact, he was pretty certain it had been costume made for her.

"Harry, thank you for having me," Carol said. "Kara wouldn't let me say no, not that I tried too hard to say it, to be honest with you."

Harry laughed and enjoyed the kiss she gave him in greeting.

"And even though I pretty much agreed, Donna convinced me to come back."

Diana turned up as well. She dressed in a tight toga which stretched around her ample breasts and rode up to expose her tanned thighs. Diana was certainly a vision to behold and Harry motioned for her to go over.

"Well, how much did I really need to convince you?" Donna asked. She watched the kiss between her older sister and Harry. A grin flashed over Donna's face. "You wanted a spot…and well, we can always accommodate you."

"So, how's the shoot going so far?" Carol asked.

"Pretty good," Kara said. "But, you can see it along with the rest of the world. I think Mary-Jane's done some of her best work."

"Stop it, you're making me blush," Mary-Jane said. "So ,are the two of you ready to go?"

She went from playful to professional so fast anyone's head could have spun. Carol and Diana locked eyes onto each other and responded with nods. They made their way over and sat on either side of Harry. Harry took his position behind them.

Harry figured the shoot would start a bit more subdued than the high intensity which the last shoot had brought them. Although, as Harry recalled, you could never be too certain. Carol draped her legs over the desk and Diana kneeled down before Harry. She touched her hand onto his thigh.

Mary-Jane needed a break after the last shoot and she really did hope the next six months would live up to the first six months.

' _Maybe it's a good thing the girls don't get a peek at what's going on,'_ Mary-Jane thought to herself. _'They might be frustrated, and might hurt themselves.'_

"So, a couple more shots," Mary-Jane said. She took extra care to adjust the camera and ensured they were all in the shot. She grinned. "Beautiful, beautiful….beautiful."

Mary-Jane thought the camera particularly shined on Diana. She could have been better than your average model, in Mary-Jane's own opinion. The camera started to flash and bring Diana into great prominence. Mary-Jane clicked the camera a couple more times.

"Okay, I'm ready to roll when you are," Mary-Jane said.

"Yes," Kara said quickly before anyone else could step on her toes. "Let the shameless porn commence."

Harry laughed and seconds later, Diana positioned herself on his lap. She gave him a long and heated kiss and worked open Harry's buttoned up shirt. Her fingers started to brush down his body.

Carol leaned in and kissed Diana on the back of her neck. The Amazon Princess gave a panting moan at Carol's actions. She didn't break her stride with kissing and suckling on Harry's skin.

His shirt pulled off and Harry laid back onto the desk. Carol kneeled down on his right side and Diana kneeled down at Harry's left side. Both of the beautiful women started to kiss Harry all the way down his body and smiled. They reached down and started to remove his pants.

Both women worked in tandem like a well-oiled machine. Diana undid Harry's belt, Carol pulled the pants down. Harry's throbbing manhood stuck through the edge of the boxer shorts. Carol squeezed his balls and smiled when pulling down his pants to reveal his cock.

"I think we're going to have a lot of fun, won't we?" Carol asked. The sensual blonde extended down and planted her juicy lips on the head of Harry's cock.

"Yes, we will…."

Diana joined in on the fun, swirling her tongue down the other side of Harry's head. Both Carol and Diana licked Harry's cock. They took extra care to get it nice and wet. The taste of his manhood drove both of them wild.

Carol reached down and unzipped the front of her uniform. Her round globes spilled out from the other side of her uniform. Juicy nipples stuck out. She ran her hand down and stroked Harry's balls, before smiling.

Diana slid down the toga to reveal her juicy globes. Her dark nipples stuck out, begging to be sucked and played with. Any man would not dare dream to have their hands on such the pleasure.

"Time for a thrill few men can survive."

Diana's breasts pressed on the right side of Harry's cock. She engulfed his prick into the warmth of the large, juicy, globes. Diana kept working her way up and all the way down. She slid her breasts further down on Harry.

Carol came around to Diana's other side and copied her actions. Both sets of breasts smashed Harry's cock in between them. The two busty women rubbed their breasts against his.

Harry thought they were correct about this being the thrill few men could even handle. So much abundant female flesh surrounded his manhood. They worked all the way down.

Diana leaned down and planted a kiss on Harry's cockhead. She tasted the few dribbles of fluid leaking from it. She pumped him with her breasts a few more times and continued to work him into a fever with her large tits.

Carol joined in on the fun and suckled Harry's head. She met Diana in the middle with an intense kiss. Both women used their breasts to give Harry a pleasure which few could handle.

"Are you close?" Diana asked. She touched her nipples to Carol when they gave him a double team effort.

"Almost."

Diana and Carol doubled down on their efforts. Their large breasts pushed against either side of Harry's cock. He closed his eyes and knew the edge of an orgasm was here. He pushed further in between their large breasts. Harry kept working his way in between those wonderful globes.

"Almost there," Harry groaned to himself. "I don't think I can hold out….much longer."

Diana and Carol re-doubled their efforts and made Harry feel a fulfillment of pleasure with his balls aching. They were almost ready to have him.

Harry's balls constricted and fired their load up into the air. The faces of Carol and Diana had been covered with so much seed they were dripping with cum.

Carol smiled and pulled away from Harry. Her breasts dripped with the thick seed he put all over them. A similar volume of cum started to drip from Diana's breasts and face as well.

Both of the superheroines met in the middle and exchanged a sultry kiss. They cleaned each other up, licking the cum off of their bodies. This effort resulted in Harry's cock throbbing even harder. Carol reached behind her and stroked Harry's manhood.

Carol teased it a few times, preparing Harry for what was going to come next. She rubbed her ass against Harry's meat pole as well.

Diana dropped down onto the bed from the kiss and found her arms and legs tied together. She realized she had been bound in her own rope. The very thought of it resulted in her gushing in response.

"Oh, Carol, you bitch!" Diana yelled.

"Don't worry, you'll get your turn," Carol said. She pulled herself on top of Harry's waist. "I'm ready to ride, are you, stud?"

"Yes."

Harry grabbed Carol's ample chest to cause her to throw her head back in the ultimate fulfillment of pleasure. Carol rose up and hovered above Harry. The immense heat coming from her pussy shot down onto Harry's hard cock. She got ever so closer to penetration before bringing herself down onto Harry's rock hard pole.

Carol's wet vice came down onto Harry. Their hips met when Carol tightened herself around him. She lifted Harry up off of the bed and then drove both of them down with a super powered fucking.

The warmth beating down between Carol's thoughts resulted in Harry groaning. He could not even begin to describe the amount of pleasure. He reached up and grabbed Carol's breasts to squeeze them. She answered his squeezes of her breasts with a few pumps, bringing her tight cunt all the way down onto his throbbing hard pole.

"Right there, hit me right there!" Carol yelled. "Really make me feel your cock."

Harry complied with her request. He held onto Carol's hips and started to bring his hard cock into her. Her super powered walls gripped him tight and released him with multiple pumps. He drilled himself deeper into Carol, feeling the heat in more ways than one when her tight body caressed his manhood.

"Yes, this feels…so good," Harry groaned. Carol brought her hips all the way down onto him and smiled. She leaned down and made sure her breasts touched his chest.

Carol worshipped her lover with every square inch of her body. Harry worshiped said body in kind, with several caresses and gropes which lit up her skin.

Harry enjoyed Carol's lovely flesh melding underneath his fingers. Her moans told Harry exactly how much she enjoyed what he was doing to her as well. Harry kept pumping his way deeper inside of her. Carol rose up and came all the way down onto him. She gripped his cock with her moist walls and tensed up around him.

"Mmm, yes, baby, here's a good spot, right here," Carol said. She touched the side of Harry's neck and moaned in his ear. "Fuck me until I'm tender….and then fuck me some more."

Carol kept working her hips all the way down onto Harry's cock. She pushed her hips down onto him and rode him with even more reckless abandon. His cock stretching out her center made Carol grow even hotter.

Diana tried with all of her might to receive pleasure. The only pleasure hit Carol though. Diana knew she would get her turn, but at what cost.

Carol thought the cock buried inside of her would be more than enough. Fortunately for her, one beautiful Amazon Princess being frustrated out of her mind doubled the reward. Carol impaled herself onto Harry's cock. She made a show of driving her perfect body down onto him on the desk.

Harry viewed Carol rising up and descending down on him. His manhood buried itself deeper into her moist womanhood. Harry held onto her ass and kept pumping into her.

"Take me, and make me cum over and over again," Carol said. "I bet that wonderful slut I tied up wishes she could impale herself on your rock hard cock. I bet she wishes she could have it in your pussy. I bet she dreams about having your big fuck stick crammed into her all of the way and taking your big load into her womb!"

Carol hammered all the way down on Harry. Her own dirty talk caused her to speed up the efforts of bringing Harry into her. She pressed down onto his chest when hammering her way against him.

Harry looked at Diana and the lust burning through her eyes made him just fuck Carol all that much the harder. He imagined Diana submitting to him, when he rammed his cock into her body.

"Just think about how hard she'll submit to your big cock," Carol said. She suckled on Harry's ear lobe and gave him one final lick behind the ear. "Just….like….I AM!"

Carol's walls clenched him and released a flood of juices. His pole lubricated from her efforts. Carol kept working all the way down on him and rode him.

"Hopefully you're not burning out."

Harry squeezed Carol's breasts together and made her ride him even faster. His balls swelled with cum. He thought after last month they would be drained. He just proved how much those balls could hold and the pounding they could give him.

Carol rose up and brought herself down onto Harry. She started to keep track of the orgasms, but gave up when they bombarded her body with so much fever. She worked her hot thighs all the way down onto Harry's hard cock.

The two of them kept matching each other. The hot and intense fucking went through several rounds on Carol's part. The moment Harry's cum bloated balls touched against her thighs, Carol's body rose up in pleasure.

"Damn it, you're going to cum for me," Carol said. She looked desperate and demanding at the same time.

Harry thought those two adjectives lead to a pretty good combination. The contents of his balls threatened to give away. Carol channeled her power into her core and brought her cunt all the way down onto Harry's throbbing pole. She pushed him to the edge with pleasure dancing in her body.

"Yes, do it," Carol breathed. She played with her breasts and slapped her ass. "Cum for me. Put your big sticky load and nasty seed into my hot body!"

Harry groaned and could not hold back even though he wanted to. He fucked Carol's tight, hot, pussy for all he could stand. Her amazing body began the process of draining his balls. Harry rocked his hips up to shoot the cum into her pussy.

Carol's wet pussy clenched all the way down onto him. He drained the seed deep into her body with blast after blast of cum. He fired a never ending load of cum. Two more orgasms hit Carol before she came down onto her pleasure.

The blonde turned around with an evil grin and caught Diana's eye. She crawled over to the Amazon Princess and crawled on top of her nude body. Carol's pussy had positioned over Diana.

Diana gasped the second the two of them touched. A few drops of Harry's cum broke free and hit Diana on her inner thigh. It didn't quite reach her pussy and it caused more frustrating.

"Please, someone, just fuck me."

Carol turned around and noticed Harry's cock rising from the depths.

"We can do you one better than that, I think."

Diana didn't know what to think. She had been positioned over to her side and Harry joined her. His hard cock touched Diana's dripping hot entrance.

"You're going to get fucked like you've never been fucked before," Carol said. She pressed herself in all that much closer at Diana's back and smiled. "By the time Harry gets done fucking you, you're going to barely remember who you are and what your purpose is….actually, it's still to get fucked."

Diana tried to push herself forward. Harry gripped her hips firmly and moved closer towards the Amazon Princess.

"The fact Amazons are weak to bondage is fascinating, isn't it?" Carol asked. She touched Diana's ass and cupped it with a squeeze. She slapped her on the ass and smiled. "And there's one other thing you're weak to, which we'll get to in a moment.

Harry's gigantic prick pushed in between Diana's thighs. Diana stretched out to accept all of Harry's cock. He buried it inside her, stretching her completely out.

"Hera!" Diana yelled.

"I'll fuck her as well if given the chance," Harry said.

Harry took the plunge. Diana's pussy clamped down against him.

"If I pull out, you'll weep, won't you?" Harry asked. He gripped onto her hip and teased pulling all the way out of her.

"Please, don't….."

"I wouldn't dare dream," Harry said. He took a deeper plunge into her. "Not with this wonderful pussy."

Harry worked his hard cock deeper into Diana. He drove deeper into her with a few hard and fast thrusts, burying himself deeper into her body.

Carol slipped on a strap on and lubed it up. She knew where it had to be.

"Remember when I said I was going to do you one better?" Carol asked. She pressed her large tits firmly against the small of Diana's back. "Turns out I'm a woman in my word, and….I'll also tap into your other major weakness as well."

Diana realized what was about to happen with Carol entering in her back passage. She couldn't do anything block this, nor did she want to. The throbbing hard synthetic cock pushed into her. The Amazon Princess's thrill doubled when two of her lovers fucked her sexually frustrated body.

"A cock in both holes?" Harry asked. "You're the bondage princess aren't you?"

"Yes, this was….meant to be," Diana said. She wished she could encourage Harry more, but her hands were tied, quite literally.

"Don't worry," Harry said. "It's the thought that counts."

Harry brought his throbbing hard prick deeper into Diana's womanly body. Her core tensed over him, squeezing and releasing him a few times. He did not once break his stride and loaded up his balls.

Carol gripped Diana's ass. She thought her ass looked amazing, but Diana's was in another league of its own. She hammered away at Diana from behind and took herself deeper into the backside.

"You're about ready to get your brains fucked out, Princess," Carol said. "And this may take a long time since you're pretty smart."

Harry stuffed Diana full with each thrust. She squeezed him like she would die if he pulled out of her. Harry didn't intend to pull out until he had his way with her pussy. He found the warmth and filled inside of her with multiple hard thrusts.

Diana reached her release. She creamed herself and allowed Harry's push into her pussy to be more with ease. Harry rose to the occasion and rode her to the end of the orgasm before starting his path all the way to the next orgasm.

Harry pushed all of Diana's buttons without much effort. Her pleasure centers had been hyper stimulated by his actions. Harry held onto her hips and rocked himself forward into her. Diana rose halfway up and brought Harry's throbbing hard prick deeper inside her body.

Carol brought herself deeper into Diana from behind. The combined efforts of both lovers had the bondage princess moaning. Her entire body accelerated with pleasure.

Diana reduced to nothing more than a sex kitten who craved the most carnal pleasures in life. Harry's cock almost slid out of her and her thighs ached. He pushed back into her and she squeezed him. The combination of thrusts resulted in Harry penetrating her with deep and never ending pleasure.

"Fuck…me…harder," Diana mewled.

"I think we should listen to her," Carol said.

Harry agreed. Far be it for him to get between an Amazon and what she desired. Harry continued to hang onto Diana and hammer inside of her. He sped up and drilled Diana.

Diana remained sandwiched between both of her lovers, lust accelerating from what happened. Carol squeezed her ass together to make her tighter for anal penetration. Harry plunged further into her from the front side though. He also nibbled at her breasts while Carol pressed one of them into her back. The hyper level of sensations made Diana lose herself.

Carol's pussy grew hotter and she was in the mood for some more hard, prime, Potter penis rammed into it. She rode Diana's ass like a champ though and spanked the naughty Amazon across the ass.

"She's squeezing you tight, isn't she?" Carol asked.

"Very tight," Harry groaned. "I'm getting…close….."

Harry could feel by Diana's tension she got very close as well. He pushed into her with a steady momentum. Every second he got closer, Harry increased the tempo. He bombarded Diana with everything he could muster.

Diana closed her thighs around him and tried to milk him. The seed would be put inside of her body. It was what she craved. The load stored in those big balls would be yours.

"Fuck her senseless," Carol moaned. She grabbed Diana's large breast and squeezed it with her right hand while squeezing Diana's ass cheek with another hand and pummeling her.

Harry rode himself to a conclusion. An intense twitching feeling spread over his balls. Soon he would lose it inside of Diana.

Diana came first and the force her walls clenched him made Harry lose it. He spilled inside of her.

The never ending cascade of cum spilled into Diana's waiting body. Harry crammed into her, and held himself at her. Their hips bucked together with Harry spilling buckets full of cum into her.

Carol finished riding at Diana's ass and pulled the now mishapened dildo out of her. Her pussy ached.

All three parties saw stars when coming down from a shared set of orgasms.

The three of them rolled back onto the desk, enjoying the moment, and waiting for the next one to come.

* * *

 

**To Be Continued on August 1** **st** **, 2017.**


	33. August 2017

**August 2017:**

* * *

Kitty Pryde, the girl who had been a part of the first shooting all the way back on January 2015, rushed Harry the moment she arrived at the next shooting and almost put Harry through the wall, quite literally. Harry put the brakes on both of them before Kitty could complete the action. She looked a slight bit flushed and a tad bit embarrassed when Harry positioned his arms around her waist and looked her firmly in the eye.

"Hey, I'm pretty happy to be here," Kitty said. "But, you noticed it, didn't you?"

Harry only responded with a kiss to Kitty. Kitty dressed in a black leather jacket, a white top, and a pair of black leather pants. She looked pretty badass adorkable in that particular outfit, like the most adorkable biker chick on the planet.

"Your tact is amazing."

Laura Kinney stepped in, ready to join the shoot. She wore a similar getup as Kitty. The leather pants fit around her bottom like a well fit glove. She sauntered towards Harry and closed the gap between the two of them with a kiss. He reached behind her head and returned the kiss. Their tongues pushed together in a passionate exchange for the briefest moment, before they pulled apart.

"Excellent, as always," Laura said with a smile. She locked her eyes onto Harry. "So, are we ready to get this show on the road?"

She was ready to ride and a quick stolen look towards Harry showed what she was ready to ride. Kitty placed her hands on Laura and the two of them sat on the motorcycle which had been set up in the middle of the room. Harry positioned himself right next to them.

"Okay, Mary-Jane, get ready."

"Always ready, you should know that," Mary-Jane said with a smile.

"She always is," Gwen said with a snicker. "Almost too ready and almost too eager at times, but….she wouldn't be MJ if she wasn't always ready at all times."

Regardless, the picture snapped off. Kara, Donna, and Barbara thought this would be an excellent photo shoot. Laura's predatory look in her eyes as she threw one leg over as if getting off the bike added.

"Wow, she's really getting into this, isn't she?" Barbara asked.

"Doesn't she always?" Kara asked. Barbara looked back at her with a grin, as if having her hand caught in a jar of sweets. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

Barbara chuckled when shaking her head. They watched the shoot continue. Harry ended up on the bike, with Kitty sitting on his lap. Laura placed her hands on his waist and pressed against his back. Somehow, by some sheer miracle, they all managed to sit on the bike.

"Well, the pose is not the most conventional," Mary-Jane said.

"Hey, when doing a mildly erotic calendar fuck convention and fuck logic," Kara said.

"That's not the only thing which is about to get fucked," Laura said. She positioned her hands a bit lower than Harry's waist.

Mary-Jane cracked a grin at the not so subtle hint from Laura's voice. She positioned the camera and fired off a couple more shots, making it count. She could see Laura was about ready to take this right past PG-13 if she didn't hurry it up, so Mary-Jane picked up the pace with a couple more shots.

"Just about, perfect," Mary-Jane said.

"So, are we done?" Laura asked.

"Yes," Mary-Jane said.

"Perfect."

Laura's claws tore into Harry's pants and pulled him out. Harry decided not to reprimand her for ruining a perfectly good pair of pants. She turned him around and wrapped a hand around his throbbing manhood. Laura pumped Harry's cock up and down until it was fully erect enough to slip between her hot lips.

Harry groaned the second Laura's juicy lips found their way wrapped around his pole. The mutant brought her mouth down onto him.

"Well, she's the best in the world at what she does," Kitty said. She slipped her fingers through her pants and started to diddle herself to the side.

Laura's beautiful face looked up with her mouth wrapped around Harry's cock. The primal look dancing in Laura's eyes told Harry pretty much everything she wanted, and he wasn't about to deny her a prize. Harry grabbed onto the back of Laura's head and started to stuff his throbbing hard cock into the back of her throat with a multitude of rapid fire thrusts.

Harry held onto Laura's head and sank his cock deeper into her throat. She hummed and smacked her lips around them. She looked towards Kitty.

Kitty smiled and knew what Laura wanted. Kitty descended down and used both of her hands. One of them to latch around Harry's swollen balls. She weighed them in her hand, feeling the amount of cum. The other hand slipped between Laura's thighs and penetrated her. Kitty used her powers to get as deep as she dared with her penetration of Laura's core.

Laura kept slamming her throat all the way down onto Harry's massive rod. She shoved him deeper into her throat making several deep passes.

"Mmm, mmmm!" Laura moaned when driving herself throat first down onto Harry's cock. She continued to work him over like no one's business with her bobbing.

"I think she wants your cum," Kitty said. "And it's going to be a lot of it, I'm sure you're ready though."

Kitty found the nerve endings of Harry's balls and started to stimulate them to speed up the ejaculation process. Even with Kitty using every dirty trick she knew with her powers, she couldn't get Harry to break quickly.

"Damn, I'm about ready to blow," Harry groaned.

Kitty smiled and stroked his sac while Laura went down on them. The brunette mutant kept stroking Harry's cum swollen balls and pushed her fingers into Laura.

Harry pumped his cock deep into Laura's throat. Laura's throat expanded in time to accept the flood of cum which would coat the back of her throat. Harry held onto the back of her head and started to unload his load inside Laura's mouth.

Laura sucked down every single drop of cum he had. She didn't dare waste a drop of this most precious gift. Her tongue wrapped around Harry's veiny cock to ensure more of it drained from his balls and deep into her throat. She shoved her mouth completely down onto his cock.

Harry unloaded into her mouth and pumped buckets full of cum down Laura's throat. The mutant swallowed up every last drop with hunger dancing in her eyes. She kept stroking Harry's balls to encourage him to put more cum down her throat. He finished his load inside of her seconds later.

"Mmm, that's so hot," Kitty said with a grin on her face. She could see Harry's cock detach from Laura's mouth.

"Now, I want to ride," Laura said. She pulled down her leather pants and her panties to expose her pussy. She put her hands on the handle bars of the motorcycle with Harry pressed against it.

"I'm not about to stop you."

Laura's pussy lips rubbed against his. Harry marveled at how sopping wet she was and the warmth of her pussy grinding against him made Harry's cock throb even harder.

A few more passes of her dripping hot pussy against Harry's rock hard cock was sufficient enough for Laura to get wound up. She pushed her hot pussy walls down onto Harry's cock. The sexy mutant impaled herself down onto Harry's hard cock.

He reached around Laura's hips and made sure she rose and lowered herself all the way down onto his hard cock. Laura began her bouncing with a flash of lust swimming through her eyes. She gripped his cock hard with her center and squeezed him.

Harry peeled off Laura's top and revealed her generous tits for him. He squeezed the glorious globes and Laura moaned in pleasure when sliding down pussy first onto Harry's cock. Harry grabbed her breasts and gave them a couple more firm squeezes to encourage her riding of him.

"Right there," Laura said. She chewed down on her lip in response.

Harry took one of her tanned breasts into his mouth and suckled on it. Laura pushed the firm tit flesh into Harry's mouth and kept riding him. She bounced up and down onto them.

Kitty watched the erotic sight of Laura slapping her toned, tanned, thighs down against Laura. Harry's large cock almost slid out of her before she pushed down onto her. Kitty ran her fingers down and started to touch all the way down between her legs. She envisioned Harry fucking her tight pussy, riding her when she was sprawled up against the motorcycle.

Laura impaled herself down onto Harry's cock at the moans coming from Kitty. She could not hold back from her lust. Harry's hands fondled her body all over and resulted in more pleasure spreading over her.

"Fuck," Laura moaned. She pushed down onto his throbbing hard cock. "Sooo, good!"

Laura bounced up and down on Harry's prick. She stretched herself on him several times. He taxed her healing factor to the max, but that wasn't a bad thing, that was a good thing.

Harry reached around and gripped Laura's tight ass. He pounded her pussy, marveling about how virgin tight it would always be. She squeezed his prick and tried to coax the cum out of him.

"Jesus, oh, this is so hot!" Kitty breathed. She found the most sensitive point on her clit and phased through it which caused her hips to buck up and coat her hand with juices.

Kitty pulled her hand away and licked her hand. She shook with glee and with more pleasure than she could ever manage. She got off on this and got off on so much pleasure.

Laura knew how much Kitty had gotten off and vowed to increase her efforts. She came down onto Harry's cock, pushing her tight walls around them.

"I feel it," Laura said. "You can't hold back for much longer, can you?"

Harry took some time to map out a course on Laura's tight, sexy, body. She brought her hips down onto his. They met up and down with Laura riding Harry's hard cock and slamming him into her body. He hit the ultimate pleasure point and she grinded all the way down onto his throbbing hard cock.

"Mmm, harder, faster, right there!" Laura moaned. She rode him. "You're going to cum, aren't you? I can feel those big, thick, balls about ready to shoot their warm seed into me."

Laura clenched Harry and pushed down onto him. The moment she craved his cum, Harry did have an uphill battle. He redoubled his will and groped her breasts. He gave them a nice little squeeze resulting her in slick walls to create more fluids. She speared his cock into her with great lubrication.

"I'm about to cum," Harry said.

"Naturally," Laura said. She squeezed her walls around him as if this was a formality. She brought her hips further down Harry's pole and mounted him with the long ride. "You can't resist my tight pussy, can you? Your balls are so full….but I'm going to squeeze you down to the very last drop. You want to cum in my tight pussy, pleasure racking through your body."

"I'm going to fill you up with so much cum it's still going to be dripping out of you next week!" Harry yelled.

"Oh, please do," Laura yelled. She clenched and rode him, resembling a primal animal more than a rational human being. She bucked her hips down. "Please, cum for me….cum inside me!"

Harry lifted his hips up and shot his load into Laura. Laura rubbed and squeezed upon his cock to milk it down to the very last drop. Her primal instincts took all of her mate's seed inside her tight pussy.

Laura's pussy took so much cum it leaked the moment she was done. Harry pulled out of her and stepped off of the motorcycle. No sooner than he was out of there, Kitty dove between Laura's legs.

"Damn, Kitty!" Laura yelled.

Kitty shoved her tongue between Laura's legs and ate and drank from her pussy. The brunette mutant had been lost with a level of lust which very few people had the opportunity to experience in their lives. She intended to drink Laura's hot juices down to the very last drop, to pleasure her.

Harry watched the situation and also saw Kitty's hot pussy exposed for him. She looked very ready and prime to fuck. Her tight and toned body, her perky breasts, long legs, and juicy ass were all on display for Harry.

He climbed behind Kitty when she went down on Laura and mounted her pussy. His hard cock danced on the edge of Kitty's entrance and held onto her. He slipped deeper inside of her.

Kitty's thighs spread to allow Harry's intrusion inside of her. The brunette mutant responded with a hot moan the second Harry worked deep inside of her. His strong hands placed on her hips and got her motor running with a series of hard and fast thrusts which buried more of him inside of her body.

"Damn, so fucking tight," Harry said.

Kitty's body kept tone due to years in the Danger Room and fighting crime. Harry picked up a steady pace when pounding away at Kitty's dripping hot cunt. He pushed his throbbing hard cock into Kitty and hammered her. His balls started to load up when pushing further into her body.

"Yes, you're so good, you're so tight," Harry groaned. He gave Kitty's breasts a firm squeeze

"She is, isn't she?" Laura asked. She held her hips up and pushed them closer into Kitty's face. "A nice tight cunt like hers deserves to be fucked constantly….ram your cock into her."

Kitty lapped up the contents of Laura's pussy. Harry had so much excessive cum it was almost obscene. It caused Kitty to grow in lust and heat with Harry continuing the hard pounding into her pussy.

"Fuck me!" Kitty moaned.

Harry obliged her by ramming his cock into her a few more times. He shoved his throbbing manhood deeper inside of Kitty and stretched her out on his mightiest of rods. He hammered her until she reached an orgasm. He slowed down and savored the moment, riding out the orgasm.

Then when the moment passed where Kitty caught her breath, Harry sped up the fucking and hammered her all over again. The ritual went on and on and on.

Kitty's mind ran away with the carnal pleasure from her orgasms. Harry's cock touched her very depths and not just because of her powers. All of the hot spots prompted tingles to go through Kitty's body. Harry rode into her one more time.

"Laura, do you think you can give us some room for minute?" Harry asked. "I want to see the look on her face."

Harry pulled out of her. For a moment, Kitty's body protested the lack of cock inside her. Harry flipped her over and mounted her hips the second she had been pressed up against the motorcycle seat. Her legs spread for him and Kitty's pussy oozed with cum. Harry ran his throbbing hard cock against her body.

"Harry, don't….."

Harry reached down and took a perky tit into his hand. He gave Kitty a firm squeeze and she closed her eyes to allow a moan to spread through her body. Harry's hard cock pushed deeper into the edge of her pussy. She wanted him inside her in the worst possible way.

Kitty experienced the pinnacle of relief when Harry speared his throbbing hard cock deep inside of her body. Her hips lifted up and experienced all twelve inches of his prime penis penetrating her. She rose up to meet him.

"Now this is a ride, isn't it?"

"Mmm, hmmm!"

Kitty experienced a jolt of orgasmic pleasure with Harry pushing himself into her depths. Harry rocked his hips all the way down onto her with a couple of deep and powerful thrusts. He continued to work her over, not once breaking his stride with the hard and rapid fire fucking.

Harry enjoyed the tightness of her body and also riding Kitty. His fingers brushed against her mouth watering abs. Her navel proved to be a sensitive area when Harry rubbed his finger inside of it. Kitty's hips bucked up to take more of his cock inside of her.

Laura followed the progress of Harry's cock slamming deep inside Kitty's hot body. She enjoyed seeing other women being dominated by her mate, although not as much as she enjoyed being dominated by him.

"So…good!" Kitty moaned. "Mmmm, yeah….ahhh…mmmm….yeah!"

Words failed Kitty. It didn't really matter though. All that mattered to her was all twelve inches broke into her body and drove her closer to the edge. He mounted and rode her.

"Finish her off because I want the same," Laura said.

"I'm not…done yet," Kitty said. She hated to admit she did not have the stamina of a female clone of Wolverine, but she kept up pretty nicely as well. She pushed her nails down into the back of Harry's shoulder.

She squeezed Harry's shoulder when pushing him down into her tight pussy. Harry sped up the hammering of her pussy. Kitty wouldn't be denied though. She almost shifted through him and almost went through the motorcycle. Simulated hard light projection or not, it would have not ended well for her.

"Almost there?" Harry asked her. He nibbled Kitty's earlobe.

Kitty closed her eyes tight and became flushed with pleasure. Her legs found their way tighter around Harry's body. He kept pushing deeper inside of her.

"Yes!" Kitty yelled. Her pussy wrapped around Harry's pole and tried to coax him to cum. His throbbing balls delivered a rather meticulous rhythm when hammering on Kitty's thighs.

The orgasm exploded through Kitty's body. She hung onto Harry and enjoyed the huge push of his cock deep inside of her. He rode her all the way through the latest orgasm.

Harry smiled and could see a very impatient Laura waiting for him. Kitty wasn't about ready to succumb just yet, so Harry picked up the pace and started to hammer deep into her!

Kitty screamed when bending her back and taking Harry's throbbing hard cock into her wet womanhood. Every time he drove into her, a new variety of sensations struck Kitty. She almost had been blinded by the ultimate thrill of pleasure. She hung onto Harry's shoulder and encouraged him to push deeper inside of her.

Harry rode several orgasms later and now the twitching with his balls returned. Kitty grabbed onto him.

"Do it, put your cum inside me, please!" Kitty yelled. "Put that big, messy load inside me….I want you to make a sticky mess inside of me….please Harry, I'm your cum whore!"

Kitty pushed her fingers against Harry's lower back and ensured he did not stray from her. His balls clenched and released their bounty into Kitty.

The brunette mutant moaned to receive a heavy splattering of cum burying into her womanhood. She kept rocking her hips up and down when Harry finished riding her. She reached two more orgasms before Harry had been done with hers.

The moment Harry pulled out of Kitty, Laura took his cock in her hand. She squeezed it and smiled when it was still half hard after a few touches. She worked her hand around him.

"She's insatiable," Kitty said.

"Look who's talking," Laura said. She eyed the cum which stained the seat of the bicycle and dripped from Kitty's thighs. "And that kind of mess ruins the paint job. I better clean you up before you make more of a disgrace out of herself."

Laura reverse pumped Harry and also turned her sights to Kitty's dripping womanhood. She leaned down and began to lap the hot juices which rolled down Kitty's thighs for her.

"Damn, Laura," Kitty said. "I guess you really are the best in the world at what you do."

Laura pulled away from Kitty and licked her thigh clean while still pulling and tugging on Harry's cock.

"Damn right, and you better not forgot it either."

Her pussy had been grabbed in the palm of Laura's hand and rubbed to stimulate her pleasure centers. Kitty knew she would not forget it a moment too soon.

"And move over, it's my turn," Laura said.

Kitty managed to slide off of the bike. She knew the aching feeling which came between her legs came from both a lack of a cock inside her and a hard fucking.

Laura spread her thighs for Harry. Harry got the message. The two of them embraced with Laura scissoring Harry's waist and pulling his head into her chest. He sucked her nipples while slipping inside of her.

Harry rode Laura as vigorously as he rode Kitty, and the daughter clone of Wolverine anticipated every plunge inside her.

* * *

**To Be Continued on September 1** **st** **, 2017.**


	34. September 2017

**September 2017.**

* * *

Harry turned around and the two girls were prompt and on time. The first girl's dark hair tied down behind her back in a ponytail to show her amazing face. She wore a tight black halter top which covered her body and a pair of tight shorts which fit around her ass. She dressed in sandals which uncovered her magnificent feet. Her long legs came all the way down to the ground and stretched on for what seemed like miles.

The other girl wore a similar outfit, only her top was red and she wore a pair of sunglasses. Her blonde hair tied back behind the back of her head as well. Harry smiled when he looked at her with a wide grin across his face.

"Donna, Cassie, welcome," Harry said.

Donna Troy, the dark haired girl, and Cassie Sandsmark, the blonde, both flashed smiles at Harry. They dressed like they were about ready to raid some tombs. Cassie walked over towards Harry and planted a powerful kiss on his lips. Harry returned the kiss with fever, pulling Cassie into a tight and snug embrace.

"How's your mother?" Harry asked.

"About as good as you left her when you saw her last," Cassie said. She reached around and playfully pinched Harry on the ass. "I'm ready for this shoot, Donna told me how exciting it is, and well, I can already rate."

"Yeah, she was bugging me for details ever since she saw the clips from last time," Donna said. She nudged her fellow wonderful female out of the way. "It's about time I get another chance to be on the other side of the shoot."

"Right, because you've been watching it over the past eight month's worth of shoots," Cassie said. She flashed a grin at her "older sister". "It must be beyond frustrating."

"Well, you would know, honey," Donna said. She made herself closer towards Harry and he pulled her in closer for an embrace. "Given how much the raw footage makes you completely raw."

Cassie tried to roll her eyes in response to Donna's comment, but she couldn't ask it. The room shifted to a desert location which gave them quite the exotic shoot. The three of them sat in front of the pyramid. Harry wrapped his arms around the two wonderful girls and pulled them in closer towards him.

"Okay, ready when you are, MJ," Harry said.

"And once again, Harry, I was born ready," Mary-Jane said. She pursed her lips and frowned. "Hmm, it seems like I've said that at least once or twice before, but I can't quite recall….."

"Yes, you have," Gwen said, almost cracking a smile in amusement. "You've only said it about once or twice, on pretty much every single shoot we've done."

Cassie and Donna gave bright smiles when they squeezed in closer towards Harry. Their roaming hands rubbed Harry's chest. A bit naughty granted, but nothing too scandalous. Donna pushed herself closer towards Harry with a grin.

Mary-Jane snickered and Kara looked at the scene. Both of them wanted to compete about who got the larger piece of Harry, and she couldn't blame them.

' _Well, this is going to be an interesting month,'_ Kara thought to herself, barely suppressing a smile.

The flash went off several more times. Mary-Jane thought she had gotten some good shots. The temple flickered and she received a couple of shots with them standing in the middle of a tomb of artifacts.

"Normally this can be the most boring thing in the world," Cassie said, while mugging for the camera. "You know, because on real digs, nine times out of ten the most you're going to find are a bunch of dust and bones."

"Such is the boring life of a tomb raider," Donna said.

"We shouldn't be called that though," Cassie said. "Besides, someone else has first dibs on that name, and trust me, she'd kick our ass if we used it."

"Ladies, please, just a couple more shots," Mary-Jane said. She clicked the camera and both of the girls squeezed in against Harry, acting like he was some kind of priceless artifact they uncovered. "Perfect, excellent, it's beautiful."

"I know it is," Cassie said. She thought waiting for her gifts on Christmas morning was a pain and an agonizing wait. This entire wait was just about as agonizing.

"Yes, it is," Gwen said. "Wouldn't you say one more shot before we're ready to call it a day?"

"Yes, maybe one more shot," Mary-Jane said. She smirked when staring back at Cassie and Donna. "Okay, and perfect, you three are good to go."

"Finally, the shameless smut can commence!" Cassie squealed in excitement. Kara gave her one of the longest glares possible. "Sorry….."

"Every month," Kara muttered, shaking her head in agitation. "Every month, why do people think it's funny to steal my lines?"

"More than the look of amusement."

Cassie smiled and started to unbutton Harry's shirt. Donna nuzzled onto his other side and started to massage his abs and chest. He had a body which many women would kill for.

"Well, Cassie, look at the priceless artifact we've uncovered," Donna said. She licked her lips in response. "Wouldn't you say it's in good shape?"

"Oh yes, it's in excellent shape!" Cassie cried in her standard bubbly demeanor. She frowned when looking over him and ran her fingers down to trace patterns against his abs. "But, perhaps, more tests to ensure everything is working is in order."

Cassie slipped down the young man's trousers and exposed his throbbing hard phallus. She came face to face with twelve inches of cock and she licked her lips. She wrapped her hand around him.

"The more I touch it, the bigger and harder it gets," Cassie said, while tugging at Harry's prick with her superior Amazon strength.

"I have to see this," Donna said. She pulled Harry's cock away from Cassie's grip and started to pump it inside her fist. She slid her hand all the way down on him.

Harry groaned when Donna pumped his cock as hard as she could manage. She slid all the way down his throbbing pole and then back down the base. She made several more passes.

"Looks red and throbbing," Cassie said. "What if it…what if shoots at us?"

"That would be a pity," Donna said with a smile. "Maybe it just needs the proper amount of lubrication?"

Donna swirled her tongue all the way around Harry's rock hard phallus. She gave him a full service job, licking and sucking on him. She brought the point of his head deep into her mouth and sucked on him hard.

The moment Donna sucked on him a couple of times, Cassie decided to take Harry into her warm mouth. She grabbed Harry on the thigh and brought her hot throat all the way down on his manhood. The two took turns blowing Harry.

"Damn," Harry said. "Keep sucking."

"We better do what he says, Cassie," Donna said.

Cassie wasn't about ready to argue. She wrapped her warm lips around his cock and sucked him. She tested the strength of his ball sac and yelped regarding how heavy it felt in her hand. The demi-goddess continued to suckle all the way down on Harry and push her hot mouth all the way down onto his throbbing hard cock.

Harry rested his hand around the back of Cassie's head and encouraged her without words to keep sucking on him. Her hot mouth came all the way down onto his cock and kept thrusting into her mouth.

"Here it comes…"

Harry blasted Cassie in the mouth with his hot sticky cum. He fired his load into her mouth with a couple of potent pumps. She released him prematurely and her face had been splattered with an immense and rather obscene amount of cum.

Cassie rose to her feet and looked on. She could feel something dripping off of her face. Cassie started to drag her fingers across her face and look at the thick white liquid which had been spilled into her face.

"The artifact emits some kind of sticky white liquid," Cassie said. She rubbed her fingers together and felt the stickiness. She inserted the fingers into her mouth and sucked on them, humming in the process. "It's not entirely unpleasant."

"May I see those?"

Donna didn't wait for Cassie to confirm nor deny her request. She slipped those fingers into her mouth and sucked on them. Cassie closed her eyes and enjoyed the fact Donna sucked her fingers try.

The moment Donna sucked Cassie's fingers dry, she turned her attention. The artifact stood at attention. Donna reached around and wrapped her hand around the base. She looked on with a mock thoughtful expression.

"It seems harder than ever before," Donna said. She slowly pumped Harry's cock, a small smile triggering at the corner of her lips at his groan. Donna did not break character though. "It seems like drastic action is in order."

Donna slid down her shorts and revealed her dripping wet pussy. Her black hair spread across her pussy lips. She reached forward and grinded her outer lips against the thick cock which jutted out from Harry as he pressed himself against the wall.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Cassie said. She viewed Donna's bouncing ass with glee and a tension began to rise between her thighs.

"Drastic times, call for drastic measures."

The final word brought Donna's hot vice down onto the throbbing cock. She pressed her hips against him at the wall and started to ride him. She took him into her center and experienced the throbbing feeling of a huge cock stuffed inside of her body. Donna wrapped her legs around his hips and spiked herself down on them.

Harry's hands removed from the wall and grabbed the bottom of Donna's shirt. He hoisted the shirt up over her head to reveal her bare breasts.

"Remarkable, he reacts…to my….mmmm!" Donna yelled.

"Seems like you're the one reacting to him," Cassie said. She pushed her hand down her pants and started to play with herself. Her fingers penetrated her womanhood with several pumps.

Donna couldn't even respond with any kind of cutting comment. The strong hands of Harry cupped her breasts and gave them a squeeze. He fondled the jiggling mounds. Donna rewarded the pleasure he gave her breasts by bringing her hips down and jamming them down on his cock.

The tightness of Donna's love box wrapped around him encouraged Harry to keep up with his efforts of pleasuring her breasts. She kept pumping up and down on him and in response, Harry kept squeezing her breasts. She closed her eyes and moaned in response. Harry leaned down and started to kiss the side of her neck.

"The artifact….inspires greater feelings…of lust and passion," Donna said.

Donna spiked herself down the iron flesh pole. His hands reached behind her and squeezed Donna's ass to inspire trickles of fluids to come down his pole. She rose up one more time and kept spiking herself up and down on him. She rode Harry for everything he was worth and then a little bit more.

Harry slapped Donna on the ass before groping it again. He really got her going with that little action. She pushed her hips down onto Harry's throbbing hard cock and allowed him to penetrate her with a constant flurry of hip wiggles.

"You're the best!" Donna moaned. She bucked her hips all the way down onto Harry's manhood. She rose up and brought herself down. "Cassie, oooh…this is so good….this is a ground breaking…discovering!"

Cassie pulled her shorts down and went to down on her own pussy. Donna impaled herself down with reckless abandon on the flesh pole. She bent back to allow him full and unrestricted access to her breasts which he tackled. He left a series of love bites down on her cleavage.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Donna moaned. She came once again and it only spurred her to go on even longer.

"Almost there," Harry said. "You're doing really good….drive yourself down on me. Release yourself to me."

Donna's body, whether in character or not, always belonged to Harry. Harry worked himself deep inside of Donna's dripping hot pussy and she responded by bringing her hips down on them. The two lovers feverishly gave themselves to each other. Donna bounced higher and faster, putting Harry's cock further inside of her depths.

Harry knew it was only a matter of time before he finished Donna off. He could see by Cassie's look she was not about to wait for very long.

"CASSIE!"

Cassie crawled over and pushed her tongue into Donna's ass. She licked out her older sister's most forbidden hole by running her tongue all the way into it.

"Hera help me!" Donna moaned.

"No, she can't, not right now," Cassie said. "And she's getting off on this, wishing she was here, even if she's watching."

Cassie spanked Donna and encouraged her to drive herself further down on her lord and savior's cock. She took Harry deeper inside her body with a multitude of rising and lowering. She stretched herself down onto Harry's throbbing hard manhood.

"Yes, I'm sure she would be," Donna said. "Oooh, I'm cumming, again…so hard!"

"That's not the only thing that's hard," Harry said. His cock strained to hold back when pushing into Donna. He hammered her pussy when she hovered in mid air. Cassie penetrated Donna's ass with her tongue, adding to the pleasure.

Donna's pleasure centers accelerated to brand new heights. Harry pushed his hard cock into her tight body and stretched her womanhood out on her.

"Cum for me, please," Donna mewled. She scratched Harry's shoulder in response. "I need it…..for science."

"For science?" Harry asked. He smirked in response and held onto Donna before he pumped into her as hard as he could in succession. His thick balls nailed her in her thighs.

"Yes, for…..ooooh HERA!"

Harry kept penetrating her with a series of hard thrusts. Her latest orgasm triggered him to give one of his own. He hung onto Donna and rode her orgasm out to completion. When she finished, Harry deposited his load into her dripping hot cunt.

He speared his way into Donna and injected her with a sticky dose of his cum. He fired an immense load inside of her. Donna squeezed down on him and allowed Harry's balls to drain his bounty deep inside of her wonderous pussy. He held onto her hips and plowed her, sending his sticky seed into her womanly depths.

Donna gripped Harry's shoulder and moaned in passion when he put himself into her. She slumped against the wall and fell down onto the ground.

Cassie looked down at Donna and practically licked her lips. She leaned over towards Donna's pussy, the juices draining from it. She drove her tongue between Donna's legs and ate Harry's gift out of it.

"Ms. Sandsmark, you're going to have to make a sacrifice for your sinful actions."

Cassie turned around and saw Harry's eyes glowing red. She looked fearful when looking down to see his cock about as rock hard as possible, and not looking like it just dumped a heavy load into Donna's pussy. Cassie pulled herself up and threw off her shirt to reveal her round breasts.

"Would these help, great one?" Cassie asked.

Cassie descended down to her knees and wrapped Harry's well lubricated cock in her tit flesh. She squeezed the manhood and pushed her breasts down his well lubricated pole. She pumped him between her tits, working him up and down with a furious tit fuck. She encouraged herself to go down his pole.

"It's a start," Harry groaned.

Cassie's nice breasts encased his cock when she jerked his manhood with her breasts. She envisioned the fluids contained in the young man's balls splashed all over her tits. The very thought made Cassie work him over harder, sliding her breasts down his pole. She kept ramming his throbbing prick between her huge tits and squeezed him.

"Mmm, I can't wait," Cassie said. She kissed his cock head and licked it. "I want a big load of your cum, all over my nice, juicy titties….please great one, do you think you can….."

Harry smiled and squeezed her breasts around his throbbing hard cock. He used her tits to jerk him off and keep working her over.

"I think I can give you more of my divine seed," Harry said. "But it won't be over your breasts….it will be inside of you..."

Cassie finished using her breasts to pleasure Harry. She pulled away from him and pulled up. Her strong thighs tantalized Harry and she whipped her hair back to look at him with a look of lust.

"Well, my body was built for a strong cock like yours," Cassie said. She wrapped her hand around him and stroked him up. A few pumps brought Harry back up to the hardest she's ever felt it. "And your cock was meant to be fucked by a nice, hard, cock like yours."

Cassie teased Harry's hard, flesh, pole with her womanhood. She teased herself a little bit in the process. More than enough teasing, so she thought. She inched closer towards Harry and wrapped herself around his hips before spiking down onto his rock hard cock!

"YES!" Cassie screamed in pleasure when filled up with his hard cock just as Donna had been.

Cassie drove herself up and down Harry's manhood with lust burning through her eyes. She wanted the full pleasure, she wanted this nice, throbbing, hard cock buried inside her tight pussy. She wanted it for a very long time.

Harry grabbed Cassie's back and pushed her down onto him. The two of them met in a passionate display of slapping flesh. Her divine womanhood clamped down onto his iron rod. She pushed all the way down onto him, lubricating his pole nice and well with each push of herself down on him.

The hyper fast fucking really brought Cassie to new levels of pleasure. From the top of her head down to the tips of her toes, an increased amount of pleasure exploded through her body. She drove her hips completely down on Harry's throbbing manhood to ensure he did not stray too far away from her when he hammered her hard.

"So close," Cassie moaned.

"I hope you're not burned out yet," Harry said. He held her closer towards him. "I'll be extremely disappointed in you, if you are burned out."

Cassie responded by shaking her head. She was not burned out, not in the slightest. She would prove to herself and to Harry just how much she had left in the tank. She brought her hot hips all the way down onto him and met him. She thrust deeper down onto him, filling herself up with his cock.

Harry enjoyed the feeling of her tight pussy squeezing down on him. He encouraged her further by groping her breasts and kissing her passionately. Cassie returned the passionate kisses just as easily. The exchange of salvia and body warmth spurred them on and continued the hard fucking.

Donna stirred back to life. She watched Cassie riding Harry's throbbing hard cock. A devious idea flashed through the mind of the wonderful princess. She crawled over and parted Cassie's back entrance before shoving her tongue into her.

"Donna!" Cassie yelled. Her thighs clenched Harry' cock in response to Donna rimming her out, with the double sensations proving to be way too much for her to handle.

"Turn about is fair play," Donna said for a brief moment before she resumed her oral assaults on Cassie's most forbidden and delicious hole.

Cassie slammed herself down onto Harry's enormous rod with a few more hot thrusts. She wanted the seed which had been stored inside of her. He pushed himself further inside of her. Their hips met together in one of the more passionate dances either of them could manage.

"Fuck me tender!" Cassie moaned in response. She rose her hips and brought them down upon him in a constant state of hard fucking. He returned an equal amount of force which caused a miniature Earthquake between the two of them.

Harry enjoyed the thrill of the pleasure. Her thighs hammering his cock into submission, but in the end, Harry knew he only had so much left to give. He rode out one of her many orgasms before deciding to give way to the pleasure himself.

The first blast of cum encouraged Cassie to ride him out, squeezing and milking the constant blasts of cum. The white hot fluids coated her insides with his seed. He coated the inside of her womb with so much life bringing fluids, Cassie thought she would be pregnant if she didn't take precautions against it.

' _Some day, but not now,'_ she thought, working her tight core down onto his massive cock and draining the fluids inside her.

"Overall, I'd say this entire mission was among the ten percent of actually successful missions," Donna concluded. She looked from Cassie to Harry and smiled. "More research will need to be performed though.

* * *

**To Be Continued on October 1st, 2017.**


	35. October 2017

**October 2017.**

* * *

The last third of the year was hoped to be better than the rest with all of the parties involved. The room had been transformed into a dark room, something out of your typical fantasy scenario. Chains hung from the room and on the shelves there were several potions. A rack for stretching purposes set off the center of the room very nicely, at least in the opinions of everyone involved. Several books surrounded the room, and a tantalizing smell filled the air. Harry walked into the center of the room, wearing robes. He frowned.

"Really, never thought I'd be back in these," Harry said .

"Ah, it's just for the shoot," Kara said with a smile. "I know it brings back some…unfortunate memories, but just think of it this way. It shows how far you've come and how you've grown beyond those people."

Harry nodded in agreement and turned around. Kara did have a point. He looked over and an energy portal opened up. He saw a dark haired beauty dressed in skintight black outfit. Her curves, both hips and bust filled into the outfit nicely. She sauntered closer towards Harry with a smile crossing over her face.

"Hello, Hela," Harry said. "You make an entrance as you always do."

"Well, you know me," Hela said. She approached Harry and pushed herself closer towards him with a brilliant smile across her face. "I always love to make the best impression possible."

"As I know," Harry agreed. Hela touched his hips and pushed him closer towards her. Hela smiled when leaning in and tasting Harry's lips with a long and tantalizing kiss.

Another flash appeared and Umar showed up. The current ruler of the Dark Dimension stepped in, dressed in a short black dress with a slit in it. Her dark hair draped over her face forming a seductive current.

"You've got the room down to standards," Umar said. She smiled and moved over, waiting for the Queen of Hel to pull herself away from Harry. "Impressive."

Harry walked over towards her and snaked an arm around Umar. He pulled her closer into him and leaned in to give her a tantalizing kiss across the lips. The kiss had been returned and they pulled apart.

"I know your high standards," Harry said.

"Yes, the highest," Umar said. She moved around. "The Black Queen has to make sure all of her eyes are on her when she turns up, doesn't she?"

"Yes," Harry agreed.

The flash of light emitted for the third time and Selene stepped in. The black corset she wore only barely held up her breasts and prevented them from falling out from her position. She kept moving forward, with the thong covering her body. She wore a pair of thigh high boots which topped off her outfit and fingerless black gloves. The cape billowed nicely in the wind.

"Shall we begin," Selene said. She gave a kiss in response.

"Do you think you can handle the challenge of shooting….in such unique circumstances?" Umar asked. She recalled how delicious Mary-Jane looked, why she looked about good enough to eat.

"Trust me, I can handle it," Mary-Jane said. She had one of those looks on her face, as if telling Umar to bring it on.

Umar sank down to her knees to worship Harry and Hela did the same. Their master sat in the middle on them. Collars snapped around their necks with chains. Selene reclined on the rack with the chains wrapped around her wrist and the bindings covering her ankle. She closed her eyes and smiled.

The flashes of the camera resulted in the shooting moving on by at a rather brisk pace. Mary-Jane did her deed.

"Excellent," Mary-Jane said.

"Of course it is," Gwen said. She curled her lips into a smile and waited for the camera to continue to flash.

Umar and Hela looked up at Harry with brilliant smiles and looked at the camera. The two powerful women submitted to Harry's actions.

"One more," Mary-Jane said.

"Excellent," Hela said. Her hand rested on Harry's thigh. She knew she would want easy access to him.

Mary-Jane snapped the picture and turned to Kara to give the thumbs up. She grinned when finally no one said it.

"Let the shameless smut commence," Kara said.

Hela smiled and reached over, undoing the front of Harry's robes. They slid off of his shoulder.

"Excellent work, my ladies," Harry said. He peered down at them with a bright smile crossing over his face. "We've captured the prisoner and we can do whatever we want to her."

Selene's mouth had bene covered in a ball gag. Her corset had been torn a little bit more to allow her ample breasts to continue to spill out of her body. She lifted her hips up.

"I'm sure you can do whatever you want to her," Umar said. She reached between Harry's legs and cupped his balls. She squeezed them and rubbed circles around them. "But, perhaps we should reward you on such an excellent conquest."

Hela beat Umar to the punch by wrapping her mouth around Harry's throbbing hard cock. Her mouth bobbed up and down on Harry. Throughout the ten head bobs around Harry's manhood, Hela took Harry just a little bit deeper. She deep-throated him on the final thrust with Umar fondling his balls in response.

The moment Hela pulled away, Umar took her place. She bobbed her head up and down Harry's tool. Every time Harry's huge manhood pushed further into the back of her throat. She bobbed ten times in succession on his manhood.

Hela and Umar spent the next few minutes trading off and sucking him. Harry placed his hands on the back of Umar's head and pumped into her mouth. She slurped him deep inside of her.

"I think we can…add to the fun," Umar said.

She drew a line onto Harry's chest and caused a rune to flash to light. Two versions of Harry divided in half.

Hela placed herself against the wall. Her legs spread and tight ass jutted out. Harry reached on her cupped her ass. He rubbed against her dripping hot womanhood on the other side of her suit.

"Do it," Hela moaned. She tried to push her hips back. "Please, do it."

Harry pulled back the fabric covering her crotch and aimed his throbbing hard cock against her womanhood. He pushed deeper inside of her.

Umar climbed on top of Harry, mounting on him his throat. The throbbing manhood touched her dripping pussy. She encouraged him with Harry lifting his hands up and squeezing her breasts in response. Umar slid her walls down onto him and rode his throbbing hard cock. She pushed deeper into her.

Harry held onto Umar's ass and pushed himself into her. He pounded further into her dripping hot pussy. Harry started with slow thrusts, but the lust burning through her eyes showed the slow thrusts weren't enough. Umar brought the point of her pussy down onto him and rode all the way down.

Selene could not believe this. Bound and gagged with pretty much nowhere to go. She tried to hoist her hips up to get some traction in the air.

Hela's entire body rippled with pleasure after her master slammed into her. He sped up inside of her for several minutes with those long and fast thrusts which really got her body humming. Harry held onto her breasts and squeezed them, twisting on her nipples. He slammed into her with a repeated flurry of thrusts.

Harry controlled Hela's body. The warmth spreading over his cock encouraged Harry to keep drilling himself deeper inside of her. He pounded her with everything he could manage. His balls grew heavier. He slowed down to make the dance continue just for a few more seconds.

"Mmm, you feel so good," Harry said. "You're such a devoted servant, your body reacts to me, doesn't it?"

"Yes, master," Hela said. She surrounded him and pumped his cock inside of her.

The warmth surrounding Harry's cock just encouraged him to keep fucking her with a fury. He hammered Hela with everything he had to give her.

"Do you like my hard cock buried in you?" Harry asked. "Do you like being my slut? Do you like having my hard cock pounding your tight little pussy until you cream yourself?"

Without a doubt, Hela knew the answer to all of those questions. She started gushing while letting out a passionate "YES!"

Umar brought herself down hard onto Harry's throbbing phallus. She rose almost all of the way up and impaled herself down onto Harry's engorged prick. She situated herself to the point of his cock and brought herself down onto him.

Those amazing breasts pushing in his face were just right there, ripe for the fondling. Harry reached in and squeezed them. The moment she reacted to Harry's action, he leaned in further. His lips wrapped around Umar's nipple and bit down on it. He suckled her.

"Right there, it's the perfect spot!" Umar said. The pleasure coursed through her body with Harry speeding up the pumping of his cock deeper inside of her.

Umar slid her walls down onto his massive prick and clenched around him. She constricted around his prick to attempt to milk him. He didn't have the stamina she wanted only being a duplicate, but he still lasted a very long time.

"You're going to lose it soon," Umar said. She bit the back of Harry's ear and nibbled on it. "And when you lose it, I'm going to be there to reap the rewards."

She milked his incoming prick into her. The latest orgasm filled her body and released a flood of womanly juices. She pushed further down onto him and rode down on him. Harry grinded back into her, creating an immense amount of friction between the two hot sets of loins.

Hela had been turned around so Harry could see the look of pleasure in her eyes. He had pulled completely out of her. Hela's hips pushed forward in an attempt to meet Harry's throbbing hard cock. Harry pushed his hands on either side of Hela's hips and aimed for her.

"Fuck!" Hela moaned, the second his hard cock penetrated her sopping wet insides.

"That's what we're doing, slave," Harry said. "I think she's about ready to be broken."

Broken only scarcely began to scratch the surface regarding the swell of emotions going through Selene. Despite the fact she reminded herself she would get what was coming to, she needed this huge cock buried inside of her and she needed it yesterday. Her hands were tied to prevent any kind of self-pleasure.

"I think our captive wants you," Umar said. She continued to build momentum in an attempt to coax her master's cum from his balls. "How about it….sir…do you think she deserves it?"

Harry gripped Umar's hips. He could feel the combined pleasure coming from both himself and the prime copy. He kept hammering away at Umar.

"Maybe in a moment," Harry said. "She'll be choking for it by the time I get to her."

Umar intended to make a crafty comment about how it wasn't the only thing Selena was going to choke for. Unfortunately for her though, she slammed herself down onto him. Another vibration spread over her hot loins when bouncing up and down onto his manhood.

Harry enjoyed the warm sensations created by her pussy. She rose up and came down onto him. Their bodies crafted together in the passionate display, performing the dance much older than life itself. The sexy MILF brought her pussy all the way down onto Harry's throbbing hard pole.

Hela's tight cunt clutched around Harry's manhood. He gained more momentum.

"Guess the lust of your other self really inspires you, master," Hela said. She tensed her muscles and squeezed them around them.

Harry pinched her nipples and twisted them hard. Hela's wet walls closed down onto him to milk him. Harry just fucked her harder, knowing he would at least last longer than the duplicate. He rode out multiple orgasms on her part, while slapping her ass.

Umar rode Harry harder yet. She could see the glow emitting from his body and knew the explosion would be near. And it would be quite the explosion when the duplicate reached its climax. She dug her hands into his shoulder and rose up before lowering down on him with a series of pussy squeezes on him.

Harry's tension reached a fever pitch. He knew this duplicate's time was near. He spent the next couple of moments exploring Umar's tight pussy. He hammered inside it.

"Time for your big finish," Umar said. She suckled on the side of his neck and continued to pump down on him. "Right here, inside me, you know you can do it!"

Umar's walls created an extreme warmth around Harry. He grunted and pushed his way into her depths. He hammered into her tight, hot pussy, working into her.

The ruler of the Dark Dimension enjoyed her own orgasm when Harry blasted into her. The white hot seed scorched the inside of her body. The magically created duplicate kept emptying his way into Umar and filling her completely up. Her tight pussy worked his throbbing manhood into the explosion.

Then the duplicate exploded into a flood of white light and white fluids. The explosion of cum rained down from the heavens and splattered Umar on the top of her head. Some of it also landed on Selene in the backswing.

Selene moaned when the shower of cum hit her face and some of it got in her hair. It hit every single inch of her, except for the space she wanted. She wanted the cum on the inside of her mouth.

Her greedy gaze shifted over Umar who had been covered by Harry's cum. She was sopping wet with his cum and she slid back on the chair. Umar flashed a dirty grin towards her prisoner and taunted her with a not so subtle lick over her lips.

Harry held onto Hela and kept working his way to the center of her pussy. She squeezed him harder every time. He knew what she craved and he knew in due time, he would give her everything she desired, plus some more. Plus much more.

"Do you feel my cock inside you?" Harry asked. "I bet you crave my cum. You're nothing, but a slut who craves it…who takes it in any hole I decide to give it to you."

Hela clenched him at the dirty talk. His finger's slipped inside her anus and teased her from the backside. Harry hung on to her hips and rode her out. He kept a steady pattern, working into her tight, dripping pussy. Every time Harry touched her in a new way, Hela became more unhinged and needier.

"Don't worry, I'm almost done with you," Harry said. He held her hips and kept working his way inside of her. "But, I wonder, is your pussy ready for everything I have to give you?"

Hela bit down on her lip and nodded. She pushed back as far as she could go to encourage Harry to bury himself deeper inside of her. He rammed into her and caused an abundance of pleasure to shoot all through her body. The hyper stimulation of her nerve endings worked Hela up.

Harry knew the end would be here. He rode her a little bit more before the tension in his balls gave way.

Hela screamed, pushing herself against the wall. Harry's hands grabbed her breasts and squeezed them even harder. He pushed further inside of her with a few thrusts into her body. Harry rode her all the way to the edge and then dragged her a couple of steps behind to a greater finish.

The second Harry pulled out of her, he set his sights on Selene. Selene looked worn down and ready to accept whatever he wanted for him.

"You saw what I did to my two devoted servants," Harry said. "You have to wonder what I'm going to do to a prisoner who tried to infiltrate my stronghold."

Harry groped Selene's ample breast and squeezed it. He could tell she craved his mere touch. He brought his fingers all the way down past her stomach area and down between her legs. Harry wiggled his finger against her thong clad entrance. He pulled it down, peeling the panties off of her.

"Sopping wet, frustrated, with no place to go," Harry said. He rested a hand on her center. "I think I can help you….maybe a little bit."

Three fingers slipped inside Selene without any warning. Harry wasted no time in penetrating her. He shoved his fingers inside the prisoner to show the dominance he had her.

"Are you going to scream in frustration when I pull these fingers away?" Harry asked. He pushed himself deeper inside of her. "Do you feel what I'm doing to you? What's it going to be like when I slide my huge cock inside your pussy and wreck you?"

Selene clenched onto Harry at the thought of being violated by him while strapped to a rack.

' _Gives an entirely new meaning to the term being stretched out.'_

Harry pushed his fingers deeper into Selene's gushing womanhood. She shoved her pussy up to meet his incoming thrusts with his fingers. He rode her out to an intense conclusion and pulled his fingers out of her.

"Taste how much you want this."

Selene didn't waste any time taking Harry's fingers to her mouth. She sucked the sticky juices off of them. Pleasure spread through her body when licking Harry's fingers clean.

"You want this, you want this more than life itself, don't you?" Harry asked. "Well, guess what, I can give you everything you want, and just a little bit more."

Selene spread her legs without any warning. She wanted Harry's throbbing hard cock right where she thought it belonged, jammed between her legs. Harry climbed on top of her and pushed her breasts together smiling when he crawled over the top of her. His body burned hers up in the process.

Harry spent the next couple of moments teasing Selene, practically winding her up. He knew she wanted his cock inside her, and she would get it, in due time at least. Right now, Harry intended to make her wait for it.

After a couple of moments of Harry mapping out a course on her body, he took the plunge. And he plunged hard into Selene. Her pussy was easy to slide into given how wet it was. The tightness still clamped around it.

' _After all these years,'_ Harry thought to himself.

He pushed his throbbing hard cock deep inside Selene's body. He rode her pussy towards its first orgasm. It certainly didn't last long. Harry held onto her and kept pushing deeper inside of her, feeling the warmth spread around him with thrust after thrust.

Selene lifted her hips to meet Harry's meat when he shoved inside of her. She wished she could hang onto Harry, encourage him to push deeper into her. As of right now, all she could to do was enjoy Harry's cock slamming into her.

Hela made her way over to the throne and joined Hela. Their pussies joined together and she started to rub against them. She leaned forward and captured Umar's lips in a long kiss. She started to lick the cream off of Umar's dripping face.

' _No use in letting such a precious resource go to waste.'_

Umar closed her eyes. Hela reminded her one more time how she was talented with her mouth and hands. They worked at cleaning up Umar's hot flesh.

Harry rode Selene through another orgasm. He didn't even keep track of the number or orgasms his ageless lover had been hit with. He pushed herself against her body and drank in every inch of her body. He released her legs finally. Selene wasted little time wrapping her legs around his hips and pulling them into her tight cunt.

Selene enjoyed having her legs finally free. Harry speared deeper into her depths, and kept hammering her. His balls loaded up with their final bounty. He knew sooner or later, it was going to give.

"Don't hold back," Selene said. "I know there's plenty more where that came from."

The slopping kissing and slurping coming from the other end of the room only fanned the flames. Harry worked himself deeper inside Selene's hot womanhood.

"Yes, there's more than enough," Harry said. He pushed further inside of her. "Here it comes, are you ready?"

Selene spread herself out as far as she could do and took the biggest, stickiest dose of cum inside her pussy. Harry drained himself inside Selene, riding her out.

The two came down from a mutual high. Harry pulled all the way out of her and smiled. The cum dribbling out of her pussy marked his handiwork.

"You'll make a devoted servant."

* * *

**To Be Continued on November 1** **st** **, 2017.**


	36. November 2017

**November 2017:**

* * *

They all reached the home stretch for the 2017 Calendar Girls Shoot. Overall, Harry found himself fairly pleased with how the entire project was turning out. He had many great expectations for it and as always his girls exceeded them with flying colors. Now they hoped to make the last two months of the year some of the greatest of the 2017 stretch. He was confident everyone would be ready to go.

Barbara and Kara departed from the scene, because they were going to be a part of the last two months. Donna had went off as well, which left Mary-Jane and Gwen to hang out alone. The two girls leaned against the wall and sipped on some coffee while waiting for the next three participants in their little game to arrive.

"This is going to be interesting," Gwen said. She took a swig from the cup of coffee. Mary-Jane's eyes looked over towards her, cracking a smile in thinly veiled amusement. "Yes, I know, understand to end all understatements, but still….you have to admit it's….."

"Yes, Gwen, I know," Mary-Jane said. Excitement bubbled deep inside her. She could hardly wait, she had a real pins and needles feeling something was going to happen. "Oooh, here they come!"

Mary-Jane's excitement proved to be infectious. The first of the three parties involved in the penultimate shoot of the 2017 calendar year stepped in. Dinah Laurel Lance, the Black Canary, stepped inside. She wore a black sport's bra covering her ample breasts. Her tanned and toned skin was only covered by the sports bra and a pair of tight spandex shorts. She walked around in her bare feet. The moment she arrived, she saw Harry and smiled.

"Harry, it's so good to see you!"

Dinah threw her arms around Harry's neck and gave him a passionate kiss. Harry thought this greeting had happened at least twice in the past ten shoots, but he wasn't going to deny Dinah what she wanted. Her hot, amazing, body melded with his and she ground her hips against him before pulling back. She looked over her shoulder and smiled at the next party who came through the door.

"You're shameless, you know that, right?"

Helena Bertinelli stepped in. The Mafia Princess stepped into the room, her dark skin on display in the same attire as Dinah. Her shorts were a bit shorter, if that was all possible and when she turned, Harry got a nice view of her ass. She leaned in to show a hint of her tanned cleavage in the sports bra. Helena placed her hands around Harry and grinned.

"Oh, like you have room to talk," Dinah said. She folded her arms underneath her chest with a rather obvious pout. She caught eyes with Helena who was grinning in response.

Helena took her chance to steal some lip action with the amazing Mr. Potter. She tried and molested his tonsils with her tongue. She enjoyed a man who brought her in line, deep down, and Harry backed her off, giving her another long and fiery kiss. Their tongues continued their battle, with Harry winning and leaving Helena breathless.

"She really doesn't have room to talk," Harry said. "But, considering she's a hot piece of ass, I'll allow it."

"You seem to have your priorities straight," Helena said. She moved onto Harry's other side and pinned her arm against his. She tried not to sneak a squeeze of his ass. "So, where's Barbara? You'd thinks he would be here on time given she gets to watch the entire shoot as it happens. The lucky bitch."

Dinah shook her head at Helena's term of endearment for Barbara. The door opened and sure enough, the lovely Miss Gordon stopped into the room. She wore a similar attire, a nice black sports bra which showed off her ample breasts. She wore the tightiest pair of spandex shorts she could find. While Barbara didn't have the assets of Dinah or Helena, that wasn't a complaint, it was a term of endearment of how well the other two girls stacked up. She tied her red hair back in a ponytail.

"So, are we ready?" Barbara asked, and Helena locked eyes with her with a grin.

"Just waiting for you to get ready," Helena said. She ran her eyes over Barbara's frame and undressed her with her eyes. "Now the sooner we get on with the shoot, the sooner the shameless smut can commence."

"It's a good thing Kara isn't here to smack you down for stealing her line," Barbara said. Helena smiled.

"Assume the position, Miss Gordon."

Barbara shook her head at Helena. The three girls had been friends for a long time and shared some rather memorable times with each other. Harry sat on the gym mats which had been set up. The girls moved out in his line of sight. Dinah moved slightly to the left, Helena moved slightly to the right, and Barbara positioned herself. They took positions where Harry could see then and the camera could have enough of a tantalizing hint.

"So, are we ready to send a few poor young boys through an early puberty?" Helena asked. Barbara looked over her shoulder. "Don't me you don't think we're tapping the young boy market as well."

"I really don't want to hear about tapping young boys," Barbara said.

"Yeah, you're right, it comes out slightly wrong if you have a dirty mind," Helena said. She twisted her head around. "Okay, MJ, how's this for a pose?"

"Excellent, the camera's going to love you ladies," Mary-Jane said. She licked her lips and took a couple more shots. "Then again, everyone's been on point this year so….just let me focus on the shot and I'll shut up."

Mary-Jane figured out the trick to getting through these shoots was peristance and timing. She always walked a fine line. It took real talent to make it tantalizing and not too tawdry. They did have a younger demographic who had enjoyed these calendars. Even if it skewed towards more of a female demographic, than males, which really didn't surprise Mary-Jane. Harry was a top draw anyway you slice it.

"Okay, very good," Mary-Jane said. "Just move over a tad bit, Dinah, perfect….lovely….your legs and ass were made for modeling."

"Thanks for the compliment," Dinah said with a smile. The photographer flashed a couple more pictures at her.

Harry could see by the looks they were giving them, an orgy could be moments away from starting, evne before Mary-Jane could finish the shoot. He locked eyes with the redhead in question who flashed the camera a couple more times.

"Right here, and perfect," Mary-Jane said. "Ladies and gentleman, we're done."

Helena shook her head and barely stopped herself from grinning. Actually, she put very little effort in it at all, if any.

"Finally, we can begin our work out," Helena said.

Harry cleared his throat and spoke in a professional manner. "Alright ladies, finish up your stretches, and when you're all warmed up, you can begin."

Harry watched then bending over, seeing cleavage, asses, and thighs all around. He could feel his equipment push against the edge of his pants.

"Will we be beginning with the iron bar today, Mr. Potter?" Helena asked. The mob princess licked her lips when she stared at the bulge in his pants in a not so subtle manner.

"Yes," Harry told her. "We've been getting some good results….do you two ladies mind if she goes first?"

Helena dropped down to the ground and walked over. Harry undid his pants and pulled the throbbing hard tool out of it. Helena looked straight at it, and thought she could lengthen it a little bit more.

"Ten pumps with each hand," Harry told her.

Helena knew how this worked. She wrapped her right hand around Harry's hard, fleshy pole. She pumped him up and down on his cock while mentally counting them down in her mind. She sped up her pumping a little bit. Then she switched to her left hand, wrapping around Harry's hard, throbbing manhood.

Harry leaned his crotch into Helena's hand and could feel his cock lengthening every time she pumped his throbbing hard cock.

"Ms. Lance, your turn," Harry said.

Dinah nudged Harry over and could feel his throbbing hard cock wrapped around her left hand. She gave him a vigorous handjob, pumping him harder with each thrust. On the count of ten, she switched hands and pumped Harry with her right hand. She could feel him hardening.

Harry enjoyed the feel of Dinah's strong, soft hand against his crotch. He started to pump him.

"I'm feeling the burn," Dinah said. "Are you, Mr. Potter?"

She gave his cock a couple more extra pumps and released it from her grip.

"Yes, most certainly, Ms. Lance," Harry said. "Ms. Gordon, are you ready?"

Barbara almost squeezed his cock when she wrapped her right hand around it. She pumped Harry and could feel him throb in her hand. She slid her hand up and down the base, and gained more momentum each time she worked down the base.

Harry eyed the two girls who moved closer after Barbara switched hands. He could feel the tension in his cock hit an apex. Barbara seemed determined to finish him off with these last few pumps and Harry decided to give the girl's something invigorating to continue their workout.

The tension in Harry's balls had been released and he fired his sticky load into their faces. The hot and creamy cum hit the faces of all three girls and they smiled. Helena took Harry's cock from behind and she jerked it off more, shooting some of Harry's cum onto her tongue in the process.

"It's really good for you," Helena said. She rubbed his cock and smeared him all over. "So, shall we start our neck exercises?"

"It would be good, you don't want to get cooled down too much," Harry said. He turned his attention towards Barbara and smiled at her. "Why don't you go first?"

Barbara saw no reason why she shouldn't go first. She opened her mouth, her hot lips parting when she approached Harry's throbbing cock head. She slid his phallus deeper into her mouth and popped her lips around them. She gained some momentum, bobbing up and down on his head.

"Get some hand squeezes in while you're working your neck," Harry told her.

Barbara obeyed Harry's orders. She stroked his balls and worked her mouth all the way down onto his cock. She pushed her mouth all the way down onto his throats and finished her neck exercises. She pulled her mouth off and left him open for Dinah.

Dinah descended down to her knees and took the iron bar between her lips and down her throat. She craned her neck out and showed her amazing neck strength with the head bobbing involved. She kept working up and down on his manhood, sliding his thick manly prick between her juicy hot lips.

Harry groaned at the warmth surround his manhood. Dinah bobbed her head back and down. Her blonde hair flipping down in her face made her look like an angel.

"Five more," Harry groaned.

Dinah added a couple of sloppy slurps to Harry's rod pleasuring. She intended to beat him down before Helena had her chance. Even with her squeezing his balls and working out her hands, Dinah could not get the prize inside.

"My turn, "Helena said no sooner than Dinah pulled herself off. Her juicy hot lips parted and took Harry into the back of her throat with one quick swoop.

Harry tried to resist grabbing onto the back of her head and force his cock further down her throat. The mob princess resembled a slut when bringing her mouth all the way down Harry's cock. She hungrily slobbered on his knob when working over her arm exercises.

Helena knew she could get him to shoot his load down her throat. She groped his balls, fondling them with the skill she learned a long time ago. Harry's throbbing rod pushed further into her throat.

"Almost done, just a couple more."

Harry was almost done with the exercising as well. Helena tickled his cum loaded balls and brought them up to a certain point. Harry swelled with desire when pushing himself deeper into the depths of Helena's perfect, warm, inviting throat.

Several ropes of sticky seed shot down Helena's throat. She leaned back and sucked every single drop of seed down like a divine goddess. She kept pushing her mouth deeper around his cock and draining him down.

Helena pulled away and turned Dinah around.

"You should have some of this," Helena said. She grabbed Dinah's face and leaned towards her. "It's really good for you."

Dinah did not protest the fact Helena shoved her tongue into her mouth and gave her a good, long taste of Harry's juices down her throat. The two kissed each other, making a slurping sound when they combined their salvia with each other.

Barbara crossed her arms and Dinah smiled. She shared a kiss with her surrogate younger sister and shared some of the wealth with each other in a passionate exchange of Harry's fluids.

The two broke free from each other and could see Harry sitting down on the mat. He looked up at all three girls with smiles.

"For a final exercise, it's time to work over your lower muscles," Harry said. "And to do that, it's best you're going to remove all of your clothes because skin on skin contact makes this particular exercise work the best."

Helena stripped off her sports bra to show her toned body. She didn't have one single tanline all over her ample body. Her breasts stood high, firm, and large with juicy looking nipples which were erect. Her abs had been toned well and her hips were wide with the perfect ass. Her legs came down to show themselves in all of their tanned glory.

"How's this, sir?" Helena asked. She crawled on top of him with a smile on her face. She edged his manhood between her legs. "So, this works out my inner muscles, doesn't it?"

"Yes," Harry said. He could feel her warmth slide down onto him and engulf him. He tried to maintain his composure and his character. "Ten minutes on the bar, do you think you can handle it?"

Helena smiled, looking at him. She could handle him, and could handle his massive prick just shoved into her, stretching out every single inch of her core.

"Why don't you hold onto my breasts so I don't slide off during the exercise?" Helena asked. She didn't wait for any offer. She reached over and took Harry's hands before putting them on her ample chest. "You know, for leverage."

Harry smiled. He understood what Helena meant. She slid her hot walls all the way down his throbbing cock and pushed him deeper into her body. Her thighs clenched around him when she worked his hard iron rod inside of her.

Helena bounced up and down on him. She could really feel the burn.

"You should just also give my breasts a work out, Mr. Potter," Helena said. She brought her thighs all the way down onto his cock.

Harry thought it was a lovely idea and reached up to squeeze Helena's breasts. Every time she brought herself down onto his cock, he squeezed them. She started to bounce up and down on his hard cock to get more squeezes of her breasts.

Off to the side, Dinah and Barbara stripped themselves of their clothes. Both girls pumped their fingers into each other's centers and started to work themselves into a fever. It was only to keep themselves from staying cooled down.

"My turn," Barbara said after Helena bounced up and down on him.

Sure enough, the ten minute time passed far too quickly. The buzzer went off, and nothing else did, much to Helena's disappointment. Barbara replaced her and Helena buried her sorrows, along with her face, into Dinah's pussy.

"You want the same as her, don't you, Miss Gordon?" Harry asked. He watched as Barbara straddled him and started to grind her wet pussy down on his mighty rod.

"Yes," Barbara said. "Give my breasts a work out while I get a work out on your mighty rod."

Barbara slid all the way down to his hips and placed his hard cock inside of her in one go. She threw herself halfway up onto him and brought herself down onto his hard cock. She rode him, and made sure his throbbing manhood drove inside of her.

She took it slow at first, and then with each passing moment, Barbara sped up her actions. She enjoyed the fact his hands were all over her breasts, squeezing and playing with them. Harry brought her to a pleasurable fit.

Barbara sped up her workout and Harry could feel the warmth surrounding him. He redoubled his effort.

"Halfway mark," Harry informed her. He cupped her ample tit in his hand and squeezed it. Barbara responded by only speeding up on him.

Barbara thought she was really feeling the burning. This was the type of workout she could get behind, it got her in pretty good shape. She rose all the way up and continued to feel the burning accelerating between her thighs.

Harry rose his hips up so Barbara could push herself deeper into him. She rose up and rode down onto him as hard as possible. His thick took pushed further in between Barbara's needy, dripping thighs.

"One minute warning."

Barbara gritted her teeth in frustration and made her best efforts to speed out the workout. She received a new meaning of the term feeling the burn. The friction between her thighs made her just that much more excited.

Harry cupped her breasts and gave them more squeezes. Barbara closed her eyes and mentally counted down in her head. She tried with one last flurry to finish Harry off and make him spill his creamy juices inside of her. It was all for nothing though.

"Time's up."

Barbara pulled off of Harry with great regret. Seconds later, Dinah crawled on top of him. Her sexy toned body pressed against Harry when she pressed her breasts against his chest. The stunning siren rubbed up against him.

"Ms. Lance, you may begin."

"Sorry," Dinah said, not sounding too particularly sorry at all. She pulled herself halfway up and came closer to driving her down. "I want the same…and could you also please pay a little bit of attention to my ass?"

"I can do that….."

Harry hit the high point of his voice when Dinah brought herself down onto his rod with one fluid moment. Her strong leg muscles proved to be an asset the further she worked down onto him. Her jiggle breasts bounced and begged to be touched. Dinah pushed her chest out and Harry grabbed one of those ample sacs of flesh with one of his hands. He squeezed them, their warmth and softness made him twitch inside of her.

Dinah worked out her toned body all the way down onto Harry's hard rod. She increased the frequency of her squeezes when working herself out on top of him. She slapped her ass and Harry got the hint already.

"Mmm, yes!" Dinah yelled. Harry reached behind her and cupped one of her ample cheeks. "I'm really feeling the burn now!"

Harry enjoyed Dinah's slick walls spiking all the way down around his cock. She pushed herself halfway up and slid all the way down onto him. The warmth continued to spread and she worked him over.

Dinah bounced up and down. She threw her head back and allowed a soft little moan to escape the back of her throat. She didn't go full Canary on this situation, she had herself under control. Her breasts bounced and Harry alternated his had between both of them.

The stunning beauty continued to push herself to new and untold of limits. She allowed a passionate breath to escape the back of her throat. She squirmed and rocked her tight pussy muscles down on him.

"You've got two more minutes, Ms. Lance."

Dinah was not deterred. She grabbed Harry's head and pushed his face between her breasts. She moaned heavily when Harry pounded away at her pussy. Lust drove her completely mad. She brought herself further down on Harry's cock and rammed it into her body.

"Sounds like you have less than that, Harry," Dinah said, whispering in his ear. "Less than that to cum for me…."

Harry groaned. Her pussy hugged him and her soft breasts pressed in his face made Harry only want to do one thing. He rammed deeper inside of her and released a shower of cum inside Dinah's waiting pussy.

She crammed her hot walls down onto him and milked him for everything he was worth. The two exchanged fluids and Harry pumped into her long after the clock went out.

"Okay," Harry said, rolling over. "It's time for cool down…and clean up."

Dinah collapsed on the ground, her pussy dripping with juices. Helena and Barbara smiled and tackled her, both trying to get their share of even more Harry cum from her pussy.

* * *

**To Be Continued on December 1st, 2017.**


	37. December 2017

**December 2017:**

* * *

Harry waited for it, along with Gwen and Mary-Jane. The main event, the one they had been waiting for, the finale of the third year of Calendar Girls. Could it live up to expectations? Harry had little doubt in his mind the three women involved would do their best to live up to the past standards, both of this year and past years. He was confident they would be the very best they could be.

Some people thrived on pressure. The door opened, and Kara stepped inside. She dressed a skimpy green dress which came down to her hips. The material only came down a slight amount, to not make the shoot too risqué. What made things look the most risqué was the candy cane which Kara wrapped her lips around. She hummed before slipping the candy cane out and replacing it with Harry's lips planted upon hers. The two enjoyed a nice kiss with each other.

"I've been waiting all year for this," Kara said. Harry raised an eyebrow. "Well, not literally, but….you know what I mean."

Harry answered with a chuckle and brought Kara closer around him. The two exchanged another kiss with each other. Harry ran his hands over Kara's hair and flashed her a smile. Kara leaned closer towards him and whispered in his ear.

"If my two sisters could be a bit more punctual, then we can get this show on the road," Kara said. She looked over towards the door. "Speak of the devil, here's one of them now."

The door opened and Carol Danvers sauntered inside of the room. She looked beyond amazing dressed in the little red dress which fit around her snug curves. The blonde walked into the room and smiled when approaching Kara and Harry.

"Back for more, aren't we, Carol?" Harry asked.

She laughed and gave him a short, but extremely passionate kiss. She pulled away from him and smiled in response. "Of course I'm back for more."

Carol accepted a candy cane from Kara and put it in her mouth. Her blue eyes danced with mischief when looking at Harry. Her warm and hot lips suckled the candy cane.

The doors swung open a second later. The third of the three sisters made their way in, a little bit miffed she didn't get to partake in the previous two years of shoots, but she was determined to make up the difference. Alex Danvers came in, dressed in a combination red and green dress. She wore pinstripe stockings which covered her amazing legs.

"Finally," Alex said with a smile.

"Sorry we didn't get you on board last time, Alex," Harry said. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her into a kiss. The two of them exchanged a passionate embrace and an even more passionate liplock.

Alex pulled away from Harry a couple of seconds later. She figured he could be let off of the hook and she smiled.

"To be fair, I've been busy," Alex said. She ran her eyes over Harry, taking in the nice custom made suit he wore during this endeavor. "Nice suit, Harry. What are you going for anyway? Elf pimp?"

Harry responded with a round of laughter and wrapped his arm around Alex. He pulled the newest girl to get included in on the fun into the picture. Harry sat down in the middle, and his three girls made their way underneath the tree. They had different colored bows in their hair. Carol had a red bow, Alex had a green bow, and Kara favored a black bow.

"Hmm, I swear this is a strange sense of deja-vu," Kara said. She shrugged in response. "Maybe it's just me."

"Well, to be fair, you can't beat the classics," Gwen said. She looked over her shoulder towards a very anxious Mary-Jane Watson. "So, are we ready to roll, MJ?"

Mary-Jane did not even bother to acknowledge the question. Alex scooted a bit closer towards Harry, running her hands down his lower back when she held. Kara rested her feet on Harry's lap and Carol peaked out from behind his shoulder.

"This is actually going a lot more smoothly than half of our family portraits," Carol said.

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad," Alex said. Carol answered with a corked eyebrow. "Okay, they were that bad, some of the time but….this is better, so I guess we're making up for some lost time."

"Well, your pictures can't have been that bad," Mary-Jane said. She snapped a couple more pictures. "Because you're all so photogenic.."

"Either that, or you can make chicken salad out of chicken….." Alex said. Kara slipped a candy cane in your mouth. Alex liked something hard in her mouth as much as the next girl, but the thing she wanted had not been properly unwrapped.

"I won't have you talk about the Christmas of 2009 in a bad light," Kara said. She shook her head. "Besides, most of us our here…."

"Too bad we couldn't have squeezed our mother into the shoot," Alex said. "She might have died of shock of actually having a Christmas photo where it hasn't been ruined by someone."

"Ladies, please, focus," Mary-Jane warned them. She enjoyed the banter as much as the next person, but she focused on the matter at hand. The pictures started to come together. "Just another minute or two of your time, and then you can unwrap your gift."

"We can hardly wait," Alex said, giving Harry the most prominent set of bedroom eyes she could manage.

Mary-Jane made sure they were all close together to get the best shot for the calendar. December would have the best picture at least.

"Okay, we're ready to close off 2017 with a bang," Mary-Jane said. She grinned when looking at all of the girls.

"Finally," Alex said. "Let the shameless….MGH….MMPPH….MMM!"

Kara stopped Alex from saying those words by shoving yet another candy cane in her mouth. Carol raised an eyebrow when Kara gagged the middle Danvers sister.

"Let the shameless porn commence!" Kara yelled. She grabbed Harry's shirt and started to rip at it. "Presents….YAY!"

Carol responded with a sad little shake of her head. She had no idea how many candy canes Kara consumed, but she was pretty sure she got wired with a little too much sugar.

Alex took the candy cane out of her mouth and made quick work of Harry's pants. She wrapped her hand around his growing cock and pumped it.

"My sister seems insistent on shoving something nice and hard in my mouth," Alex said. She stroked him until he was up to full mast. "But, I can assure you, I'm more than capable enough of doing it all by myself."

Alex pushed her warm lips around Harry. Needless to say, Harry was not about to complain. Alex slobbered all over his rod and brought him deeper into the back of her throat. Harry reached his hands around her face and pounded him.

Carol and Kara made easy work of Harry's top half. They ran their hands over his chest and abdomen area, with smiles cracking over their faces. They planted kisses all over him and they explored his hot manly body.

"Keep sucking it,' Harry said. "You want to prove you can keep up with your sisters, don't you?"

Alex double downed on her efforts to pleasure Harry. It had been always a point of contention she had been perceived as a bit lesser than her sisters. Even though she understood Harry's words were meant in teasing jest, she still found herself determined to bring him greater pleasure. She wrapped her hot mouth around his tool and suckled on it.

Harry thought he had pretty much hit her boiling point. He could feel Carol and Kara on either side of him. The stunning blondes lathered his body with kisses and suckling on the back of his neck. Their fingers trailed down his muscular body.

He rewarded their actions by sliding his fingers inside their dripping hot pussies. The fingers on his right side found their home into Kara and the fingers on his left side slid into Carol.

"Rao almighty!" Kara breathed. She squeezed his fingers with her womanhood and tensed up around him. "That's really good….suck his cock harder Alex…..I want you to choke on his cum."

Carol submerged herself in the ultimate thrill ride with Harry's fingers delving deeper inside her with further rapid fire thrusts. She bucked up, he answered with slamming his fingers deeper inside her.

Alex drove Harry's cock down her throat. She weighed those throbbing balls in her hand, experiencing appreciation of how much he had for her. She squeezed and fondled those excellent balls, making sure to feel a greater pleasure the further she drove Harry into her throat.

"Good girl….wrap your throat around my cock," Harry told her. He looked down and smiled at Alex. "Suck it harder….drain every last drop of cum out of my balls…there you go, right there!"

Alex re-doubled her efforts. She took his entire cock down her throat, knowing nothing less than the whole thing would not do. His balls clenched and Alex helped him along by squeezing it.

Blasts of cum fired into the back of the girl's throat. Harry would have held onto the back of her head had he not been finger fucking Carol and Kara into submission. Their hips grinded up and Harry slipped his fingers into them.

Alex drank all of the seed from his balls before pulling Harry from her mouth. She turned around and spread her thighs. She started to rub her womanhood wanting even more. She spread her legs and slapped herself on the ass.

"My little sister is kinky," Carol said.

"I just want what's coming to me," Alex said. She spread her legs. "Go for it, Harry, make me your bitch…..why don't you stuff me full of your cock?"

Harry rose himself up behind Alex and slid deeper into her hot pussy. She stretched around him before settling in a firm grip around his cock. Her pussy acted like a white hot glove around him. Harry pushed himself into her.

"Take your pick, sis," Kara said.

Kara spread her legs. Alex's lust for Kara drove her mad since both of them were teenagers. She worshipped her sister's pussy by licking her on the inside.

Carol felt left out of the fun. Not for long, as Kara shoved an oversized candy cane shaped dildo between her legs. Carol mentally thought this was karma from her domination of Diana back in July, now her baby sister was dominating her, and making her scream and cream herself in pleasure.

Harry drove himself deeper into Alex. Alex's wet vice clamped down onto him and ensure Harry would keep it up. He pulled almost out of her and he could see her hang onto the tip of him for dear life. Harry smiled and slammed himself back into the middle Danvers sister.

Alex thought she would lose her mind because of what Harry was doing to her. She had no idea what it meant for someone to truly lose her mind. Harry buried himself into her. The number of orgasms she experienced had caused her to lose track of herself. All Alex needed was more pleasure, and Harry was giving her everything she could have ever dreamed of.

"Mmmm!" Alex moaned.

Harry slid deeper inside of her. He decided to let her come down from her latest orgasm.

Kara opened Carol's pussy open wide enough for Harry to dive on top of her. The two passionately made out and massaged each other's bodies. Their hips came together at a certain point before Harry prepared to slide himself into her. His cock touched the inside of her pussy lips and came close to complete penetration.

Carol lost herself into Harry. She knew he would bring her to an orgasm faster than the speed of light. Carol didn't care. She intended to savor every single last moment of his cock driving into her. Carol's hips pushed up and took Harry into her depths, taking him deeper into her.

Harry slipped inside out of Carol after the orgasm and pushed his cock back into Alex. He hammered away at her at hyper speed.

Alex's tongue petted Kara's womanhood. The Girl of Steel responded by shifting her hips up and down, making sure Alex got complete access to her womanhood. Her older sister did an excellent job in making her baby sister feel beyond good. Better than most really, if Kara had to say so herself.

"Making me cum so hard!" Kara screamed at the top of her lungs. "Harry, pound her, she deserves a good reward."

Harry thought Alex wasn't the only sister who deserved a good pounding, but he would get to it, when he got to it. Right now, his cock sank into the snug warmth of Alex's pussy. He held onto her hips and kept bringing his cock into her with a few more hard thrusts.

Alex had been on autopilot for quite some time. The only thing which she was consciously doing was licking Kara's pussy. Kara's fingers continuously brushed through her hair, encouraging Alex to keep up what she was doing.

The moment Harry brought Alex to one of her more intense orgasms yet, he made his way over to Carol. He slipped his well lubricated and very hardened cock deep inside of Carol's hot quim.

"Yes, speed fuck me!" Carol moaned. His hips became a blur and made it more than difficult to the camera to pick up.

Harry slowed himself down to a tantalizing degree, and then pulled almost out of Carol. He slammed his hard cock into her with a few more long and powerful thrusts. He punished her quim with multiple thrusts inside of her.

After Harry brought Carol to a mind shattering orgasm, he returned his full attention towards Alex. Alex's pussy dripped and looked so empty without his cock. She was starting to become conscious of the fact Harry extracted his cock from her.

' _We better fix that.'_

Harry held onto Alex's hips and rammed his full length deep inside of her one more time. He made sure to run his hands down her body, giving Alex's ass and breasts, along with her fully toned body the attention he thought it deserved.

Alex could have sworn Harry left her for a second. Now his cock pushed inside her, Alex wasn't going to do anything other than encase it tight in her body, hoping it would never leave. Her mind had been rocked with another orgasm.

Harry switched back and forth from fucking Carol and fucking Alex. He worked up a heavy load in his balls, which throbbed. Harry plunged further into Alex and rode out her latest orgasm.

"Good girl, here's your Christmas present."

Harry's balls stole three full loads which had been built up thanks to the magic of magic. He shoved himself into Alex. He kicked back and rode her wet, willing, snug snatch. She stretched out on him and Harry kept banging away at her pussy.

Alex could feel the tension about ready to rise in Harry. Her body succumbed to the ultimate display of lust. Her pussy muscles held onto Harry and dragged him deeper into her insides. Every time he went balls deep into her, his bloated balls touched Alex. The very touch set her skin ablaze.

Speaking of things which set a person's skin ablaze, Harry's hands furiously worked their magic on Alex's body. His balls clenched and released their bounty into her. He rode his way through multiple orgasms all while putting the first load of cum inside her.

"Good, I'm sure you're very happy, but you're not the only one who is going to get her Christmas surprise."

Carol's thighs spread for Harry. The busty, blue-eyed, blonde wanted Harry to shove himself deep inside of her. Harry climbed on top of Carol's body and shoved his cock deep inside of her body. The tightness wrapped around him, and he started to ride into her.

"This is a ride, isn't it?" Harry asked. "I don't think you've ever felt turbulence like this in the air, have you?"

Carol shook her head and waited for Harry to bury his face between her breasts to suck on them. The Kree empowered heroine wanted more of his cock buried deep inside of her.

"Fuck….this is so good!" Carol moaned in Harry's ear. "Cum inside me, I can feel that big load….give me a huge load just like you did to my baby sister! Fill me up!"

Harry filled her up alright. He rammed deep inside of Carol and proceeded to empty the contents of his swollen, hard balls into her body. Harry held onto Carol and rode her out to the finish.

Kara looked over and watched Carol's pussy being filled. She ran her hand onto her ample breast and squeezed it, closing her eye. She watched Harry fill up Carol, unloading his bounty inside of her tight pussy. Kara's lips moistened in more ways than one when following the progress of Harry's cock, emptying every single last drop of cum into her.

"Finally," Kara said. She looked at Harry's still rigid cock. "The problem of being the main event is you have to be dead fucking last."

"But, it's worth the wait," Harry said.

Kara had no reason to deny what Harry said. She mounted the top of him, her warm pussy about ready to slide all the way down his hard, throbbing pole. Harry reached up to great Kara's breasts and encourage her to come down.

"Well, I'm dreaming of a White Christmas," Kara said.

Kara brought herself down on Harry's hard cock. She smacked her thighs down onto Harry when riding his manhood. Her walls grew slicker the more she rode down onto Harry.

Harry reached up and enjoyed the ride, enjoyed Kara's warmth coming down onto him. Their bodies melded together in the most passionate dance the two of them could muster, which was saying something.

"I'm going to ride you like a stallion," Kara said. She did so and smiled. "Or, maybe a reindeer…tis the season after all."

"Thanks for ruining Christmas for me," Alex said in a dazed tone.

"Don't worry, Alex, I'll make it better."

Those words and that tone from Kara brought Alex a nice mixture of worry and anticipation. She managed to roll over to get a view of Kara bringing herself down onto Harry. She watched with glee when her baby sister spiked herself down on Harry. Those tanned, firm hips brought themselves down on Harry.

Harry enjoyed the warmth and tightness Kara wrapped around him. Her love box squeezed his cock and stimulated his nerve endings fully. He reached up and caressed her body. The more she moaned, the more Harry caressed them.

Orgasm after orgasm went through Kara's body. The yellow sun flickering in through the cracks in the roof just made her more intense. She brought herself down onto Harry. The Girl of Steel bent down and kissed Harry on the lips.

While the liplock submerged around Harry, Kara wiggled her little tongue in Harry's mouth. She reached around and pulled out two candy cane shaped dildos. She shoved them into the cunts of both of her older sisters and fucked them hard.

Carol only just descended from the high of Harry's hyper fucking. Kara doing about the same thing to her caused her body to quiver. Kara worked her hand in and out of Carol, clenching onto the candy cane when forcefully fucking her.

"Oh, fuck you, Kara!" Carol screamed at the top of her lungs. She couldn't believe what Kara was doing to her.

Alex now knew what Kara meant by making Christmas better. She submitted to the manipulations of her baby sister, while fucking her hard. Alex moaned.

Harry's cock twitched when watching Kara forcefully fuck her sisters from either side. Harry rammed his cock deep, hitting a new point of pleasurable warmth every time he spread out Kara's legs. He worked further into her.

"Yes, my stud, we're almost there, aren't we?" Kara asked. "Look at these bitches….creaming themselves at being dominated…..just imagine if I shoved this up their tight asses. They'd faint, I bet."

Kara spared Alex and Carol from this particular fate, at least for now. She slid the candy cane dildos into her mouth and suckled on them. She drank the juices from them and watched Harry.

Harry gripped Kara's hips and rammed himself into her tight box with more thrusts. He hammered her from underneath, groaning when her wetness slid down around his hard cock.

"Almost there, good," Kara said. "I think that you'll agree I've been very nice…and very nice at being really naughty."

The sultry tone in Kara's voice prompted Harry to work onto her. He wondered if there had been some Red Kryptonite dust mixed in with the sugar of those candy canes she ate. He won this one regardless. Harry hammered her harder.

Their hips mashed together with immense levels of passion. He slid himself into her. His aching prick looked close to bursting.

"Good, cum for me," Kara said. She nibbled Harry's ear. "You can…do it…"

Kara saw white before Harry did. She jammed down onto him and rode his hips with a constant flurry. Harry gripped Kara's skin and squeezed her nice, juicy breasts. She moaned when cumming down onto him.

Finally, after some time, the gift Kara anticipated had come. Harry bottomed himself out in her cunt and splashed her insides with his cum. Kara milked him in anticipation and Harry jackhammered her tight cunt with pretty much everything he had. His balls drained.

Kara pumped Harry a few more times before she collapsed on Harry. She rolled over and looked at the thick white liquids dripping from her pussy.

"White Christmas indeed," Kara said. She leaned down and gave Harry's cock head a parting kissing.

All three Danvers sisters had been dripping wet and satisfied. The girls were satisfied with another year's photo shoot having gone off without a hitch.

* * *

**To Be Continued on January 1** **st** **, 2018.**


	38. January 2018

**Calendar Girls January 2018**

* * *

Four years running, and Kara Zor-El could not believe it Project Calendar Girls was still going stronger than ever. She could also not believe that she barely missed the last donut. She cursed Barbara, Donna, and Gwen from hogging all of the donuts before she got here.

Thankfully, there would be one left. One loan chocolate glazed donut would be in the hands of Kara. She reached over and was about ready to grab it.

Boom, a blur shot past her, snatched up the donut. Kara could have cursed her luck when the figure shoved the donut into her mouth and ate it at super speed.

"Damn you, Jesse Quick!" Kara cursed.

The smiling face of the brunette speedster just shined. Jesse Chambers Wells, better known as Jesse Quick, one of the many speedsters who joined Harry's little collective, turned up to snatch the last donut from underneath the nose of Supergirl. The Girl of Steel turned around and looked towards Donna who broke out into a fit of laughter. Kara's glowering scowl continued as Jesse casually licked the frosting off of her fingers before zooming off into the night.

"You snooze, you lose," Donna said.

Kara's scowl deepened. Donna made her way over and planted a kiss on the face of her girlfriend. Kara only folded her arms even more. "You just wait, Jesse. One day I'm going to catch you, and you're going to be my bitch."

"You realize she's likely halfway to Central City by now."

Barbara's intrusion just caused Kara to shake her head. She would be seeing Jesse much later in the shoot. These shoots took several days and were growing slightly more ambitious. Kara, Barbara, and Donna had to work the girls in. They had some help from some of their more efficient organizers to be on the case and on the case how.

"So, where's our star from the store?" Kara asked. "He isn't with those girls in Riverdale is he?"

"Actually, I just heard from him," Gwen said. "He should be coming back now."

Speak of the devil, he should arrive. Harry Potter turned up in all of his glory for year four of Calendar Girls. The Calendar sold a lot. The access to the more seedy material which filmed sold for even more and was pirated even more.

Kara shook her head for a thought. _'Oh well, if anyone pirates porn, it might as well be ours. Of course, Felicity and Daisy are working on a way to leave a nasty surprise to those who steal what doesn't belong to them?'_

"Hey, everyone," Harry said. "Is MJ ready to go?"

"Yes, she's got the new camera ready to go," Gwen said. "I'm not sure if I buy the reports about how you can almost smell everything that's filmed from the camera. But the sound of sharper, the picture is clear, and she can grab a number of creative angles."

"Still, it's only as good as the person working on the camera," Harry said.

He moved to the room which had been set up like a dojo. The green skinned alien beauty known as Gamora stepped into the middle of the room. She looked at him with a wide smile and also undressed him with her haunting green eyes. One could almost see the lust just dancing in Gamora's eyes when taking a good look at Harry.

"It's been a long time," Gamora said. "I'm glad to have received a spot in your little endeavor. But, naturally, I'm sure the rest of the Guardians will be as surprised as anyone else."

"Yes, I'm surprised you showed up after our last encounter."

The one and only Lady Shiva, one of the most feared Martial Artists on the planet, stepped in. Shiva dressed in a pair of tight red pants which fit her lower body like a second layer of skin. She dressed in a nice tight black top as well. Her black hair hung over the one side of our face.

"You're merely the deadliest woman in the world," Gamora said. "I'm the deadliest woman in the universe."

"That's only because I haven't done much traveling outside of Earth," Shiva said. "But, regardless, I cannot say no to Harry."

Her intense gaze locked over the man. Gamora stepped over him and the two of them were about ready to get into it. Harry cleared his throat to cause both of these women to fall back into line.

"Ladies, save it for the shoot," Harry reminded them.

Gamora and Lady Shiva moved back and moved into an aggressive fighting stance. It looked like they were about ready to fight with each other.

"That shot's beautiful," Mary-Jane said. "Hold it. It's perfect. It can't get much better than that if I tried. Right there, perfect shot."

Mary-Jane caught the battle scene between two great warriors with a third standing ready to intervene if things got ugly. She did enjoy how Lady Shiva's eyes burned a hole in Gamora's face. Gamora responded with another glare one more time.

"And now, move a little bit closer like you're about to clash."

The swords both women wielded came out and connected with each other. Neither woman backed down from this position with each other. Gamora and Lady Shiva stood back from each other.

Mary-Jane gave the thumbs up. Training mats rolled out onto the floor along with a bench. In an instant, Gamora grabbed Harry around the neck and gave him a very intense kiss. It looked like she had something to prove. It lasted until Lady Shiva pulled Gamora off of Harry.

"Your technique needs work."

Lady Shiva moved in for a more subtle approach. Her hands caressed Harry's body. Then, when he was warmed up, Shiva went in for the kill. Her tongue shoved down Harry's throat with one of the more intense kisses anyone has ever seen in quite some time.

Gamora unzipped her body suit and revealed her body. She turned towards Lady Shiva, who undid the top of her costume. Her very-toned body came out to light. Harry found himself in the middle of two sexy, dangerous women, and two very nice sets of breasts.

He reached over with his right hand and grabbed Gamora's breasts. Harry canvased over the round wonders. He caught the frown of Shiva out of the corner of his eye. Not to be outdone, Harry caressed Shiva's warm breasts as well. Her nipples stood out, demanding to be touched. Harry would not back off from touching them.

Harry moved from the left to the right, alternating between both sets of breasts. Shiva threw her head back for a few seconds and moaned deeply. Harry's tender affections made her take a deep breath in response. The sorcerer kept dragging his thumb over her.

Gamora received a pleasurable tug of her breasts as well. Harry channeled a jolt of energy through her breasts. The energy traveled down her body to the tips of her toes. The wizard kept working his fingers back and forth down their bodies.

"You should work together instead of fighting each other."

Both women did not know what to say. Their minds had been thrown into a fit of pleasure the second Harry pulled away from them. Shiva dropped down to her knees and took Harry's cock in her hand. She squeezed it and licked the length with hunger dancing in her eyes.

Shiva slowly worked her mouth around Harry's hard iron pole. Gamora, not to be outdone, leaned down and cupped Harry's balls in her hand. She squeezed them and worked them over.

"See, what you can accomplish if you work together."

Their delicious mouths combined in one fluid entity. Their lips worked over Harry's extended cock. Two sides came in and licked every single inch of Harry's extended prick they could get their hands on.

Shiva's warm heat engulfed the manhood. She wanted to feel it swell in her mouth no matter what the cost. Her hands reached around and cupped Harry's balls along with Gamora. Both of them stared each other down before shifting down. Both sexy warriors leaned down and took turns sucking Harry's balls.

Both moved up to lick his cock. Harry groaned when feeling the pair of the moving together in tandem. Their tongues canvased his cock before Gamora wrapped her hot mouth around him. Shiva licked the part of Harry's cock which Gamora could not slip into her mouth.

Shiva and Gamora established some momentum and made sure to canvas every inch of Harry's cock. They traded off with sucks. Each attempted to top each other with a sensual blowjob, each more wet and willing in the last.

Her determination never to be beaten made Lady Shiva's intensity just raise even more. Her warm mouth shot down to the bottom of Harry's cock. She took her lips down to the base and sucked on the young man as he went deeper inside of her mouth.

"Fuck," Harry groaned the deeper he pushed inside of her warm mouth. "It's coming."

Gamora cupped his large balls and waited for Shiva to slide back. The second Shiva came back, Gamora moved over and worked his cock over. She managed to edge Harry to the end of his climax. Warm cum fired into the back of Gamora's throat and started to coat her throat.

Shiva pulled away, looking annoyed. Warm cum splattered in Gamora's mouth. Shiva reached underneath and cupped Harry's balls with a very intense squeeze. Harry drove his huge cock inside into Gamora's mouth.

"Remember, I softened him up for you."

The green-skinned woman grabbed Harry's cock and gave it a squeeze. Cum bubbled in her mouth when giving Shiva a smile.

"Doesn't feel that soft to me."

Gamora leaned in and gave Lady Shiva an intense kiss. Warm seed swapped between the two of them. Both of them took turns caressing Harry's body from over their shoulders as they looked at each other.

In a minute, Shiva managed to sweep Gamora up off of her feet. Both women struggled to get the better of each other. The struggle ended up with Shiva pushing her fingers inside of Gamora's wet snatch and finger fucking the deadliest woman alive.

Despite her normally dominant stance, Gamora's eyes shifted over from what Lady Shiva did to her. To be perfectly honest, she loved the feeling of those fingers just rammed deep inside of her welcoming snatch. Gamora pushed her hips up to meet Shiva's fingers the deeper and further they slid inside.

Harry smiled and moved over from behind Shiva. The Deadliest Woman in the live had the wettest cunt possible now. The wizard's digit inserted inside of her wet pussy and pushed into her.

"Drill that bitch," Gamora groaned.

Shiva silenced Gamora by pushing her tongue into the snatch of the proud warrior. The woman's thighs grabbed around Gamora's face and pumped out an exceeding amount of juices from her tongue.

The pleasure built through her body the further Shiva's tongue worked over her. It was a swilled instrument.

Harry lined up and put his hard cock against the entrance of the Deadly Assassin. Her pussy sucked the tip of his swollen cock just by barely touching it. Harry's hands lined up and he shoved his length inside of her.

"Oh, I've missed this!"

Lady Shiva could not comment due to her mouth being preoccupied in reducing Gamora to a dripping wet. Her wet pussy missed Harry's throbbing cock just as much as his throbbing cock missed her wet pussy. The wizard pulled back and plowed inside of her as hard as humanly possible.

"You better keep it up and make my cunt nice and wet for him."

Shiva shifted up so slightly so she could perform an attack on Gamora's clit. She still took Harry's cock. Legs spread out to tighten her grip around him. The warmth accelerated the deeper he moved into her.

That moment of bravado from Gamora was paid for. Shiva reduced her into a dripping, moaning, pile of incoherence on the bed.

Speaking of being reduced to something dripping, Harry proceeded to do the same thing to Shiva. His hard cock pushed inside of the wet pussy of the woman in front of him.

"You said you always wanted to be tested to your limits."

Skilled hands caught every single pleasure point. Harry remembered all of Shiva's weak spots. She pulled away from Gamora's wet pussy. The feeling of something warm building in her body coupled by Harry's hard cock drew Shiva up to the end.

She gave a scream to showcase the ecstasy her body felt the hard cock pushing into her. Every single inch of it pushed into her. Harry pulled almost all the way back out of her. His hard cock head rested against her slit and was getting close to entering inside of her body.

"It's here."

The sorcerer shoved his mighty cock inside of her body. Shiva's entire body sized up and began to clutch onto the mat which she had been driven down onto her. She noticed Gamora slipped away.

Shiva's eyes pushed open and took a deep breath. The deeper Harry's cock shoved inside her, the better she felt. Harry pulled completely back from her and plunged his iron hard rod inside of her.

Gamora rested against two of the benches. Her legs spread, with her fingers caressing against her body. Gamora threw her head back against the wall and followed the progress with Harry pulling back against her. The young man plunged deep inside the pussy of the deadly assassin on the ground. Those balls, full of cum, kept striking Lady Shiva at a faster rate than ever before.

"Fuck her!" Gamora breathed. "Finish her!"

Flesh smacked together in a sinful display. Harry manipulated Shiva's body and ensured he pushed as far in as possible. Her sweaty back and gorgeous body was on display for Harry. The sorcerer kept pushing his hands over every inch of Shiva's warm body. The sexy and sinful display of skin made Harry grunt the further he pushed inside of her.

Shiva doubled her resolve to finish off this powerful young man before he passed out. The wizard's fingers tempted her body and resulted in electricity coming all through her frame. Harry pulled completely out of her and then pushed inside of her.

Every second, Harry touched the parts which he knew would drive Shiva completely mad. The deadliest woman had her weaknesses. His thick and throbbing cock stretched her to the point. Shiva rose up off of the ground just enough for Harry to push into her and feel up the front of her body.

"That's better than good," Harry said in her ear. "I'm getting close. I hope you're ready for me."

Shiva bit down on her lip the further Harry plowed her insides with his very able and willing cock. The deeper he went, the more Shiva lost herself in his touches. Harry planted his iron rod inside of her body.

"Ready, and willing to go," Shiva breathed.

"Good!"

His balls finally gave way the sweet temptations of Shiva's warm skin. Harry planted inside of her cavern. Every last drop of cum fired and had been milked by those well trained pussy muscles. Harry grunted and pushed as far as he could go inside of Shiva.

Gamora excited herself with the thought that she would get pushed against the wall and taken by him. Every single person in the world had been dominant with her. The only person she did not get to exercise domination with had been Har-Zod.

A slow and steady rise to his feet made Gamora lock eyes onto the hard cock. It was ready for her. Gamora turned around, doing a version of the splits with her legs pressing on the bars. Her ass exposed to Harry and was more than ready to go. Harry sauntered over and grabbed onto Gamora's sensually shapely rear. He touched her from behind.

One steady jolt of electricity fired through Gamora's loins. Harry moved closer into position to strike. His cock ached at the thought of being inside of the hot space babe in front of him. Harry touched her.

"You're asking for it."

Harry squeezed Gamora's rear with one hand and caressed her body with his other hand. The teasing increased with Harry moving in closer. The tip of his cock touched against Gamora's wet hole.

"I need it."

"You'll have everything that you need, soon."

Soon could not come soon enough. After she watched Harry take Lady Shiva down to the ground, Gamora prepared herself to be next to bend to his mighty cock. The only thing she hoped for was to last long before bending.

"You'll join her soon. Don't worry."

Gamora would have responded with something biting. Unfortunately, the only thing which followed was a huge thick cock inside of her warm depths. Harry's hands grabbed her lower back and plunged his way inside of her. He pulled back from her a minute.

The body of the sexy woman smashed against the wall hard. The only thing harder was Harry's hard cock smashing against her into the wall. He pulled back from her and drove his hard cock back inside of her.

Harry slowed down for a minute to ensure Gamora could feel him at a certain point. The moment Harry gave her a chance to catch her breath, he pulled back completely. Then Harry smashed inside of her with a fluid and hard thrust as deep as he could have gone.

"A little reprise?" Harry asked her.

Fingers crumbled the wall as Harry drove his cock into her. She wanted to get her workout. Well, Harry would make her feel the burn all of the way. His iron rod shoved as deep inside of Gamora as possible. He stretched out the woman and then pulled back out of her.

Harry plowed her center with all of his might. His balls ached the deeper he plunged into Gamora. Her nipples came up to be touched by Harry's fingers. The sorcerer rolled his hips back and nailed Gamora about as hard as possible with the full force of his cock.

Suddenly, it broke, something inside of Gamora. Her entire body heated up with the most immense pleasure possible. Everything centered to her loins as Harry buried himself cock first inside of her gloriously perfect body. The orgasm tensed around Harry's big and thick cock the deeper he plunged into Gamora. He worked her up and made her press down onto the bed.

"Just a little reprise," Harry told her.

The wizard drove his point home inside of Gamora's wet and warm pussy. He made sure she recovered enough to feel the next round of pounding. The moment Gamora made a very audible protest, Harry silenced it by driving his cock into her pussy constantly.

The friction made the inside of Gamora's pussy turn into fine jelly. She enjoyed the depths which Harry would plant his hard cock inside of her wet and very able pussy. She almost smashed one of the bars she balanced on. Harry held her up to make sure she did not fall to the ground. He drilled his manhood inside of her as deep as possible.

Every encounter, no matter how great, reached its end eventually. Harry plunged his thick rod inside of the warm pussy in front of him. Gamora's wet walls clamped down onto Harry and released him.

One more time for the road, and he drove his thick cock inside of Gamora's wet and warm vice. Harry's balls came close to exploding the further he plunged inside of Gamora's warm pussy. A warm load buried itself inside of Gamora's very wet pussy.

Harry groaned and pushed his rod into her. Gamora clung onto it very tight the deeper Harry pushed into her. She almost broke the wall. Thankfully, it had been magically reinforced in the area the deeper Harry drove his massive prick inside of her. He pushed in and plunged out of her with a constant barrage of thrusts.

The two joined each other with Harry finishing off his load inside of Gamora with a grunt. He pushed deep into her and made her collapse up against wall. Harry finished before pulling out of her warm pussy.

Seconds passed and Harry smiled. He came face to face with Lady Shiva. Her legs wrapped around Harry. Their bodies pulled together with the delicious woman coming closer towards him. Their fingers pushed against each other's body.

"She didn't finish you off completely."

"It appears the same goes for me and you," Harry said. "Why don't we remedy that?"

Harry lifted the deadly assassin off of the ground. Her warm pussy closed in on Harry's cock the second he pushed down onto it.

Gamora turned around from the ground. She watched as Lady Shiva drove herself down pussy first on Harry. Soon, Gamora would be ready for another round.

If Shiva could take his cock another time around, so would she.

* * *

**To Be Continued February 1st, 2018.**


	39. February 2018

**February 2018.**

* * *

The first month had been on the books. Harry stepped back into the picture after a short break. The door opened up and a very sexy brunette woman stepped into the room. The brunette woman cut her hair shoulder length and showed her chocolate brown eyes off. She wore a pair of tight pants and a sports bra which showed off her amazing and toned body. She moved on while slowly slipping her boots off and then her socks to move into the room with her bare feet.

"Welcome back, Thea," Harry said to her.

"It's good to be back," Thea said. "And it's good to be back in this position."

The girl threw herself into Harry's arms with a not so subtle smile. She pushed in and kissed Harry as hard on the mouth as possible. Harry grabbed the back of Thea's head and continued to guide his tongue against her lips. She opened her mouth to allow Harry to edge deeper into her willing mouth.

"Save some of that for us."

Dinah Laurel Lance stepped into the room next with her equally lovely body on display. She moved towards her, her cleavage spilling out of the sports bra she wore. She pulled Thea way from Harry. The brunette pouted when Laurel threw her arms around Harry's neck and gave him a kiss. She pushed her tongue into his mouth with Harry returning with his own fire.

"Typical. You always try and get the biggest piece for yourself."

The younger Lance sister turned up. She dressed in the same sports bra, tight yoga pants, and bare feet combination. Sara stepped closer towards Harry and threw her arms against the back of his neck. The two of them kissed with Sara throwing herself at Harry so much she nearly knocked him back. Harry grabbed onto her ass. He squeezed it not to see it had not been squeezed too tight by those yoga pants.

"So, are we ready to begin?" Mary-Jane asked.

Sara tore off Harry's shirt in the process of detaching herself from his body. Harry gave Sara a raised eyebrow in response when the two of them broke apart from each other. Sara gave Harry a very subtle shrug.

"I think you look better without your shirt off," Sara said.

"I would have to agree," Thea said.

The Queen Heiress placed her hand on Harry's shoulder and squeezed his bicep. Her hand drifted closer down to his abdomen area and started to stroke him. She smiled when feeling his hardening abs rolling underneath her fingers. Laurel moved from the other end and stroked his chest before smiling. Sara pressed against his back. The hands slowly worked over his body.

"Me too," Laurel said. "We should save it for the shoot. Especially when Kara's giving us the death glare."

"Think you can handle it, MJ?" Thea asked. "Harry standing here without his shirt on, and us rubbing down his body after a nice long workout?"

Mary-Jane Watson gave a roll at Thea's statement. Gwen stifled her laughter at the amusement dancing in Sara's eyes when she looked across the room at Mary-Jane.

"Professional, trust me, I can handle it," Mary-Jane said. "Just try not to do anything too scandalous, or I'm going to have to find some new February Calendar Girls."

"Oooh, we'll be our best behavior," Thea said.

Laurel shook her head in amusement as Thea and Sara teased Harry's chest. Laurel did stretches in front of Harry and showed great flexibility by touching her beautiful toes. She kicked her head back and smiled in response. They moved through the poses as the shoot dragged on.

"Okay, and get ready," Mary-Jane said. "I just need a couple more great poses. Remember the camera loves you. Just hold that one, that's perfect! That's beautiful!"

Sara and Thea took turns playing for the camera. They moved in to do some back bends as Laurel stretched off behind Harry. Thea's hand rested on Harry's thigh to get her hand into perfect positon for the next move.

"So, are we ready now?" Thea asked.

"I got plenty of nice shots," Mary-Jane said. "We are good to go."

Sara knew Mary-Jane took a lot of pride her work. All of the girls got that. The Calendar Girls shoot over the past three years went to good causes. The shoots were just a pretty sexy warmup for the main event. Thea already had her hand on Harry's crotch. She paused and turned over her shoulder to a Kara who broke out into a big smile.

"Kara?" Thea asked.

"Let the shameless porn commence," Kara said with practiced ease.

Those magnificent words gave Thea the cue she needed to pull Harry's pants down and reveal him to the entire world. His cock throbbed after all of the teasing. Thea reached underneath his cock and then grabbed onto it. She pumped his manhood with her soft hand.

"So nice of you to offer me such a nice and rigid piece of equipment to work out on," Thea said.

"You should work out hard on it," Harry said to her.

"I know," Thea said with a smirk on her face. "I want to keep my arm nice and strong so I can fire arrows in the knees of bad guys."

Sara sat spread eagled on the mat. Laurel sat directly across from her on the mat. Their feet touched together toe to toe. Sara gave some delicious friction down Laurel's foot and worked against her. Laurel closed her eyes to feel the pleasure cascading over her foot.

"Do it again, Laurel," Sara encouraged her sister.

Speaking of doing something again, Thea jerked Harry's cock up and down with her hand several times. The warm and tight mouth of the Queen Heiress edged its way closer towards his cock.

"Don't forget your neck exercises."

Thea took a smile and pushed her warm mouth around the throbbing hard cock. She received a full blast of Harry inside of her mouth. His throbbing cock moved into her mouth and stretched it out. Harry eased himself into her mouth at first. He watched as her lovely neck stretched. Harry grabbed the back of her head.

"Feel it, Thea."

Laurel and Sara moved closer to each other. They looked ready to go, their pussies burned. The more they stretched, the closer they came to joining each other. They entered a scissor-lock motion. Sara reached forward and grabbed onto Laurel's ponytail to slowly pull her forward. The two of them kissed each other.

A few more seconds of Thea working over Harry's hard cock followed with her pulling her mouth off of him. Thea grabbed the underside of Harry's cock and leaned in. She pulled herself up and stripped off her yoga pants. She bent over so Harry could see her in a lacy black G-string.

"Come here."

Harry's request was accepted by Thea. She climbed on top of his lap. His thickening cock rose up and caught her on her pussy through her panties. Thea closed her eyes and started to lightly rotate her hips down against him. Harry reached down and pulled down her G-String to reveal her pussy.

"Time to get a real workout."

Thea could not argue with what Harry wanted. His hard cock parted her warm lips and slid inside of her body. The first few inches stretched Thea out. She wrapped her legs around Harry. The two of them bounced up and down on an exercise ball.

It paled in comparison to the big balls which pushed against Thea's warm pussy. She grabbed onto Harry's shoulder and brought her full weight down onto his hard cock.

Sara wrapped her legs around Laurel and flipped the girl onto the ground. She climbed up behind Laurel and held her in a hold with one arm. The other arm moved between Laurel's legs. Sara aggressively gripped onto Laurel's wet pussy through her pants.

"You're hot as fuck, sis. I wonder how my fingers would feel."

The younger sister found a way to push her hand down the pants of the older sister. Sara put her fingers as deep into Laurel as possible. The moment she needed more room to maneuver, Sara took the room required to maneuver. A dripping wet pussy came out for Sara to rub her fingers all over and to play with. Those gasps of pleasure only encouraged Sara. They encouraged Sara to bury herself tongue first into Laurel's sticky twat.

Laurel's eyes screwed shut with a never ending explosion of pleasure coursing between her legs. Sara really showed her how this was meant to feel. The twist of Sara's delicate tongue inside of Laurel's moistening pussy only caused her to grab onto the mat hard.

Thea grabbed onto Harry's waist and pushed herself down onto him. His cock submerged inside Thea's tight body. Thea threw herself back up, the tip of his cock just touching her pussy. She sank down one more time. She felt the burn of Harry going inside of her. He disappeared in the sticky hole between her thighs.

"Ride me," Harry said. "Ride me. Really feel my cock stretching your tight pussy out! Time for you to cum!"

Thea would agree. She melted underneath Harry's tongue. He knew how to make every part of her body feel like it was being worked. The skilled touches of the young man caused Thea to throw herself back. She would have responded with a shout. Her throat could not even work.

Harry groaned at the tightness of Thea's pussy. She squeezed him and then snapped back to him. Thea pumped his cock as far as she dropped. He could feel the orgasm going through the tight brunette.

Her fit body rode Harry. Harry held her hips and bounced a little higher. He buried his full prick inside of Thea's super-hot pussy. The Queen Heiress rose up and dropped herself down onto Harry. Juices started to pull against the base of his cock.

"Mmm! Harder…baby," Thea breathed.

Harry grabbed his hands and drove himself into her. He noticed Sara duel efforts of finger-banging her sister's ass ad licking Laurel's pussy. Harry enjoyed feeling Thea's legs when she dropped down onto him. Her pussy stretched and released his cock.

The two lovers joined together at the hip. Thea threw her head back and let out a very hot and blistering moan of never-ending passion. Her cunt closed around Harry's cock and stretched as the engorged cock drove deeper inside of her. Thea bit down on her lip and then let it go with a scream. Thea drove herself down onto him. The base of her pussy touched his cock when squeezing it.

Harry held onto Thea and the two of them joined together. His balls clenched and fired their essence as deep inside Thea's willing sheath as possible. The two joined each other. The sounds of their flesh smacking together mixed with the sounds of Sara licking Laurel's warm pussy from behind. Laurel grabbed her hands around the side of the mat and almost opened her mouth with a scream.

"Don't want to take any chances."

In a blink of an eye, Sara snapped a ball gag firmly into place in Laurel's mouth. It muffled her Canary Cry. Sara slipped her tongue back into her sister and got her nice and ready for what was going to happen next.

Harry lost himself inside of Thea's. The billionaire heiress dropped her loins down onto Harry's hard cock. The two juices intermingled between each other. Harry grabbed Thea and dropped her pussy down onto his hard cock.

Thea made her way over to collapse onto the bench. The moment she pulled off of Harry's cock, Sara replaced Thea's presence with her mouth.

"Oh, fuck!"

Sara took Harry's cock into her mouth and sucked Thea's essence off of it. She swirled her tongue around the manhood and pulled back from him. She gave Thea a smile.

"You two taste good together," Sara said. "Maybe I should get some more from a difference source…she's all yours."

A squeeze of Harry's re-hardening cock gave him all the encouragement possible to move over towards Laurel. The blonde laid out on the ground with her legs spread. They oozed with sexual arousal. Harry moved over and put his hands on her back. His cock tapped against Laurel's entrance.

"Too bad I can't hear you scream," Harry said. "But we can't take any chances with the studio."

Harry brought his hard cock inside of Laurel's wet pussy. Her inner wall contracted around him and then expanded to close around his cock. The contractions coming from Laurel's pussy developed a nice and wet heat. Harry pushed his hard cock into Laurel from behind and then pulled out before pushing back in. The process constantly repeated.

The powerful man brought his thick cock inside of Laurel's tightening sheath. The deeper he pulled out of her, the harder his cock was when it slammed into Laurel's wet pussy. He held his hand back and danced his fingers down the small of her back. Harry reached around and skimmed Laurel's body with his talented fingers. She reacted to his touch.

Muffled cries showcased how aroused Laurel was from what was from Harry's affections. He held onto every inch of her body and pulled back from the sexy woman. He rose back and drove his hard cock into Laurel's tight pussy.

Thea held onto the back of the chair with Sara's face buried between her thighs. The knuckles of the brunette held onto the back of Sara's head the more she used that devious tongue. The tongue brought many women to their knees. The skilled woman continued to feast upon the combined cum in Thea's pussy.

The taste of Thea was always sweet. Sara went down on the Queen Heiress with her sweet tongue digging into Thea's warm pussy. The dark-haired vixen threw her hips back against Sara's waiting mouth. Sara sped up her actions and received some not so subtle moans from Thea as her reward.

Harry grabbed onto Laurel and plowed inside of her body. The throbbing hard cock drove deep inside of the wet pussy in front of him. He pushed into Laurel and felt up her body. Her nipples poked out from underneath the other side of Laurel's bra.

"Mmm!"

"Having a good time? You're going to have an even better time when you cum all over my cock. Go ahead, Laurel. Let it go. Let your pussy cum all over my big, throbbing cock."

Harry drove himself into Laurel. Her most center pushed around him with Harry rising back and driving down into her. Her pussy clamped down onto him with Harry to allow his manhood to feel so good. He pushed against Laurel and drove his hard cock inside of her with a constant level of powerful thrusts. His balls came closer to launching their bounty inside of Laurel.

"Closer," Harry groaned. "Cum for me one more time."

The slurping behind him made Harry only drive his hard cock deep into Laurel on a constant basis. Thea screamed out from behind him.

"And here I thought Laurel was the screamer."

Sara eased a finger into Thea's ass as she lifted up off of the workout bench. She turned off to the side just enough to allow the duel actions. Thea licked her pussy and fingered Thea's warm ass. A finger and a tongue combined caused Thea to reach her peak and be dragged back to Earth with a constant and never ending wave of pleasure.

"Fuck," Thea said.

The older sister got more turned on by her younger sister going down on their shared lover. Laurel could not even see what was going on her shoulder. She had to focus on Harry pushing his meaty cock into her slick channel. Every time Harry plunged inside of her, he almost pulled out of her. His cock danced against her entrance before plunging inside her one more time.

"Yes," Harry groaned. "We're both getting close."

Warm pussy walls tugged against Harry's invading cock. He drove himself deep inside of Laurel with a constant and never ending series of thrusts. He worked himself into her. He rode out her pussy until he contracted around him. Slick juices came out to coat Harry's cock and allow him to bring his massive staff deep inside of Laurel. He pulled out of her body and pushed into her.

Several long thrusts later and Harry held onto Laurel's lower back. He pumped his cock into her until his balls were about ready to explode. Harry pulled out of her and drove into her. He bottomed out inside of Laurel. Those balls contracted and started to inject those warm juices inside of Laurel's amazingly tight center.

Harry held onto her and plunged his hard cock repeatedly inside of Laurel's body. Her tight walls closed around on him and drained Harry's fluids inside of her loins. Harry pulled out of her and drove his hard cock inside of her body. He pressed against Laurel.

Laurel received a blinding orgasm after Harry filled up her body with his seed. He pushed deep into her body when draining his balls inside of her waiting and very willing body.

Sara let Thea collapse onto the bench. She crawled backwards to make sure her bare feet and ass squeezed those tight yoga pants were squeezed into.

"I know you love my foot against her your big cock."

She lifted her leg and then slowly brought her foot down the length of Harry's cock which grew a little bit more. Sara stroked his manhood with her toes up and down.

"I love it," Harry said. "And I love how your sexy ass is right here for me to grab."

Sara grinned at him from over her shoulder. Harry grabbed ahold of Sara's round ass and squeezed it hard. Harry spanked it when Sara moved her other foot back. She trapped Harry's cock between her soles and began to pump him with her feet.

Harry grabbed Sara's ass and ran his hands down the back of her firm calves. He moved up and grabbed those tight yoga pants to pull them down. Sara's ass became exposed for his consumption. The lacy black thong she wore covered Sara's perfect ass very nicely.

"Oh, Sara."

He pushed his finger underneath the string and slowly teased her asshole. Sara let out a sensual moan with Harry moving his finger from her hole. Another finger slipped into her dripping pussy for Harry to double her pleasure and tease both holes.

"That's right, stud," Sara said. "I wonder if I can get this big cock to cum before I do. If I can't…you can put it right where it counts."

Sara slipped her own moist finger into her asshole. The inviting pink hole made Harry groan. Sara drove her nice feet up and down Harry's cock. They were very soft and very lovely. They massaged Harry's veiny manhood when working him over.

The heat cumming from Sara was intense. Harry buried a finger inside of her pussy and worked her up. She was going to have to utilize every dirty trick she could.

"Don't you like my pretty soles? Why don't you cum all over them? Then you can sit here and watch me lick your cum off of my….feet!"

Sara let out the next word with a yelp as Harry buried his finger in Sara's welcoming snatch. He pushed inside of her and almost pulled completely out. Harry edged himself back and forth inside of her. Every stroke of Sara increased Harry's enjoyment.

She got off on what Harry was doing. Harry loved it. Loved how he had managed to secure so much control over the beautiful blonde as she rode his fingers constantly. Making sure they slid deep inside of her warm pussy.

Harry could tell her resolve was very close to breaking. Her ass called to him. Sara's feet, as wonderful as they felt wrapped around his cock, would not break them. That bouncing ass and smiling, grinning face, came close to breaking Harry.

Yet, he would not be easily broken. He grabbed onto Sara's firm legs and ran his hands all over them. He spanked her ass and then moved in. His magical fingers parted her inside and forced Sara to ride down on his cock with her fingers. His fingers pushed deep inside Sara and shoved them as far inside of her pussy as possible.

"No fair!"

Two and three fingers dragged inside Sara's womanhood. Harry pulled back and drove his fingers deep into Sara. Her gushing cunt leaked its fluids all over his hand. Harry pulled out and forced Sara to taste the evidence of her own orgasm. The taste of herself caused another flare to go out from her pussy.

"I win."

Harry whispered these words hotly in Sara's ear. He pulled her up and pulled off her sports bra. Her round breasts came out. Harry tested her pointed nipples to show how good she was feeling. Sara closed her eyes the second Harry rotated his finger against her nipple.

"We both win."

Sara just barely managed those words. Her warm asshole opened itself up ready to be stuffed completely full of Harry's cock. Harry pushed his manhood at the edge of her waiting ass and slid inside of her. Sara dropped down onto him and took Harry as far deep inside of her as possible.

Twelve inches of throbbing hard cock shoved deep into Sara's waiting back passage. She had been properly lubricated. Harry held one hand to her ass to guide his cock inside. The other hand ran down Sara's body. Sara shivered the second Harry ran all over her body.

"Take my cock," Harry told Sara.

No question about it, Sara took his cock like it belonged shoved deep inside her anal passage. Harry's fingers grabbed onto her body. The touches inspired a jolt of energy down Sara's body. Sara touched her asshole against him and bounced up before dropping down onto him.

"Damn! Harry!"

Sara screamed at the top of her lungs when driving herself up and down on Harry's massive prick. She slid herself as far into her asshole and then pulled completely out of her. Harry pushed himself against her and decided to rest himself. His fingers jammed into her pussy and felt the overflow of it.

Two areas of penetration filled Sara from either side. Sara closed her eyes and bit down hard on her lip. Harry worked his hard cock and skilled hand inside of the girl from either side. Sara thought she was going to pass out from the pleasure just exploding through her body.

"A little bit more," Harry told her. "Then cum for me again. Cum all over my fingers."

The younger of the two sisters maintained eye-contact with the mirror. She wanted everyone who watched this to see her face when coming up and down on Harry's hard cock. Harry pushed balls deep inside of Sara's delicious asshole. His swollen meat pumped its way inside of her on a constant and never ending ride of pleasure.

"Cum for me again," Harry said. "And again. You know you can do it."

Harry nibbled down on the back of Sara's neck. Sara bit down hotly on her lip with Harry pushing his way into her anal depths. He could feel Sara's body erupt with its orgasm around her.

"You magnificent….don't want to sit down without thinking of…you!"

A touch of Sara's nipples sent another jolt through the body of the nymphomaniac blonde riding up and down on Harry's swollen prick. Harry held onto Sara and rocked his way inside of her body.

"Don't worry. I don't intend on doing anything else."

Harry reached his peak. He found it harder to hold back. The sorcerer ensured he took Sara on a thrill ride all the way to the end and over the edge. Harry's balls ached the deeper he pushed inside of Sara's extremely inviting asshole. He pulled from her and pushed his cock inside of her one more time.

"Go ahead. Cum for me, Sara."

Sara closed her eyes. She wanted nothing else other than to cum for Harry. Her lover's fingers pushed into her when she continued to drive her asshole.

Thea recovered and made her way down onto the floor. She decided to lick Sara's pussy to return the favor from earlier. Laurel moved over and finger-fucked Thea from behind. The chain of lust continued.

It all ended with Harry's balls tensing up and firing their delicious bounty inside of Sara's warm asshole. Harry grabbed onto her and drove her tense hole down onto his hard cock. She pushed her firm rear down onto a continuous basis as Harry fired inside of her.

Sara leaned back as she could feel Harry's cock softening against her asshole.

' _But, it won't stay soft for long.'_

All three girls moved into position. Sara snapped the ball gag out of Laurel's mouth and they took turns worshipping Harry's cock for another round of fun to continue.

And so it went on, giving anyone who watched an eyeful throughout the night.

* * *

**To Be Continued on March 1** **st** **, 2018.**


	40. March 2018

**March 2018**

* * *

The shooting room shifted from a gym into a large newsroom. Harry stepped back into the room after a few minutes break in time to see the lovely Lois Lane sitting on the desk with her stocking clad legs crossed. Lois dressed in a button up black blouse with the first couple of buttons undone, a nice short skirt, and high heel shoes. She pinned back her dark-hair.

"Welcome back, Lois."

Lois smiled and bounced up to her feet. She threw her arms around Harry's neck and gave him a nice long kiss, using a lot of her tongue. Harry decided that turnabout was fair play as he fired back in kind. His tongue explored the inside of the mouth of the lovely woman in question.

"You did not think I would be away for long, did you?" Lois asked.

"No," Harry said. "So, I wonder where your shooting partner for this much is?"

"I'm here."

Harry turned around just in time to face off with a red-haired beauty with dazzling brown eyes. She had nice lips and a perfect body. She wore a red blouse which had been unbuttoned, a short skirt which showed off her dazzling legs, and a pair of sheer stockings. The woman practically dove into Harry's arms and gave him a very long kiss, as if trying to upstage Lois.

It might have been all in good fun, but Lois crossed her arms and watched the woman as she increased the very deep kiss on Harry. Her lips molded greedily against Harry's when pushing further against his. Her warm juicy lips engulfed Harry's lips for a very long time.

"Iris," Lois said.

Iris West, one of them anyway, pulled away from Harry to get Lois a smile. She still had her arm around Harry and gave his ass a nice squeeze. Her smile widened when locking eyes onto Lois.

"So, should we get this show on the road?" Iris asked.

"Yes," Kara said. "Both of you know what this is all about so I don't think either of you needs any further explanation."

Iris and Lois both responded by shaking their heads. They knew what this was all about. Both of the women positioned themselves on the desk and Harry positioned himself on the desk. They made sure to keep their stocking clad legs in great prominence.

"A beautiful shot!" Mary-Jane called out with a smile.

The woman's professional pride forced her to get some of the best shots possible. The camera flashed a couple of times. One of the shots showed Lois on her hands and knees on the desk. Her round ass was up in the air. It was a scandalous shot and pushed the boundaries of good taste. Mary-Jane took some time focusing the camera.

Iris positioned herself with a pen in her mouth and a teasing look in her eyes. Mary-Jane got a few more good shots at the two reporters.

"I think this is going to be a steamy month," Barbara commented. "And to think, we haven't gotten to the best part just yet."

The two women leaned in to look at each other with their both in front of them. One could almost see them about ready to have a clothes-tearing catfight right there on the desk before Harry jumped in to stop that.

"And, we have enough good shots," Mary-Jane said. "Perfect, you girls have done well. And you all know what comes next."

Lois fiddled with her skirt and slid it up a little bit. She looked at Kara from across the window who responded with a smile and decided to make the obvious cue.

"Let the shameless porn commence."

Harry cleared his throat and made both Lois and Iris look at him. "Ms. West. Ms. Lane. Both of you have stellar reputations as top of the line reporters. You are two of the best reporters I have ever seen. And….you are two of the best reporters that I've ever seen. You are up for an award, thanks to your work."

"Well, I do work hard," Lois said.

"I do too," Iris said.

Both of the women stared at each other for a few seconds and they looked like they might rip into each other. Harry cleared his throat and force them to look at him from across the desk.

"Unfortunately, for both of you, there can only be one winner of this journalist award. And I wonder if both of you can make your case."

The brunette reporter responded by scoffing and looking over at Harry. "Please, I don't think there's any choice, but to give me this award. I've managed to uncover a conspiracy that certain members of this city's government were not only corrupt but also the puppet of the alien lord known as Darkseid."

"Hey," Iris said. "Don't sell me short either. I was the one who helped uncover the plot of a group of sentient gorillas as well."

Harry tapped his pen on the desk and both of the women looked at each other.

"Both of you have your points," Harry said. "And both of you have put in some of your best work this year. But, I think you're going to have to convince me that one of you is just a little bit worthy of the reward."

A naughty smile moved across the face of Lois. She reached over and started to unbutton her blouse to reveal her black bra. Her large well-endowed tits pushed up because of this black bra. The dark-haired woman stared at Harry with smoldering violet eyes as well when sticking her tits out in his face.

"I hope you understand that I'll do anything to get this award," Lois said. "And I can make it worth your while as well…."

"Please," Iris said. "You think just by showing him a pair of nice pair of tits, you can get that award in the bag."

Iris took off her skirt in a flash to reveal her thong panties. She threw herself onto Harry's lap and unbuttoned her top to reveal a transparent black bra which showcased her ample amount of cleavage. Iris ground on Harry's lap and leaned towards him.

"I'm willing to go all the way to get this award and not just tease you with a little glimpse of what I'm capable of."

The ravishing redhead dropped down to the carpet and undid Harry's pants. His hard cock came out. Iris grabbed him and she stroked it.

"You have a nice cock, Mr. Potter," Iris said. Her expression burned with lust. "I want to suck it."

The redhead pumped his huge cock in her hand and made it swell up even more. Iris threw her hand down to the base of the handsome man's cock and squeezed it. Iris looked down onto the cock. Her tongue brushed against the head of the cock and caused Harry to groan in pleasure.

"Suck it, Ms. West. Unless Ms. Lane would want to top it."

Iris did not even wait for Lois to respond. She took Harry's hard cock into her mouth and began to suck it without any shame. The redhead drove her mouth down onto his cock and engulfed and released it.

The newspaper editor watched Iris's mouth wrap around his cock and release it. The hunger dancing in her eyes made Harry jump his hips up into her mouth. His cock struck the back of her throat. Iris did not show any signs of discomfort, merely she cooed around his cock.

"Finger my pussy."

Lois sat in front of him on the desk, her skirt torn completely off. Her panties laid on the desk as well to show aroused pink lips. Only a tiny strip of dark hair covered her womanhood.

"Of course, Ms. Lane."

Harry slipped a single finger inside of Lois. The warmth of her pussy grabbed onto Harry's finger. He pushed his finger into the tight center. A few thrusts before Harry added a second finger into her. A third finger followed with Harry pushing himself into Lois and repeatedly drilled inside of her wet pussy.

Iris could see that Lois writhing on the desk out of the corner of her eye. She tried to divert more of Harry's attention on her. A long drop took Iris's nose into Harry's pubic bone. She took his cock into her expanding throat and vibrated her lips against his tool to give Harry a very powerful blowjob.

"Shit, Ms. West, you're going to make me cum!" Harry growled.

"Mr. Potter, you're going to make me cum!" Lois screamed.

Harry jammed his fingers as deep into Lois as possible. The women saw stars with the repeated thrusting of his fingers inside of her. She thrust her hips up off of the desk. Her entire body shook with a thinly veiled round of pleasure. Her nipples grew as stiff and excited as possible. Her bra threw completely off to reveal her bountiful breasts.

The powerful blowjob on the part of Iris took Harry's mighty staff as deep inside her warm and inviting mouth as possible. Iris pressed her lips down onto the base of Harry's prick and kept working him over. The hunger dancing in her eyes grew even more intense the further Iris sucked Harry completely down.

Everything came through at once with Harry ramming his cock into Iris's mouth. Harry blasted the mouth of the reporter with his cum. He threw his cock deep into her throat and then caused Iris to tilt back to accept the full blast of cum draining into her pretty, tight throat.

Harry pulled back out of Iris and allowed her to slide back a couple of inches. Iris gave him a wicked smile and climbed onto the desk. She lost her skirt and panties. She watched Lois drop down behind her.

"Don't you want to fuck me?"

Lois would have protested this little attempt to jump the line. Harry finished finger-fucking her and caused Lois's mind to explode into a sea of white stars. Her head threw back and she collapsed down on the desk.

One reporter spreading her legs on the desk for Harry made him walk over towards her. He pulled open Iris's top to reveal her nice firm breasts in a constraining red bra. Harry pulled down the cups to release them further back into the open. His hands touched her breasts and rolled them down. His hard cock pushed against Iris's moist entrance and threatened to slip inside.

"Do it," Iris said. "Do it. Fuck my tight pussy!"

The two lovers joined together with Harry planting his hard cock inside of Iris's very tight and accommodating pussy. The woman grabbed onto Harry the second he entered her. Those warm loins grabbed onto Harry the very second he pushed into her and then he pulled out of her, before driving his cock inside of her again.

"HARRY!" Iris yelled at the top of her lungs. "OH HARRY!"

The two joined each other with Harry's massive cock parting Iris. He pumped inside of her wet pussy. Iris wrapped her sexy legs around Harry. Harry pushed up on her stocking clad legs and drove himself into her.

She came hard from Harry's touches on her legs. Two rosy red nipples stood up in attention with Harry leaning towards them and kissing them. Iris grabbed onto the back of Harry's head and caused him to kiss and lick her achingly hard nipples. She threw her hips up off of the desk for Harry to drive himself deep inside of her body.

Harry fucked Iris even harder. He could hear the sounds of a woman masturbating next to him.

Lois hated to admit it, she would never admit it out loud. What was going on next to her was so hot, it almost scalded her body. The look on the redhead's face when Harry brought his cock inside of her body it made Lois tingle in excitement. She waited for her turn.

"Fuck that bitch raw!" Lois screamed. "She can't take much more surely."

Iris moved up to expand her wet pussy and then grab onto Harry's cock. Harry pushed the vast majority of his prick inside of Iris's tight sheath. He ran his hands over the body of the woman. Harry moved at a frantic pace to touch every inch of Iris's body when driving into her.

A tension spread through his loins. He could feel Iris's heated arousal from underneath him. Harry lifted up her legs and spread them in the air when driving down into him. His tongue teased her stocking clad legs which opened up the flood gates of pleasure.

Iris had a ball with Harry's massive cock driving into her tight body. Harry pulled almost out of her and then drove back down into her. She knew her orgasm was here. It would end up being one of the most powerful yet. Iris thrust her hips up to meet Harry.

The two joined each other with Harry ramming his hard cock into Iris's tight pussy. Her walls grabbed him and milked his cock. Harry exploded inside of the sexy redhead on the desk. His body sized up in pleasure as Iris got pretty much everything she had.

"OOOH, SO GOOD!"

Iris grabbed onto Harry, her legs wrapped around his waist, arms wrapped around his neck, and pussy tightened around his spewing cock. His liquids intermingled with hers when driving deep inside of Iris.

The two lovers continued to work back and forth against each other. The friction of Harry's hips driving down onto Iris's felt so good when he filled her up with another load.

"Oh, Mr. Potter."

Lois crawled on top of Harry's lap no sooner did he come out of her. Her wet pussy ground against Harry's cock. It was still lubricated with her climbed juices. Harry reached in to grab Lois's tits at her not so subtle encouragement and give them a nice firm squeeze. Lois threw her head back with a sadistic grin. Her wet pussy dragged over the tip of Harry's cock.

"I'm going to ride that big cock."

The naughty reporter ground her slit against Harry's cock. Harry took one of his hands from her tits and moved it to her ass. A nice squeeze made Lois get her ass in gear and lower her pussy against Harry's cock. She dropped herself down onto Harry's hard cock.

Harry's mighty rod speared inside of Lois. He entered her body. Lois's warm pussy grabbed onto Harry and released his tool with her pumping. Harry groaned when feeling Lois grabbing his cock from this position. It felt so nice to have his cock worked by such a tight sheath of womanhood.

"Oh, it's so big!" Lois cried.

"And you're so tight," Harry groaned. "It's the perfect fit."

Lois bounced on Harry's lap to push his cock deep inside of her body. Her wet pussy clamped down onto his well-endowed member. Harry reached up and took Lois's breasts in his hand. He squeezed them and made Lois roll her head back in pleasure.

"Yes," Lois breathed. "It's so good!"

The brunette woman continued to bounce back and forth on Harry's large cock. She pushed the manhood inside of her wet pussy and released it. Lois's curling toes worked back and forth as her pussy did against Harry's prick. She closed her eyes to feel the peak of her first orgasm just driving up her body.

Harry cupped her tits even harder and pulled at her nipples. Lois enjoyed the attention Harry gave those nice round breasts, judging by her moans. Harry gave her even more attention by burying his face in between her breasts.

Iris scooped her fingers into her pussy and tasted the dripping womanhood. The sex-crazed vixen pushed her fingers inside of her body.

"Make me cum all over your big cock," Lois mewled.

"Already," Harry informed her. "I'm going to make you cum already over my nice big cock. And you're going to enjoy every single last minute of it ramming inside of your nice tight pussy."

Lois nodded in response and rolled her pussy down onto Harry's cock. Her loins met Harry's with a nice high rise and a nice long drop. Her wet pussy dropped down onto Harry as the ride continued. Harry reached up and grabbed Lois's nipples to give them a squeeze.

"MMMM, YES!"

Lois came all over Harry's cock. The lubricated tool pushed deeper inside of Lois as she continued the long ride on it. She reached a peak, and Harry slowed down. He returned to suck on her breasts which jolted Lois out of her stupor. She encouraged him to keep sucking her breasts with the hands on the back of his head.

Another orgasm rose slowly through the reporter. Harry grabbed onto the lower back of Lois Lane and pushed her down onto his cock. Her warm pussy lips grabbed him.

Iris watched Lois's bouncing ass out of the corner of her eye. She had to admit the reporter's ass looked like a very tantalizing treat. Iris made her way off of the desk and put herself in perfect position.

Lois threw her head back and felt something brush against her back passage. A warm tongue stroked her asshole as Harry drove his cock.

"Oh, Iris, you bitch!" Lois yelled.

Iris grabbed Lois's round cheeks and released them. She moved back to watch her bouncing ass as she drove down onto Harry's cock.

"I'll have you fuck my ass for this award," Lois begged him.

"That's an interesting proposal, Ms. Lane," Harry said.

Harry pulled out of her and allowed Lois to turn around. He slid back on the desk to give Lois plenty of room and her ass even more room to maneuver. Harry held the fleshy posterior in his hand. His cock, still stiff from the sexual course moved into position.

"Although, Ms. West gets points for lubricating this fine little hole."

"Yeah, just stick that big cock where it counts," Lois said.

She crouched down with her warm entrance positioned for Harry's cock to go inside of her. The sorcerer pushed his swollen head inside of Lois's back side.

The tightness of her perfect ass dropping down onto him made Harry groan. He put his hand on Lois's glistening pussy to make her feel really good. His fingers grabbed onto Lois and stroked her. Lois rose up and dropped down onto his hard cock.

"Fuck!" Lois yelled.

Iris took a chance to drive her tongue into Lois's gushing hole. The redhead's vibrating tongue made Lois throw her head back even more.

"FUCK ME!"

Harry grabbed Lois by the hips and drove his hard cock deep inside of her warm asshole. His balls slapped Lois on the backside when pushing into her ass.

The brunette woman would do anything to get an award. And taking the biggest cock in existence in her ass did qualify as anything. Harry's veiny cock pushed through her and his balls slapped against her backside which left some rd marks all over her.

"Oh, I can fuck this ass all night long," Harry said.

The thought both enticed and scared Lois. She did not know if she could take this cock in her ass for too long. Regardless, the reporter put on a face of cocky bravado and looked over her shoulder towards the man who kept drilling her ass from behind.

"Why don't you try?"

The cockiness in Lois' voice only made Harry grab onto her ass and tighten it around his cock. He drove himself cock first into her ass.

Iris lapped up the evidence of how aroused Lois was by this little coupling. Harry's massive prick drove into Iris's ass so much that it turned her on. She rubbed her pussy at the thought of it being her ass Harry was fucking. The delightful friction of a massive cock driving into her taboo hole made Iris as horny as fuck.

"Shit!" Lois yelled.

The attention paid to both her pussy and ass put Lois in a state of arousal. She turned so Harry could suck her nipples while drilling into her asshole. Lois grabbed onto his hard cock with her warm asshole. It stretched around him and pushed inside of her.

Iris brought her vibrating tongue inside of Lois's warm pussy. Lois threw her head back and moaned to the heavens with Iris's efforts.

All of this lovely attention on Lois's tight ass made Harry's balls clench up. His manhood shoved deep inside of Lois's tightening asshole. He pushed inside her and filled her warm asshole with his massive prick as hard and fast as humanly possible.

Harry came inside of Lois's tight ass and fired his cum into her warm and inviting hole. Just the second he came, Lois came all over Iris's face as her vibrating tongue finished her off.

Iris pulled away from Lois and Lois rolled over. Her asshole dripped with Harry's cum.

"Let me clean up," Iris offered. "Is it still too close to call?"

"Oh, it's a very tight race," Harry replied.

Iris simply smiled before getting to work to gain herself some more points with as she cleaned Harry's cock.

* * *

**To Be Continued on April 1** **st** **, 2018.**


End file.
